


Tutto ciò che è sul ghiaccio (noi lo chiamiamo Amore)

by Leia82



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M, Missing Moments, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sports, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia82/pseuds/Leia82
Summary: Cosa legava e - forse - tutt’ora lega Christophe Giacometti a Viktor Nikiforov?Che ombre nascondeva il giovane coach russo, prima di incontrare Yuuri?E cosa non ci è stato raccontato di quanto accaduto tra Viktor e Yuuri, Otabek e Yurio, Chris e tutti gli altri nei giorni della finale del Gran Prix, a Barcellona?Questa storia parla di amori che mutano, di amori che crescono e amori che nascono.Dell'essere vistidavveroe dell'essereraggiunti.Perchétutto ciò che è sul ghiaccio, noi lo chiamiamo Amore.





	1. Questa storia che senso non ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolissima intro.  
> Questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce se non grazie alla (notevole) opera di convincimento di un'amica tornata da un lontano passato. Un passato in cui scrivevamo insieme, un passato in cui pubblicai, ormai nel lontano 1999/2000, una delle prime fic italiane mai apparse in Italia e la mia prima fanfic in assoluto. Al suo centro, guarda caso, c'era lo sport.  
> Questo è quindi un ritorno al cuore, oltre che alle origini. All'entusiasmo, al fermento creativo, a ciò che le storie e l'amore che muovono possono creare.  
>  _Can you hear my heartbeat?_  
>  Non ho scritto (e disegnato) per tantissimi anni. E grazie a Yuri On Ice e a persone meravigliose ritrovate ma mai andate via per davvero, una sorta di miracolo sta accadendo.  
> Quindi... grazie, Sara <3 e grazie a tutte coloro che hanno letto una parte di questa storia in anteprima, al loro entusiasmo e sostegno. Grazie a tutte voi, che sapete chi siete.  
> Questa storia racconta tutti i Missing Moments dagli episodi 10-11-12 della prima stagione. Tutto quello che non è stato raccontato, lo troverete in questi capitoli. Secondo la mia testa, naturalmente. ;)  
> Prima di arrivare a Barcellona, però, scoprirete qualcosa. Su una coppia che, forse, amo quanto la Victuuri... e che sarà il fil rouge che vi condurrà fino alla fine.  
> Buona lettura, e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Spero di aggiornare con costanza :)  
> Leia

_Shangai, 29 marzo 2015_  
_Ritz Carlton Hotel_  
_Ore 23.13_  
Ricevimento privato – Dopo la fine dei Mondiali di Pattinaggio di Figura

 

Viktor Nikiforov posò lentamente il calice.  
Osservò il movimento del proprio braccio come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta, fino a che le sue lunghe dita color porcellana si staccarono dal vetro.  
Alzò lo sguardo. I suoni, intorno a lui, si erano fatti d'un tratto ovattati, ma non gli dispiaceva affatto. Sentiva la testa leggera, le gambe un po' molli, e ringraziò mentalmente lo champagne per essere il suo migliore amico anche quella sera.  
Fece per girarsi allontanandosi dal tavolo, poi ci ripensò e, allungando una mano, raccolse un altro bicchiere colmo.  
Attraversò il salone conscio che lo sguardo di tutti era fisso su di lui. Come sempre. E come sempre sorrise, accennò saluti, senza però fermarsi a parlare con nessuno.  
Jean-Jacques Leroy, seduto in mezzo a delle poltrone di broccato verde poco più in là, rise sguaiatamente alla battuta di un'amica della sua fidanzata. Viktor gli lanciò uno sguardo veloce e, per un attimo, lo invidiò. Niente podio, per lui. Non questa volta.  
A qualche tavolo di distanza scorse anche Otabek Altin.  
La medaglia di bronzo che aveva conquistato quel pomeriggio era tra le mani di un ragazzo in piedi accanto a lui, probabilmente suo fratello che, felice, gli stava parlando fitto. Il pattinatore kazako sembrava ascoltarlo quasi impassibile, allungando solo a tratti le labbra in degli impercettibili sorrisi.  
Viktor cercò di visualizzare la propria, di medaglia, non senza un certo fastidio. Appoggiata accanto alla tv della sua stanza, ventotto piani sopra le loro teste. Se l'era sfilata non appena rientrato in camera, dopo la conferenza stampa, avendo la netta sensazione che se non l'avesse fatto immediatamente il disco dorato gli avrebbe lasciato un marchio incandescente nel centro del petto.  
A quel pensiero si portò una mano sullo sterno. Sotto al costoso abito firmato Armani percepiva uno strano dolore, tagliente e purtroppo familiare. Il cuore era accelerato e i battiti si rincorrevano tra le sue costole come se stesse ancora pattinando gli ultimi minuti del free program.  
_“Questa storia che senso non ha / svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle...”_  
Svuotò con un unico sorso il calice che teneva in mano, cercando di cancellare dalla testa la strofa dell'aria sulla quale aveva pattinato per un anno di gare. Ormai si ripeteva nella sua mente da ore. Quel programma gli aveva regalato record e primi posti, ma nient'altro. Perlomeno, nulla che contasse ancora _davvero._  
E mentre posava il bicchiere sul tavolo accanto a sé, improvvisamente la grande sala affrescata gli parve rimpicciolirsi per inghiottirlo.  
Si accasciò sul ripiano, cercando di non cadere. Quella morsa nel centro del petto pareva volerlo divorare e Viktor sapeva che c'erano solo due modi per evitare che arrivasse a dilaniargli il cuore.  
Ansimò. Era molto vicino all'uscita della sala. Con un grandissimo sforzo di coordinazione e volontà riuscì a rimettersi diritto, congedandosi con un sorriso tirato e un cenno del capo da Michele e Sara Crispino, che, allegri, lo stavano chiamando agitando le mani a qualche tavolo di distanza.  
Raggiunse velocemente l'ascensore. Iniziava ad avere caldo e allentò la cravatta con l'indice tremante. Gli sembrava di non riuscire più a respirare.  
Quando le porte si richiusero alle sue spalle gettò la testa all'indietro, cercando un po' di sollievo contro la fredda superficie metallica. Spostò con una mano le ciocche argentee che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e, con un profondo sospiro, chiuse gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, il proprio riflesso lo stava osservando dallo specchio dinanzi a sé.  
Il neon dell'ascensore gli illuminava il bellissimo viso affilato con una luce fredda e asettica, ma lui non riusciva a metterne a fuoco i contorni. Vedeva la propria pelle circondata da uno strano bagliore luminescente, simile alla nebbia che avvolgeva i lampioni nelle fredde mattine invernali della sua infanzia, a San Pietroburgo.  
Il dolore aumentò violentemente d'improvviso e Viktor portò entrambe le mani all'altezza del cuore, come per tamponare una ferita invisibile.  
Fece ancora due brevi respiri, cercando di mettere a fuoco l'informazione che gli era stata data due giorni prima. Venticinquesimo piano, stanza... 2353... no, 2356. Sì, 2356.  
Perché doveva andare da lui. Subito. In alternativa, sapeva che le due bottiglie di vino italiano chiuse nel frigobar, regalategli da delle fan quella mattina, non sarebbero più state lì il giorno dopo.  
Allungò una mano, trovò il pulsante con il numero 25 in rilievo e lo spinse.

-

“Non è una buona idea, lo sai. Ne avevamo parlato, Viktor, e...”  
“Ti prego, Chris.”  
Christophe Giacometti sentì il respiro caldo di Viktor sul proprio collo nudo. Addosso aveva solo un leggero accappatoio di spugna bianca. Se l'era messo, uscendo velocemente dalla doccia, non appena aveva sentito bussare alla porta. Due colpi leggeri, discreti. Inconfondibili.  
“Hai bevuto, naturalmente. Troppo.”  
“Lo sai... lo sai come finisce se non vengo subito da te...”  
Chris sospirò e, continuando a sorreggere Viktor con un braccio intorno alla schiena, gli spostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli a lato. Poi, con le dita, scese lungo la sua mascella. A quella carezza il ragazzo sollevò implorante gli occhi color del cielo su Christophe, incontrando subito le sue luminose iridi verdi.  
“Ti prego” sussurrò ancora.  
Il russo si sporse ancora di più verso di lui, affondando il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla. Poteva sentire i suoi capelli ancora umidi bagnargli la fronte, l'aroma dolce dello shampoo entrargli nelle narici. Chris era il suo conforto e la sua anestesia. Era orribile che lo usasse così, lo sapeva. Ma non riusciva a fare a meno di lui.  
“Sai qual è il problema?” mormorò dolcemente il pattinatore svizzero con un soffio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. “Che sei troppo bello e troppo triste, Viktor Nikiforov. E io posso solo arrendermi.”  
A quelle parole Viktor gli si gettò sulle labbra, senza quasi rendersi conto delle lacrime che avevano iniziato a scendergli lungo le guance. Iniziò a baciare Chris con foga, spingendolo con decisione verso il letto.  
“Ehi, ehi...” Il ragazzo biondo cercò di frenarlo, staccandosi appena dalla sua bocca. “Sono qui. Non scappo da nessuna parte.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Ci sarò sempre per te, Viktor. Ma questa cosa, noi non...”  
“Mi vuoi, Chris?”  
Viktor lo fissò, ansimante. Un'altra lacrima stava scendendo piano lungo il suo zigomo, e Christophe sentì tutto il suo dolore. E il proprio.  
“Io... non ci sarà mai un momento in cui non ti vorrò, lo sai. Ma so cosa provi per me, e non è...”  
“Io ho bisogno di te.”  
“Viktor, tu... hai bisogno solo di ritrovare te stesso.”  
L'altro rimase un attimo in silenzio.  
“Parliamone... parliamone dopo”, riprese. “Ti prometto che ne parleremo, ma adesso...” Il giovane russo si sfilò la cravatta, che cadde a terra con un fruscìo. Giacca e camicia la seguirono in pochi secondi e Chris raccolse l'aria nei polmoni con un profondo respiro. Sapeva che cercare di ignorare il calore che aveva iniziato a salirgli lungo le cosce non sarebbe servito a niente. E nemmeno opporsi a un cinque volte campione mondiale. Che, non per nulla, l'aveva sempre relegato in seconda posizione.  
“... adesso, ti... _prego_...” continuò Viktor con voce bassa, sciogliendogli il nodo dell'accappatoio.  
Christophe aveva sentito quel 'ti prego' pronunciato talmente tante volte, negli ultimi anni, in tutte le camere d'albergo in cui erano stati insieme alla fine di ogni competizione, che ormai aveva perso il conto. L'uomo dai capelli argentei sapeva perfettamente che effetto aveva quella supplica su di lui. Semplicemente, gli faceva perdere la testa. E anche un pezzetto del suo cuore. Ogni, singola volta.  
Non sapeva, in realtà, chi si stesse facendo più male in quel gioco agrodolce e malinconico di sesso e consolazione. Ma se lui, nel tempo, aveva perlomeno acquisito una certa maestria nel rimettere insieme i cocci del proprio cuore frantumato – non importava quante volte glielo buttassero a terra – non poteva certo dire lo stesso di Viktor. Lui, lo zar imbattibile, la leggenda vivente del pattinaggio, era tanto possente e meraviglioso quanto fragile e trasparente.  
Il ghiaccio, negli anni, si era progressivamente trasformato in cristallo. Il più fine.  
Ad ogni gara, Chris vedeva Viktor venire sempre più annientato dalla sua stessa grandezza.  
Ma cosa poteva rianimare un cuore fatto di vetro e di ghiaccio? Cosa poteva tornare a farlo battere?  
Lui lo aveva sperato. Aveva sperato di potersi insinuare lì, dentro quel petto, dove aveva visto posarsi innumerevoli medaglie d'oro. Sì, aveva creduto di poter essere lui a restituirgli un senso. Ma si era illuso. E anche se Viktor cercava continuamente il suo conforto e il suo corpo, Chris sapeva – così come lo sapeva Viktor – che quello che provava per lui non era amore.  
Arretrò, e il materasso comparve dietro le sue ginocchia. Viktor gli aveva spalancato l'accappatoio, ricominciando a baciarlo come un animale affamato. Sentì le sue dita affusolate accarezzargli una natica, per poi spostarsi sull'addome e scendere con decisione.  
Al suo tocco, Chris gemette. E, solo per un attimo, la sua mente tornò a quando un giovanissimo e vittorioso Viktor gli aveva lanciato una rosa rossa dalla pista, dieci anni prima. Era poco più di un ragazzino allora, ma in quell'esatto momento – con gli occhi tersi di Viktor fissi nei suoi, quel profumo voluttuoso nelle narici e adorazione, sensualità e desiderio che, forse per la prima volta, gli avevano percorso con un fremito il corpo ancora acerbo – aveva capito che non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro tanto quanto quella creatura celestiale dai lunghi capelli color della luna.  
Viktor lo spinse sulle lenzuola. I suoi occhi blu erano annebbiati dal desiderio e dall'alcol, i ciuffi chiari scompigliati sulla fronte sudata. Si slacciò la cintura con un gesto veloce, lasciando cadere i pantaloni scuri a terra. Chris iniziò allora ad osservare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, come faceva ogni volta nei loro incontri. La perfezione di Viktor – e la sua bellezza ultraterrena, irraggiungibile – lo lasciava sempre senza parole.  
Il ragazzo russo si chinò sul letto, iniziando ad arrampicarsi sulle sue gambe. La sua erezione, ormai evidente, era ancora costretta dentro l'intimo che indossava. Christophe gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò teneramente, poi lo spinse con delicatezza accanto a sé. Invertì le posizioni, troneggiando sopra di lui con le mani affondate ai lati del suo viso.  
“Non voglio più vederti piangere” disse, asciugandogli con le labbra le lacrime che erano scese fin sotto la linea della mascella, lungo il collo diafano. “Oggi, alla conferenza, non hai risposto a quella domanda. Ma datti tempo. Pensa solo a quello che vuoi davvero.”  
“Non so cosa voglio...” mormorò allora Viktor, allungando la testa sul cuscino, “... ma non so in che altro modo... vivere...”  
“Lo puoi scoprire. Hai il diritto di essere ciò che desideri, e non quello che gli altri vogliono che tu sia.”  
Per tutta risposta lui gli sorrise con riconoscente malinconia. Le guance gli si erano arrossate e il ragazzo biondo tramutò a sua volta la linea delle labbra in un lieve sorriso prima di proseguire la scia di baci lungo il suo petto glabro. Arrivato sull'addome, prese tra le dita l'elastico dei suoi slip per sfilarglieli.  
“Ah...”  
Christophe chiuse l'erezione di Viktor nel proprio palmo, percependo un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena – e molto più in basso – nel momento in cui lo udì gemere di piacere. La sua voce roca iniziò a sussurrare incomprensibili parole in russo e lo svizzero sentì la propria mente svuotarsi. Stava arrivando al solito punto di non ritorno, e lo sapeva. Viktor Nikiforov l'aveva posto ancora una volta sotto il suo incantesimo e il disperato desiderio di averlo per sempre stava rischiando – nuovamente – di farlo tornare su suoi passi.  
Nel momento in cui lo prese in bocca, scendendo con uno scatto fino alla base, Viktor arcuò con violenza l'addome. I suoi respiri si erano fatti strozzati e Chris riuscì solo a pensare che, se lui era diventato ciò da cui Viktor era dipendente, il ragazzo dai capelli color cenere era, semplicemente, la sola persona al mondo per la quale aveva sempre desiderato una felicità completa, piena, senza compromessi e senza prezzi da pagare.  
_Forse questo significa amare davvero qualcuno_ , si disse. _Per questo... deve essere l'ultima volta._  
Si allungò oltre la spalla di Viktor e aprì il cassetto del comodino. Prese del lubrificante e un preservativo, strappandone la confezione con i denti.  
Il russo lo stava guardando da sotto i ciuffi chiari con gli occhi socchiusi, quasi vitrei, il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente. Divaricò impaziente le gambe, col membro gonfio di desiderio ancora inappagato.  
Quando Chris si cosparse le dita di liquido trasparente, inserendone due tra le cosce del ragazzo, lui inarcò i fianchi verso l'alto.  
“Adesso...” mormorò subito, sentendo Chris muoversi dentro il suo corpo. “Я не могу ждать... _/ Ya ne mogu zhdat'..._ _1_ ”  
Viktor gli cinse la vita con una mano attirandolo bruscamente verso di sé, in una chiara richiesta d'urgenza. Il giovane biondo si stese allora su di lui e quando toccò con la propria fronte quella dell'amante, la sentì caldissima.  
“Scotti, Viktor...” gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, sfiorandoglielo con le labbra carnose circondate da una barba rada. Portò una mano sulla propria erezione. Ormai pulsava quasi dolorosamente. Con l'altro braccio gli sollevò i fianchi, sorprendendosi nel sentire il corpo del giovane russo molto più leggero del solito.  
Poi, si spinse dentro di lui.  
La prima volta che lo fecero, quando lui aveva già diciotto anni, Christophe pensò che il corpo di Viktor fosse qualcosa che gli era stato concesso per una una sorta di miracolo. Nonostante la sua vita sessuale fosse sempre stata decisamente promiscua e spensierata, il fatto che Viktor Nikiforov avesse scelto lui l'aveva sempre fatto sentire come un peccatore graziato dalla mano di un dio. Una mano che non avrebbe voluto sporcare, ma che aveva il potere di trasportarlo, soltanto sfiorandolo, in un paradiso che mai aveva immaginato.  
_A volte penso davvero che tu sia fatto di vetro..._  
Non appena percepì lo stretto calore del suo corpo avvolgerlo, Chris emise un mugolio di piacere.  
… c _adendo sul ghiaccio non ti sei mai spezzato, ma ogni volta che entri nella mia camera vedo tutte le incrinature del tuo cuore._  
Viktor ansimò forte e Christophe dovette mordersi un labbro per non affondare dentro di lui con un unico movimento netto. Se quella era l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe potuto ricordarsi cosa voleva dire amarlo, doveva trattenersi.  
Cominciò quindi a muoversi il più lentamente possibile, aiutando Viktor a piegare maggiormente le gambe contro le sue anche per rendere la penetrazione più profonda. L'altro teneva la bocca aperta, affamata d'aria. Gli spicchi di cielo dei suoi occhi brillavano sotto il velo opaco del desiderio e quando Chris aumentò il ritmo delle spinte, Viktor spostò le cosce ancora più indietro. Lo svizzero si abbassò contro il suo addome e le ginocchia del giovane russo arrivarono a sfiorargli il petto.  
Singhiozzò soffocato contro il collo di Chris mentre, con una mano, afferrava la propria erezione.  
Passarono solo una manciata di secondi prima che il giovane biondo si ritrovasse, improvvisamente, con la schiena contro il materasso.  
“Cosa...”  
Viktor lo stava fissando, il viso stravolto dall'eccitazione. A cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi si sollevò sopra il suo membro eretto, prendendolo in una mano per guidarlo dentro di sé.  
Chris non l'aveva mai visto in quello stato. E, anche se solo per un attimo, gli fece paura.  
I loro incontri erano sempre stati malinconici e certamente appassionati, ma mai aveva percepito in Viktor quell'urgenza estrema e rapace. Scorse nel suo sguardo un presagio del _suo_ punto di non ritorno, sapendo che era pericolosamente vicino.  
_Adesso sono io, la tua droga. Ma quando smetterò di esserlo cosa potresti essere capace di fare a te stesso?_  
Il giovane dai capelli argentei iniziò a muoversi sul suo bacino in un ritmo serrato e furioso, gettando indietro la testa ogni volta che si abbassava sul suo sesso, la bocca spalancata in ansiti rochi. Il suo addome scolpito risaltava sotto la luce di taglio dell'unica luce accesa accanto al letto, e quando i loro gemiti iniziarono ad andare all'unisono Chris seppe che i loro ultimi momenti da amanti stavano arrivando alla fine.  
_Dovevano,_ arrivare alla fine.  
… _Anche se sei la cosa che più ho amato in tutta la mia vita._  
Viktor aveva nuovamente portato la mano sulla propria erezione e adesso la muoveva quasi con violenza. Chris la coprì a sua volta con le proprie dita mentre, con l'altra mano, circondò il collo del ragazzo. Lo attirò a sé, sporgendosi dal cuscino per raggiungere quanto prima la sua bocca e spingere voracemente la lingua tra le sue labbra.  
Viktor rispose al bacio senza mai smettere di muoversi, cercando quasi con disperazione un contatto sempre più profondo sia sui fianchi di Christophe che nella sua gola. Questa volta le lacrime avevano cominciato a scendere sulle guance del giovane svizzero, ma Viktor non se ne accorse.  
Venne per primo, spargendo il lattiginoso liquido bianco sul ventre dell'altro che, con un grido soffocato, lo raggiunse poco dopo. L'orgasmo lo attraversò come un'ondata incontrollabile e definitiva e Christophe cercò di catturare quell'esatto momento di estasi e dolore dentro di sé, per non scordarlo mai. Perché era l'ultima cosa che gli sarebbe rimasta di lui.  
Quando il bianco accecante delle ultime scariche di piacere si dissolse, il giovane biondo mise a fuoco Viktor che, con gli occhi semichiusi, era ancora ansimante sopra di lui. Poi, lentamente, lo vide riaprirli, cercando gli ultimi strascichi di piacere con un sensuale ondeggiamento del bacino. Scivolò quindi al suo fianco, il viso posato sopra il suo petto.  
Restarono in silenzio a lungo.  
Fuori, nel corridoio, qualcuno stava ridendo a una battuta urlata da una stridula voce femminile, probabilmente parecchio brilla. Chris non riconobbe nessuno. Si chiese se il ricevimento fosse già finito, senza avere la benché minima idea di che ora fosse.  
Prese un profondo respiro, cercando di ignorare il nodo che continuava a serrargli la gola.  
“Lo sai... cosa sto per dirti.”  
Sentì l'altro trattenere il fiato, ma solo per un attimo.  
“... sì.”  
“Non posso continuare. E nemmeno tu puoi continuare.”  
Si girò verso di lui, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Alle sue spalle la luce calda della lampada illuminava la polvere sospesa nell'aria della stanza, circondando la grazia perfetta dei lineamenti di Viktor con un alone dorato. Chris avvicinò una mano al suo viso.  
“Ti starò accanto” mormorò con un sorriso triste, accarezzandogli la guancia. “Te l'ho detto. Sarò sempre, sempre qui. Ma solo come amico.”  
A quelle parole, Viktor abbassò le lunghe ciglia grigie sulle lenzuola.  
“Ti ho fatto del male. Per tutti questi anni.”  
“Non è stata una sofferenza” replicò immediatamente Christophe, “amarti. Vedere tutto il male che ti facevi, sì. L'alcol non può ridarti il senso che non riesci a trovare, e nemmeno il mio corpo può farlo.”  
Lo svizzero spostò la carezza tra i suoi capelli e l'altro annuì silenzioso, stringendo il suo polso con una mano. Si guardarono. Chris mandò giù con un immenso sforzo le ultime lacrime che sentiva ferme agli angoli degli occhi.  
Lo strinse a sé d'impeto, e Viktor respirò forte contro la sua pelle.  
“Comincia a vivere davvero, Viktor Nikiforov. Promettimelo.”

-  
  
La notte di Shangai non dormiva, oltre le pesanti tende del venticinquesimo piano.  
Chris aprì gli occhi. Un'unica lama di luce proveniente dal grattacielo di fronte al Ritz Carlton si proiettava, multicolore, davanti al suo sguardo, a pochi passi dal letto.  
Si mosse pigro sotto le lenzuola, senza capire cosa l'avesse svegliato. Allungò d'istinto una mano accanto a sé, ma quando questa incontrò soltanto il materasso si rese conto di essere solo.  
“Viktor...?”  
Restò in silenzio qualche secondo, in attesa. Poi distinse qualcosa, come un brusio sommesso. Nella penombra della stanza riuscì a scorgere un secondo rettangolo di luce provenire da sotto la porta del bagno e, con uno scatto, buttò subito le coperte ai piedi.  
“... Viktor?”  
Spalancò l'anta.  
Il ventisettenne russo era di fronte a lui, nudo, accasciato ai piedi del water. Teneva la testa bassa, i ciuffi chiari a coprirgli gli occhi. I suoi singhiozzi erano sommessi, quasi silenziosi, ma le lacrime gli correvano veloci lungo il mento. Chris ne vide una cadere sul suo petto latteo.  
“Cazzo, Viktor, perché non mi hai svegliato?” Strappò dalla parete un telo di spugna, inginocchiandosi accanto all'amico. “Mio dio. Vieni qui.”  
Lo prese tra le braccia, sollevandolo di peso dal pavimento freddo. Mentre lo avvolgeva nell'asciugamano gli arrivò alle narici un forte odore acre. Gettò un'occhiata nel water.  
“Stai male?”  
Viktor lo ignorò, continuando a piangere. Chris gli scostò i capelli dal viso.  
“Lo sapevo. Scotti da morire” mormorò preoccupato, staccando le labbra dalla sua fronte. “Allora era vero. Viktor, adesso devi proprio alzarti, e...”  
“Non c'è, Chris.”  
“... Cosa?”  
Il giovane finalmente lo guardò, e Christophe si sentì mancare un battito vedendo i suoi trasparenti occhi azzurri arrossati di lacrime.  
“Un senso. Non lo trovo. Continuo a cercarlo, e non c'è. Io...”  
Scoppiò in un pianto incontrollato. Si coprì la bocca con la mano aperta, come per soffocare tutto il dolore che, finalmente, si stava concedendo di provare. Chris lo strinse contro di sé.  
“Il pattinaggio è la sola cosa che abbia mai avuto” sussurrò Viktor con un filo di voce. “Gli ho dato ogni pezzetto di me, e lui mi ha preso... mi ha preso la vita. Tutta. Senza lasciare spazio a nient'altro, mai. Adesso... a volte, penso di non provare più nulla sul ghiaccio. Quando parte la musica, so solo che devo vincere. E sorprendere tutti. Ma non so... non so perché lo faccio, e se...”  
“Hai soltanto bisogno di una nuova ragione.”  
Christophe gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
“Per pattinare. E per vivere.”  
Viktor scosse debolmente il capo.  
“Mia madre era rimasta sola, e io ho cominciato a pattinare perché quella era... era una strada. Veloce. Per aiutarla.” Si scostò leggermente da Chris. “Yakov mi ha preso sotto la sua ala e non mi... non ci ha mai fatto mancare niente. E se diventare il numero uno avrebbe significato non vederla più ammazzarsi di lavoro fino a notte fonda, d'inverno, quando fuori c'erano meno venti gradi, non avrei mai avuto bisogno di altre ragioni.”  
Chris restò in silenzio, poi si inumidì le labbra.  
“Ma adesso... Viktor, quel bambino che pattinava sui laghi ghiacciati di San Pietroburgo è cresciuto. Tua madre sta bene. E ami quello che facciamo, io lo so. Non sono le medaglie d'oro a contare, per te.”  
“Forse... forse sì, ma...”  
“Ascolta.” Chris si sollevò da terra e, reggendolo, aiutò Viktor a rimettersi lentamente in piedi. “Adesso vieni di là e ti metti sotto le coperte. Ti preparo un the. Dovrei avere qualcosa per farti abbassare la febbre. E magari...” Ammiccò e, sorridendo, gli lanciò uno sguardo seducente. “... è il caso che anch'io mi copra. Prima che torni sulle mie decisioni rischiando di cedere ancora a un Viktor Nikiforov, oltre che nudo, bellissimo e triste, anche febbricitante.”  
Scoppiarono a ridere insieme. Chris recuperò l'accappatoio della sera prima e, mentre se lo infilava, sentì gli occhi di Viktor indugiare sulla propria schiena.  
“Volevo davvero innamorarmi di te, Chris. Credimi, ci ho provato. Con tutte le mie forze.”  
L'altro portò i lembi della cintura di spugna alla vita, annodandoli piano. Non si girò.  
“Lo so. E ti ringrazio. Ma l'amore non si sceglie,Viktor, e non si decide. Accade.”  
Si diresse verso il ripiano accanto al guardaroba, senza incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo russo. Prese una delle tazze appoggiate, aprì una bustina di the nero e ce la lasciò cadere. Quando tornò dal bagno, dopo aver riempito d'acqua la teiera fornita dall'hotel, Chris lo ritrovò in piedi accanto agli armadi, con addosso un paio di suoi pantaloni da allenamento e una t-shirt bianca.  
“Non so se sono capace di amare” disse. “Ho paura che... il pattinaggio mi abbia portato via anche quello.”  
“Io non lo credo. Quando pattini, tu implori amore. Lo implori da quando avevi diciassette anni ed eri l'angelo più bello che avessi mai visto camminare sulla terra.”  
Chris posò la teiera sulla base di plastica, accendendo la spia elettrica. Finalmente, lo guardò.  
“Ecco perché mi sono innamorato di te. Mi è bastato vederti una volta, per capirlo. Ogni cosa di te chiede di essere amata. Costantemente.”  
Le parole di Chris sembrarono aleggiare per qualche istante nella stanza. Qualcos'altro parve tendersi insieme a loro e Viktor si mosse veloce verso di lui. Fatti due passi, però, si fermò. La linea delle sua labbra si mutò in un sorriso malinconico, ma fu soltanto un momento. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e, lentamente, si girò, per dirigersi verso il letto sfatto.  
Christophe percepì un dolore struggente salirgli nella gola. Restò lì un po', poi scese. Lo sentì sciogliersi nel proprio petto, bruciando, e allora seppe che era finita. Finita per davvero.  
“Tornando... tornando a quello che deciderai...”  
Si schiarì la voce, pregando che non si incrinasse.  
“... ricordati che, se ti fermi, avrai la responsabilità di aver lasciato la strada libera a JJ. Davvero un'orribile – _orribile_ – prospettiva.”  
Viktor si appoggiò meglio contro i cuscini e, ridendo piano, si coprì con le lenzuola.  
“Okay, okay. Ci penserò bene su. Promesso.”  
“Mi raccomando.”  
Chris gli si sedette accanto, porgendogli la tazza. Fissò a lungo un punto sulla parete di fronte a loro, poi allungò la bocca.  
“Stavo pensando”, disse con uno sbadiglio. “Ma quel pattinatore giapponese, quello che si è unito l'anno scorso alla mia pole dance, al ricevimento dopo il Grand Prix di Sochi... l'hai più rivisto?”  
Viktor accostò la tazza fumante alle labbra, socchiudendo appena gli occhi.  
“Oh... no, no.”  
“Chissà se era serio. Nel farti quella domanda, dico. Uhm... mi sa che, per una volta, ha evitato che tu e io... ”  
Chris si interruppe.  
“Cioè, volevo dire... ”  
“No, tranquillo. In effetti... non ci avevo pensato. E' stata una bella serata, quella. Sono stato bene.”  
“Già. E quella volta ha bevuto più lui di te. De-ci-sa-men-te.” Rise. “Un meraviglioso ballerino. Sexy. Culetto notevole, e anche un pattinatore interessante. Peccato non credesse molto in se stesso. Ti ricordi mica come si chiamava?”  
Viktor mandò giù un piccolo sorso di the, poi sorrise.  
“Si chiamava Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

  
  
_Continua..._

_____  
_1_ : “Non posso aspettare...”


	2. Stammi vicino, non te ne andare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosa legava e - forse - tutt’ora lega Christophe Giacometti a Viktor Nikiforov?  
> Che ombre nascondeva il giovane coach russo, prima di incontrare Yuuri?  
> E cosa non ci è stato raccontato di quanto accaduto nei giorni della finale del Gran Prix, a Barcellona?  
> Questa storia parla di amori che mutano, di amori che crescono e amori che nascono.  
> Dell'essere visti _davvero_ e dell'essere _raggiunti_.  
>  Perché _tutto ciò che è sul ghiaccio, noi lo chiamiamo Amore_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due note velocissime: primo, per indicare Yuri Plisetsky ho deciso di utilizzare, quasi sempre, "Yurio". Per comodità, e perchè mi piace. (Viktor e Yuuri sarebbero d'accordo, penso. ;))  
> Due, il personaggio di Stéphane Blaimel (aka 'l'Uomo Misterioso' che si vede in alcune scene) è un mio omaggio, abbastanza evidente, a Stéphane Lambiel. Un anagramma e via, abbiamo il nostro bel coreografo. Ma non voglio anticipare troppo. Buona lettura!

_Barcellona, 8 dicembre 2015_  
_Princess Hotel  
Ore 18.05  
_ Due giorni prima dell'inizio della Finale del Grand Prix di Pattinaggio di Figura  
  
  
“Ah, ho portato un solo bicchiere. Spero non ti dispiaccia, se...”  
Christophe sollevò dal bordo piscina la bottiglia di prosecco che si era portato dal ristorante. Le sue lunghe gambe abbronzate si allungarono sensualmente sul pelo dell'acqua, cambiando posizione, e l'altro smise di scattare.  
“... Figurati.”  
Viktor posò il cellulare accanto a sé. Stava iniziando a soffiare un vento leggero e lui ricominciò a frizionarsi l'asciugamano sui capelli ancora gocciolanti. Oltre la testa bionda di Chris una romantica Barcellona brillava, luminosa, nell'aria tersa della notte.  
Il giovane russo chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente.  
“So a cosa stai pensando. E tranquillo, ho smesso.”  
Christophe sollevò un angolo delle labbra. Riempì il calice, lanciando una lunga ed eloquente occhiata all'amico.  
“Di fare cosa, esattamente?”  
“Lo sai cosa.” Viktor rise. “Mi piace ancora bere, ma solo ogni tanto. E non perché sono disperato.”  
“Mh. E per... _il resto,_ coach Nikiforov?”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli color cenere fissò Chris quasi con sorpresa, ma lui continuò a sorridere, allusivo. La malizia sulle sue labbra si tramutò però in dolcezza non appena scorse un vago rossore – una reazione inusuale, trattandosi di Viktor – salirgli sulle guance.  
“Chris, lo sai. Lo facevo solo con te. L'ho fatto soltanto con te per... molto tempo.”  
“Vuoi dirmi che sei talmente spietato da aver lasciato il povero Katsuki ancora a bocca asciutta?” esclamò allora lo svizzero, allungando il braccio che reggeva il calice verso l'amico. Il liquido dorato nel bicchiere ondeggiò. “Quel verginello aspetta solo che tu lo prenda tra le tue braccia!”  
Delle gocce di vino caddero sui piedi nudi di Viktor, sfuggendo dal vetro. Il russo le osservò scivolare sulla propria pelle, poi si mise seduto sulla sdraio.  
“Ci sto andando piano, con lui” disse, raccogliendo una gamba al petto. “Non voglio accelerare le cose. Inoltre... sta concentrando ogni energia sul Grand Prix. Chris, è che...”  
Si zittì. Nell'aria, per qualche secondo, risuonò la sirena di un'ambulanza lontana. Il pattinatore svizzero si rimise in piedi e con un piccolo salto scese dal bordo di pietra grigia. Si sedette sul lettino accanto a quello di Viktor.  
“... Yuuri me lo sta ridando. Mi sta ridando il senso che avevo perso...” continuò lui. La luce che circondava la piscina si rifletteva nei suoi occhi, facendoli brillare. Sembravano liquidi quanto l'acqua davanti a loro. Incrociò le braccia sul ginocchio, poi ci affondò il viso. “Per oltre vent'anni ho ignorato cosa significava vivere, e... amare. Lo sai. E adesso, con Yuuri, tutto ha improvvisamente un significato...”  
Chris mandò giù un sorso di vino. Si chinò, posando il calice a terra.  
“Ne sono felice, Viktor. Davvero... felice” mormorò, guardandolo. “Non ho mai desiderato altro, per te.”  
Il giovane coach, a quelle parole, si girò. I loro visi si erano fatti improvvisamente vicini e Chris poté sentire il respiro dell'ex amante sul proprio mento. Per un attimo la sua mente tornò al loro ultimo, bollente e disperato incontro, nove mesi prima, al venticinquesimo piano del Ritz Carlton di Shangai.  
“Sei... sei sicuro che...”  
“E' tutto a posto, sul serio. Te l'avevo detto. L'amore accade.”  
Viktor si inumidì le labbra.  
“Già.” Sorrise appena. “E... tu? Hai qualche novità, in proposito?”  
Alcuni ciuffi umidi gli caddero dalla sommità del capo, coprendo in parte i suoi occhi color del cielo. Christophe sfuggì subito al suo sguardo.  
“Mh. Lo sai che certe cose non sono mai state semplici, per me. L'amore, intendo.”  
Indugiò sul calice accanto ai propri piedi, resistendo con tutte le sue forze alla tentazione di sollevare gli occhi su Viktor e proseguire. _  
… E che, ancora, faccio fatica a lasciarti andare._  
“Sei stato una... meravigliosa eccezione” aggiunse invece. Deglutì, pentendosi subito di aver pronunciato quelle parole. “Comunque, spero che tu sia meglio come amante che come coach!” riprese immediatamente, ridendo. “Yakov mi ha detto che hai già commesso qualche scivolone col tuo insicuro e ansioso allievo.”  
“Mh, in realtà a Yuuri piaccio così.”  
Christophe scosse la testa, continuando a ridacchiare, ma quando rialzò le lunghe ciglia su Viktor lui si sporse dalla sdraio e lo abbracciò con forza.  
“Voglio che tu sappia che... mi hai salvato, Chris" gli sussurrò, tenendolo stretto. “Yuuri mi sta regalando qualcosa che non avevo mai conosciuto, ma tu ti sei preso cura di me. Per anni, in tanti modi. Mi hai tenuto lontano dall'autodistruzione. E anche se quello che provo per te non è il tipo di amore che hai sempre sperato potessi darti... _Je t'aimerai toujours._ _1_ ”  
Chris rimase immobile. Nonostante il freddo della notte riusciva distintamente a percepire il calore spandersi dal corpo di Viktor al proprio. Gli cinse la schiena con le braccia, portando una mano sulla sua nuca.  
“Vorrà dire che mi farai un fischio, se avrai ancora bisogno di essere salvato...” disse a voce bassa, allungando le labbra. Si staccarono piano e Chris fece scendere un dito lungo la guancia del giovane allenatore. Accostò il proprio viso al suo, posandogli un piccolo bacio sullo zigomo. Sensuale e dolce insieme.  
“ _Merci._ _2_ ”  
Lo svizzero si sollevò dal lettino. Viktor restò a osservarlo con gli occhi socchiusi, abbassando solo per un momento le palpebre sulle proprie gambe piegate.  
“Per adesso, penso che l'unico a dover essere salvato sia il piccolo Yuuri” esclamò quindi Chris, stiracchiando le braccia muscolose sopra la testa. Un aderente costume color vinaccia gli ricopriva, come un guanto, i glutei torniti e Viktor si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a guardarli un'altra volta.  
“Questa stagione, senza di te, è decisamente noiosa. Ma non intendo renderla facile né al tuo protetto, né a Plisetsky” continuò Christophe, sedendosi di nuovo sulla pietra del bordo vasca. “Mh, anche se quel gattino quindicenne graffia davvero per bene.”  
Viktor restò in silenzio.  
“Graffiano entrambi” disse poi. Il suo sguardo si fece improvvisamente serio. “Yuuri vincerà.”  
“Lo vedremo, _coach_ Nikiforov.”  
Chris immerse le gambe nell'acqua. Era, ovviamente, freddissima.  
Si girò a guardare Viktor.  
“La fai un'altra nuotata, prima di andare a svegliare il tuo bell'addormentato?”  
  
  
-  
  
  
“Sei un pezzo di ghiaccio, stammi lontano! E anche tu!”  
Yuuri Katsuki cercò di divincolarsi dalla stretta di Viktor e Christophe che, ancora fradici, lo stavano stringendo in un abbraccio decisamente gelido.  
Il coach russo rotolò al suo fianco. Spalancò le braccia sul letto, ridendo di cuore.  
“Un bel po' diverso dal fare il bagno alle terme di Hasetsu!”  
Chris si tirò a sedere. Yuuri, invece, non sembrò reagire.  
“Più vicino allo stile San Pietroburgo eh, Viktor?” commentò lo svizzero, accavallando le gambe sotto l'accappatoio.  
Lui gli lanciò un'occhiata silenziosa dal materasso. Il pattinatore giapponese, in mezzo a loro, si sollevò velocemente.  
“Ti apro l'acqua della vasca, Viktor” disse, sparendo immediatamente dietro la porta del bagno. “E se vuoi il caffè, Chris...”  
“Oh... No Yuuri, guarda, lascia stare. Grazie”, rispose lo svizzero a voce alta. Si strinse la cintura dell'accappatoio in vita, continuando a fissare Viktor. “In realtà è meglio che vada. Stasera esco a cena, ho un appuntamento e sono già parecchio in ritardo. Buona serata!”  
Raggiunse la porta. Il rumore dell'acqua che scorreva coprì appena il saluto di risposta di Yuuri e Christophe alzò una mano verso Viktor. Lui si mise seduto, replicando solo con un cenno del capo.  
Rimasto solo nella stanza, non si mosse. Fissò per un po' la porta del bagno fino a che, con un telo bianco posato sul braccio, non ricomparve Yuuri.  
“Vuoi asciugarti?”  
“Mh. Stavi ancora dormendo, quindi?”  
“Sì. Cioè, no... sono sveglio da un po', in effetti.”  
Yuuri gli tese l'asciugamano e Viktor lo prese, lasciandolo però piegato tra le mani. Il giovane nipponico si diresse verso l'armadio a muro.  
“Cosa vuoi fare, stasera?” gli domandò, dandogli le spalle. “Non conosco bene Barcellona, ma sono certo che Phichit possa consigliarci un posto carino dove...”  
“Cosa c'è, Yuuri?”  
Il ragazzo richiuse piano un cassetto, e appoggiò la maglia scura che gli era comparsa tra le mani sul ripiano in legno davanti allo specchio. Esitò.  
“Stavo pensando all'anno scorso. A come ho... _fallito_ ” mormorò poi con voce monocorde, guardando severamente il proprio riflesso davanti a sé.  
Viktor appoggiò una mano sul materasso, inclinando appena la testa.  
“Yuuri. L'anno scorso eri una persona completamente diversa. E quest'anno hai lavorato sodo. Non c'è motivo per cui tu debba...”  
“E se fallisco ancora?”  
Il giovane dai capelli scuri si voltò.  
“Avresti solo sprecato tempo, con me.”  
Viktor gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
“Nemmeno un singolo minuto di questi otto mesi lo considererei sprecato. Mai.”  
Yuuri soppesò quelle parole per un istante, forse senza davvero ascoltarle. Abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento. Lo scroscio in bagno sembrò d'un tratto farsi più forte e il ragazzo corse nell'altra stanza a richiudere l'acqua.  
Quando rientrò in camera, l'uomo lo bloccò per un braccio.  
“Su... vai. Ti prenderai una polmonite, Viktor.”  
“I russi non prendono polmoniti. Non te l'ho detto?”  
Lo attirò a sé, guidando il braccio del pattinatore attorno alla propria vita. Yuuri sentì sotto le dita il tessuto umido del suo costume da bagno mentre, sensualmente, il giovane coach si spingeva contro il suo corpo. Sfiorò il collo del ragazzo con le labbra, certo di percepire un brivido corrergli lungo la pelle.  
“... ma non per questo disdegnano un corpo che li possa riscaldare. Sai? E' una validissima alternativa ai bagni bollenti. E alla vodka.”  
Si scostò appena, allungando la bocca in un piccolo sorriso seducente. Arretrò quindi verso il letto di Yuuri che quel pomeriggio, appena arrivati, avevano avvicinato al secondo singolo della stanza.  
Si sedette sul bordo, tirando indietro le coperte. Con l'altra mano continuava a stringere le dita del ragazzo che in piedi, accanto a lui, lo stava guardando con un'espressione indefinita.  
“Yuuri...”  
“... Va bene.”  
Lasciò la mano di Viktor e, alzando le braccia, si tolse il maglione che aveva addosso. Lo abbandonò sul secondo letto, incurante delle macchie d'acqua che coprivano le lenzuola.  
Portò poi le mani sull'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta, tentennando per un istante. Con un movimento veloce si tolse, però, anche quelli.  
Viktor, che si era spostato su un lato, sollevò un braccio per accoglierlo accanto a sé.  
“Scusami... non sei tu. Sono io” disse piano, infilandosi nell'ampio letto da una piazza e mezza. “E la mia solita ansia, presumo.”  
“Shh. Va tutto bene, Yuuri.”  
Il giovane si tolse gli occhiali per posarli alle proprie spalle, poi si accoccolò contro Viktor con un sospiro.  
“Sei davvero gelato. Mhh.”  
“Yuuri...”  
“Mh.”  
“Sei la cosa... migliore che mi sia mai capitata.”  
La voce di Viktor si era fatta bassa. Yuuri alzò il capo, e i loro visi si sfiorarono. Gli occhi azzurri del coach russo lo guardavano con una tenerezza che nessuno, pensò il ragazzo, gli aveva mai riservato prima nella sua vita e, improvvisamente, sentì un nodo salirgli nella gola.  
L'amore era stato, fino a quel momento, qualcosa che aveva sempre e soltanto immaginato e, per lungo tempo, ovviamente desiderato. Adesso quel sentimento riempiva ogni angolo del suo corpo, ogni momento delle sue giornate, guidava ogni movimento che compiva sul ghiaccio e lui sapeva che tutto – incluso qualsiasi pensiero che gli attraversava la mente, in ogni istante – nasceva da quegli occhi del colore del cielo della Russia.  
Viktor, allora, lo baciò. Fu dolce e lento, e Yuuri si lasciò violare dalle sua labbra e dalla sua lingua senza opporre resistenza. Sentì il suo braccio circondarlo, la mano scendergli lungo la spina dorsale, fino a fermarsi sopra i suoi slip.  
L'allenatore si staccò da lui solo di qualche centimetro. Il ragazzo percepì le dita dell'altro insinuarsi sotto il sottile strato di cotone che gli ricopriva le natiche e, in quell'esatto istante, un fresco profumo salmastro gli arrivò alle narici.  
Affondò il viso nel collo di Viktor, respirando forte.  
“Il tuo profumo...”  
“Mh...”  
“Ce l'hai ancora addosso, nonostante la piscina. E'...”  
Viktor intrecciò le proprie gambe con quelle del ragazzo e Yuuri venne scosso da un piccolo brivido. Sentiva distintamente l'erezione di Viktor, gonfia sotto il costume, premere contro la propria.  
... buonissimo...”  
Lui gli posò un languido bacio sotto l'orecchio. Yuuri gemette ma qualcosa, dentro di sé, tentò disperatamente di controllarsi.  
“Non... non lo faremo, se non vuoi...” sussurrò il russo, continuando ad accarezzargli la pelle sotto gli slip. “Non farò nulla che tu non voglia. Andremo coi tuoi tempi.”  
Yuuri deglutì.  
“... Okay.”  
Si zittirono, e il ragazzo udì il suono accelerato del respiro di Viktor mischiarsi col rumore lontano del traffico sotto l'hotel. Aveva... lasciato la finestra aperta?  
Fuori, qualcuno aprì la porta della stanza accanto alla loro. Yuuri distinse il breve suono elettronico della card e, quando l'anta si richiuse pesantemente con un rumore sordo, sbatté le palpebre, scuotendosi.  
_Ho scoperto cos'è l'amore, e questa scoperta mi ha reso più forte...  
Ora voglio dimostrarlo a me stesso, vincendo una medaglia d'oro al Grand Prix.  
_ Questo aveva pensato poco prima che Viktor rientrasse. E, subito dopo, la paura gli aveva mozzato il respiro.  
Era assolutamente certo di volere quella medaglia, così come era certo di amarlo, ma...  
_… dopo, sarà tutto finito. In qualunque caso.  
Anche se non fallissi. Anche se non lo deludessi.  
Per questo, continuo a resistere. Io non...  
_ “Toccami”, mormorò. _  
_ Il giapponese aumentò la pressione del proprio bacino sul corpo del compagno, spingendosi sensualmente contro di lui. Insinuò con decisione una mano tra i loro sessi, ancora costretti dallo strato di tessuto.  
“Mh... mi sembra impossibile essere finalmente da solo, con te, in un posto in cui non siano nei paraggi né tua madre, né tua sorella...” sussurrò l'altro con un piccolo sorriso, spostando la mano dai suoi glutei per iniziare ad accarezzargli il rigonfiamento sotto l'addome. “L'ultima volta ci...”  
“... ci hanno... ah... interrotto...” concluse Yuuri con un sospiro.  
Liberò l'erezione di Viktor dal costume, abbassandoglielo sui fianchi. Anche se si erano già dati piacere diverse volte i loro incontri erano stati, fino a quel momento, sempre molto fugaci. C'era sempre stato il rischio che qualcuno li interrompesse e Yuuri non si era mai sentito libero di potersi davvero rilassare.  
Una parte di lui si era naturalmente sempre sentita sollevata dal fatto che non fossero mai arrivati fino in fondo, ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe stato capace di trattenersi ancora a lungo.  
“Ah...”  
La mano di Viktor aveva già cominciato a muoversi su di lui, esperta. Lo sentì fermarsi sulla punta, per massaggiargli la pelle con piccoli, studiati movimenti del pollice.  
Il piacere prese ad attraversargli il ventre come mercurio denso e il ragazzo spalancò la bocca, arrendendosi completamente al flusso di desiderio.  
Spinse il capo contro il cuscino, affondando nel guanciale. Se il solo tocco delle dita di Viktor Nikiforov era capace di portarlo sin quasi a perdere la ragione, si domandò come sarebbe stato sentirlo dentro di sé.  
Si morse un labbro, percependo un'ulteriore fiammata liquida incendiargli il ventre.  
“Oh, Yuuri... ”  
L'uomo allargò il pugno, prendendo entrambe le erezioni nella propria mano mentre, con l'altra, afferrava con dolcezza il mento del giovane nipponico. Spinse nuovamente la lingua nella sua bocca e lui portò subito le dita sulla mascella del compagno, aprendole sulla sua guancia.  
Dopo qualche minuto Viktor aumentò il ritmo e, mentre il piacere iniziava ad offuscargli qualsiasi pensiero, Yuuri desiderò che quell'istante potesse dilatarsi all'infinito.  
“ _Vorrei che non ti ritirassi mai...”  
_ Premette forte la guancia contro quella dell'uomo, soffocando un roco gemito languido. Sentì i ciuffi della sua frangia solleticargli il viso e qualcosa di caldo riversarsi sulla propria pancia. Ansimò. Le pulsazioni del suo cuore stavano salendo in ampie ondate dalla mano dell'uomo fin nel suo petto.  
Continuò a respirare veloce, lasciandosi ubriacare dai fiotti finali dell'orgasmo. Quando, infine, socchiuse gli occhi, Viktor gridò debolmente contro la sua bocca. _  
_ Yuuri lo guardò venire, pensando che non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello nella sua vita.  
Il suo respiro, lentamente, rallentò. Le lunghe ciglia grigie del giovane russo si sollevarono appena e due schegge azzurre stordite di piacere si fissarono a lungo negli occhi di Yuuri.  
Viktor prese allora la sua mano, posandosela sul cuore.  
“Puoi... puoi sentirlo?”  
Il ragazzo allungò le labbra.  
“Sì.”  
Yuuri si accucciò contro di lui, appoggiando un orecchio sul suo petto.  
“Hai ricominciato a far battere il mio cuore, Yuuri Katsuki” mormorò Viktor, circondandogli la schiena con le braccia. “E se sei riuscito in questo, credimi... conquistare quella medaglia sarà nulla, in confronto.”  
“Mh.” Yuuri sorrise contro la sua pelle. “Hai davvero una grande fiducia in me, _coach_.”  
Viktor increspò a sua volta gli angoli della bocca, poi affondò una mano nei suoi capelli. Il giapponese non parlò per un po'.  
“E' che... vorrei soltanto... ”  
Prese un respiro.  
“... poter restare qui, ad ascoltare il tuo cuore, per sempre.”  
Viktor abbassò appena il mento, posandogli un leggero bacio sulla fronte.  
“Lo vorrei anch'io, Yuuri.”  
  
  
-

 _  
Barcellona, 9 dicembre 2015  
__Barcellona International Convention Centre – Palazzetto del ghiaccio  
Ore 10.50  
_ Un giorno prima dello short program del Grand Prix di Pattinaggio di Figura

Christophe Giacometti completò l'ultima trottola e con poche scivolate sul ghiaccio assunse la posa finale del suo short program, _Intoxicated.  
_ Il suo sguardo puntò sul bordo della pista dove, oltre la barriera, Josef Karpisek lo stava scrutando da dietro le sottili lenti dalla montatura rossa.  
“Chris!” gridò, chiamandolo con un cenno della mano. Lo svizzero riprese fiato e, dopo una piccola giravolta, lo raggiunse.  
Non molto distante da lui, il thailandese Phichit Chulanont e Yuuri Katsuki stavano provando insieme dei flip. Li sentì ridere brevemente, per poi essere richiamati all'ordine da Viktor e Celestino Cialdini, il coach italiano di Phichit.  
Chris si appoggiò sul perimetro della pista. Abbassandosi sui pattini per coprire le lame con le protezioni gettò una fugace occhiata al gruppo. Yuuri sembrava allegro ed energico, totalmente diverso dalla sera prima. Viktor, chinato oltre il bordo, gli stava parlando animatamente.  
Il giapponese alzò le spalle, poi scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, avvicinandosi a lui. L'altro allora allungò le braccia stringendogli le mani con le proprie, ricoperte da guanti di pelle scuri. Vide Viktor aprirsi in un grande e dolce sorriso.  
“Christophe, mi stai ascoltando?”  
Lo svizzero si voltò. Josef lo stava fissando, in attesa.  
“Scusami” disse subito, allungando brevemente le labbra. “Dicevi?”  
“Dicevo... che oggi non pattini come al solito” replicò lui, scuotendo appena la testa. “Si può sapere che ti prende?”  
“In che senso?” Il ragazzo biondo abbassò gli occhi e, aprendo lo sportello, uscì dalla pista. “Mi sembra di... non aver commesso errori.”  
“Infatti non ne hai fatti.” Il coach ceco si passò una mano sulla nuca pelata, sospirando. “Ma dov'era la tua solita sensualità? La seduzione? Chris, francamente...” Gli porse la felpa. “... Sembravi un corpo morto sul ghiaccio. Eri distratto. E svogliato.”  
“Mh.”  
“So che ancora non hai deciso cosa farai il prossimo anno ma, nel caso decidessi di ritirarti, non voglio che tu concluda la tua carriera agonistica così. Cerca di tornare concentrato. Okay?”  
Chris prese la giacca tra le mani, limitandosi ad annuire. Non si era assolutamente reso conto di aver pattinato così male.  
Josef si avviò verso le panchine, borbottando sommessamente qualcosa in ceco.  
“E' sempre un po' severo, lo sai.”  
Chris non si voltò subito. Si infilò la felpa con la croce svizzera con movimenti lenti, cercando disperatamente di tornare ad indossare la maschera del consueto ed eccessivo Christophe Giacometti.  
“Stamattina sono solo un po' stanco, credo. A te come sono sembrato, Stéphane?”  
Si girò finalmente verso il ragazzo fermo a pochi passi da lui. Stéphane Blaimel lo stava osservando con gli angoli della bocca sollevati in un sorriso comprensivo, i folti capelli castani ad incorniciargli i lineamenti gentili.  
Infilò le mani nelle tasche dell'elegante completo color carta da zucchero che indossava.  
“Mh. Come tuo coreografo e co-allenatore non posso certo dire che sia stata la tua esibizione migliore. Però anche ieri mi sei sembrato un po' distratto, a cena.”  
Fece una pausa, fissando Chris negli occhi. Lui si avvicinò di un passo e Stéphane riprese subito a parlare, come a voler rettificare qualcosa e con nella voce, forse, una punta di imbarazzo.  
“Ma è stata una bella serata, davvero. Grazie. Non... non avevo mai mangiato catalano.”  
“Grazie a te. E' una cucina che amo molto. E' gustosa e sensuale, come questa città.”  
L'altro rimase con la bocca socchiusa. Per un momento, parve fissare la sua.  
“Oh. Già. Ecco...”  
“E' stata una bella serata anche per me. Scusa se ti sono sembrato con la testa da un'altra parte” proseguì poi Chris, toccandogli il braccio con una mano. “E' che continuo a pensare al prossimo anno. Ora che anche Viktor pare essersi ritirato, io...”  
“Ho visto che lo guardavi, prima” lo interruppe il ragazzo. Sorrise appena. “Capisco perfettamente. Ad un certo punto inizia a mancare un po' la motivazione. E le nuove generazioni continuano ad alzare l'asticella oltre limiti che per noi, anni fa, sembravano impossibili da superare. Non so se mi capisci...”  
Stéphane puntò lo sguardo su Yuri Plisetsky che, poco più in là, stava finendo di ripetere per l'ennesima volta il suo programma corto, _Agape_. Oltre il perimetro di protezione, Yakov Feltsman e Lilia Baranovskaya parevano esaminare ogni suo volteggio con estrema attenzione.  
“Quando mi sono ritirato, a ventotto anni, tu e Viktor eravate i nuovi astri nascenti. E io, ormai, avevo fatto il mio tempo. Credo che, in fondo, sia giusto così...” mormorò Stéphane con una lieve malinconia, restando ad ammirare gli aggraziati movimenti del quindicenne russo. “Avevo vinto le mie medaglie. Avuto le mie soddisfazioni. E sono stato felice di passare il testimone a te.”  
Il giovane coreografo mise una mano sulla spalla di Chris, stringendo piano.  
“Se questa sarà l'ultima volta che pattinerai per la Svizzera... fallo, semplicemente, con gratitudine e amore. Per tutto quello che il ghiaccio ti ha dato. E' la sola cosa che mi sento di dirti.”  
Chris sorrise, nascondendo un velo di tristezza.  
“Hai ragione. Gli devo... moltissimo.”  
Si allontanarono insieme verso gli spogliatoi, seguendo Josef a distanza. Chris gettò un ultimo sguardo verso la pista, notando che sia JJ che Phichit se n'erano già andati. Otabek Altin, invece, si era fermato appena prima dell'uscita. Stava osservando Yuri Plisetsky in silenzio, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
Viktor, in piedi accanto a Yuuri, intercettò la linea dei suoi occhi. Gli sorrise.  
Chris lo fissò un istante, poi si voltò.  
_Tutto sta cambiando, sia sul ghiaccio che fuori. E io devo riuscire a lasciarti andare._  
_Anche noi abbiamo esaurito il nostro tempo, Viktor?_

_  
-_

_  
Barcellona,  
_ _La Pedrera, Carrer de Provença  
Ore 14.30  
  
_

“Prima di andare in centro, ci tenevo a portarti qui...”  
Viktor interruppe momentaneamente la conversazione in uno stentato spagnolo con la ragazza della biglietteria per girarsi verso Yuuri. Gli sorrise.  
“Amo questo posto. E' uno dei miei preferiti di Barcellona.”  
Si incamminarono nel grande androne principale, fianco a fianco. Yuuri sbirciò l'espressione di Viktor con la coda dell'occhio e vide che le sue iridi azzurre brillavano.  
Amava quando succedeva. Perché significava che, in quel momento, Viktor era felice. _Davvero_ felice. Il suo viso si trasfigurava in quello di un ragazzino che aveva appena scoperto un tesoro inestimabile, oltre che un intero mondo di meraviglie nascoste. Yuuri gli aveva visto quello sguardo diverse volte, ormai – la prima quando aveva assaggiato il _katsudon_ di sua madre, ad Hasetsu, otto mesi prima – ma non si stancava mai di contemplarlo sul suo volto.  
Continuò a osservare Viktor di nascosto, restando un passo indietro. Avrebbe voluto regalargli tutti gli universi di stupore possibili, per sempre, soltanto per non vederlo _mai_ stanco della vita. La passione di Viktor Nikiforov aveva guidato tutta la sua esistenza oltre che la sua intera carriera e Yuuri non poteva nemmeno lontanamente sopportare l'idea che, un giorno, quel Viktor – quello che aveva amato ancora prima di conoscere – potesse scomparire.  
Rallentò di un altro passo, sentendo un vago peso opprimergli improvvisamente il petto. Vide il compagno arrivare ai piedi della grande scalinata di pietra e ferro battuto sul lato destro dell'atrio e girarsi, entusiasta, verso di lui.  
“Vieni a vedere, Yuuri!”  
Lui annuì. Lo raggiunse, dovendo sforzarsi per mandare giù quello strano boccone invisibile.  
“... Oh. Incredibile.”  
“Casa Milà, detta la Pedrera” spiegò Viktor, salendo i primi gradini. Alla loro sinistra, colonne di pietra lavorata suddivise in cilindri irregolari si ergevano verso l'alto simili a grandi fogli di carta arrotolati. “Un'abitazione plasmata con linee curve e richiamando forme zoomorfe. Dell'opera di Gaudì tutti conoscono soprattutto Casa Batlò, la Sagrada Familia o il Parco Güell. La Pedrera è sempre stata la sua opera più sottovalutata, ma non per questo la meno interessante...”  
Scandì le ultime parole piano e, subito, cercò le dita di Yuuri, stringendole tra le proprie. Sopra le loro teste, dipinti multicolore che richiamavano il mondo vegetale e marino seguivano la loro salita come la corrente nel letto di un fiume.  
Yuuri posò le dita sul corrimano in ferro, abbracciando l'androne con lo sguardo.  
“E'... magica, davvero. Ma cos'è che ti attira esattamente, di questo posto?”  
Viktor gli sorrise.  
“Vieni, andiamo sul tetto.”  
  
  
Quando arrivarono in cima, l'aria si era fatta un po' più fredda.  
Grandi ciminiere e lucernari dalle sinuose forme curvilinee si ergevano, possenti, contro il luminoso cielo di dicembre, simili a creature fantastiche o soldati medievali pronti a difendere uno strano giardino di pietra. Il riflesso del sole rendeva il paesaggio immerso in una calda luce ocra e alcune forme coperte da mosaici vetrosi brillavano, surreali, lucenti come specchi.  
Viktor condusse Yuuri accanto a uno dei lucernari più imponenti. Si sedettero sul primo gradone della scala, vicino al parapetto oltre il quale la città si stendeva per alcuni chilometri. L'orizzonte era immerso in una leggera foschia azzurrina e nel cielo non c'era traccia di nuvole.  
“Nel 1912, quando Casa Milà ricevette il nome popolare de “La Pedrera”, che significa 'la cava di pietra', Gaudì era tutto fuorché apprezzato. Fu preso in giro a lungo e per molto tempo la sua opera non fu compresa” disse Viktor, spaziando con lo sguardo sulle case lontane. “Passarono anni prima che ricevesse il meritato riconoscimento. Dall'essere stato definito un fallito, il suo lavoro è poi diventato conosciuto e amato in tutto il mondo.”  
Yuuri lo guardò, iniziando a capire.  
“Oh...”  
“Gli ci sono voluti anni, Yuuri. Nessuno vedeva nella sua architettura la bellezza del sogno. Ma non ha mai smesso di crederci. E nemmeno tu devi farlo.”  
Gli prese una mano, chiudendola tra le proprie.  
“In te c'è molto più di quello che credi. Devi solo... scacciare la paura di fallire.”  
Il giovane giapponese allungò la linea della bocca in un sorriso. Tentò ancora di nascondere quel nodo indefinito, sospeso tra gola e cuore.  
“Dici che posso anche scacciare l'ansia di... deludere il mio allenatore?”  
Il giovane russo rise, portando le sue dita alle labbra.  
“Io credo proprio di sì.” Gliele baciò, e i suoi occhi trasparenti lo guardarono. “Anzi, ne sono sicuro.”  
  
  
-

 _  
Barcellona,  
_ _Parco G_ _ü_ _ell,  
Ore 17.10  
_

 

La guancia del diciannovenne kazako era inondata dalla luce dorata del tramonto.  
Yuri Plisetsky sentì le dita di Otabek Altin stringersi saldamente intorno alle proprie e pensò che nessuno, nella sua vita, gli aveva mai chiesto prima di essergli amico.  
Gli occhi nocciola del ragazzo restarono a fissarlo a lungo e quando il vento tornò ad alzarsi Yurio distolse in fretta i suoi, lasciando la mano di Otabek e tornando ad affondare le proprie nelle tasche della giacca.  
Guardò giù dalla terrazza intarsiata di mosaici. Nonostante l'ora, molti turisti stavano ancora percorrendo i sentieri del parco. Il quindicenne si strinse nelle spalle, senza essere certo di cosa avesse esattamente provato.  
“I tuoi programmi sono fenomenali.”  
La voce profonda di Otabek si era improvvisamente fatta più vicina e Yurio si accorse soltanto in quel momento di averlo accanto. Indietreggiò istintivamente di un passo, continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo.  
“... Grazie.”  
“Lo short è coreografato da Viktor Nikiforov, giusto?”  
Yurio non rispose subito e con lunghe falcate si allontanò dal belvedere, dirigendosi a passo sostenuto verso il centro della grande terrazza.  
“Sì. Glie l'avevo chiesto... molti mesi fa...” rispose a voce alta, dandogli le spalle. “Senti, ti va se iniziamo a tornare alla moto?”  
Otabek lo raggiunse silenziosamente. Scesero la scalinata l'uno accanto all'altro ma distanti, e dopo aver superato il grande porticato di colonne di pietra si ritrovarono a costeggiare nuovamente la celebre fontana con la salamandra multicolore di Gaudì. Otabek si fermò a fissarla.  
“E' simbolo dell'alchimia e del fuoco. Nelle leggende medievali si diceva che la salamandra fosse in grado di resistere alle fiamme degli inferi grazie alla freddezza del suo corpo.”  
“Oh. Ne sai di cose.”  
“Leggo molto. Mi piace.” Il pattinatore riprese a scendere le scale. “Quando prima ti ho detto che... ho sempre pensato avessi gli occhi di un soldato, intendevo esattamente questo. So cosa significa doversi mostrare forti, Plisetsky. Restare imperturbabili e distaccati, come se nulla ci toccasse, mai. Siamo entrambi come quel dragone...”  
Yurio strinse i pugni nelle tasche. Restò in silenzio e per qualche momento, tra loro, aleggiò solo lo stridìo lontano dei gabbiani.  
“La mia famiglia...” mormorò poi il giovanissimo russo, spostando un ciuffo biondo da davanti i grandi occhi color del ghiaccio. “Ho sempre pattinato e vinto per loro. Per... mio nonno. Per aiutarli. Quello che mi dava lo stato era fondamentale per il nostro sostentamento. Non ho mai potuto permettermi di non essere... straordinario.”  
Lottò per ricacciare un piccolo nodo in fondo alla gola, girandosi finalmente a guardare Otabek.  
“Ed è per questo che vincerò.”  
Il kazako sembrò studiare il suo volto. Gli occhi di Yurio, adesso, erano infiammati dai riflessi del sole.  
“So che lo farai.”  
Lui restò con la bocca socchiusa, permettendo allo sguardo dell'altro di vagare sui suoi lineamenti perfetti. Questa volta non si girò.  
_Negli anni, ho imparato a sentire sempre meno. E non ho mai permesso a nessuno di leggermi dentro.  
Ma i suoi occhi sembrano smascherarmi, quando si posano su di me.  
_ Si avviarono verso l'uscita. Il sole era ormai sceso sotto la linea dell'orizzonte e Yurio si disse, probabilmente per la prima volta, che forse avrebbe potuto lasciare spazio a qualcos'altro, nella sua vita, oltre che al pattinaggio. L'amicizia con Otabek poteva avere un senso.  
_Nessuno ha mai compreso cosa ha significato, per me, vivere quella solitudine.  
Quella che mi ha reso un drago che resiste al fuoco. _  
Il sentiero si fece improvvisamente dissestato e Yurio fu costretto a fare un piccolo salto. Posando malamente a terra un piede si scontrò con Otabek e lui lo afferrò per la vita, aiutandolo subito a raddrizzarsi.  
“Attento.”  
“Ah... Grazie.”  
Il ragazzo dai corti capelli scuri si limitò a replicare con un breve cenno con la testa. Rimise le mani nelle tasche della giacca di pelle. Da un angolo della terrazza, in alto, una cadenzata musica spagnola iniziò a risuonare.  
“Ho sentito che tu e Yuuri Katsuki vi siete contesi Viktor, per un periodo.”  
Il giovane russo si bloccò, avvampando.  
“Co-contesi?”  
“Intendo... come coach.”  
Yurio smise di agitare la mano davanti a sé, rendendosi improvvisamente conto dell'equivoco.  
“Ah... sì, na-naturalmente.”  
Sperò vivamente che Otabek non avesse notato il suo imbarazzo. E poi, il fatto che quel _katsudon_ di Katsuri e Viktor stessero insieme nel senso _romantico_ del termine era ancora qualcosa di completamente assurdo, per lui. Incomprensibile. Certo, tutti avevano sempre sospettato quali fossero i gusti sessuali di Viktor Nikiforov, ma proprio con quella palla di lardo...  
A quel pensiero Yurio scosse la testa e, sbuffando, cercò di scacciare un vago senso di disgusto.  
“Viktor ha preferito allenare quell'insulso giapponese. Ecco tutto” bofonchiò con fastidio. “E adesso fanno la coppietta innamorata ovunque. Non li sopporto.”  
“Mh.” Otabek osservò un punto indefinito davanti a sé, perso tra gli alberi del parco, e le note dell'appassionato brano catalano sembrarono riempire, per un attimo, l'intero spazio tra di loro. “Ho sempre pensato che l'amore fosse un inutile dispendio di energie.”  
“Già.”  
“Forse, invece...” proseguì piano il kazako. “E' un altro modo per diventare forti. E per smettere di essere draghi dal sangue freddo.”  
Erano ormai arrivati all'inizio della strada asfaltata, dove la moto di Otabek li aspettava sotto una grande palma frondosa. Una folata di vento pungente li investì e Yurio rabbrividì, stringendosi nelle braccia.  
“... Tieni.”  
“Eh?”  
Otabek si sfilò la giacca e, allargandola, la posò sulle esili spalle del ragazzino russo che restò a fissare i movimenti del kazako senza riuscire a reagire. Quando sollevò il viso sul suo, gli occhi di Otabek si erano fatti sottili e la linea della sua bocca era mutata in un lieve ed inusuale sorriso.  
“Se vuoi prenderti quella medaglia d'oro, Plisetsky, non puoi proprio ammalarti.”  
Il pattinatore dai profondi occhi scuri avvicinò ulteriormente i baveri della giacca fra di loro contro il suo sterno, e Yurio percepì distintamente il calore delle mani del ragazzo a pochi centimetri dal proprio mento. Seppe, con certezza, di essere arrossito un'altra volta.  
Portò le dita al petto, afferrando il collo della giacca un attimo dopo che Otabek scostò le sue. Affondando il viso nelle spalle credette, per un attimo, di respirare l'aroma del suo dopobarba. Sapeva di legno e di foresta.  
“Che ne dici... ” propose dopo qualche secondo, schiarendosi la voce. Gettò un'occhiata al cielo infuocato dal tramonto, mentre gli ultimi accordi della melodia svanivano nell'aria. “... se andassimo a bere qualcosa, prima di cena?”

  
-

 _  
Cattedrale di Barcellona,  
__Pla de la Seu,  
__Ore 19.55  
  
_  
“Domani mostrami il pattinaggio che, onestamente, più ti piace.”  
Viktor lasciò la mano di Yuuri, ma non smise di guardarlo. L'anello che gli aveva appena infilato al dito brillava sotto le luci artificiali della cancellata e il pattinatore cercò di percepire l'esatta sensazione che gli dava il cerchio di metallo sulla pelle. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai più tolto.  
La piazza di fronte alla cattedrale era gremita dai turisti che affollavano gli spazi intorno alle bancarelle della Fiera di Santa Lucia. La notte era un vortice di colori, luci e profumi speziati e un coro natalizio, ai piedi della scalinata di fronte al portone, diffondeva nell'aria un etereo canto latino.  
Viktor, in piedi a pochi passi da lui, continuava a sorridergli con una dolcezza disarmante.  
“E' l'unica scorciatoia che conosco per la medaglia d'oro.”  
Un vago calore prese a salirgli lungo le guance e Yuuri si sentì completamente spogliato dal suo sguardo. Qualcosa iniziò a pungergli gli angoli degli occhi e per un attimo gli sembrò di non sentire più alcun suono, né il terreno sotto ai propri piedi. Seppe, solamente, di voler amare l'uomo di fronte a lui. E di non preoccuparsi più di nulla. Nè di come avrebbe pattinato durante il Grand Prix, né di quello che sarebbe successo dopo.  
“... Okay.”  
Ascoltò la propria voce rispondergli, poi posò i palmi sul petto di Viktor. Guardò ancora una volta la piccola fascia d'oro sul proprio anulare prima di farla scomparire, facendo scivolare le mani intorno alla sua vita, sotto il cappotto dell'uomo.  
Lo abbracciò a lungo e con forza, come mai aveva osato fare. Perché mai si era permesso, prima di allora, di pensare che Viktor Nikiforov avrebbe potuto essere qualcosa di anche suo.  
“Per tutta la mia vita...”  
Yuuri cominciò a mormorare quelle parole contro il suo maglione. E poi le sentì. Le sue mani intorno a sé. Sulla sua schiena, e nei suoi capelli.  
“... ti ho adorato, e venerato, e... per tutta la mia vita ho pensato che non avresti mai nemmeno saputo che esistevo...”  
La stretta del russo intorno al suo corpo si fece più salda.  
“Non credevo che questo sarebbe mai successo. Che avresti potuto essere...”  
“... soltanto tuo?”  
Viktor gli parlò con un soffio, sfiorandogli un lobo con le labbra. Yuuri rialzò la testa.  
“ _Anche_... mio.”  
“Mh.” L'uomo gli prese il viso tra le mani. “Il mondo mi ha sempre avuto attraverso la televisione, i giornali, internet. Ma io gli ho sempre regalato soltanto la mia immagine. Non gli ho mai dato il mio cuore.”  
Yuuri si accorse che le dita della mano destra di Viktor erano gelate. Ancora non si era rimesso il guanto, e questo glielo fece amare ancora di più. Scesero lungo la sua guancia e Yuuri le coprì con le proprie, percependo nitidamente i contorni del suo anello.  
“O almeno... questo _prima_ che arrivassi tu. Prima che ci riprendessero insieme sulle piste. Perché, con te, non fingo più di essere quello che gli altri vogliono che sia.”  
Il giovane russo si chinò su di lui. Le labbra di Viktor erano calde e il contrasto con la sua mano lo fece rabbrividire. L'uomo se ne accorse. Allargò il cappotto con entrambe le braccia, cercando di coprirlo il più possibile.  
Yuuri, allora, si spinse nella sua bocca, stringendolo più forte. Era certo che i passanti li stessero guardando, ma non gli importava. Si baciarono languidamente e lentamente mentre, sopra le loro teste, le campane della cattedrale iniziavano a suonare le venti.  
Quando si staccarono, Viktor posò la fronte su quella del ragazzo.  
“Tremi ancora. Hai freddo, vuoi che iniziamo a tornare?”  
“Mh. Ancora un attimo.”  
“Okay.”  
“Viktor... ”  
“Mh?”  
“Quindi... chi sei, quando sei con me?”  
L'altro allungò le labbra.  
“Questo Viktor non ha ancora un nome, ma... ” mormorò, rubandogli un altro bacio veloce. “... è chi ho cercato di essere per tutta la mia esistenza. Qualcuno che non credevo esistesse davvero.”  
Yuuri sentì gli occhi nuovamente lucidi e lui gli asciugò una lacrima col pollice, passandolo sul suo zigomo lentamente.  
“La sola cosa di cui sono certo è che... è _felice_.”  
Il coro terminò la canzone. Il brusio del mercatino tornò ad avvolgerli e Yuuri, finalmente, gli sorrise.  
  
  
-

 _  
Barcellona,  
_ _sulla strada verso l'hotel,  
_ _Ore 22.05_

  
“Meno male che dovevi andarci piano, col piccolo Katsuki.”  
Christophe lanciò un piccolo sorriso malizioso a Viktor. Parlò piano e il suo tono basso e profondo arrivò all'orecchio del giovane coach russo come un seducente sussurro dal contenuto equivoco. Lui scosse piano la testa, rendendosi conto che non sarebbe stato affatto facile scordare cosa l'aveva tenuto legato per tanto tempo al campione svizzero. Perlomeno, il suo cervello non l'avrebbe reso tale.  
Guardò davanti a sé. Qualche passo davanti a loro, Yuuri e Phichit erano appena scoppiati a ridere insieme a Mari per una battuta di Minako. Sorrise appena.  
“Cercavo solo di... incentivare Yuuri.”  
“Annunciando un matrimonio?”  
“Perché no.”  
Viktor affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, fissando per un po' il terreno.  
“Gli anelli... sono stata un'idea di Yuuri” mormorò. “Mi ha sorpreso. E commosso. Ma in questo preciso momento non sono certo cosa è meglio che io sia per lui. Se il suo allenatore o... il suo compagno. A volte...” Fece una pausa. “... non ho idea di cosa gli passi per la testa. Lo perdo. Vedo nei suoi occhi timore, paura, tristezza. E poi gioia, entusiasmo... e di nuovo tristezza. E questo mi disorienta. Vorrei solo aiutarlo al meglio per la finale.”  
Christophe si adeguò nuovamente al suo passo. Viktor aveva rallentato. Si accorse di stargli toccando il braccio e si diede del patetico per aver anche solo desiderato, in quell'esatto secondo, di passare una mano sotto al suo gomito.  
“E non potresti essere entrambe le cose?”  
“Io... ci provo. Ma a volte mi pare di confonderlo. Ha passato tutta la vita a idolatrarmi, Chris. E so che l'eventualità di potermi deludere come allievo lo fa impazzire.”  
“Ma glielo hai mai detto?”  
“... Cosa?”  
Le ciglia di Chris si abbassarono impercettibilmente, e il verde delle sue iridi si assottigliò.  
“Gli hai... mai detto che lo ami?”  
Viktor restò con la bocca aperta, interdetto. Lo sguardo di Chris stava indugiando sul suo viso, in attesa.  
“... No.”  
“Beh, dovresti.” Christophe increspò gli angoli delle labbra. “Ci sono cose che pensiamo essere scontate. Ma il non detto, a volte, causa più incomprensioni di quello che diciamo ad alta voce...” aggiunse, guardandolo ancora. Viktor notò qualcosa di strano, nel suo timbro, e solo allora si rese conto di quanto Chris gli stesse camminando vicino.  
“Credo che, dicendoglielo” continuò lo svizzero, “lo faresti la persona più felice del mondo. E la più motivata.”  
Rimasero in silenzio. La distanza col resto del gruppo era notevolmente aumentata e anche Otabek e Yurio, che fino a poco prima erano qualche passo dietro a loro, stavano ormai attraversando la strada qualche metro più avanti.  
Si fermarono sul ciglio del marciapiede nel preciso momento in cui scattò il rosso e Chris sentì Viktor respirare profondamente.  
Il russo allora piegò il braccio e, passandolo dietro a quello di Chris, lo attirò con dolcezza a sé.  
“In bocca al lupo, domani. Anche se non sarò sul ghiaccio a sfidarti, questa volta... metticela tutta” gli disse. I suoi occhi si erano fatti decisi e Christophe lo fissò, sorpreso.  
“давай / _Davai_ _3_ , Chris.”  
Lui, allora, si sciolse in un sorriso.  
“Stai tranquillo. Te l'ho detto, non la renderò facile, a nessuno dei due Yuri” rispose, posando la mano sulla sua, ancora stretta nell'incavo del suo gomito. “Su questo puoi giurarci.”

  
“Si conoscono da tanto?”  
“Eh? Chi?”  
Yurio si girò, fissando Otabek senza capire.  
Il kazako fece un cenno alle proprie spalle con la testa, girandosi appena, e il ragazzo dai capelli biondi si voltò. Dall'altra parte dell'attraversamento pedonale, bloccati dal semaforo, scorse Viktor e Christophe ridere. La distanza era troppa per capire di cosa stessero parlando, ma si tenevano sottobraccio.  
“Ah. Beh, sì...” rispose poi con una scrollata di spalle, riprendendo a camminare. “Da almeno dieci anni, credo. Son sempre stati molto vicini. Soprattutto l'anno scorso. Così vicini che a volte ho pensato che...”  
Si bloccò, lasciando l'ultima parola sospesa tra di loro. Si chiese come Otabek fosse in grado di tirargli fuori pensieri che si era sempre rifiutato di formulare a voce alta. Affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
“Mh. Ma Viktor adesso sta con Katsuki, si o no?”  
“Sì, sì” rispose subito Yurio con una punta di esasperazione, chiedendosi – come seconda domanda – come diavolo Otabek fosse anche capace di far tornare sempre la conversazione sulle relazioni vere o presunte di Viktor. “Che io ricordi Viktor è sempre stato da solo, prima di conoscere Yuuri. Ci siamo allenati per anni insieme e non l'ho mai visto frequentare nessuno. Ufficialmente, dico. E Giacometti... beh, lui è Christophe. Sai di sicuro che vedrai la sua foto su almeno dieci siti scandalistici il giorno dopo, però non hai idea di chi ci sarà insieme a lui nello scatto... ”  
Otabek rallentò il passo, sollevando gli occhi sulle decorazioni luminose che sfilavano sopra le loro teste, appese tra i lampioni.  
“E tu?”  
“Io che?”  
“Sei mai stato con qualcuno?”  
Yurio sentì come se qualcosa, improvvisamente, lo stesse risucchiando sotto la strada. Si coprì il viso con la mano aperta, sentendolo avvampare – per la terza volta, quel giorno, da quando aveva iniziato a parlare con Otabek – per poi girarsi immediatamente verso il pattinatore kazako.  
“Cazzo, ma fai sempre così, tu?”  
“Così come?”  
“Bah. Lascia stare.”  
Otabek lo osservò in silenzio e Yurio si tirò su il cappuccio della felpa, irritato.  
“Se proprio vuoi saperlo, Altin” mugugnò dopo qualche secondo, lanciandogli un'occhiata di traverso, “non ho mai avuto un granché tempo per queste cose. Anzi, dovresti già saperlo. L'amore è un inutile e nauseante spreco di energie. Ne resto convinto.”  
Il ragazzo bruno si sistemò la sciarpa, chiudendola meglio sul collo.  
“Quando pattini, sembri dire esattamente il contrario.”  
Il giovane russo continuò a fissarlo da sotto il cappuccio.  
“Cioè?”  
“ _Agape_. Non penso che Nikiforov ti abbia assegnato quel tema per caso. Ti si addice, secondo me.”  
Erano arrivati in una grande piazza. Un albero di Natale altissimo svettava esattamente al centro, decorato con migliaia di luci bianche e blu. Era, semplicemente, bellissimo. Otabek si appoggiò ad un muretto di pietra per ammirarlo e Yurio gli si avvicinò, riabbassando la felpa sulle spalle.  
Il viso del ragazzo era inondato dal chiarore delle luminarie e Yurio si mise ad osservare il suo profilo con attenzione. Aveva zigomi pronunciati e una mascella decisa, quasi squadrata ma, in qualche modo, i suoi lineamenti apparivano dolci.  
Le labbra carnose del pattinatore si mossero piano.  
“In ogni tuo movimento, espressione e salto traspare tutto l'amore per la tua famiglia. E per i tuoi amici. E' una cosa che io non sono in grado di fare. Non riesco a mostrare le mie emozioni sul ghiaccio. In questo, tu... sei molto più avanti di me.”  
Otabek allora si voltò e Yurio distolse in tutta fretta gli occhi da lui.  
“Credo che tu non te ne accorga, Plisetsky. Dell'effetto che fai a chi ti guarda pattinare” disse il kazako.  
Per tutta risposta l'altro tenne lo sguardo fisso sui propri piedi fino a che non ebbe il coraggio di rialzare lentamente la testa. Verso l'albero, perlomeno.  
“Grazie.”  
“E' la verità.”  
Trascorse una manciata di secondi. Yurio si domandò se Chris e Viktor si fossero accorti della loro sosta. Forse erano lì, soltanto a pochi passi da loro. Pensò di girarsi a guardare e, invece, restò immobile.  
“Otabek...” mormorò allora, continuando a fissare l'abete. “A te che effetto faccio, quando mi vedi pattinare?”  
Lui, che non aveva mai smesso di osservarlo, si inumidì le labbra.  
“Mi fai ricordare che l'amore rende forti” rispose. “E che... esiste la bellezza.”  
Yurio contò fino a dieci prima di decidersi. Fu molto, estremamente difficile, ma alla fine si girò. E lo guardò. Non ribattere, quello fu ancora più arduo.  
Lasciò che Otabek sorridesse. Gli sorridesse. E permise a se stesso di allungare le labbra nello stesso modo.  
Si mise accanto a lui, appoggiandosi al muretto. Degli artisti di strada – due belle ragazze giapponesi dai lunghi capelli scuri – si fermarono sotto l'albero, cominciando a suonare con dei violini una struggente versione del Canon in D di Johann Pachelbel. *  
Loro rimasero ad ascoltarle, a lungo. Sul volto di Otabek il sorriso non scomparve mai e quando Yurio si ritrovò a pensare di voler congelare quell'esatto momento per sempre anche lui, allora, se ne accorse. Della _bellezza_.

  
-

 _  
Barcellona,_  
_Princess Hotel,  
Ore 23.10_

  
Quando Viktor uscì dal bagno, Yuuri era seduto accanto alla finestra. In una mano teneva il cellulare ma gli occhi erano fissi oltre il vetro. Nel buio, oltre il parcheggio dell'hotel, da qualche parte sapeva esserci il mare.   
“Ehi.” L'uomo si avvicinò a lui, finendo di passarsi un asciugamano sui capelli umidi. Addosso aveva l'accappatoio fornito dall'hotel. “Credevo dormissi già.”  
Yuuri si girò. Lanciò una veloce scorsa alle notifiche sul cellulare, finendo per riguardare per l'ennesima volta una loro foto di gruppo, scattata al ristorante, che Phichit aveva postato un'ora prima su Instagram.  
“Mh. Credo di essere un po' in ansia.” Gli sorrise stancamente, bloccando lo schermo. “Ma fai finta che non te l'abbia detto.”  
“Eccolo qui...” Viktor si sedette accanto a lui, piegando una gamba sotto la coscia. “... Il mio ansioso _katsudon_.”  
Lui rise brevemente.  
“Lo so, sono un disastro come allievo.”  
“No, non lo sei affatto. E comunque, non puoi essere peggio di me come allenatore.”  
L'uomo dai capelli argentati allungò una mano, posandogliela sul ginocchio. Yuuri lo guardò.  
“Al ristorante, prima... Non dicevi sul serio, vero?”  
“Yuuri.” Il giovane coach spostò le dita dalla gamba del ragazzo per raggiungere quelle della sua mano destra. La portò sul letto, in mezzo a loro. “Questi anelli saranno esattamente ciò che tu vorrai che siano. Nulla di più, nulla di meno. Non volevo moltiplicare la tua agitazione.”  
“Non l'hai fatto. Solo... non me lo aspettavo.” Yuuri allungò le labbra. “Per non parlare delle facce che hanno fatto gli altri, specialmente Yurio...”  
Tenne lo sguardo fisso sulle loro mani unite, poi risollevò la testa.  
“Cioè, mi ha fatto piacere, in realtà. Anche se ero imbarazzato.”  
“Mh. Allora inizio a fermare la sala. Tanto quella medaglia la vincerai.”  
A quelle parole, Yuuri restò in silenzio. Sorrise.  
“Devo dire che... in effetti, potrebbe essere un ottimo incentivo...” commentò infine, cominciando a giocare con le dita di Viktor.  
Gli accarezzò il dorso, piano, seguendo con i polpastrelli il disegno delle sue vene. Erano di un pallido azzurro e, sotto le luci della camera, risaltavano sulla sua pelle color porcellana come un acquerello orientale su un foglio candido. Passò ripetutamente pollice e indice intorno al suo anello e poi, lentamente, risalì fino alla punta. Viktor seguiva i suoi movimenti con dolcezza, muovendo piano le dita in risposta ad ogni suo tocco.  
Yuuri attese un istante, quindi portò la mano del compagno alla bocca. Circondò il suo anulare con le labbra, iniziando a succhiarlo piano.  
Il coach russo osservò la scena con le palpebre leggermente abbassate, aumentando appena il ritmo del respiro. Si morse il labbro inferiore con un mezzo sorriso malizioso.  
“Oh, Yuuri. Dovrei proprio lasciarti andare a dormire...”  
“Mhh.” Il pattinatore spinse il dito di Viktor più a fondo nella gola e poi tornò subito indietro, assaporandolo con la lingua. “L'allievo si ribella.”  
Lui scosse la testa.  
“бог... _/_ _Bog..._ _4_  dove ho sbagliato, con te?”  
Il ragazzo, allora, spostò la mano dell'altro verso il basso con un gesto lento, lasciando che il suo palmo gli percorresse dapprima il collo, poi il petto e l'addome. Infine lo spinse con decisione contro il proprio inguine e il russo, a quel contatto, fu costretto a passarsi la lingua tra le labbra. L'eccitazione di Yuuri era già evidente e lui cominciò a toccarlo sopra il tessuto dei pantaloni senza mai smettere di guardarlo.  
Il giapponese, a sua volta, teneva gli occhi, liquidi di desiderio, fissi sul suo viso. Si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, ma nel momento in cui Viktor tentò di liberare la sua erezione dallo strato di tessuto Yuuri lo fermò.  
“Ah... aspetta.”  
Prese fiato. Viktor lo vide alzarsi e dargli le spalle, passandosi lentamente le mani tra i capelli.  
“Posso dirti, allora, cosa vorrei che fossero... questi anelli?”  
Il giovane russo lo osservò dal materasso.  
“Ma certo.”  
“Ecco...”  
Si girò, e facendo un passo verso Viktor si ritrovò a guardarlo da sopra la sua testa, in piedi in mezzo alle sue gambe aperte.  
“Vorrei che significassero che... non devo più dividerti col mondo. Che... puoi essere _solo_ mio. Come mi hai detto alla cattedrale. E se vorrai, io sarò...”  
“Non c'è nulla che desideri di più, Yuuri.” lo interruppe subito lui. L'uomo gli circondò i fianchi con un braccio, guardandolo con dolcezza. “Quindi... è come se avessimo già celebrato un vero matrimonio, dopotutto.”  
“Mh. Credo proprio di sì...”  
Yuuri, allora, si chinò. Senza lasciare a Viktor il tempo di dire altro spinse la lingua nella sua bocca, infilando le mani sotto il collo dell'accappatoio per farglielo scivolare velocemente lungo le spalle.  
Lo costrinse a stendersi sul materasso imprigionandolo col proprio corpo mentre, a quattro zampe, risaliva velocemente verso il suo petto. Riprese a baciarlo con foga e quando Viktor tentò di invertire le posizioni, Yuuri lo frenò ancora.  
“Stasera sei proprio... un allievo ribelle...” sussurrò l'uomo contro le sue labbra. Lui sorrise lasciandogli, per tutta risposta, una minuziosa scia umida lungo il collo. Le sua labbra raggiunsero poi un capezzolo e quando il ragazzo lo circondò con la bocca succhiandolo piano, Viktor gemette.  
Affondando le mani nei capelli scuri di Yuuri il giovane russo si chiese cosa gli fosse successo. Non l'aveva mai visto prendere l'iniziativa in quel modo.  
Lo sentì armeggiare con la cintura dell'accappatoio e attese, aspettando di percepire il tocco delle sue mani intorno alla propria erezione. Dovette invece soffocare un lamento quando si sentì avvolgere da qualcosa di molto più morbido e umido.  
Si portò due dita tra le labbra, affondando le unghie dentro la pelle.  
“Yuuri, non... non devi farlo per forza, se non...”  
“Lo voglio.”  
Udì soltanto per un attimo la sua voce, insolitamente roca, perché subito ogni sua facoltà mentale fu completamente annientata, nuovamente, dalla sensazione delle labbra del ragazzo intorno al proprio sesso.  
Viktor spinse forte la testa contro il cuscino, allargando le braccia ai lati della testa. Yuuri si muoveva su di lui, e si muoveva veloce. Era questo il vero volto del suo _eros_ nascosto? Sapeva di averlo intravisto già un anno prima, durante il ricevimento dell'ultimo Grand Prix, ma mai avrebbe immaginato che Yuuri potesse nascondere una simile carica di lussuria.  
Il ragazzo rallentò il ritmo e Viktor riprese finalmente fiato. Quando però riuscì a rialzare la testa vide che stava cominciando a percorrergli lentamente l'erezione con la lingua. Lo guardò fermarsi sulla punta arrossata, concentrandosi sulla piccola apertura al centro, per poi tornare ad avvolgerla voracemente con la bocca.  
“Yuuri, _woah._ ” In qualche modo si mise seduto. Circondò il capo del ragazzo con le mani, sollevandogli il viso. Si accorse che gli tremavano leggermente. “Se continui così mi farai completamente uscire di testa. Ho... ho bisogno di...”  
Si portò una mano alla fronte, cercando di rimettere a fuoco la stanza. Yuuri lo stava fissando con gli occhi offuscati dal desiderio e la bocca socchiusa, in attesa, e Viktor dovette ricorrere a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per resistere alla tentazione di riabbassare con forza il suo viso sul proprio pube. Abbassò un attimo lo sguardo sul proprio sesso, osservando un rivolo trasparente di liquido pre-eiaculatorio scivolare lungo la sua pelle tesa.  
“Cosa... cosa ti prende?”  
“Io...”  
Il ragazzo chiuse un attimo gli occhi. Cercò di calmare il respiro accelerato.  
“Voglio... voglio farlo. _Adesso_ , con te. E credo che...” disse con un filo di voce, evitando gli occhi di Viktor. “... stessi solo cercando di... trovare il coraggio per non cambiare idea, credo.”  
Il giovane coach restò ad osservarlo in silenzio, respirando profondamente. L'imbarazzo salì finalmente sulle guance di Yuuri e Viktor, a quella vista, si tese istintivamente verso di lui per posargli un tenero bacio sulle labbra.  
“Adesso è tutto chiaro... ” mormorò, prendendogli il mento con una mano. “Mh. Posso dire di aver finalmente visto il tuo vero _eros_ , e come allenatore non posso che esserne felice in vista di domani, ma...”  
Spostò le labbra sul suo zigomo.  
“... se finalmente sarai mio, sappi che ti voglio assaporare molto lentamente, Yuuri Katsuki.”  
Lui respirò contro il suo collo, nascondendo un sorriso. Viktor gli morse piano un lobo.  
“In fondo, questa è la prima notte di nozze...”  
L'uomo passò allora una mano dietro la nuca del compagno, guidandolo con delicatezza verso il materasso. Lo aiutò a liberarsi della maglia del pigiama, passandola sopra la sua testa, poi portò le mani sui suoi fianchi. Gli abbassò pantaloni e slip con un unico movimento.  
“Sei in qualunque momento dovessi cambiare idea” disse l'uomo, raggiungendo il cassetto accanto al letto e recuperando una scatola di preservativi e una piccola confezione di plastica, “dovrai soltanto dirmelo. Okay?”  
Yuuri fissò i suoi trasparenti occhi azzurri.  
“Non succederà.”  
“Mh. Sono davvero un allenatore terribile, ripeto. Avrei dovuto costringerti a dormire.”  
“Shh.” Il ragazzo lo attirò a sé, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. “Mi assumo ogni responsabilità per averti sedotto in modo sleale, _coach._ ”  
Viktor si aprì in un grande sorriso, baciandogli una spalla, quindi scese fino alla pancia, percorrendogli i contorni del corpo con i palmi aperti. Ruotò le dita sotto le natiche di Yuuri, seguendone le rotondità mentre le sollevava piano, poi fece scivolare il palmo lungo le sue cosce e, arrivato alle ginocchia, gliele allargò lentamente.  
Si mise a tracciare delle linee all'interno di una gamba con le dita, salendo senza fretta sino all'inguine. Il ragazzo rabbrividì visibilmente. Viktor, allora, chinò improvvisamente il viso, prendendo interamente nella bocca il suo sesso eretto.  
Yuuri si coprì le labbra con una mano, reprimendo un forte gemito. Qualcosa di incandescente gli salì in maniera violenta nella pancia e lui cercò, con fatica, di continuare a respirare normalmente. Sentiva i capelli ancora umidi di Viktor sfiorargli la pelle dell'interno coscia ad ogni movimento, la sua bocca morbida avvolgerlo continuamente dalla base alla punta in un ritmo lento e languido.  
Poi, dopo forse un interminabile minuto, il russo scese di nuovo. Quando gli lambì un testicolo con la lingua lui sollevò di scatto il bacino verso l'alto. Viktor, allora, si cosparse un palmo con il lubrificante abbandonato prima sul materasso e, mentre continuava a tenere l'altra mano sotto il ginocchio di Yuuri, inserì col delicatezza un dito tra i suoi glutei.  
Sentì il ragazzo irrigidirsi. Aspettò che si abituasse alla sua intrusione, poi ne aggiunse un secondo.  
“Tutto okay?”  
Lo vide annuire con gli occhi socchiusi. Continuò a spingere indice e medio nella sua apertura con lentezza, aiutandolo a piegare maggiormente le cosce contro i fianchi. Li aprì leggermente a forbice, ruotandoli, quindi li estrasse, prendendo a massaggiare con attenti movimenti circolari il piccolo anello di muscoli circostante. Attese. Sentì Yuuri mugolare di piacere e, volgendo il dorso della mano sul materasso, penetrò nuovamente nel suo corpo con un movimento netto.  
Il ragazzo quasi gridò e Viktor spalancò la bocca in cerca d'aria. Sentiva il proprio sesso pulsare. Si abbassò allora sul viso di Yuuri e lui lo attirò subito a sé, allargando ulteriormente le gambe per permettere all'uomo di chinarsi sul proprio petto.  
Il giapponese separò solo per un momento le loro lingue, emettendo un lascivo lamento contro la sua bocca nel momento in cui Viktor inserì cautamente un terzo dito. La piccola fascia d'oro che lo circondava sfiorò la pelle di Yuuri. L'uomo lo spinse dentro il suo corpo per tre volte e, alla quarta, il nipponico affondò una mano nei capelli del giovane russo, cercando con l'altra la sua erezione.  
“Viktor...” sussurrò, sfregandogli il pollice sulla punta umida. “Entra dentro di me.”  
Lui, allora, prese un preservativo dalla scatola e, aprendolo velocemente, se lo infilò. Sollevò maggiormente i fianchi del ragazzo. Tenendo il proprio sesso tra le mani si introdusse piano nel suo corpo e Yuuri serrò forte le labbra. Sentì Viktor spingersi solo poco più avanti prima di tornare indietro, lentamente, e aspettare. Quando Yuuri annuì, riprese a muoversi. Con attenzione avanzò di un altro centimetro, e poi di un altro ancora. Il giovane allungò la testa verso il muro, portandosi una mano alla bocca.  
“A-ahh...”  
Viktor si sporse sul suo collo. Iniziò a lambirglielo sotto l'orecchio con le labbra e Yuuri spostò allora la mano, lasciandosi sfuggire dei piccoli gemiti rochi. Circondò le spalle di Viktor con le braccia e, allargando il palmo sulla sua nuca, gli spinse con urgenza il capo verso il piccolo avvallamento tra le proprie clavicole.  
L'uomo, baciandolo, sembrò ruotare leggermente i fianchi, come per trovare un'angolazione diversa. Con una mano sotto un suo ginocchio gli piegò appena la gamba verso l'esterno e Yuuri, quando arrivò una nuova spinta, emise un gemito più forte degli altri.  
“Ti ho... fatto male?”  
“N-no...” rispose il ragazzo con un sussurro, iniziando a sentire la testa leggerissima. “Anzi, è stato...”  
Allungò il braccio verso il bacino, toccando la propria apertura tesa riempita dal sesso dell'uomo. Lo circondò per un attimo con le dita e lui, allora, aumentò il ritmo, ruotando nuovamente di poco le anche.  
“... Bellissimo-aah...”  
Il giapponese singhiozzò forte sulla sua spalla, lasciando che il piacere lo invadesse completamente. Restarono allacciati a lungo e Yuuri prese a memorizzare le curve della schiena di Viktor con le dita mentre scendevano e risalivano, piano, per ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Cercò di individuare il preciso punto che l'uomo stava raggiungendo sotto la sua pancia. Provò a distinguerlo da tutto il resto e, quando ci riuscì, la testa prese a girargli. Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile. Non aveva mai nemmeno osato immaginarlo. Le sue fantasie su Viktor, quand'era adolescente, si erano sempre fermate molto prima. Anche quando, nel buio della propria stanza, aveva trascorso ore a sussurrare il suo nome – i pantaloni del pigiama calati appena sui fianchi – mentre si bagnava la mano col proprio seme.  
Quando ritornò ad affondare la mano tra i suoi capelli color della luna, lo guardò. Gli spicchi di cielo del giovane russo, annebbiati dall'eccitazione, sembravano persi nei suoi. La sua bocca umida, costantemente socchiusa, continuò a cercare la sua lingua e Yuuri tenne il suo viso premuto contro il proprio come se quella fosse l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe potuto sentire il sapore delle sue labbra nella propria bocca. Il nodo di dolore di quel pomeriggio – insieme ad una decisione che non era certo di voler prendere – era tornato in quell'esatto istante nel suo petto e lui non voleva lasciargli spazio. Non in quel momento. Non con Viktor dentro di lui. Sapeva quello che gli aveva detto, sapeva cos'era stata quella giornata, ma una parte della sua mente continuava a ripetergli che ogni cosa che stavano vivendo non sarebbe potuta durare.  
Sentì le dita di Viktor iniziare a muoversi sul suo sesso già bagnato e Yuuri gli allacciò le gambe sulla schiena. Premette forte le mani contro le sue natiche, cercando in una qualche disperata maniera di fondere ancora di più i loro bacini. Percepiva il piacere cominciare a salire in cerchi concentrici dalle profondità del proprio addome, nell'esatto punto che Viktor continuava a colpire ogni volta che affondava nel suo corpo.  
“勇利... _愛してる_ _... /_ _Yuuri..._ _Aishiteru_ _..._ _5_ ”  
Udì la voce tremante di Viktor vicinissima al suo orecchio e Yuuri ci mise un momento a realizzare cosa gli aveva detto, e in che lingua. Cercò subito i suoi occhi e il russo guardò le lacrime scendergli lungo la guancia allargando le labbra in un sorriso dolcissimo. Il ragazzo gli sussurrò la sua risposta, commosso, poi le catturò tra le proprie.  
E Yuuri, allora, pensò che forse poteva trasformare il dolore in qualcos'altro. E che quello che aveva appena sentito dire dall'uomo che a sua volta amava più di chiunque altro al mondo avrebbe potuto dargli l'illusione di poter essere felice, perfettamente felice. Almeno, fino al momento in cui avrebbe fatto la sua scelta.  
Lo sentì improvvisamente stringerlo più forte, premendo la fronte contro la sua. Viktor lo faceva spesso quando era vicino all'orgasmo e Yuuri adorava quell'istante. Gli circondò il viso con i palmi aperti, accarezzandogli le guance. Lo guardò venire con un lungo e basso gemito e, poco dopo, socchiuse gli occhi. Coprendo la mano dell'amante stretta intorno alla sua erezione con la propria, sentì l'estasi salire velocemente e il proprio sperma schizzare sulla pancia. Soffocò un grido gutturale.  
Viktor si mosse un'ultima volta, languido, contro i suoi fianchi, quindi si fermò. Uscì piano da Yuuri, lasciandosi cadere mollemente accanto a lui.  
Restarono ad ascoltare i loro respiri per un po'.  
L'uomo si sollevò soltanto un attimo, per recuperare dei fazzoletti e buttare il preservativo. Quando tornò sul materasso il ragazzo si accucciò subito contro di lui, rabbrividendo. Il giovane russo gli pulì con cura l'addome, poi tirò su le coperte per coprire entrambi.  
“Meglio?”  
Yuuri annuì e Viktor gli circondò la schiena con le braccia, attirandolo contro il proprio sterno.  
“Mhh...” Prese ad accarezzargli pigramente una scapola. “Vuoi sapere un altro motivo per cui sono un pessimo allenatore?”  
Yuuri sorrise sulla sua pelle.  
“Perché irretisci i tuoi innocenti studenti?”  
“Peggio. Perché Yakov mi raccomandava sempre di non fare sesso prima di una gara importante. _'Fa calare troppo l'adrenalina'_ , mi diceva. _'Vitya, mi raccomando!'_ ”  
“E tu lo ascoltavi?”  
“Posso non rispondere?”  
Il ragazzo rise. Viktor, invece, continuò a percorrergli la schiena con la mano, nascondendo il viso nei suoi capelli. _Anche se io son sempre stato uno specialista del sesso dopo le competizioni_ , pensò. La sua mente andò improvvisamente a Christophe e si accorse che, stranamente, quella era la prima volta che non conosceva il numero della sua stanza.  
“Non mi sembra che però ti sia mai andata tanto male...” Il tono ironico di Yuuri lo riportò al presente. “Nel mio caso, stai tranquillo. Credo che nemmeno la prima volta con Viktor Nikiforov possa diminuire la mia ansia da gara.”  
L'altro gli lanciò un'occhiata seriosa.  
“Invece, se avrai problemi con le trottole dovrò ritenermi responsabile? O negli atterraggi. Insomma, potrebbero essere un po' dolorosi...”  
“... Viktor!”  
Yuuri gli batté i pugni contro il petto, avvampando, e lui scoppiò a ridere di cuore.  
“Meglio comunque che non lo racconti a Yakov. Cioè, non che l'abbia mai tenuto aggiornato sulla mia vita sessuale...” riprese l'uomo, tornando a respirare il profumo dei capelli del ragazzo.  
Yuuri sorrise.  
“Chissà se lo ripete anche a Yurio.”  
“Ah-ha. Potrei immaginare la sua reazione. Ma è diventato amico di Otabek?”  
“Sembrerebbe.”  
“Mi è sempre piaciuto, Altin. Un talento insolito e un atleta instancabile. Credo che andranno d'accordo. Sono contento... l'anno scorso Yurio è stato sempre per conto suo, nei giorni del Grand Prix.”  
Fece una pausa.  
“A proposito...” Viktor si scostò da Yuuri per guardarlo negli occhi. “Ma davvero non ricordi nulla del nostro primo incontro?”  
Lui affondò il viso nel piumone, lanciandogli un'occhiata imbarazzata da sotto le lenzuola.  
“Ehm. Scusami. Quando bevo dimentico... praticamente tutto. Oltre a non essere esattamente in me.”  
“Oh beh...” Viktor scostò le coperte da sopra il suo naso. Gli sorrise. “Sul fatto che a Sochi non fossi in te non ci giurerei. Credo proprio di aver visto il tuo _ve_ _ro_ eros quella sera...” Si allungò per baciarlo. “Oltre che stasera, naturalmente. Temo che... mh, ti chiederò di rifare quella cosa con le dita. Molte, molte volte.”  
Il ragazzo arrossì ancora e Viktor scoppiò nuovamente a ridere, tornando subito a recuperare la sua testa da sotto le coperte. Lui rimase per un lungo momento in silenzio, poi lo guardò.  
**“** E' stato... bellissimo” mormorò.  
Viktor posò allora un leggero bacio sulle sua labbra. Gli accarezzò i capelli, increspando la bocca con tenerezza, poi cercò la sua mano destra. La prese nella propria e i loro anelli, vicini, sembrarono brillare sotto le luci della stanza.  
“Non scordare cosa ti ho detto” mormorò contro le loro dita posate sul cuscino. “ _Mai._ ”  
Yuuri allargò appena le labbra, anche se un'ombra passò sul suo viso.  
“Non lo farò.”  


_Continua..._  

_____  
_1:_ “Ti amerò sempre.”  
_2:_ “Grazie.”  
_3 :_ “Forza”  
_4_ : “Dio...”  
_5:_ “Yuuri... ti amo...”  
  
* Se siete curiosi di sapere che aspetto hanno le due suonatrici di strada e quale versione del Canon stanno eseguendo... ecco. Se volete, rileggete la scena ascoltando questa meraviglia: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aO_Zl85u60>


	3. Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tensione pre-gara inizia ad essere decisamente palpabile insieme alla voglia, di Yurio, di affidarsi a quello strano kazako dallo sguardo silenzioso, nonostante il proprio passato doloroso e i mille muri alzati, negli anni, per non far avvicinare nessuno, mai... ma prima succederà qualcosa di molto imbarazzante e molto comico sul ghiaccio, che coinvolgerà, oltre ai due, anche JJ e Yakov, con l'aggiunta di un piccolo pubblico piuttosto interessato.  
> Dall'altra parte, Chris deve fare i conti - oltre che con i sentimenti che ancora prova verso Viktor - anche con qualcosa (qualcuno?) che per anni ha fatto finta di non vedere e che, adesso, pare impossibile da ignorare... ma si sa, Christophe Giacometti è bravissimo a indossare le sue maschere... questa volta le toglierà?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: dunque. Capitolo denso. Angstoso ma anche comico. Doloroso ma leggero, pieno di fluff ma anche di cose un po' più difficili (eh sì, purtroppo c’è anche JJ che parla :P lol). Scriverlo mi ha fatto lavorare un po' dentro, è stato una specie di piccolo viaggio. Per ora è certamente il mio preferito. Spero davvero piaccia anche a voi. Sarei felicissima di conoscere i vostri pensieri :)  
> Ringrazio, ovviamente, le mie super beta e compagne di delirio e creatività Sara e Lucia. Ringrazio Cristina per avermi illuminata sulle mie mille domande tecniche sul pattinaggio. Ringrazio, non da ultimi, GoogleMaps, StreetView e TripAdvisor, senza i quali non avrei potuto ricostruire Barcellona (che tanto amo!) in una maniera così vivida.  
> Non ho pensato di mettere nelle note la spiegazione di cosa sono le empanadas, le tapas o, ovviamente, i pirožkì o i katsudon ;) in caso… googlate! (che fame)  
> Buona lettura. Ci avviciniamo allo Short Program. E a quello che accadrà dopo, quella stessa sera.

_Barcellona, 10 dicembre 2015_  
_Lungomare di Barcellona,_  
_Ore 9.05_  
_La mattina della Finale del Grand Prix di Pattinaggio di Figura – Short Program_

  
“Questo posto mi ricorda l'oceano di Hasetsu.”  
La voce profonda di Yurio sovrastò lo stridìo dei gabbiani. Viktor non si voltò, rimanendo a fissare la linea dell'orizzonte inondata dalla luce bianca dell'alba. Poi, con dolcezza, sorrise.  
“L'ho pensato anch'io.”  
Con la coda dell'occhio notò che il ragazzo non si stava muovendo. Anche se la rabbia nei suoi confronti era indubbiamente reale, Viktor sapeva che se fosse rimasto nel team russo come pattinatore, Yurio non si sarebbe mai sentito abbastanza motivato a lottare sul serio.   
Per anni la sua costante presenza nelle competizioni aveva reso il panorama del pattinaggio maschile mondiale quasi stagnante e Yurio stesso – nonostante la sua folle determinazione – aveva sempre avuto per lui un'ammirazione tale da non essersi mai concesso il lusso di pensare, forse, che un giorno avrebbe potuto batterlo.  
Superare i propri limiti, fisici e mentali, cambiare pelle in qualche modo –  _evolversi_ – era qualcosa a cui non si poteva arrivare senza i giusti incentivi. Senza un  _senso_. Viktor lo sapeva fin troppo bene.   
_… e nemmeno io avrei lottato, se fossi rimasto a San Pietroburgo._  
Un gabbiano rimase sospeso qualche secondo non molto distante dalla sua testa, sostenuto dalla corrente d'aria. Il coach restò a fissare le sue piume grigie muoversi appena sotto la carezza del vento, e i suoi pensieri andarono a Yuuri.  
P _otresti non comprenderlo mai, Yuuri, ma molti, oltre me, hanno trovato Amore e Vita grazie a te._  
Una forte folata lo costrinse a socchiudere gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, il gabbiano si stava allontanando verso il mare.  
“Allora, torni indietro con me o no?”  
Yurio lo stava guardando con aria di sufficienza, le mani affondate nelle tasche.   
“Gli allenamenti cominciano alle undici, hai fretta?”  
“Qui si gela.”  
“Mh. Devi incontrarti con Otabek?”  
Il ragazzo biondo fece una piccola smorfia.  
“E se anche fosse?”  
“Oh, nulla. Chiedevo soltanto.”  
Viktor gli si affiancò tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, le labbra allungate in un sorriso eloquente.  
“Quindi hai finalmente trovato qualcuno che ti sopporta, mh?”  
“'Fanculo. Magari sono io che sopporto lui.”  
“Certo, certo.” L'uomo gli lanciò una breve occhiata divertita, sollevando poi gli occhi verso il cielo incredibilmente terso. “Comunque, credo che Altin in qualche modo ti somigli anche se, allo stesso tempo, è completamente diverso. Era da anni che sognava di avvicinarsi a te. Ma tu non dirgli che te l'ho detto.”  
A quelle parole, Yurio socchiuse appena la bocca.  
“Quando... quando hai parlato con lui?”   
“A Shangai, ai Mondiali.”  
“Mh.” Il giovane biondo tornò a guardare di fronte a sé. “E' che... è  _strano_.”  
Viktor lo osservò. La luce del mattino era troppo trasparente e il cappuccio di Yurio troppo calato sul suo volto per capire cosa stesse esattamente provando.   
“Che cosa è strano?”  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Essere guardato... come esempio”, disse lentamente. “Non ci sono abituato. E nemmeno che qualcuno mi chieda di essergli amico. Per non parlare di questa...” Spalancò le braccia in cerca delle parole, mentre il vento gli abbassava di colpo la felpa sulla spalle. Viktor ne approfittò per catturare finalmente il suo sguardo e ritrovò, nei propri, i grandi occhi smeraldini di Yurio a fissarlo tra il torvo e l'imbarazzato.   
“... questa... mania dell'oltrepassare... i confini, continuamente!” sbottò infine lui con un tono assurdamente, goffamente irritato. Si stava confidando con Viktor e non sapeva minimamente il perché.   
“Cazzo, lo odio. Odio che la gente mi tocchi. E che mi faccia domande. E che...”  
Viktor si stava stringendo la sciarpa sul collo. Tornò a guardare Yurio con dolcezza.  
“... E che ti veda per quello che sei  _davvero_?”  
Lui restò in silenzio. Abbassò in fretta gli occhi sul lungomare, lasciando che le ciocche dorate tornassero a nascondergli il viso.   
“Già.”  
“Non credo sia poi così male. Essere visti, intendo. Ed essere raggiunti. E...  _toccati_.” Viktor mutò la linea delle labbra in una leggera curva allusiva, sottolineando l'ultima parola con tono suadente. “E se non ti piace adesso, credimi... ti piacerà.”  
Yurio lo fulminò immediatamente con un'occhiata, sempre più rosso in viso.  
“Piantala.”  
“Di fare cosa?”  
“Di sembrare Chris, cazzo.”  
Viktor rise.  
“Oh, Chris avrebbe detto molto peggio.”

-  
  
_Barcellona International Convention Centre – Palazzetto del ghiaccio  
Ore 10.58_  
 

Era sempre stato strano, per lui, osservare gli spalti vuoti.   
Christophe fece vagare le iridi verdi lungo i gradoni, sospirando. Non era minimamente in ansia, naturalmente. La tensione pre-competizione non era mai stata un suo problema ma l'attesa l'aveva, invece, sempre straniato. Pensava che c'entrasse, in qualche modo, il fatto di non potersi immergere nella folla. E di essere guardato. Forse perché, di fronte ad un pubblico, nascondersi dietro la sua solita maschera di sensualità e sfacciataggine gli veniva estremamente facile.   
Si abbassò la zip della felpa, lanciandola sulla panca, poi prese gli auricolari bluetooth tra le dita e se li infilò.   
No, non era esattamente una maschera, la sua. Il suo lato disinibito faceva indubbiamente parte di lui. Ma l'aveva fatto aderire alla propria pelle e alla propria immagine pubblica per così tanto tempo ed in maniera così credibile che ogni altra sfumatura del suo sé era stata costantemente soffocata, nascosta, camuffata. Perché si era sempre rivelata la cosa più ovvia da fare.  
Richiuse alle proprie spalle lo sportello di accesso alla pista. Sul ghiaccio c'erano già Yurio e Otabek e, poco più in là, Phichit. Si sentì sollevato dal non vedere ancora Yuuri e Viktor.   
Si mise nella posizione di partenza e, quando i primi accordi di  _Intoxicated_ iniziarono a risuonargli nelle orecchie, si accarezzò sensualmente il collo scivolando sulle lame con un sibilo.  
_I'm begging you not to_  
_but you always make me so breathless..._  
Ricordava perfettamente il momento in cui aveva scelto di usarla. L'aveva in testa da settimane e, durante il Gran Prix di Sochi, era stato tentato di farla ascoltare a Viktor. Forse per spiegargli cosa _davvero_  sentiva. Cosa percepiva, sotto e sopra la pelle, ogni volta che lui veniva a cercarlo. Ogni volta che gli spingeva la lingua nella bocca e prendeva tra le labbra il suo sesso, sussurrando ad un soffio dal suo viso che aveva bisogno di lui.   
_How can I resist you_  
_when you leave my heart being undressed?_  
Prese lo slancio per il quadruple Lutz, atterrando poco dopo sul ghiaccio con un'elegante rotazione. Il corpo di Viktor gli aveva fatto perdere la ragione per molto tempo, ma finché aveva interpretato il Christophe minuziosamente costruito sulla superficie della sua anima era riuscito a gestire il loro rapporto senza mai smarrire i propri confini. Ed il controllo. Senza confondersi, e senza riportare alla luce tutte le complesse sfumature del suo cuore.  
Portò le mani sui propri glutei, accarezzandoli con lussuria. Per mesi aveva immaginato che fossero quelle di Viktor.   
_Tonight you're all mine_  
_We're hiding from lights_  
_doing it all night..._  
Ma poi, un giorno – era un lunedì di un freddissimo febbraio, aveva appena compiuto vent'anni – guardando fuori dal finestrino dell'ennesimo aereo che lo stava riportando ancora una volta in Svizzera dalla Russia, aveva osservato nel proprio riflesso delle lacrime silenziose scendergli sulle guance. Le aveva toccate senza capire. O, forse,  _non volendo_ capire.  
L'amore disperato che aveva scoperto di provare per Viktor – e che, in realtà, era nato su degli spalti molto simili a quelli che ora lo circondavano, cinque anni prima di quelle stupide lacrime su quello stupido aereo – aveva cambiato ogni cosa. E lui si era scoperto vulnerabile, per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
_We're dancing all night_  
_Come close and hold on tight_  
_We're dancing all night_  
_Two shadows crossing as one..._  
Si girò, si preparò al triple Axel e saltò. Si rese subito conto di non aver ruotato abbastanza. Sentiva i pattini pesanti, e il rumore delle lame che incidevano il ghiaccio sembrava sovrastare le note dentro la sua testa. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sulla musica fino al quadruplo finale, che invece realizzò alla perfezione.  
Mentre eseguiva le ultime trottole odiò, per un attimo, ogni cosa. Odiò se stesso per non essere riuscito a tenere Viktor con sé, si odiò per non essere stato abbastanza egoista da pretendere il suo amore. Avrebbe potuto farlo. Avrebbe potuto dargli un ultimatum, minacciarlo di sparire per sempre dalla sua vita, manipolarlo. Dopotutto, era sempre stato bravo a giocare coi sentimenti degli altri. Ricordava a malapena i nomi delle decine di ragazzi che si era portato a letto negli anni e che, puntualmente, si erano innamorati di lui.  
Continuò a ruotare, tendendo le braccia dietro la schiena.   
La verità è che si detestava per averlo amato troppo. Incondizionatamente, e senza riserve.   
Senza pensare mai al proprio, di cuore.   
E per non essere stato lui, alla fine, a salvarlo  _davvero_.  
Portò entrambe le mani sul fianco destro, ansimando. Gli ultimi, sensuali accordi di chitarra morirono nelle cuffie e il brusio della pista tornò improvvisamente a circondarlo. Chris sbatté le palpebre, come risvegliandosi da un sogno. Aveva la vista offuscata. Si passò velocemente una mano sugli occhi, scoprendoli umidi.   
“Questa volta... hai pattinato con tristezza.”  
Christophe fissò l'orizzonte della pista, immobile. Quando si voltò, notò che Viktor e Yuuri erano distanti soltanto una manciata di metri da lui. Il ragazzo giapponese stava ripercorrendo alcuni passaggi del proprio short e Viktor si limitava ad osservarlo con un'espressione quasi adorante.   
Chris distolse subito lo sguardo percependo un'inconsueta, sconosciuta rabbia muoversi in un punto indefinito tra il bacino e il proprio cuore martellante.   
Raggiunse Stéphane con pochi affondi, passandosi quasi con violenza le dita tra i riccioli biondi. Lui lo stava osservando con un mezzo sorriso.   
“Anzi, forse è rabbia.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sì. Una triste sensualità rabbiosa, direi.”  
Christophe abbassò gli occhi sulle lame. Diede senza motivo un paio di colpi al pannello del bordo pista con la punta di un pattino, e non commentò.   
“Josef non c'è?”  
“Arriva dopo, forse.”  
“Okay.”  
Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due parlò.  
“Mi son sempre chiesto... a chi pensi, quando pattini su questo brano...” riprese poi Stéphane, abbassando appena la voce. “Racconta una storia precisa. Devi averlo scelto per un motivo altrettanto preciso. Io mi son sempre esibito su pezzi che...”  
“Non penso a nessuno, Stéphane.”  
Chris rialzò bruscamente la testa. Lo fissò negli occhi, quasi glaciale, e l'uomo sostenne il suo sguardo soltanto per pochi istanti prima di volgerlo verso la pista. Sembrò in difficoltà. E deluso.  
Yuuri scivolò dietro di loro e Chris gli lanciò un'occhiata. Spostò poi il viso in direzione di Viktor, ma fu soltanto un momento. Stéphane parve serrare le labbra.   
“Tornando allo short...” mormorò quindi lui con uno strano tono, sporgendosi sul bordo. Christophe, che si era allontanato di poco per seguire le evoluzioni di Yuuri, arretrò sui pattini di spalle e, quando girò la testa, trovò la bocca del coreografo ad un soffio dalla propria.   
“Oh.” Nonostante tutto, si scostò appena. “Dimmi.”  
“Credo che... ecco...” Chris lo guardò, vicinissimo, mordersi piano il labbro inferiore. “Per stasera dovresti rivedere la tua interpretazione. E tornare all'origine. Quando mi hai chiesto di creare una coreografia su  _Intoxicated_ , questa estate, ho costruito il programma pensando unicamente a te.” Fece una pausa. “A quello che  _vedevo_ , in te.”   
Chris poteva, distintamente, sentire il suo respiro sulle guance.   
“Sono curioso, lo ammetto.”  
Stéphane sorrise.   
“Un Chris seduttore. E non un Chris sedotto, o abbandonato.”  
Il pattinatore svizzero si rese appena conto del brivido che aveva cominciato a percorrergli la schiena. Fece per parlare, ma Stéphane si scostò di colpo. Aprì il passaggio, scivolando fluidamente sul ghiaccio accanto a lui.   
Chris abbassò gli occhi sui suoi piedi.  
“Okay. Quando te li sei messi?”  
Stéphane gli sorrise, ancora. Questa volta con dolcezza.  
“Quando ho capito che eri arrabbiato. Tristemente e sensualmente arrabbiato.”  
L'altro non fece in tempo a replicare che il coreografo arrivò dietro di lui. Gli cinse subito le spalle, piegando i gomiti sotto le sue braccia fasciate da un aderente tessuto tecnico.  
“Innanzitutto, rilassa il trapezio...” mormorò sfiorandogli il collo, vicinissimo al suo orecchio. Lo svizzero sentì il petto dell'uomo aderire alle proprie scapole. Il calore della pelle di Stéphane attraversava il cotone della camicia che indossava per arrivare oltre la trama sottile della sua maglietta. Chris aprì languidamente la bocca, riempiendo i polmoni d'aria, e spinse impercettibilmente i fianchi contro il suo inguine.   
Tutto questo, doveva ammetterlo, era decisamente inaspettato. Conosceva Stéphane da sempre ma per qualche, strana ragione non era mai riuscito a immaginarlo come una possibile conquista. Nè aveva mai percepito, in lui, una qualche forma di interesse nei suoi confronti.   
Chiuse per un momento gli occhi. L'aveva terribilmente ammirato, prima di prendere il suo posto sui podi di mezzo mondo. Per anni. E per anni aveva imparato, da lui, moltissimo.   
Forse, però, l'aveva anche tenuto a debita distanza. Forse, non aveva voluto vedere. E  _vederlo_.  
…  _Cos'altro poteva esistere, oltre a me e Viktor?_  
Il pattinatore piegò appena il capo, trasformando la piega delle labbra carnose in un sorriso amaro. Durò solo un attimo e non comprese cosa avesse esattamente provato. In quello stesso momento, come una carezza, le mani dell'uomo gli percorsero senza fretta le braccia, aprendogliele piano.  
Lo costrinse a voltarsi e i profondi occhi verde petrolio del bel coreografo catturarono i suoi. Chris pensò che non si era mai accorto che Stéphane sovrastava la sua testa di qualche, abbondante centimetro.  
“Ora” disse lui, senza smettere di fissarlo, “seducimi.”  
“Mhh.” Chris allungò le labbra. “E' una sfida?”  
“Direi più una  _lezione_.”  
Perfettamente consapevole che chiunque avrebbe potuto guardarli – se già non lo stavano facendo – Christophe cominciò a muoversi. Iniziò a replicare alcuni passi della coreografia, spostando voluttuosamente le mani sul proprio corpo senza lasciare mai gli occhi di Stéphane. Scivolò verso di lui e, all'ultimo, virò a lato, pattinandogli intorno in un cerchio sempre più stretto. All'ultimo giro riprese un'altra sequenza dello short. Piegò il busto in avanti, le mani sulle ginocchia, prendendo a sfiorarlo col bacino in una maniera sfacciatamente provocante.  
Lui non sembrò mostrare alcuna reazione, ma quando Chris gli passò di nuovo a pochi centimetri dalle braccia conserte lui ne fece improvvisamente scattare una in avanti, afferrandolo.   
Chris ruotò su se stesso, e attese. Stéphane, allora, allungò anche l'altro braccio. Gli circondò i polsi con le dita, guidando le mani di Chris sui propri fianchi.  
“Non stai toccando te stesso, quando ti accarezzi. Ricordi?” sussurrò. Gli sorrise, seducente. “Stai accarezzando un amante. Prova.”  
Lo sentì premere nuovamente sulle sue dita e Chris, allora, prese un altro respiro. Allargò le mani. Le fece scorrere con lentezza fin sopra le sue reni ma, quando fu il momento di scendere, esitò.  
“Non... non mi sembra una buona idea, Stéphane.”   
Chris si ritrasse, come scottato. Lui lo fissò confuso.   
“... Oh, mi piace questo nuovo modo di allenarsi!”  
Si girarono all'unisono. Viktor li stava guardando con un'espressione decisamente compiaciuta, appoggiato mollemente contro la barriera.   
Christophe, allora, si allontanò da Stéphane con un ulteriore scatto all'indietro.  
“Se avessi saputo che era possibile, l'avrei fatto anch'io con Yuuri!”  
Il coach russo rise e Chris si coprì la bocca con una mano aperta. Sembrò pensare, velocemente. Deglutì.  
“Viktor.” Cercò di non far tremare la voce. “Stéphane mi stava mostrando alcune cose riguardo... all'interpretazione. Tutto qui.”  
Immobile, il giovane coreografo continuava a guardarlo. La sua espressione iniziò lentamente a mutare.   
Viktor piegò un braccio sul bordo, posando divertito il mento sotto il palmo aperto.  
“Dai, Chris. Lo sai che puoi non farti problemi, con me.”  
Lui attese.   
“Giusto. Naturalmente. Posso non farmi problemi, con te.”  
Chris mosse piano la mano, lasciandola ricadere lungo il fianco. La chiuse a pugno.   
“Quando mai ci siamo fatti problemi”, mormorò con voce incolore. “Tu, soprattutto.”  
Viktor riabbassò lentamente il braccio. Non sorrideva più.  
“Chris, ascolta, io non...”  
“Lascia stare. Va tutto bene. Come sempre.”  
Stéphane aveva continuato a spostare, incessantemente, lo sguardo da Chris a Viktor, e adesso i suoi occhi erano fermi sulla nuca del ragazzo biondo. Chris non poteva vederlo ma sembrava, semplicemente, che il suo cuore fosse appena andato in mille pezzi.  
Quando però lo svizzero smise di parlare lui lo superò veloce, raggiungendo silenziosamente il bordo. Viktor gli fece spazio e Stéphane gli passò accanto dando l'impressione di non vederlo nemmeno.   
Si sedette sulla panca, slacciandosi i pattini con evidente difficoltà. Viktor lo osservò prenderli tra le mani tremanti, recuperare le proprie scarpe e infilarsi nel tunnel degli spogliatoi.   
Lentamente, si voltò di nuovo verso Chris.  
“Dovresti... andare da lui.”  
“Per dirgli cosa?”  
Viktor fissò l'amico con tenerezza.  
“Non so. Dimmelo tu.”  
“Non c'è proprio niente da dire.”  
Christophe rimase con le mani piantate sulle anche a fissare il ghiaccio per un po'. Infine scosse la testa, inspirando profondamente.  
“Scusami” disse, avvicinandosi al perimetro. “Fa' finta che non sia successo niente. Davvero. Non so cosa mi sia preso.”  
Dietro di loro passò Celestino. Li salutò allegro e loro si limitarono a rispondergli con un sorriso tirato. Viktor porse poi i copri lama a Chris. Non disse nulla.  
Solo quando raggiunse la panca, allungando la schiena contro il muro, lo svizzero tornò a udire la sua voce.   
“Non è mai stato semplice per me, Chris. Credimi”, lo sentì mormorare con tristezza. “Sono sempre stato consapevole del male che ti facevo. Ogni, singolo giorno. Ma... siamo sempre stati d'accordo. Tu... sei sempre stato d'accordo. Fino a Shangai, perlomeno. E lì ci siamo fermati, ed è stata la cosa migliore. Io...”   
Un annuncio risuonò nel palazzetto, interrompendolo, ma Viktor riprese subito a parlare, ignorando la metallica voce femminile.   
“... Ho sempre desiderato per te quello che tu hai sempre voluto per me. Che fossi...  _felice._ ”  
Chris socchiuse gli occhi verdi. Non lo guardò. Il suo volto era leggermente girato verso sinistra, e fissava Yuuri provare degli Axel.  
“Lo so, Viktor.”  
“Lo sai sul serio?”  
Lui restò il silenzio e solo quando Yuuri passò alle trottole distolse gli occhi. Finalmente, si girò. Sembrò, d'un tratto, stanchissimo.   
“A volte...” riprese lo svizzero, “... penso di non ricordare più cosa c'è oltre al Chris Giacometti che conoscono tutti. E che... la parte migliore di me sia rimasta con te. Non so se, da qualche altra parte, esista ancora.”  
Viktor raccolse le mani sul grembo. Solo pochi centimetri lo separavano da lui ma si trattenne, e non lo toccò.   
“Chris...” Fu difficile, ma cercò i suoi occhi. “Tu... non sei più innamorato di me, vero?”  
Christophe sostenne il suo sguardo. Non seppe come. Ancora non indossava il costume dello short, ma immaginò di averlo. Il suo abito delle folle, degli spalti gremiti. Strass, lamé e lustrini, per accecare chiunque lo guardasse troppo da vicino.  
“... No. No, tranquillo” disse infine con un mezzo sorriso, il tono incredibilmente controllato. “Si deve... pur andare avanti, giusto?”  
Viktor lasciò defluire l'aria dai polmoni, sollevato. Allungò felice le labbra.   
“Giusto!” esclamò, concedendosi di appoggiargli una mano sulla gamba. “Adesso, devi solo chiarirti con Stéphane. Certamente non potete arrivare così a stasera, e poi...”  
Lo svizzero stava disperatamente tentando di non registrare il tocco delle dita di Viktor su di sé. Sentendo il nome del coreografo, però, si scosse.   
“... cerca di capire cosa vuoi fare con lui. Non penso sia il tipo da... giornale scandalistico.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Viktor assottigliò le iridi chiare, dolcemente.  
“Non prenderti gioco del suo cuore, Chris. Non ripetere l'errore che ho fatto io con te.”  
Lui restò ad osservarlo. Aprì la bocca per replicare ma, improvvisamente, qualcosa si parò davanti a loro, oscurando in parte la luce dei fari della pista.   
“Mhh, credevo di aver perso il mio coach.”  
Yuuri fece scorrere la zip della felpa fino alle clavicole. La pelle chiara del suo collo, umida dopo l'allenamento, sembrava quasi lucida sotto i neon del palazzetto. Si passò velocemente l'asciugamano sulla fronte, lasciandolo poi ricadere sulle spalle.   
“Hai ragione, Yuuri. Scusami.”   
Viktor allungò una mano, trovando subito le sue dita. Le strinse con dolcezza. Chris osservò la scena forzando le labbra in un sorriso.  
“Era da molto che non vedevo Stéphane. Mi son fermato a salutarlo. E poi, con Chris...”  
“... mmh, ci hai beccati. Ci siamo messi a parlare di te...”  
Lo svizzero accavallò sensualmente le gambe, allargando la piega sulle proprie labbra nella maniera più convincente che poté. “... E di come potrei ricattarti, con i video che ti ho fatto l'anno scorso.”  
Yuuri sembrò impallidire. Viktor scoppiò a ridere e, sollevandosi in piedi, circondò amorevolmente la vita del compagno con un braccio.  
“Chris, in effetti, sa essere molto creativo in questo senso...”  
“Che... che vuoi dire?”  
Le iridi scure del nipponico si fissarono su quelle verdissime del ragazzo biondo e lui si scambiò subito un'occhiata d'intesa con Viktor prima di tornare ad ammiccare, con malizia, in direzione del pattinatore.  
“Posso essere pieno di sorprese, Yuuri.”  
Mentre si allontanava per recuperare la felpa dalla panca accanto, Chris sentì Viktor ridere ancora. E allora ricordò – come fotogrammi di un film, ammassati senza ordine nella sua testa – ogni singola volta in cui l'avevano fatto insieme. Prima di ogni competizione, negli spogliatoi. Davanti ai giornalisti di mezzo mondo, alle conferenze stampa. O quando si perdevano, insieme, per le strade di sorprendenti città sconosciute. Sotto le lenzuola, dopo il sesso.  _Durante_  il sesso, quando ancora non era triste, e disperato. Ricordò addirittura l'esatto momento in cui si era reso conto della deliziosa ironia di Viktor – una delle loro prime cene da soli, a Varsavia, durante gli Europei del 2008 – capendo che gli sarebbe bastata anche solo quella per innamorarsi, perdutamente, di lui.  
Strinse le labbra. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai più avuto con nessun altro la stessa, perfetta complicità.  
Qualcosa si mosse nella sua gola – una strana forma ignota di rimpianto, perché il dolore assumeva ogni giorno nuove forme, dentro di lui – ma la soffocò, immediatamente. Perché non poteva più permetterselo. Non quel giorno. Non all'ultimo, forse, Gran Prix della sua carriera.   
Cacciò gli auricolari in fondo alla tasca. Pensò di andare a cercare Stéphane ma, quando si voltò, vide che Yuuri e Viktor si erano allontanati. Erano appoggiati al bordo pista, una decina di metri più avanti. Sembravano osservare qualcosa.   
“Che succede?” domandò, raggiungendoli.   
“JJ” disse subito Viktor, scuotendo incredulo la testa. Ridacchiò. “Con Yurio.”   
  
  
“Azzardati soltanto a rifarlo e giuro che...”  
“Mhh, qualcuno sembra  _piuttosto_ nervoso.”  
Jean Jacques Leroy iniziò a pattinare in cerchio intorno a Yurio, mellifluo, stringendo la curva in una spirale sempre più stretta. Addosso aveva un'aderente maglia rossa e dei semplici pantaloni scuri da allenamento. Un'espressione decisamente sarcastica era disegnata, beffarda, sul suo squadrato volto abbronzato.   
Phichit li stava osservando poco distante, e sembrava preoccupatissimo.  
“Yuri, dai, non l'ha fatto apposta. L'ho visto. Ha solo...”  
“Mi ha tagliato la strada, quello stronzo d'un maiale!” sbraitò inferocito il giovane russo, puntando un dito contro JJ. “Mentre stavo per saltare!”  
“Suvvia, Plisetsky, non c'è bisogno di fare tutte queste scenate...” disse allora il canadese. Si passò una mano tra i capelli cosparsi di gel, rilassato. “Se hai paura di perdere contro di me, basta dirlo. Lo capirei. Perché accadrà _, naturalmen_ te.”  
“Tu, grandissimo pezzo di...” Con uno scatto di reni la sottile figura di Yurio si lanciò contro quella, ben più massiccia, di JJ. Pichit si coprì gli occhi con una mano preparandosi al peggio ma, stranamente, nei secondi appena successivi le sue orecchie registrarono soltanto il brusio del palazzetto.   
Abbassò cautamente il braccio.   
Otabek Altin stava stringendo i polsi di Yurio contro il proprio petto, fissandolo intensamente nei grandi occhi verdi sconvolti. Lui, con la bocca spalancata, ricambiava ansimante il suo sguardo, le nocche completamente sbiancate dalla forza con cui serrava i pugni.   
Sul ghiaccio, appena dietro al kazako, una profonda incisione creata dalle sue lame li separava da JJ, fermo solo un paio di metri più indietro.  
“Non ne vale la pena. Respira”, mormorò Otabek piano.   
Yurio cercò di divincolarsi dalla sua stretta, furente.   
“Lo odio. Lo  _odio_ , cazzo.”  
“Lo so. Ma tu vali molto più di lui.”  
Il fiato caldo del ragazzo bruno gli stava accarezzando continuamente il collo, simile a piccole ondate tiepide. Yurio chiuse un attimo gli occhi, tentando di calmarsi. Per qualche strana ragione visualizzò le fiamme del grande camino della casa di suo nonno, a Mosca, e per un lunghissimo, esatto istante si sentì perfettamente al sicuro. I loro corpi erano praticamente appoggiati l'uno all'altro e il giovanissimo pattinatore poteva distinguere il battito del cuore del kazako fondersi col proprio.  
Deglutì, rendendosi conto di avere la salivazione completamente azzerata. Ma, forse, era a causa di JJ.   
“Non ho... non ho paura.”  
“Lo so.” Otabek strinse appena gli occhi nocciola, sollevando gli angoli delle labbra con dolcezza. “Sei un soldato, dopotutto. E poi, mi hai detto che vincerai.”  
Lui, allora, socchiuse le labbra, rilasciando finalmente un lungo sospiro. Rilassò i palmi delle mani, permettendo alle proprie dita di allungarsi sui pettorali di Otabek.   
“Dunque...” L'irritante voce di JJ riemerse improvvisamente da dietro le larghe spalle del kazako, distogliendo Yurio dal suo sorriso. “La signorina, a quanto pare, ha trovato un prode cavaliere. Che deliziosa coppietta...”  
“Shh.” Otabek tornò saldamente a stringere le mani del ragazzo biondo che, a denti stretti, cercava di contenere un nuovo, incontrollato fremito di rabbia. “Non raccogliere la provocazione. Lascia andare.”  
Allentò la presa alla sua mano destra, con gentilezza. E, con altrettanta gentilezza, posò il proprio palmo sul suo petto.  
“Respira”, gli ripeté.  
Yurio lo fissò. Si sentiva completamente fuori di sé dalla collera ma, allo stesso tempo, una sconosciuta, surreale corrente di tranquillità aveva cominciato a scorrergli nelle profondità dell'addome. Non sapeva dargli un nome, ma mentre osservava Otabek voltarsi verso JJ una parola gli attraversò la mente:  _fiducia_.  
“JJ. Torniamo ognuno ai propri allenamenti. Okay?”  
La voce del kazako era incredibilmente ferma. Jean Jacques lo fissò a lungo, sardonico. Aprì la bocca per ribattere ma qualcosa, oltre la testa di Otabek, sembrò fargli cambiare idea.   
“YURI!”  
Il pattinatore russo si voltò. Yakov lo stava fissando con i piccoli azzurri occhi sgranati, paonazzo in volto.  
“Non posso lasciarti solo per qualche minuto che ti metti immediatamente a litigare!?” gli urlò dal bordo. “Non sei più un ragazzino! Ti devo ricordare che stasera hai una gara?”  
Lui sbuffò, fissandolo di sbieco. Serrò i palmi sulla vita sottile, allargando i pattini in quella che voleva essere una strafottente posizione di sfida.  
“Non l'ho scordato. Sono prontissimo. E se mi fanno incazzare non è colpa mia.”  
“Modera il linguaggio, ragazzino!”  
“Non hai appena detto che non lo sono più?”  
Yakov restò ad osservarlo, sbigottito. Viktor, che aveva osservato l'intera la scena, si avvicinò con prudenza al proprio ex-coach.  
“Yakov...”  
“Che vuoi,  _Vitya_?”  
“Mh. Nulla. Ma lo sai che è molto meglio lasciarlo sfogare.”  
Yuuri raggiunse Viktor. Restò un passo dietro a lui, insieme a Chris. Yurio, nel frattempo, sembrava star parlando fitto con Otabek. JJ si era naturalmente dileguato e Phichit aveva già raggiunto il perimetro per scambiare qualche parola con Yuuri.  
“Siamo tutti diversi, Yakov” proseguì Viktor sorridendo bonariamente. “Ognuno di noi ha il proprio modo per... rilasciare la tensione.”  
“Ovviamente. Ma farsi squalificare il giorno dello short per aver picchiato Jean Jacques Leroy sulla pista non mi sembra, esattamente, una splendida idea.”  
“Oh, non preoccuparti” riprese subito il russo, osservando attentamente Yurio e Otabek avvicinarsi al bordo. “Credo che  _Yura_ abbia appena scoperto che esiste qualcosa di molto più interessante che litigare con JJ...”  
Il vecchio coach seguì la linea degli occhi azzurri di Viktor e, scrutando il proprio allievo sorridere al giovane atleta kazako, sembrò comprendere qualcosa. Aggrottò severamente la fronte. Negli occhi nervosi brillò quella che pareva essere una sorta di epifania.   
“ _Yuratchka_ ” disse serio, affondando le grandi mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Vieni qui.”  
Lui scivolò sulle lame seguito subito da Otabek che, appoggiandosi al bordo pista, alzò silenziosamente una mano per salutare il piccolo gruppo.   
“Cosa?” chiese quindi, secco.   
“Ricordami quanti anni hai.”  
“Uh? Quindici, lo sai. Stai invecchiando, Yakov.”  
“Mh.”  
Yurio lo fissò, i bei lineamenti delicati ancora distorti dal fastidio. Yakov, allora, socchiuse le palpebre prive di ciglia, immobile. Guardò Otabek. Sospirò, quindi tornò su Yurio.  
“... Niente sesso prima delle gare. Intesi?”  
Sul piccolo gruppo calò un silenzio irreale. Trascorse quello che sembrò essere un lunghissimo, interminabile secondo. Poi, mentre Phichit spalancava incredulo la mascella, Viktor si portò una mano contro la bocca, soffocando una forte risata. Si voltò subito verso Yuuri e lui annuì. Si gettò contro la spalla del compagno per nascondere un grande sorriso divertito.   
“... Co... COSA?”  
Sulle guance del giovane russo salì un rossore violento e immediatamente vagò, con occhi febbrili, sui volti degli altri. Cercò strenuamente qualcosa da dire. Non lo trovò. Otabek, invece, pareva perfettamente impassibile.   
Fuori di sé dallo shock, Yurio tornò allora ad incenerire Yakov con lo sguardo.  
“Ti sei... ti sei FOTTUTO il CERVELLO, vecchio?!”  
L'allenatore non mutò espressione.  
“Fa calare la stamina. E l'adrenalina. E io le voglio sulla pista, entrambe. Siete tutti uguali, voi adolescenti.” Si girò verso Viktor. “Non è vero,  _Vitya_?”  
Il giovane coach aveva, ormai, le lacrime agli occhi. Represse un nuovo eccesso di risate, stringendo forte il braccio di Yuuri. Lui scambiò immediatamente un'occhiata con Christophe, coprendosi la bocca con il palmo aperto. Lo svizzero ridacchiò.  
“Oh, naturalmente.” Viktor tentò, senza grande successo, di assumere un tono serio, e si asciugò in fretta una lacrima ferma sullo zigomo. “Me le ricordo benissimo, le tue raccomandazioni. Con me hai iniziato appena prima che compissi quattordici anni. Ma era Georgi il più ubbidiente...”  
Phichit inclinò dubbioso la testa.  
“Mhh, Celestino non mi ha mai detto nulla del genere.”  
“Perché Celestino è italiano, mio caro.” Chris abbassò appena il viso, passandosi velocemente la lingua sulle labbra. Lanciò al thailandese un'occhiata quasi provocante. “Non si sognerebbe mai di dirti di rinunciare al sesso. Specie durante una competizione. Te lo dice uno che ha metà dello stesso sangue nelle vene.”  
“.... CAZZOOO! Avete finito, tutti quanti?!”  
Yurio li stava fissando esasperato, le braccia spalancate. D'un tratto pareva, in piedi in mezzo alla distesa di ghiaccio, incredibilmente piccolo e incredibilmente impotente. Viktor non capì se era più sconvolto, arrabbiato o tremendamente imbarazzato.  
Otabek, nel frattempo, si stava finalmente muovendo.  
“Mh. Condivido il consiglio” commentò, riaccostandosi al ragazzo.   
“... Che?!”  
“Sì. Il suo ragionamento non fa una piega, in effetti.”  
Yurio lo fissò, incredulo. Fece per dirgli qualcosa, ma si bloccò. Abbassò imbarazzato gli occhi, poi li rialzò subito. Sembrò, infine, stare per parlare.  
“Otabek, mi raccomando.” La calda voce di Chris si inserì tra loro. “In caso, vacci piano col nostro  _Yuratchka_. Che se poi non riesce più a fare i quadrupli o la  _Biellmann_ , Yakov si agita.”  
“IO ME NE VADO.”  
Il giovane russo si precipitò fuori dalla pista. Ghermì i coprilama abbandonati sul bordo, li posizionò malamente sui pattini e quasi inciampò. Yuuri fece per aiutarlo, ma lui lo spinse indietro. Sparì nel tunnel imprecando.   
“Mh. Non si può mai scherzare, con quel gattino.” Chris incrociò le braccia al petto, restando a fissare il punto in cui Yurio era scomparso. Si girò di nuovo verso la pista. “Scusa, Otabek.”  
Il kazako guardò a lungo il gruppo senza proferire parola e Viktor sospettò che non avesse  _davvero_  colto il piccante, allusivo sottotesto generale. Pensò anche che Yakov fosse stato particolarmente perfido a rivolgersi a Yurio in inglese.   
“Nessun problema” replicò infine Otabek. “Gli parlerò io dopo.”  
Yakov, allora, fece per chiedergli qualcosa ma il pattinatore bruno allungò subito una lama sul ghiaccio per raggiungere, con poche scivolate, il centro del palazzetto.   
“E bravo il nostro  _Yuratchka_. Altin mi sembra un'ottima scelta. Approvo pienamente”, sentenziò Christophe con un piccolo sorriso. Sospirò allegro, affondando le mani nelle tasche della tuta e Phichit, che si era messo a provare alcune posizioni del proprio short praticamente fermo sul posto, interruppe una piccola rotazione per annuire in direzione dello svizzero con veemenza.  
“Quindi...  _niente sesso in gara_ è da sempre una regola del  _Team Yakov_ , uh?” proseguì poi Chris, lanciando un'esplicita occhiata a Viktor.   
Lui, che stava ridendo a bassa voce con Yuuri, sollevò le palpebre sull'amico con un mezzo sorriso.  
“... Esattamente.”  
“E tu... la seguivi?”  
L'uomo dai capelli color della luna lo fissò.   
“Diciamo di sì...” replicò con tono quasi carezzevole, stringendo appena le labbra. Non smise, però, di sorridere. “In un...  _certo_  senso.”  
A quelle parole Yakov alzò gli occhi al cielo e, scuotendo piano la testa, bofonchiò qualche misteriosa parola in russo prima di congedarsi dal gruppo con uno stanco  _See you tonight 1._  
Yuuri, invece, guardò Viktor e Chris. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fossero estremamente in confidenza, né aveva mai davvero realizzato quante competizioni avessero condiviso insieme. Quanti anni di vita, e di storie. Di amicizia.   
Improvvisamente, si sentì l'ultimo arrivato.   
_Forse... lo sono anche nel cuore di Viktor?_  
In quel momento Phichit chiamò il coach russo con un cenno, e lui si avvicinò. Il thailandese sembrò chiedergli timidamente un consiglio, speranzoso, e Viktor annuì subito ridendo.  
Yuuri contemplò il compagno da lontano. Mentre sollevava il viso verso la sommità del palazzetto – con malinconia, e iniziando a porsi domande dalle quali non era mai stato nemmeno lontanamente sfiorato, prima di allora – Chris gli si accostò.  
“E, dimmi... Viktor la fa rispettare anche a te, la  _regola Yakov_?”  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui con uno scatto. Lo svizzero lo stava guardando, malizioso.   
“Ehm... ve-veramente...”  
“... Mh,  _ovviamente_  no.”   
Il pattinatore dai riccioli biondi abbassò gli occhi.  _E_ c _osì è successo_ , pensò con una punta di tristezza. E, forse, di dolore.   
“In effetti non mi siete mai sembrati una pudica coppia cattolica...” riprese subito, increspando sornione gli angoli della bocca. “... che aspetta di farlo la prima notte di nozze.”  
Yuuri sembrò avvampare e Chris rise piano.  
“Viktor non cambierà mai. E' un vero fuoco, per essere un russo. Per questo siamo sempre...” Fece una pausa. Un po' troppo lunga. “... Andati così d'accordo.”  
Christophe pronunciò le ultime parole quasi esitando e Yuuri ebbe la vaga sensazione, soltanto per un attimo, che in realtà volesse dire qualcos'altro.  
“Comunque...”  
La voce acuta di Phichit risuonò d'un tratto sul ghiaccio ed entrambi volsero gli occhi su lui e Viktor. L'uomo aveva un braccio flesso in diagonale e stava girando con lentezza, spiegando qualcosa in maniera appassionata. Phichit lo imitò immediatamente e lui lo bloccò a metà per fargli notare quella che sembrava essere un'imprecisione nell'inclinazione.  
“... Non condividerò mai quei video online, Yuuri. Tranquillo. A una sola condizione.”  
Lui tornò allora ad osservarlo, allargando le labbra divertito.  
“Te lo dico già, Chris. Nessun'altra  _pole dance_  insieme. Nè dettagli della mia vita intima.”  
Chris gli restituì l'occhiata, ma senza più sorridere.   
“Che tu non faccia mai soffrire Viktor.”  
  
-  
  
_Parc del Fòrum,  
Barcellona,  
Ore 13.20_

  
Un vento leggero e tiepido in maniera surreale soffiava, gentile, lungo il litorale del confine nord di Barcellona.  
Chinato sul sacchetto di carta che teneva tra le mani la più giovane promessa del pattinaggio russo sbocconcellava pigramente qualcosa di indefinito. Piccole briciole gli cadevano continuamente sulla felpa della Federazione Russa ma lui non sembrava farci caso. Sedeva, a gambe aperte, su una curiosa panchina di pietra ai piedi di una delle tante scalinate del parco. Di fronte a lui, il porto deserto.   
Era stato costruito recentemente, aveva sentito dire da Phichit, per riqualificare la zona e, insieme all'intera zona balneare circostante, il  _Parc del Fòrum_  comprendeva due auditorium, la grande piazza alle sue spalle e diversi spazi per concerti, eventi e festival.  
Yurio prese ad osservare una nave in lontananza. Aveva mollato l'allenamento praticamente a metà e, per questo, era assolutamente certo che Yakov si fosse subito precipitato da Lilia per lamentarsi del suo sfrontato atteggiamento indisciplinato. L'ovvia conseguenza, lo sapeva, sarebbe stata una: il giorno dopo quella vecchiaccia rinsecchita l'avrebbe tenuto almeno mezz'ora fuori dal ghiaccio a fare tutti quegli odiosi esercizi isometrici su trottole ed elementi. La  _Biellmann_  e la _Isa Bauer_ erano le sue preferite. E Yakov, lo sapeva, avrebbe osservato l'intera scena compiacendosi silenziosamente in un angolo.   
Non vedeva l'ora di fargliela vedere. A lui, a tutti quanti. Avrebbe vinto –  _cazzo_  se l'avrebbe fatto – e vedendolo sul podio, con la medaglia d'oro al collo, il suo coach avrebbe finalmente capito che Yuri Plisetsky non aveva affatto bisogno di regole. E nemmeno di allucinanti raccomandazioni che insinuavano che...  
“... отвяжись! / _… Otvyazhis'_ _!_ 2”  
Allungò il collo verso il porto silenzioso, urlando al mare con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. Sentiva ancora le guance in fiamme.  
Yakov era un idiota. Chris era una testa di cazzo.  
E Otabek...  
“Non hanno capito...  _niente_.”   
Lo disse ad alta voce alzando, irritato, i grandi occhi smeraldini al cielo. Una nuvola stava per oscurare il sole e Yurio, per fissarla, si coprì in parte gli occhi con una mano.  
Quello che il kazako aveva fatto per lui l'aveva sorpreso. E quando l'aveva percepito ad un soffio da sé, con le dita strette intorno ai suoi polsi si era stupito, anche, di non aver avuto l'istinto immediato di respingerlo. Perché l'avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. L'aveva _sempre_  fatto, con chiunque altro. Fin da quando era piccolo.   
Una piega amara comparve sulle sua labbra sottili e lui sbatté le palpebre, accecato dal riverbero.  
_Da quando... te ne sei andato..._  
Il disco del sole sparì, completamente, dietro la grande coltre bianca sopra la sua testa. Contemporaneamente tutt'intorno a lui la luce diminuì e Yurio riabbassò le dita sullo strano sedile in pietra, percorrendolo piano con il palmo come per saggiarne la superficie levigata. Anche l'acqua sembrò farsi minacciosamente scura e lui si ritrovò a fissarla, sospirando piano.   
Otabek era praticamente uno sconosciuto per lui, eppure...  
_Fiducia._  
Gli aveva fatto percepire qualcosa che non credeva essere più capace di provare. E che, fino a quel momento, riusciva a ritrovare in sé stesso soltanto guardando negli occhi suo nonno.   
Riaffondò la mano nel sacchetto. Tastò attentamente il fondo ma, quando fece riemergere il polso dalla carta, attaccati ai polpastrelli vide soltanto briciole.   
“ _Fuck._ 3 'Fanculo, ho ancora fame!”  
Appallottolò la busta con rabbia, gettandola a terra. Immediatamente dopo udì un fruscio, che le sue orecchie registrarono giusto un attimo prima di sentire la  _sua_ voce.  
“Mh. Non sei facile da trovare.”  
Yurio si voltò. Otabek lo stava guardando fermo sul terzultimo gradino della scalinata, il viso quasi immobile nella sua consueta espressione indecifrabile. Addosso aveva la solita giacca di pelle. Degli scuri jeans attillati gli fasciavano invece le gambe magre e, ai piedi, le borchie che decoravano dei grandi stivali da biker riflettevano debolmente i pochi raggi che filtravano dalle nuvole. Reggeva un sacchetto.  
“Per fortuna ogni tanto ho delle intuizioni.”  
Il giovane russo lo fissò, sconvolto.  
“Ma come... come...”  
“ _Instagram_.”   
Otabek prese il cellulare dalla tasca, lo sbloccò e lo allungò verso i suoi occhi sgranati. Sullo schermo comparve una foto quadrata che mostrava il porto e, in basso, la punta delle sneakers rosse e nere di Yurio appoggiate sulla panchina. Ancora più sotto, soltanto una frase:  _Waiting for the SP_ 4.  
“Diciassette minuti fa. Hai inserito la geolocalizzazione.”  
Un gabbiano si abbassò tra di loro, atterrando un paio di metri oltre la scalinata. Il ragazzo biondo distorse il bel viso con una debole smorfia imbarazzata.  
“Non credevo seguissi il mio profilo. Mica li odi, i social network?” borbottò con una punta di fastidio.   
Otabek restò fermo, limitandosi ad abbracciare con una lunga occhiata la passeggiata che costeggiava il mare.  
“Ho pensato mi dovessi... aggiornare” rispose poi con un carezzevole tono basso, coprendo lentamente lo spazio che lo separava dall'altro. Si sedette sulla panchina gemella a quella su cui era Yurio. Erano distanti tra loro soltanto una ventina di centimetri e somigliavano a due lunghe lingue ondulate. Otabek vi si stese sopra allungando una gamba oltre il bordo.  
“Bello questo posto. Non sapevo ci fosse qualcosa del genere vicino al Palazzetto.”  
“Mh.”  
“Phichit?”  
“Già. Quel tipo è una  _Lonely Planet_ vivente. Non so come diavolo faccia.”  
Otabek lo guardò.  
“Cosa stavi mangiando?”  
Yurio incrociò le braccia sul petto, una gamba posata a terra e l'altra piegata sotto il bacino. Il gabbiano di fronte a loro, nel frattempo, sembrava stare litigando con un pezzo di pane raffermo.  
“Uhmpf.  _Empanadas_. Cercavo qualcosa di simile ai  _pirožkì._ Li facciamo in Russia. Mio nonno me li cucina spesso.”  
“Capisco. Quindi le  _empanadas_  non erano buone?”  
“Non so. Forse lo erano, boh. Non ci capisco niente di cucina spagnola. Comunque, nulla può essere paragonato ai  _pirožkì._ E io ho ancora fame, dannazione.”  
Il kazako, a quelle parole, increspò appena le labbra.  
Yurio percepì un piccolo spostamento d'aria e, contemporaneamente, sotto il suo mento apparve la mano di Otabek. Il ragazzo gli stava tendendo il sacchetto che aveva tenuto appeso al polso fino a quel momento.  
Il russo lo prese senza capire. Lo aprì, piano, e quando ne scorse il contenuto la sua espressione mutò. Completamente.  
“Ma... ma...”  
Affondò una mano nella busta, incredulo. La sollevò. Nel palmo stringeva quello che sembrava essere un piccolo fagotto di pasta farcita.  
“... sono... sono  _pirožkì! PIROŽKÌ!_ ”  
Nell'assoluto silenzio del porto risuonò, felice, la risata di Yurio. Si mise subito in ginocchio sul sedile, il busto diritto, assolutamente incapace di contenere l'entusiasmo. Scrutò nel sacchetto contando più volte i  _pirožkì_ , mentre un radioso sorriso di gioia totale gli illuminava il viso.   
Otabek lo osservava attentamente, discreto, gli angoli della bocca dolcemente sollevati.   
“Ma... dove... dove li hai trovati? Come hai fatto?”  
Yurio si girò a fissarlo, gli occhi chiari che gli brillavano. Otabek cambiò posizione, mettendosi a gambe incrociate.   
“Ci sono un paio di ristoranti russi a Barcellona. Non è stato facile, perché nessuno li aveva sul menù” disse, ruotando il corpo verso Yurio. “Diciamo che sono entrato in uno dei due e li ho... mh,  _pregati_  di accontentarmi.”  
Il gabbiano si avvicinò alle panchine, curioso. Il kazako lo allontanò subito con un movimento del braccio.  
“Oh...” Il ragazzo biondo osservò il fagotto di pane in silenzio. “Ma sono certo di non averti mai detto che...”   
“Su  _Instagram_  ci sono più foto di Yuri Plisetsky che mangia _pirožkì_  e  _katsudon_  che di tutte le sue vittorie messe insieme.”  
Il giovane russo risollevò, allora, il viso su Otabek. Lui lo stava guardando con un sorriso appena accennato. Sembrava vagamente divertito, ma in quegli spicchi scuri Yurio ebbe l'impressione di scorgere molto altro.   
_Mi sta guardando con... tenerezza?_  
Ripensò ai suoi occhi calmi di quella mattina, sospesi tra lui e JJ. Alle dita calde della sua mano contro il proprio cuore. A quell'inspiegabile, improvvisa e rasserenante pace.   
_Nessuno aveva mai fatto niente del genere per me._  
Percepì qualcosa fermarsi all'altezza della propria gola, ma cercò di tornare a respirare normalmente.  
“... Grazie... Otabek.”  
Distolse subito lo sguardo dal suo, allungandogli bruscamente un  _pirožkì_ mentre tornava a fissare distrattamente il mare. Ricacciò giù quello strano nodo, deglutendo a fatica.   
“Mh. Mi hai appena chiamato per nome.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Non c'è di che, comunque.”  
Il kazako prese a masticare lentamente la pasta dorata. Era friabile e cotta al punto giusto e, all'interno, il ripieno di carne e funghi sembrava letteralmente sciogliersi nella sua bocca.  
“Mi dispiace per prima. Forse non sarei dovuto intervenire.”  
Yurio trangugiò il boccone che si era appena portato alle labbra. Si girò verso di lui con uno scatto.  
“N-no, anzi! Volevo ringraziarti... anche per quello. Non so cosa sarebbe successo se non mi avessi fermato. JJ mi fa sbroccare.”  
“Mh. Volevo dire... mi dispiace per ciò che è accaduto dopo” riprese il ragazzo bruno. “Ma gli amici sono così. A volte si lasciano scappare cose che non vorrebbero dire. Però...” Cercò i suoi occhi. “... Penso che ti vogliano bene. A loro modo.”  
Yurio abbassò le mani sul grembo. In fondo alla banchina, oltre le loro teste, un'anziana coppia col cane stava iniziando a percorrere lentamente la passeggiata.  
“Non è per questo. Non è per quello che hanno detto. Non me ne frega assolutamente niente di quello che possono pensare di me. Di noi.”  
Otabek allontanò il  _pirožkì_ dalla bocca, in attesa, e Yurio si strinse nelle spalle, rendendosi improvvisamente conto delle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.   
Chinò gli occhi verdi sul sacchetto, cercando di allontanare l'imbarazzo.  
“E' che... non lo sanno,  _cazzo_. Non sanno cosa significa, per me, far avvicinare qualcuno.”  
La nuvola sospesa sopra le loro teste aveva corso velocemente, trasportata dal vento. Improvvisamente il sole riapparve, emergendo dal suo lattiginoso profilo irregolare e inondando il profilo del giovane russo di una fredda luce brillante.   
Otabek si ritrovò a contemplarlo per dei lunghissimi secondi, scorgendo in lui nuovi, limpidi sprazzi di  _bellezza_. Ma non glielo disse.  
“Quando avevo quattro anni, mio padre se ne è andato di casa.”  
Yurio riprese a parlare, lentamente. Il suo tono era basso – quasi un mormorio – e il kazako rallentò il ritmo del proprio respiro per essere certo di non perdere nemmeno una delle parole che avevano ricominciato ad uscire dalle labbra del ragazzo biondo.  
“Aveva sposato mia madre con mille promesse. Senza riuscire a mantenerne nemmeno una, ovviamente” continuò, giocherellando sulla panchina con dei pezzetti di  _pirožkì_. “La sola cosa che era capace di fare era perdere tutti i soldi che guadagnava in scommesse clandestine. Carte, cavalli. A volte spariva per interi weekend e, il più delle volte, mia madre scopriva che era a Minsk, in Bielorussia. In uno dei suoi mille casinò.” Fece una piccola pausa. “A Mosca il gioco d'azzardo era illegale. Lo è ancora.”  
Otabek annuì, piano.  
“Tuo nonno... è il padre di tuo padre?”, chiese.  
Yurio sorrise tristemente.  
“Sì. Ed è sempre stato così diverso da papà. Ricordo poco mio padre, ma ricordo benissimo mia madre che piangeva. Ricordo le urla che le riversava addosso ogni volta che ricompariva a casa e lei gli chiedeva spiegazioni. Ricordo anche alcuni schiaffi, e...”  
Si bloccò, la voce incrinata. Otabek lo vide portarsi una mano alla gola, come se improvvisamente faticasse a respirare. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi. Riaprirli.   
“... e mio nonno... c'era sempre. Era rimasto vedovo, molto giovane. Mio padre al tempo aveva solo cinque anni e aveva sofferto... così tanto per la morte della nonna, sua madre. E lui... mio nonno, intendo, mi ha sempre detto che forse non aveva fatto abbastanza. Che non era riuscito a salvarlo da quel dolore e... e che, per questo, tutto aveva finito per riversarsi su di noi. Su di me e la mamma.”  
Il ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore quasi con violenza. Otabek capì che stava cercando di lottare disperatamente contro le lacrime.  
“Si è sempre sentito in colpa. E per questo ha promesso che, almeno, avrebbe protetto me. Da qualsiasi sofferenza. Anche dalle azioni di mio padre. Quando lui ci ha abbandonati, mio nonno ha giurato a se stesso che con me sarebbe riuscito là dove aveva fallito con suo figlio.”  
Yurio lasciò che i propri polmoni, finalmente, si svuotassero. Sentiva ogni centimetro di pelle venire percorso da uno strano e freddo formicolio e in quel brivido – ne era certo – c'erano ansia, un po' di sollievo, tanta paura e il ricordo di un sofferenza così nitida che a volte, soltanto chiudendo gli occhi, poteva nuovamente percepirla ad un passo da sé.   
Non era affatto difficile visualizzare il soggiorno o la modesta cucina della vecchia casa di sua madre, alla periferia più povera di Mosca. Poteva quasi vederla ancora, chinata sul lavello a piangere silenziosamente, pensando che lui non la vedesse. Così come poteva risentire le massicce braccia di suo nonno Nikolai avvolgerlo. Lo stringeva sempre talmente forte da non farlo quasi respirare.  
Ricordava l'odore di tabacco, la barba ispida sulla guancia e il proprio nome, ripetuto dalla sua voce profonda alla fioca luce della veranda.  _“Yuratchka, Yuratchka. Я никогда не буду отказываться от. / Yuratchka, Yuratchka. YA nikogda ne budu otkazyvat'sya ot. 5_”  
Yurio sentì qualcosa scivolargli lungo lo zigomo. Portò allora una mano al viso e quando il suo indice incontrò la pelle bagnata, restò a fissarlo come se non avesse mai visto una lacrima prima d'ora.  
“Io... ci ho provato, sai?”  
Il russo guardò le proprie dita ancora per qualche secondo prima di voltarsi lentamente verso Otabek.  
Il ragazzo dai corti capelli scuri – che fino a quel momento era rimasto ad ascoltarlo in completo silenzio, continuando a respirare pianissimo – si sporse verso di lui non appena lo vide girarsi. Gli occhi da soldato di Yuri Plisetsky si erano, d'un tratto, trasformati in qualcosa di molto diverso. O, più semplicemente, il kazako realizzò che aveva appena avuto il raro privilegio di scorgerne il più vero e segreto aspetto. Forse, la loro essenza.  
“... A fare cosa?”  
Otabek glielo chiese, dolcemente. Yurio non fuggì dai suoi occhi.  
“A non essere più un drago dal sangue freddo. Ma non posso. Te l'ho detto, non posso permettermelo. Ecco perché ho sempre tenuto tutti lontani. Ecco perché non ho mai fatto avvicinare nessuno. Mi son sempre fidato soltanto di mio nonno. E di me stesso.”  
Il kazako guardò un attimo in basso. Le sue ginocchia, ormai piegate contro il bordo sinistro della panchina, toccavano quella destra di Yurio, incastrata in mezzo alle sue. Mosse appena una mano, ferma sulla propria gamba. Esitò.   
“E... perché non potresti fidarti anche di qualcun altro?”  
“Perché non è sicuro. Perché la gente ti tradisce. Ti dice bugie. Ti abbandona.”   
Il giovane russo scosse la testa con rabbia ignorando il secondo, copioso rivolo di lacrime che gli stava percorrendo il viso. I ciuffi biondi gli andarono negli occhi, mossi dal vento.   
“Guarda Viktor. Mi ha ignorato. Mi ha... _scartato_. Ha preferito allenare Katsuki. E io sono stanco di... di venire messo da parte.”  
“Però di me ti sei fidato.”  
Yurio non capì se percepì prima la voce di Otabek o il suo tocco, gentile, sul proprio ginocchio. Si scostò i capelli dal viso, accompagnandoli dietro l'orecchio.  
“Sei... il primo a cui racconto tutto questo” sussurrò infine. La sua voce era definitivamente rotta dal pianto.   
La mano del kazako non si mosse per un po'. Iniziò a spostarla soltanto dopo, impercettibilmente, quando sollevò il viso su quello di Yurio. Lui lo stava fissando, leggermente chino, il busto verso di lui. I centimetri che separavano i loro visi erano gli stessi che separavano le due panchine.  
“Non posso... dirti di aver provato lo stesso dolore che hai vissuto tu, ma...” mormorò Otabek. I jeans di Yurio erano ruvidi sotto il tocco delle sue dita. “... So perfettamente cosa significa non potersi fidare di nessuno e... non ricevere fiducia, da nessuno. Per tutta la mia vita gran parte della mia famiglia ha pensato che non fossi granché degno di considerazione.”  
L'altro strinse le labbra, socchiudendo appena gli occhi arrossati.  
“Mi... mi dispiace.”  
“Non importa. Stasera dimostrerò loro quanto valgo. E tu farai lo stesso. Lo dimostrerai a tuo padre, a Viktor, ai tuoi coach.”  
Yurio lo fissò. Doveva assolutamente smettere di tremare. Non sapeva cosa fosse esattamente accaduto ma, negli ultimi venti minuti, aveva detto ad Otabek cose che non aveva mai ammesso nemmeno a se stesso. Si domandò se avesse sbagliato tutto. Se quei cazzo di pirožkì erano drogati. O se, semplicemente, fosse un patetico idiota.   
Improvvisamente, come un macigno, sentì la vergogna piombargli addosso.  
“Giusto. Stasera. Penso che... ecco, sì, dovremmo tornare, perché...”  
Ci mise un attimo a capire cos'era successo, ma fu l'inconfondibile profumo del dopobarba di Otabek ad arrivargli come prima informazione. Immediatamente dopo – o forse contemporaneamente, non ne era sicuro – percepì la sua guancia liscia premergli contro lo zigomo e le sue braccia stringerlo a sé con una forza inaudita. Tanta quanta quella che ci aveva messo suo nonno, per anni, ogni volta che l'aveva tenuto abbracciato sotto il portico della loro vecchia casa di Mosca.   
Le dita del kazako gli affondarono nei capelli, l'altra mano gli circondò la vita. Yurio chiuse gli occhi. Sentì ogni centimetro del proprio busto aderire a quello di Otabek e lui si abbandonò a quell'abbraccio come mai si era affidato a nient'altro, nella sua vita.   
“E credo... credo che nessuno più di te lo conosca, Yuri. L'amore senza condizioni. La fiducia.” Otabek sussurrò nei suoi capelli, vicinissimo al suo orecchio. “Hai visto l' _agape_  in tua madre, in tuo nonno. Non avresti potuto sopravvivere, senza. Non pattineresti nel modo incredibile con cui pattini, senza quell'amore.”  
La bocca del giovane russo, socchiusa, sfiorava il collo del kazako. Qualcosa di salato gli arrivò alla lingua e Yurio non capì se si trattava delle proprie lacrime o del sapore della sua pelle. Si spinse ancora di più nell'incavo sotto la sua mascella, cercando di dilatare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.  
“L' _agape_ è anche dentro di te. E' nei tuoi occhi da soldato. Forse non sarà così facile tornare a fidarsi degli altri, ma...”   
Otabek allentò piano la stretta intorno a lui, portando dolcemente le mani lungo le sue braccia.   
“... Grazie per averlo permesso... almeno a me. Di raggiungerti, intendo.”  
Il giovane biondo, allora, si passò velocemente una mano sugli occhi, asciugandoseli con la manica. Sentì un piccolo tuffo al cuore, rendendosi conto di essersi staccato dal ragazzo a malincuore. Era una sensazione nuova, per lui. Completamente nuova.   
“Otabek...”  
“Sì?”  
“Mi hai chiamato Yuri.”  
“Oh. Scusa.”  
“N-no! Cioè, va benissimo. Se io ti posso chiamare Otabek, ovviamente. Tipo, cioè...  _sempre_?”  
Lui allora lo guardò, enigmatico, nei suoi verdi occhi ancora lucidi e Yurio gli ricambiò subito l'occhiata, prendendo nel contempo un profondo respiro.   
Perché, ora, poteva farlo. Tornare a respirare. Per un po', almeno.  
Una corrente di vento un po' più fredda ma sempre gentile iniziò a soffiare lungo la passeggiata del porto. Sopra di loro, il cielo era tornato senza l'ombra di una nuvola.   
E mentre l'anziana coppia che avevano intravisto il fondo alla banchina passava davanti alla scalinata osservandoli con aria curiosa, Yurio e Otabek si guardarono ancora, e scoppiarono a ridere.

  
-

  
_'La Cova Fumada',_  
_Calle Baluard,_  
_Barceloneta, Barcellona,_  
_Ore 13.45_

  
I vicoli di uno dei  _barrio_ 6 più antichi di Barcellona non perdevano il loro fascino nemmeno alla piena luce del giorno.  
Chris sollevò il viso sulla facciata di un antico palazzo costellato da piccoli, graziosi balconi in ferro battuto. Decine di panni multicolore svolazzavano pigramente nel vento leggero e, tese tra lenzuola e abiti sgargianti, lo svizzero notò anche delle bandiere di alcune squadre locali di calcio.  
Abbassò gli occhiali scuri sul naso, godendo del tepore che sentiva irradiarsi lungo la schiena. I raggi del sole dell'autunno spagnolo inondavano, brillanti, i muri delle case adiacenti dando la netta sensazione che fosse ancora primavera.  
Svoltò in una stradina evitando di poco un bambino di non più di otto anni in sella ad una bicicletta rossa dalla vernice scrostata. Lo sentì gridargli un  _'perdona'_ 7 con voce squillante per poi guardarlo attraversare, veloce, il centro del piccolo incrocio di strade alle sue spalle.  
Camminò a passo sostenuto per qualche minuto, passando accanto a negozi e locali caratteristici dai nomi curiosi. Quando infine arrivò in una grande piazza piena di betulle spoglie si bloccò, guardandosi intorno. Abbassò gli occhi sul cellulare per controllare  _Google Maps_ , quindi superò un piccolo bar dai profili azzurri, per fermarsi infine davanti al numero 56.  
Una discreta coda era assiepata davanti all'ingresso di quello che sembrava essere un piccolo locale a conduzione familiare. Le porte, in legno scuro dipinto di marrone, erano aperte, e dall'interno proveniva un piacevole brusio concitato. Chris fece un profondo respiro, assaporando un delizioso profumo di pesce alla griglia mescolato a qualche misterioso, speziato aroma catalano.   
Si fece strada tra i turisti, infilando gli occhiali da sole nella tasca frontale dell'elegante giacca color crema. Riuscì a superare la vecchia porta a vetri e, dopo un attimo, gli venne incontro quello che intuì essere uno dei proprietari.   
“ _Hola, me está esperando un amigo_ 8” disse all'uomo con un sorriso, dando una prima, veloce occhiata in mezzo ai tavoli. Lui allora si girò, allargando affabile un braccio verso la piccola sala gremita.   
In mezzo alle decine di teste, Christophe ne riconobbe subito una familiare. Vide alzarsi una mano.  
“ _Gracias. Creo que lo encontrè._ 9”  
Si inserì tra gli stretti spazi tra le sedie e, quando finalmente raggiunse il piccolo angolo accanto all'unica finestra, si sedette nell'angusto spazio cercando di incastrare le lunghe gambe sotto il tavolo.  
“I suggerimenti di Phichit sono sempre i migliori. Sembra delizioso.” Tolse gli occhiali dalla giacca, appoggiandoli sulla superficie lucida davanti a sé. “Grazie... per essere venuto.”  
Stéphane lo fissò, serio. Indossava una semplice maglione verde scuro tendente al blu, così simile al colore cangiante dei suoi occhi. Non disse nulla, e Chris sospirò.  
“Stéphane, non voglio affrontare il mio... forse ultimo Gran Prix in questo modo. Ti prego.”  
“E cosa vorresti fare, a riguardo?”  
Il pattinatore svizzero osservò le sue labbra muoversi, poi allargò nuovamente lo sguardo sul resto del viso. Sembrava amareggiato.  
“Vorrei chiederti scusa. L'arrivo di Viktor mi ha... imbarazzato, ecco.”  
“Imbarazzato?” Stéphane rise appena. “In quale universo tu potresti  _mai_ essere imbarazzato?”  
Una giovane cameriera dai lunghi capelli ondulati si avvicinò. Li salutò parlando loro direttamente in inglese, elencando con scioltezza le specialità del giorno. Il coreografo distolse subito gli occhi da quelli di Chris che restarono invece, pieni di tristezza, sospesi a mezz'aria.   
Udì appena l'ordine di Stéphane. Avvicinò le mani sopra il tavolo, serrando le dita tra loro.  
_Ho sempre addosso i miei costumi, anche ai suoi occhi._  
_Non sono nient'altro. Non posso essere nient'altro._  
“ _And you_ ,  _sir?_ 10 __”  
La cameriera attendeva, sorridente. Chris si scosse e, volgendo lo sguardo sulla lavagna appesa al muro, scorse velocemente le  _tapas_ della giornata. Ordinò del  _chorizo_ , dei gamberoni e un piatto di calamari.  
Quando la ragazza si allontanò, tra loro calò un lungo momento di silenzio.  
“E' che... credevo di piacerti. Da un po'. Ma, forse, ho frainteso tutto.”  
Il tono di Stéphane sembrò improvvisamente cambiare e il ragazzo biondo lo guardò. Nell'ex campione svizzero aveva sempre intravisto uno spirito indomito, quasi da combattente e, allo stesso tempo, anche qualcosa di meravigliosamente vero, trasparente, e puro.   
Stéphane era dinanzi a lui, in quell'esatto momento, senza alcun filtro. E senza paura di esporre il proprio cuore. Chris abbassò gli occhi, sentendo un piccolo brivido attraversargli la base della nuca.  
“Per molto tempo, ammetto di non aver mai pensato a te in... questo senso. Ci conosciamo da tantissimo, e... non lo so, forse siamo stati amici così a lungo che...”  
“Sei anche amico di Viktor” lo interruppe lui. “Da dieci anni.”  
Christophe sentì i suoi occhi sulla propria fronte. Sapeva di doverlo guardare.   
“Già.”  
“E' a lui che pensi quando pattini su  _Intoxicated_ , non è vero? Eri innamorato di Viktor?”  
Il brusio nel locale sembrò improvvisamente intensificarsi e Christophe desiderò fondersi col rumore fino a scomparire, completamente. Rispondere di sì sarebbe stata la cosa più semplice. Poteva farlo, subito. Ma avrebbe voluto dire ammettere molte, troppe cose. Desiderava disperatamente che gli altri riuscissero a vederlo oltre le sue maschere ma, allo stesso tempo, farlo avrebbe significato dire addio ad una dolorosa quanto meravigliosa illusione durata dieci anni. Farlo avrebbe significato riprendersi quello che aveva concesso soltanto a Viktor, senza riserve, per quasi metà della propria vita. Accettando di mostrarlo nuovamente al resto del mondo. Per donarlo infine, forse, a qualcun altro.  
Risollevò le lunghe ciglia sul coreografo.  
_Ci tengo a te, è questa la verità. Ho sempre tenuto a te._  
_Anche quando facevo finta di non vederti. Anche quando creavo dei muri._  
_E mi odio... anche per questo._  
_Per non riuscire più ad aprire il mio cuore a nessuno. Perché è ancora di Viktor._  
Sentì sulla punta della lingua i propri pensieri. Socchiuse la bocca, prese un respiro. Si bloccò, e deglutì. Lo stava per fare.  
“Oh, no. Io e Viktor siamo soltanto amici.”   
Prese ad accarezzarsi con le dita il rado pizzetto biondo e, mentre sorrideva, sentì distintamente il peso della bugia appena pronunciata allargarsi nel petto come denso catrame scuro.   
“Quando eravamo più giovani siamo stati un paio di volte a letto insieme, tutto qui. Al termine dei banchetti eravamo spesso un po' brilli... lo ricorderai, penso. E mi conosci. Ci siamo  _decisamente_  divertiti.”   
Stéphane si inumidì le labbra, e sembrò sinceramente stupito. Forse, sollevato.  
“Oggi mi era sembrato che...”  
“Abbiamo litigato. Ieri. Per cose stupide.” Chris appoggiò una mano sotto il mento, aprendo l'altra all'altezza della guancia. “Ma è tutto a posto, davvero.”  
La cameriera tornò con i piatti. Mentre li posava tra loro il giovane biondo le domandò qualcosa in spagnolo e lei annuì allegra. Stéphane non riuscì a decifrare la conversazione.   
“Insomma, stamattina non ero molto in me...” riprese Christophe, attirando a sé l'invitante piatto di calamari. “E non è stata colpa tua. Non hai fatto nulla che... non andasse.”  
Prese tra le dita le posate, esitando soltanto un attimo.  
“Stéphane, io... tengo moltissimo a te.”  
Nell'attimo stesso in cui lo disse, ascoltando la propria voce nelle orecchie, seppe di essersi pentito. Ma, ormai, era troppo tardi.  
Il viso dai lineamenti già gentili di Stéphane sembrò addolcirsi ancora di più. Chris osservò gli angoli delle sue labbra perfette sollevarsi e, con una stretta al cuore, capì che non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro. E che era una persona semplicemente orribile.   
Le parole di Viktor, per un attimo, presero a risuonargli nella testa.  
_Non prenderti gioco del suo cuore, Chris._  
Il coreografo portò alla bocca un  _escamarlà_ 11 _._ Succhiò la coda con gusto, fissando Chris con una buona dose di malizia.  
“Quindi significa che potrò provare a mostrarti di nuovo la mia... idea di seduzione?”  
L'altro si coprì la bocca con una mano, distogliendo subito lo sguardo dal suo. Udì il proprio cuore accelerare i battiti e, con fatica, tornò a ricambiare la sua lunga, eloquente occhiata.  
“Oh. naturalmente. Avremo... avremo tempo.”  
Qualcuno scoppiò a ridere accanto a loro e Stéphane sembrò, finalmente, illuminarsi della stessa leggerezza.  
La ragazza tornò con due piccoli piattini. Li mise in mezzo agli altri.  
“ _Aquì_ 12” disse con un piccolo sorriso. “ _La bomba._ ”  
Il coreografo la imitò, allungando divertito le labbra.  
“Cos'è?”  
Chris allentò i pugni nascosti sotto al tavolo. Ormai, poteva soltanto arrendersi. A se stesso, e a ciò che sarebbe successo.  
“E' una...  _tapas_  che hanno creato negli anni '30 proprio qui, in questo locale.” Lo svizzero spinse uno dei piatti verso Stéphane. Al suo centro, decisamente invitante, c'era qualcosa che somigliava a una piccola polpetta coperta di salse e spezie. “Oggi la fanno in tutta Barcellona, ma la ricetta originale è della loro famiglia. Essenzialmente sono crocchette di patate, carne macinata, aglio, olio e... molto, molto peperoncino.”  
Stéphane rise.  
“Non temi davvero nulla, Giacometti.”  
“Mh, è solo una spezia. C'è di peggio, nella vita.”  
“Ad esempio? Mancare il podio del Gran Prix?”  
Chris inclinò la testa in una finta smorfia pensierosa.  
“Quello potrebbe essere giusto... uhm,  _molto_  fastidioso. Soprattutto se prima di me arrivasse il caro JJ. Ma...”  
Affondò lentamente la forchetta nel piatto, restando ad osservare la cremosa salsa bianca colare sul metallo. Prese un piccolo respiro e guardò di nuovo Stéphane. Si permise di farlo. Con dolcezza.  
“Vincere senza te accanto... o arrivare ultimo, anche, senza te accanto... ecco, quello penso che sarebbe  _davvero_  insopportabile.”  
Lui rimase immobile ma passò giusto un istante prima che un piccolo, timido sorriso gli apparisse sulle labbra. Si portò quindi la forchetta alla bocca, mandando giù un boccone de _La Bomba_. Pensò che fosse delizioso. E piccante al punto giusto.  
“Non accadrà” mormorò Stéphane, infine. Allungò le dita della mano sinistra su quelle dell'amico, ferme in mezzo al tavolo. Gliele strinse piano e Chris ebbe l'impressione di sentire, finalmente, il proprio cuore calmarsi. “E comunque, andrà benissimo.”  
Il coreografo sollevò la brocca di vino della casa. Riempì il bicchiere di entrambi e alzò il proprio verso di lui, fissandolo negli occhi verdi con aria risoluta.   
“A Christophe Giacometti.”

 

_Continua..._

_____  
1 _:_ “Ci vediamo stasera.”  
2 _:_ “Vaffanculo!”  
3 _:_ “Cazzo.”  
_4:_ In attesa dell'SP. (short program)  
_5_ : “Yuratchka, Yuratchka. Non ti abbandonerò mai.”  
_6:_ Quartiere.  
_7:_ Scusa.  
_8:_ “Salve, mi sta aspettando un amico.”  
_9:_ “Grazie, credo di averlo trovato.”  
_10:_ “E lei, signore?”  
_11:_ Scampi. (in catalano)  
_12:_ “Ecco.”

 


	4. Ho paura di perderti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno dopo tantissimo, ma spero di riuscire a farmi perdonare.  
> E' un capitolo lungo, il più lungo che ho scritto. So che non tutti amano i capitoli infiniti, ma devo seguire una scaletta piuttosto precisa legata ai versi di Stammi Vicino (forse l'ho già detto, in qualche altra premessa? Non ricordo, lol, sto invecchiando.) Per cui, spero vada bene comunque!  
> Se il capitolo tre era denso, questo raggiunge probabilmente l'apice dell'angst che troverete in questa storia. Anche questa volta ci ho messo un po' del mio. Ma amo sempre di più questi personaggi. E' bello, scandagliarli :)  
> Ho un debole per la Vikhris, ma già lo sapete, presumo. Per cui... Viktuuri shippers, vi chiedo solo di perdonarmi :P e non dico altro. Leggerete... (Ma dovevo!)   
> Come sempre, grazie immensamente a Sara e Lucia <3  
> Il prossimo capitolo, anche se non so quando arriverà, sarà un po' speciale. Interromperò la cronologia naturale della storia e torneremo indietro di qualche anno... ;) almeno otto...  
> Buona lettura, attendo naturalmente tutti i vostri feedbacks!  
> Leia 

  
“ _Viktor Nikiforov ha vinto i Mondiali Juniores col punteggio più alto della storia! E' fantastico!”_

Ricordava perfettamente la voce entusiasta di Yuuko, e quella frase.  
Così come ricordava l'odore dell'alcol, pungente, sospeso nell'aria dello spogliatoio dell'Ice Castle di Hasetsu. La madre di Yuuko era ossessionata dall'igiene. Puliva la stanza ogni giorno, e ci metteva ore.  
E' buffo cosa rimane nelle memorie di un ragazzino di dodici anni.  
Per lui, i ricordi erano sempre stati frammenti scomposti. Interi mesi potevano svanire con estrema facilità dalla sua testa ma certi, determinati momenti anche lontanissimi restavano, invece, come congelati nel tempo. Immutati.  
Ad esempio non era certo di sapere quando, nella sua infanzia, aveva capito di voler diventare pattinatore a livello agonistico – quando aveva vinto la sua prima gara, a sei anni? O guardando Yuuko esibirsi, per la prima volta, all'evento natalizio della sua scuola? – ma conosceva l'esatto istante in cui aveva deciso che, un giorno, avrebbe gareggiato sullo stesso ghiaccio della _Leggenda Russa._  
Poteva ancora sentirlo nel naso e giù nella gola, l'odore asettico ma gradevole del disinfettante. E davanti a lui, contemporaneamente, vederlo. Nitido, adesso come allora. Un Viktor sedicenne che scivola, leggerissimo, sulla pista di Sofia fasciato da uno dei costumi più belli che avesse mai visto, i lunghi capelli color dell'argento legati in una coda alta.  
Tra loro, a separarli, c'erano un vecchio schermo tv, un pezzetto di mare e un continente e mezzo. Ricordava di averlo pensato. A Yuuri, però, erano sembrati nulla, perché già ne era certo.  
Lui l'avrebbe raggiunto.  
Avrebbe raggiunto Viktor Nikiforov, ovunque fosse stato.  
L'effluvio dolciastro dell'alcol, il timbro squillante di Yuuko, la perfezione di Viktor. Per anni quell'associazione assurda era stata una delle cose che più aveva amato, tenendola stretta contro il cuore. Ciò che l'aveva fatto alzare ogni mattina. Indossare i pattini, allenarsi. Andare a Detroit.  
Cadere, rialzarsi. Ignorare il dolore, fasciandosi le ferite senza un lamento, per poi tornare sulle lame ancora e ancora.  
La direzione della sua intera esistenza sigillata in un piccolissimo, banale istante.  
“Chinati un po'. Non vorrei prenderti i capelli.”  
Il suo timbro caldo lo accarezzò, vicinissimo, distogliendolo dai pensieri.  
Yuuri abbassò docilmente il viso e, portandosi una mano alle clavicole, mosse le dita sulla sottile maglia a rete. Il tessuto del costume che aveva scelto ad Hasetsu per _Eros_ gli aderiva alla pelle, confortevole come un guanto. Dopo essere stato, dodici anni prima, a quasi novemila chilometri da lui, addosso ad un corpo che non aveva mai osato pensare di sfiorare, un giorno, nemmeno con un dito. Un corpo che, adesso, aveva costantemente accanto a sé. E con il quale aveva appena fatto l'amore, per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
Toccò le decorazioni luminose cucite lungo la spalla. Solo quando il bagliore di una delle pietre gli risultò sfocato si rese conto di avere gli occhi lucidi.  
“Sei così bello, Yuuri...”  
Le iridi di Viktor stavano studiando ogni sua curva dal riflesso dello specchio davanti a loro. Percepì le sue dita risalirgli lungo la spina dorsale, con lentezza.  
“... e _sei_ _Eros_. Non credo che questo costume mi sia mai stato così bene tanto quanto è perfetto addosso a te.”  
Il rumore della zip che si chiudeva si fuse, nella testa di Yuuri, all'eco ormai sfumato della voce di Yuuko e al mormorio basso dell'uomo che, chinandosi, gli posò un dolce bacio sullo zigomo. Lui rabbrividì.  
“Anche tu... sei qui...”, gli sussurrò allora con un soffio. “Non ci separa più nemmeno un chilometro.”  
“Come?”  
Yuuri circondò il collo di Viktor con un braccio e ruotò la testa, baciandolo languidamente senza curarsi dello sguardo dei presenti. Phichit, qualche metro più in là, lanciò loro una breve occhiata mentre si sistemava sui fianchi la fascia dorata del costume. Sorrise in silenzio, autenticamente felice per l'amico. Celestino, alle sue spalle, lo imitò.  
Il nipponico staccò piano le labbra da quelle del giovane allenatore e lui, interrogativo, lo scrutò dall'alto.  
“Non preoccuparti...” Yuuri sorrise, sfregandosi velocemente gli occhi con il dorso della mano. “Sto bene. Pensavo... pensavo solo alla lunga strada che ha fatto questo costume, ecco.”  
Lo guardò.  
“Alla lunga strada che hai fatto tu. Per arrivare da me.”  
Viktor intrecciò le dita della sua mano destra tra le proprie, facendolo alzare dallo sgabello.  
“Sei stato tu, Yuuri, a fare gran parte del percorso” disse, cingendogli la vita. “ _Tu_ mi hai cercato per primo, _tu_ mi hai raggiunto. _Tu_ mi hai voluto.”  
L'altro abbassò lo sguardo solo per un attimo, poi gli mise le braccia attorno alle spalle. Prese a lisciargli con cura il colletto della giacca.  
“Ma tu... mi hai _visto_.”  
Viktor, allora, gli sollevò il mento. I suoi occhi color del cielo si fissarono in quelli scuri del compagno.  
“Sì, ti ho visto. E ti vedrò _sempre_.”  
Si abbracciarono, restando stretti l'uno all'altro per un lungo minuto. Solo quando si separarono si accorsero del brusio crescente nello spogliatoio maschile. I genitori di JJ, urtandoli, sfrecciarono improvvisamente accanto a loro. Gridarono qualcosa di incomprensibile in direzione del figlio, seduto su una panca in fondo alla stanza.  
Yuuri guardò Jean Jacques. Sembrava stranamente pensieroso. Lo vide rialzare la testa, distratto, soltanto quando Yurio gli passò davanti col cellulare premuto contro l'orecchio. Il giovanissimo russo aveva già addosso, naturalmente, l'altro, etereo costume appartenuto a Viktor.  
Il giapponese osservò l'efebico profilo del ragazzo. Sorrise.  
_Abbiamo fatto tutti una lunga strada per raggiungere qualcosa, qualcuno, o entrambi._  
_Ma siamo qui perché l'abbiamo voluto. Con tutte le nostre forze._  
“... Pronto?”  
Viktor gli prese una mano, chiudendo forte le dita sul suo dorso. Yuuri annuì.  
“Pronto.”

  
“E come sta la mamma?”  
Yurio sollevò gli occhi sul controsoffitto di uno degli spogli corridoi del palazzetto. Percorse con lo sguardo una strana rete di sbarre metalliche e tubi ma, stranamente, non pensò fosse orribile.  
“Sono contento. Dille però di piantarla di appendere quei miei tremendi poster in giro” esclamò ridendo, cambiando la mano che teneva lo smartphone. Allungò una gamba e prese lo slancio, approfittandone per provare una breve rotazione sul posto.  
Camminò fino a raggiungere un piccolo spiazzo all'aperto pieno di cavi e attrezzi, ma si fermò appena prima di entrare nel cono di luce. Intorno a lui, decine di tecnici e addetti alla sicurezza gli passavano accanto gettandogli timide occhiate tra il curioso e l'ammirato. Yurio li ignorò.  
“Guardami, _djeduschka_ 1 _._ Ti porterò a casa un'altra medaglia.”  
Allungò un piede fuori dall'ombra del corridoio. Addosso aveva ancora le sneakers. Osservò la luce riflettersi sul tessuto, percependo appena il calore del sole. Disse qualche altra parola in russo e poi, abbassando il cellulare tra le mani, chiuse la comunicazione. Sospirò.  
“Dovrei proprio farmela passare, quest'abitudine.”  
Yurio non si girò nemmeno. Inclinò la testa, allungando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.  
“Venirmi a cercare?”  
“Mh.” Il rimbombo dei suoi passi si fece più vicino. “Anche, sì.”  
Il giovane biondo sentì qualcosa posarsi sulle proprie spalle, delicatamente. Abbassò gli occhi verdi su di sé, vedendo delle belle mani affusolate cercare di avvicinargli i lembi della felpa della Federazione sul petto.  
“Pensavo più all'idea di smetterla di preoccuparmi che ti possa ammalare. Specie prima di una gara in cui siamo avversari.”  
Otabek gli si accostò, e nel ritirare le braccia da lui fece scorrere una mano lungo le sue spalle. Yurio sollevò con cautela gli occhi. Non era sicuro di essersi abituato al tocco delle sue dita.  
“Ti hanno... mandato Yakov e Lilia?”  
“No, perché?”  
“Perché è nel loro interesse, non farmi ammalare.”  
“Quindi non pensi sia stata una mia idea.”  
Yurio si girò di scatto.  
“N-non volevo dire questo. Cioè...”  
Otabek attese, silenzioso. Il russo ricambiò il suo sguardo con la bocca socchiusa e, alla fine, prese un profondo respiro. Infilò agilmente le braccia nella giacca e chiuse la zip fino in cima. Alcune piume del costume gli finirono contro il collo, solleticandogli la pelle.  
“... Grazie.”  
Otabek, allora, scoppiò a ridere. Yurio lo fissò incredulo.  
“Ridi, adesso?” esclamò, spalancando le braccia. “A volte mi sfugge proprio il senso dei tuoi processi mentali, Altin.”  
“Otabek.”  
“... Giusto. Otabek.”  
Lui nascose le mani nelle tasche della felpa. Sotto, come Yurio, indossava già il costume dello short.  
“Rido perché è da due giorni che ti faccio arrabbiare, e poi mi ringrazi. Oppure ti trovo già arrabbiato o nervoso e poi, per qualche motivo, finisci per ringraziarmi lo stesso. Credo sia giunto il momento di impegnarci un po' di più, nelle nostre conversazioni. Giusto per renderle un po' più varie.”  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldini allungò le labbra in una piccola smorfia.  
“Mh. Mi sa anche a me.”  
Osservarono alcuni operai passare loro accanto trasportando qualcosa che sembrava essere un generatore di corrente. Yurio incrociò le braccia, rabbrividendo. La temperatura sembrava essere scesa.  
“Prima eri al telefono con tuo nonno?”  
Il russo annuì. Prese a disegnare dei piccoli cerchi sul cemento con la punta di un piede.  
“Sì. Non... poteva raggiungermi, naturalmente. Ma mi guarderà in tv, come sempre.”  
“Sono sicuro che lo renderai orgoglioso.”  
Yurio controllò l'espressione di Otabek. Un lieve sorriso era apparso sulle labbra del kazako, ma pareva malinconico. Ripensò a quello che era successo quel pomeriggio al porto – i _pirožkì_ , quello che gli aveva detto, e quell'abbraccio – e d'un tratto sentì salirgli dalla pancia qualcosa di simile ad un piacevole, caldo groviglio di riconoscenza.  
Si morse un labbro, lasciando che i ciuffi dorati nascondessero la sua occhiata fugace.  
_Riconoscenza?_  
Iniziò a cercare un'altra parola, ma non la trovò. Doveva pensarci.  
“E della tua famiglia... c'è qualcuno?”  
Il sorriso di Otabek si affievolì.  
“Il mio fratello più piccolo, Daniar. Dovrebbe essere già seduto sugli spalti.”  
“Hai una famiglia numerosa?”  
“Sì. Ma è come se non ce l'avessi, comunque. Credo di considerare Daniar la mia sola famiglia.”  
Yurio non rispose subito. Si appoggiò contro il muro del corridoio, fissando il riflesso del sole.  
“Oggi mi hai... accennato qualcosa. Ma in effetti non credo sia questo il momento ideale per parlarne.”  
“Figurati. Ti racconterò, quando vorrai. Non che ci sia molto da dire.”  
Otabek sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Erano rimasti sulla soglia del piccolo angolo soleggiato e, da dov'erano, solo un breve tratto di azzurro era visibile. Yurio si domandò perché non fossero andati al sole. Forse, per il groviglio di cavi. Inciampare da qualche parte sfracellandosi su cemento e attrezzi metallici non era, in effetti, la maniera migliore per iniziare la finale di un Gran Prix.  
Ma forse, semplicemente, non si erano mossi perché quello non era il loro posto. _Sotto la luce._  
Probabilmente lo era per Chris, JJ o Georgi, ma di certo non per lui e Otabek.  
_I riflettori, comunque, non ci smascherano. Non lo permettiamo._  
_Siamo draghi, siamo dei sopravvissuti. Non ci facciamo cogliere di sorpresa._  
Yurio fece un passo indietro. Intorno a loro non c'era più nessuno e il silenzio che avvolgeva lo spiazzo si era fatto quasi irreale. Tese lo orecchie, percorrendo con gli occhi un pilastro a pochi passi da loro. Erano troppo lontani dalla pista per poter sentire qualsiasi rumore, ma il ragazzo sapeva che era ora di andare. Il riscaldamento di gruppo sarebbe iniziato di lì a poco.  
Si accorse di stare aprendo e richiudendo la mano destra più volte. La strinse.  
“... Mi manca”, mormorò d'un tratto. “Mio nonno. Mi manca sempre da morire.”  
Continuò a tenere lo sguardo davanti a sé.  
“Appena prima di una gara mi sento solo in una maniera che... che nessuno può capire. Nemmeno Yakov. E' la sola parte che odio. Dura per pochissimo, ma la odio.”  
Otabek lo osservò, e Yurio incontrò subito i suoi occhi nocciola. Non sapeva perché glie l'aveva detto.  
“Yuri, sei al Gran Prix dei senior, hai soltanto quindici anni e sei arrivato fino a qui con le tue sole forze.” Il kazako fece un passo, sfiorandogli il braccio. “Hai percorso una strada difficilissima. Credo che tu possa concedertelo... di sentirti solo, intendo. E di desiderare non esserlo più.”  
Il russo strinse le labbra sottili, cercando di non pensare a quanto Otabek si era fatto vicino. E a quanto, _disperatamente_ desiderava chiedergli di abbracciarlo ancora.  
La sensazione di pace perfetta che aveva percepito quella mattina sulla pista, quando lo aveva fermato con JJ e poi più tardi, sul lungomare, con il viso affondato nel suo collo, era qualcosa che non aveva mai pensato potesse esistere. Per alcuni, fortunati eletti certamente, ma non per lui. Non per la sua vita. Sentirsi al sicuro con un estraneo era un lusso che non era mai stato nemmeno tra le opzioni di ciò che avrebbe potuto conquistare. Così come l'eventualità di non sentirsi più solo.  
Ma Otabek stava cambiando tutto. E ogni momento che gli stava regalando, ogni minima emozione che gli stava facendo scoprire lo rendeva come ubriaco. Dipendente. Ne avrebbe voluto ancora, costantemente.  
Improvvisamente starnutì. Restò con la mano contro il naso senza capire bene cosa fosse successo e, in quel momento, Otabek si girò verso di lui, circondandogli la schiena con un braccio.  
“Okay. E' _decisamente_ ora di andare, Yuri.”  
“Uf. Credo che tu mi abbia portato sfiga, lo sai?”  
L'altro ridacchiò. Osservò Yurio sfregarsi le narici con l'indice.  
“Tu e Katsuki indossate i costumi più belli del Gran Prix, ma sembrano leggerissimi.”  
Il giovane biondo tirò su col naso, maledicendo la distanza che lo separava dal pacchetto di fazzoletti chiuso nel suo borsone. Contemporaneamente cercò di concentrare ogni percezione sulla mano di Otabek, ancora premuta intorno la sua vita.  
_Vuole solo cercare di riscaldarmi,_ pensò. _Nulla di strano._  
_E' un amico. Gli amici lo fanno. Sicuro. Credo._  
“Sono... sono stati entrambi di Viktor” disse, schiarendosi la gola. “Penso che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe sempre gareggiato nudo, o quasi. Quell'uomo ama il freddo. Specie, uhm, quello della pista...”  
Si erano ormai inoltrati nel corridoio. Otabek si era fatto silenzioso, ma non smise un attimo di tenere Yurio contro di sé. Il russo poteva sentire la gamba del kazako sfregare contro la propria ad ogni passo. In effetti il tessuto del costume era talmente sottile che, se non avesse saputo di starlo indossando, avrebbe avuto la netta certezza di star toccando la coscia dell'amico con la pelle nuda.  
Abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato, ma non osò scostarsi di un centimetro. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che Otabek pensasse che gli stesse dando fastidio.  
Dopo un minuto erano all'ingresso dello spogliatoio. A qualche metro da loro, vicino ad una fila di sedili, scorsero Christophe intento a ripassare una sequenza di movimenti. Poco più in là il suo coach stava parlando con Stéphane Blaimel, coreografo di Chris e campione svizzero in carica fino a pochi anni prima. Non sembrava particolarmente attento a ciò che gli stava dicendo Josef Karpisek. Continuava invece a gettare piccole occhiate interessate a Chris che, concentrato, pareva completamente immerso nella musica delle cuffie.  
Otabek seguì lo sguardo di Yurio e, mentre osservavano entrambi lo svizzero, gli lasciò lentamente il fianco. Lui fece un piccolo passo a lato.  
“Ti devi mettere i pattini, Yuri. E' tardi.”  
“Anche tu.”  
“E così... inizia.”  
“Già.”  
“Yuri...”  
Il ragazzo scacciò l'imbarazzo. Sollevò le ciglia bionde sul kazako, e lui allungò le labbra.  
“Usala, la nostalgia. Anche quella è amore.”  
Lilia, che stava arrivando in quel momento dalla sala stampa, vide Yurio accanto a Otabek. Fece per avvicinarsi, ma si trattenne. Sorrise, finendo per sedersi su una delle vecchie sedie del corridoio.  
Yurio, intanto, si stava fissando i piedi.  
“Non... userò solo quella, oggi. Dall'ultima volta che ho pattinato su _Agape,_ insomma... è cambiato qualcosa. Cioè, avrò qualcosa in più. Grazie... anche a te, ecco.”  
Otabek non aveva smesso di sorridergli. E, senza alcun preavviso, mise una mano intorno alla sua nuca, attirandolo contro il proprio petto come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Yurio spalancò gli occhi, ritrovandosi con la guancia appoggiata direttamente contro la sua pelle, tra lo scollo del costume in mezzo alla felpa aperta.  
“Sono io a doverti ringraziare, Yuri. Grazie per questi giorni. Grazie... per oggi.”  
Il kazako catturò tra le dita una ciocca di capelli, e sembrò tentato di scendere fino alla base del suo collo. Ma restò immobile.  
“Per una volta, almeno, lascia che sia io a farlo.” Rise piano. “Anche questa è una variazione nella conversazione, dopotutto.”  
Anche Yurio non si era mosso. Percepiva il proprio respiro scontrarsi contro il petto di Otabek, tornandogli immediatamente indietro, bollente, sulle labbra.  
“O... okay...”  
Il ragazzo dai corti capelli castani allentò lentamente la stretta, e si separarono. Dal palazzetto sentirono risuonare un annuncio, seguito da un applauso fragoroso. Yurio deglutì.  
In quel momento il giovane allenatore di Otabek comparve vicino all'ingresso. Lui alzò una mano in segno d'intesa e, dopo aver sfiorato con le dita l'avambraccio dell'amico, si allontanò.  
Il russo imitò il kazako, salutandolo con il braccio sollevato. Otabek fece qualche passo, poi si voltò.  
“Ah, dimenticavo.”  
Sembrò socchiudere le palpebre, con negli occhi qualcosa che Yurio non gli aveva mai visto prima. E allora lui sentì, distintamente, un piccolo brivido percorrergli la schiena.  
“Credo che Nikiforov dovrà farsene una ragione. A nessuno starà mai meglio che a te. Sei bellissimo con quel costume, Yuri.”  
Sparì dietro l'angolo. Il ragazzo biondo si toccò meccanicamente una guancia, certo di essere arrossito.  
Respirò profondamente e, mentre continuava a fissare il punto in cui Otabek era scomparso si accorse che, per la prima volta, la solitudine sembrava aver allentato la morsa nel suo cuore.

  
-

  
“Chris...”  
Lo svizzero sbatté le palpebre, distogliendo gli occhi dagli spalti gremiti. Si girò.  
Stéphane lo stava aspettando appena oltre la barriera, le braccia sollevate per aiutarlo ad infilarsi la felpa che reggeva aperta tra le mani.  
“Dobbiamo andare. Katsuki si sta già preparando.”  
Lui annuì, quasi distratto. Uscì dal ghiaccio dopo aver indossato i coprilama e, dando le spalle a Stéphane, lasciò che gli inserisse le maniche della giacca su per i polsi.  
Iniziarono a percorrere l'anello che girava intorno alla pista senza parlare, seguiti da Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek, Phichit, JJ e i loro coach. Le urla che già esplodevano dalle gradinate piombavano su di loro come scrosci bollenti di adrenalina, scontrandosi col gelo del ghiaccio in un'eccitante collisione di opposti. Era da più di dieci anni che Chris conosceva quella sensazione ubriacante, ma ogni volta era sorprendentemente diversa. Si chiese se gli sarebbe mancata, una volta lasciate le competizioni. Se a Stéphane mancasse, o a Viktor.  
Girarono l'angolo. Yuuri era poco più in là, appoggiato al bordo, e sembrava estremamente concentrato. Chris gli sfilò davanti, non potendo non notare il sorriso con cui il suo allenatore lo stava contemplando.  
Q _uando lo guardi sembra che non esista altro per te,_ pensò. _Cosa hai visto in lui, Viktor? Perché solo Yuuri Katsuki è stato in grado di salvarti?_  
Non arrivarono a superare nemmeno la metà del perimetro che un piccolo boato risuonò, fragoroso, e Chris volse d'istinto gli occhi sul megaschermo sospeso sopra il ghiaccio.  
Viktor stava stringendo la mano di Yuuri nella propria, la bocca posata sul suo anello. Stéphane incrociò le braccia con un sorriso.  
“Mh. Molto diverso dal Viktor che ricordavo...”, commentò. “Ai media non offre più i suoi soliti sorrisi di circostanza. Decisamente no.”  
Christophe spostò lo sguardo dallo schermo al bordo pista. Anche se Viktor e Yuuri sembravano minuscoli, sotto gli spalti, ogni cosa intorno a loro pareva letteralmente scomparire quando erano al centro della scena.  
Sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale. Perché anche lui poteva percepirla. La scarica di elettricità che erano capaci di passare all'intero palazzetto soltanto scambiandosi un'occhiata.  
“... già”, mormorò. “Katsuki l'ha cambiato. Viktor si è ritirato, pur di allenarlo.”  
Stéphane seguì gli indecifrabili occhi di Chris muoversi lungo il ghiaccio. Lo vide girarsi, diretto nella zona dei media vicino al _kiss & cry_, mentre il silenzio calava intorno a loro.  
Le note spagnoleggianti dello short di Yuuri cominciarono a risuonare nell'aria. Il giovane coreografo si appoggiò al breve tratto di muro dietro a Chris che si era fermato, in piedi, non troppo distante da una telecamera.  
“Presumo che tutto, e... _tutti_ , cambino”, disse quindi Stéphane, le iridi verdazzurre puntate sui movimenti che Yuuri aveva iniziato a compiere sul monitor. “Dobbiamo farcene una ragione, penso. In fondo, è giusto così.”  
Chris non si girò. La sua nuca bionda si spostò giusto di qualche centimetro e Stéphane colse solo un piccolo stralcio della linea della sua guancia.  
“... Dici?”  
“Cos'altro possiamo fare?”  
L'altro restò in silenzio, tornando ad osservare ciò che stava accadendo sulla pista. Stéphane, allora, si staccò dal muro, mettendosi accanto a lui.  
“Mh, che _déjà-vu_. Questa conversazione mi riporta a quella di cinque anni fa”, continuò con un piccolo sospiro. Chris lo guardò, interrogativo.  
“Quebec City. Il mio ultimo Gran Prix. Noi, quel locale sul St. Lawrence, un bel po' di birre, il ciondolo che mi diede il mio primo allenatore. Ricordi?”  
“Oh.” Il pattinatore abbassò il viso, allungando appena le labbra. “Ma certo. Dopo il banchetto.”  
“Sei scappato. E anch'io.”  
“Viktor... aveva vinto.”  
“Come sempre. E ricordo che quando ti ho visto chinato sul bancone tu stavi fissando il cellulare squillare, col suo nome che continuava a lampeggiare sullo schermo.”  
L'uomo dai folti capelli castani rise. Lanciò una breve occhiata a Chris che, però, sembrò improvvisamente sfuggire ai suoi occhi, limitandosi ad annuire.  
Un pensiero gli attraversò allora la testa – fu un istante, giusto mezzo secondo per vederlo prendere forma, e _così_ ovvio – ma cercò con tutte le sue forze di scacciarlo. Non aveva mai compreso davvero perché, quella sera, Chris si fosse nascosto da tutti, ma dopo la conversazione che avevano avuto a pranzo, forse...  
_Quando eravamo più giovani siamo stati qualche volta a letto insieme, tutto qui._  
_Al termine dei banchetti eravamo spesso un po' brilli..._  
_Ci siamo decisamente divertiti._  
“... ma tutto cambia. E tutto finisce, anche. Hai ragione.”  
Chris strinse gli occhi verdi, riprendendo a parlare. Aveva continuato a seguire l'esibizione di Yuuri, ora impegnato nella sequenza di passi. Stava andando piuttosto bene.  
“Quest'anno Viktor non potrà, ovviamente, vincere... e nemmeno tu sarai su quel podio. Forse, nemmeno io.”  
Stéphane mise una mano nell'incavo del suo gomito.  
“Chris...”  
“No, è tutto okay. Pensavo solo che...”  
Il pattinatore abbassò la zip della felpa e infilò le dita nello scollo del costume per sollevare, davanti a sé, una lunga catenina argentata. Appesa al filo sottile, rilucente sotto le luci del palazzetto, una fine croce argentata dondolava tra di loro.  
“... credo... di essere quasi pronto a ridartela.”  
Christophe guardò Stéphane. Finalmente gli sorrise.  
“Quella sera al locale, quando te la sei tolta, mi hai detto che avrei potuto tenerla fino a che non mi fossi ritirato.”  
L'altro scosse subito la testa. Chiuse il ciondolo nel proprio palmo, riportandolo sul petto del giovane svizzero.  
“Certe cose non devono per forza cambiare, Chris. O finire.” Allargò la mano sul suo sterno, sentendolo tiepido sotto le dita. La croce ricadde dentro il costume. “Non subito, perlomeno. Hai ancora tempo per decidere.”  
Christophe sollevò un angolo delle labbra, restando in silenzio.  
“Ma altre... _dovrebbero_ ”, disse alla fine.  
Stéphane prese un respiro. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto domandarsi a cosa si stava riferendo l'altro, ma non volle farlo.  
Perché, in quel momento, Chris aveva bisogno di lui.  
“Forse”, mormorò con dolcezza. “Per adesso, sei ancora in gara. Ricordatelo.”  
Il giovane biondo lo fissò. Gli ultimi accordi di _Eros_ si dispersero con un'eco nell'aria, sostituiti subito da una pioggia di applausi. Chris e Stéphane si avvicinarono immediatamente al bordo, volgendo gli occhi prima verso la pista, poi sul monitor.  
Yuuri Katsuki si era appena gettato in ginocchio sul ghiaccio, i pugni tremanti chiusi ai lati della testa abbassata.

 

Yurio sollevò un braccio.  
Si tese verso il soffitto immaginando di star già eseguendo il primo _triple axel_ del programma, quindi arretrò e si girò con grazia. Proseguì nella sequenza di movimenti arrivando fino al muro opposto e Yakov, che lo stava osservando dal fondo del corridoio, annuì con le braccia incrociate sulla pancia prominente.  
Un istante di silenzio. Applausi. L'anziano allenatore mosse la testa verso la pista, assottigliando i piccoli occhi azzurri nel tentativo di decifrare le immagini che stavano scorrendo sullo schermo.  
Yurio lo notò, e si levò le cuffie dalle orecchie.  
“Ha finito?”  
“Sì.”  
Restò con il viso girato verso l'accesso al palazzetto e poi, piano, posò il lettore mp3 su una delle sedie. Si sedette su quella accanto, le iridi verdi abbassate sui pattini scuri. Controllò i nodi con attenzione, saggiando ancora una volta la pressione delle stringhe sul dorso dei piedi, quindi si rialzò, raggiunse Yakov e sbirciò fuori.  
Yuuri e Viktor sedevano al _kiss & cry_ in attesa del punteggio. Con un braccio stretto attorno alla sua spalla il coach russo guardava il compagno senza parlare, lo sguardo gentile simile a una carezza di muta comprensione. Il giapponese era invece chinato sulle proprie ginocchia, l'asciugamano stretto convulsamente fra le mani.  
La voce in inglese tornò ad insinuarsi tra il brusio che scendeva dagli spalti.  
“ _Ed ecco il punteggio per Yuuri Katsuki... 97.83...”_  
“... _Katsudon_ , non sei stato un granché.”  
Yurio lo disse a voce alta, distorcendo la bocca in una smorfia di disapprovazione. Il nipponico era rimasto a fissare lo schermo con la mascella serrata, teso, e Yakov gettò soltanto uno sguardo su lui e Viktor, dando invece una sonora pacca sulla spalla del giovane russo. Lui continuò però a osservare Yuuri, annuendo senza aggiungere nulla.  
_Potevi decisamente fare di meglio. Cazzo, me lo dovevi._  
L'altoparlante annunciò il nome di Phichit. Il thailandese scivolò subito sul ghiaccio allargando, sorridente, le braccia fasciate da una principesca casacca rossa e oro e Yakov superò Yurio per avvicinarsi alla pista. Poco più in là Celestino stava osservando il suo protetto con un radioso sorriso fiducioso disegnato sulle labbra.  
“Non manca molto, Yuri.”  
Quel timbro profondo, e il fastidioso tono austero con cui l'aveva ripreso ogni giorno per mesi, a San Pietroburgo. Il ragazzo biondo chiuse gli occhi. Li riaprì, ma non si girò.  
“Sono pronto, Lilia.”  
“Lo so.”  
La donna, avvolta da un piumino chiaro dal collo in pelliccia, prese un lungo respiro. Yurio rimase silenzioso, sorpreso dalla sua risposta. La scrutò con la coda dell'occhio, sospettoso, chiedendosi cosa diavolo le stesse passando per la testa. Per Lilia non sarebbe mai stato _davvero_ pronto, nemmeno tra un milione di anni.  
“L'a _gape_ non è qualcosa su cui è possibile ragionare, Yuri” disse d'un tratto a voce bassa, fissandolo da sotto le lunghe ciglia cariche di mascara. “E' qualcosa che puoi solamente sentire. E sei in grado di farlo soltanto se l'hai conosciuto...”  
Gli occhi chiari di Lilia sembrarono scandagliare i suoi.  
“... E se lo hai _accettato_.”  
Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte.  
“Accettato?”  
La donna fece un piccolo cenno misurato.  
“L'amore incondizionato ha bisogno di un’unica cosa”, spiegò, piegando il braccio destro e sfiorando con l'unghia dell'indice smaltata di rosa cipria il petto dell'allievo. “L'apertura del cuore. E l'abbassamento di ogni difesa.”  
Yurio sentì il dito di Lilia premere contro il tessuto del costume. Immaginò un percorso invisibile che partiva dalla sua mano fino ad arrivare al centro del proprio torace e per qualche, assurdo motivo percepì nelle narici il fresco profumo del dopobarba di Otabek. Si vide stretto a lui, in sella alla sua moto, mentre accanto a loro il lungomare di Barcellona sfrecciava, veloce, infuocato dalla luce dorata del tramonto. Sentì nella bocca il sapore delicato dei _pirožkì_ , quelli che lui gli aveva portato al porto, e immediatamente dopo quello un po' più piccante del ripieno speciale con cui li aveva cucinati sua mamma ogni domenica della sua infanzia. Gli arrivò la forza dell'abbraccio di suo nonno, struggente e salvifico, unito al calore confortante di quello di Otabek. Il suono della risata di Katsuki, pura, cristallina. Lo sciabordio placido delle onde lungo la spiaggia di Hasetsu. Infine lo sguardo trasparente di Viktor, traboccante d'affetto, mentre lo osservava allenarsi da un angolo della pista in una tersa mattina d'inverno inondata di luce, a San Pietroburgo.  
Qualcosa si espanse, sotto il suo sterno. Si allargò in maniera smisurata e potente e Yurio si scostò da Lilia, improvvisamente percorso da un brivido che si trasformò, arrivato ai pattini, in una calma limpida ed _esatta_.  
“Perché... me lo stai dicendo, se sai che sono pronto?”  
L'ex ballerina allargò la mano sotto le sue clavicole.  
“Perché voglio essere sicura che tu rimanga soltanto _qui_ , quando partirà la musica.” La spostò sulla sua fronte. “Non _qui_.”  
Il ragazzo socchiuse le labbra e deglutì, annuendo con forza. Lei sollevò appena un angolo della bocca. Si girò.  
“... Sappi però che il generoso e affascinante _agape_ che ti ha salvato da squalifica certa, questa mattina, non ti eviterà il mio allenamento extra, domani.” Fece una breve pausa. "Per adesso, pensa soltanto a vincere."  
Yurio la fissò. Aprì la bocca per replicare ma la donna era già davanti a lui, diretta verso il perimetro della pista. La vide affondare le mani nelle tasche del piumino, senza riuscire però a scorgere il lievissimo, compiaciuto sorriso che gli si era appena allargato sulle labbra.  
  
  
Un boato si levò dagli spalti.  
Christophe serrò con più forza le dita sul bordo, cercando di restare concentrato. Quando riaprì gli occhi Stéphane stava fissando il monitor sospeso oltre le loro teste, un gomito piegato sopra il braccio stretto contro il petto e la mano, aperta, a coprire le belle labbra socchiuse.  
Lo speaker aveva appena annunciato il punteggio, stratosferico, di Yuri Plisetsky.  
Il record mondiale detenuto da Viktor Nikiforov era appena stato frantumato da un quindicenne.  
Il pattinatore inspirò piano, poi rilasciò lentamente l'aria. Chris non aveva bisogno di girarsi per conoscere la reazione di Yurio. Aveva la sensazione che Plisetsky gli avesse appena portato via anche l'ultimo pezzetto rimasto di Viktor – la sola cosa di lui che avrebbe potuto cercare di raggiungere, _ancora_ – e anche se era perfettamente cosciente dell'assurdità di quel pensiero sollevò gli occhi sui gradoni.  
La folla era una macchia di colore senza forma e senza nome, e continuava ad esultare. Decine di bandiere svizzere sventolavano già nell'aria, ma Chris socchiuse malinconicamente gli occhi.  
_Guardami, Viktor. So che sei lassù._  
_Questa volta non intendo cedere la vittoria senza combattere. E non solo a Yuuri._  
_Anche se non sei tu il premio in palio. Anche se non sei più sul ghiaccio._  
Josef si chinò sull'orecchio di Stéphane, dicendogli qualcosa. Il coreografo annuì e con un passo raggiunse la barriera. Coprì le mani di Chris con le proprie.  
“Pattina come sai. Soltanto questo.” Gliele strinse. “Racconta la _tua_ storia, Chris, e seduci il pubblico.”  
L'altoparlante annunciò il suo nome. Una nuova pioggia di applausi si riversò sul ghiaccio. Chris allungò le labbra e si voltò, lasciando andare le dita di Stéphane.

 

Yuuri osservò Viktor sorridere, ancora una volta.  
E, ancora una volta, seguì la linea del suo sguardo.  
Chris, al centro della pista, stava scivolando sul ghiaccio con movimenti studiati e languidi, flettendo ogni muscolo in una danza ammaliante a metà strada tra la sensualità più provocante e una potenza evidente ma controllata. Tutta l'esperienza raccolta in dieci anni di competizioni era perfettamente visibile nel suo stile di pattinaggio e Yuuri si domandò come potesse essere, per un veterano come lui, disputare la finale di un Gran Prix senza Viktor Nikiforov sullo stesso ghiaccio.  
Sbirciò nuovamente il compagno. Stava ancora sorridendo. Yuuri era certo che non avesse staccato gli occhi da Chris nemmeno per un istante. Tentò di decifrare la sua espressione – tra l'ammirato e il compiaciuto, e con una punta di qualcosa che non riusciva a identificare – e in quel momento l'orribile sensazione che era riuscito a tenere a bada per tutta la giornata tornò a fendere dei piccoli colpi all'altezza del cuore, facendogli mancare improvvisamente il respiro.  
Fissò il campione svizzero atterrare con eleganza, poi spostò lentamente gli occhi dalla pista allo schermo.  
In realtà sapeva perfettamente cosa stava provando Chris. Glie l'aveva detto alla Cup of China, meno di un mese prima.  
_Yuuri, tenerti Viktor tutto per te è un peccato davvero grave..._  
_Tutto il mondo spera in un suo ritorno._  
Mandò giù il nodo che sentiva fermo in gola. Quando, poco prima, aveva scorto Viktor fissare in silenzio il punteggio di Yurio, ogni illusione che l'aveva sorretto fino a quel momento era crollata. Gli era bastato intravedere la sua mascella serrata e il suo sguardo lontano, attraversato – seppur per un brevissimo, fuggevole istante – da qualcosa simile al rimpianto mescolato ad una determinata voglia di rivalsa. Il più giovane concorrente del Gran Prix gli aveva appena soffiato il record del mondo, in fondo. E Yuuri si era sentito un carceriere colpevole di star tenendo in catene una meravigliosa creatura fatta per essere libera. Senza fili, e senza legami.  
Se poi pensava al _suo_ , di risultato...  
_Avevo ragione. Hai davvero sprecato il tuo tempo con me, Viktor._  
Chris eseguì il quadruplo finale. Planò con la consueta maestria, nonostante la rotazione non sembrasse completa. Yuuri serrò un pugno contro la coscia.  
_Ogni cosa, nel programma di Chris, è eseguita perfettamente..._  
_Potrebbe superarmi._  
La musica finì. Uno scroscio di applausi riempì l'aria e sul ghiaccio si riversò una cascata di fiori e pupazzi. Chris si voltò verso gli spalti, sorridente. Allargò le braccia e si inchinò.  
Viktor, allora, mosse piano la testa. Yuuri lo vide annuire con l'indice premuto contro la bocca, il sorriso immutato.  
Sara Crispino, seduta accanto a loro, iniziò a battere le mani ammirata.  
“Chris è fantastico. Mi mancherà un sacco, quando si ritirerà”, commentò con una punta di malinconia. Allungò il collo abbronzato verso il _kiss and cry_. Lo svizzero, appena uscito dal ghiaccio, si stava dirigendo davanti alle televisioni insieme a Josef e Stéphane.  
“Mancano soltanto Otabek e JJ. Non riesco a prevedere come finirà, oggi.”  
Yuuri la guardò, ma non riuscì a dire nulla. Si limitò a sospirare silenziosamente, osservando l'atleta kazako avvicinarsi all'ingresso della pista.  
Trascorsero una manciata di minuti. Il risultato di Chris apparve finalmente sul monitor.  
“ _Il punteggio per Christophe Giacometti è di 102.37. E' attualmente in seconda posizione.”_  
Il viso di Viktor si illuminò. Agitò una mano, rispondendo allegro al saluto di Chris dal _kiss and cry._  
Per i minuti successivi Yuuri cercò di non pensare. Ma quando, alla fine dell'esibizione di Otabek, osservò il compagno accendersi ancora una volta di infuocato entusiasmo, seppe che non aveva più alcun senso cercare di ignorare ciò che, in fondo, aveva sempre saputo.  
_Il Viktor che ho amato per anni... è davanti a me._  
_Non se n'è mai andato. E non se ne vuole andare._  
_E'... così chiaro._  
_Yuuri Katsuki, sei soltanto un'egoista._  
Tornò a fissare lo schermo. Jean Jacques Leroy era appena scivolato oltre la barriera.

  
_-_  
  
“Yuri!”  
Il russo si girò.  
Otabek superò Celestino e Phichit e, quasi correndo, si diresse verso Yurio. Intorno a loro il palazzetto si stava lentamente svuotando. Le grida isolate di alcune fan piovevano dagli spalti arrivando alle orecchie dei due atleti – gli unici, insieme a Phichit, ancora accanto alla pista – ma entrambi sembravano far finta di non sentirle.  
“Sei andato alla grande!” gridò allegro Yurio. Sollevò una mano, mostrando al kazako il segno della vittoria.  
“Hai superato anche _katsudon_ e Chris. A dire il vero, ne ero sicuro.”  
“Ma non ho superato te.”  
Il ragazzo dai corti capelli scuri si fermò davanti all'amico. Affondò le mani nelle tasche della felpa, spostando il peso su una gamba. Ai piedi, entrambi si erano rimessi da tempo le scarpe.  
“Complimenti, _nuovo record del mondo_. Yuri Plisetsky, 15 anni, è appena entrato nella storia.”  
Nella voce di Otabek non c'era sarcasmo, né invidia. Guardò invece Yurio con silenziosa dolcezza e lui abbassò subito gli occhi verdi sui caleidoscopici riflessi del proprio costume.  
“Uhm. Grazie.” Risollevò immediatamente lo sguardo, aggrottando incerto la fronte. “Questa volta non ero arrabbiato, okay? E nemmeno... nemmeno nervoso. Solo... _grazie_.”  
L'altro rise.  
“Lo so, tranquillo. E... te lo meriti. A quanto pare, oltre al costume, a Viktor hai preso anche il podio.”  
“... Già.”  
“Il tuo _agape_... ha funzionato.”  
“Già”, ripeté ancora Yurio. “Mi avete... aiutato a trovarlo. In tanti.”  
Lilia, che a qualche metro di distanza era impegnata, insieme a Yakov, in un'animata conversazione con Josef, gettò una breve occhiata ai due. Nascose un piccolo sorriso dietro alle lunghe dita.  
“Quello stronzo di JJ ha avuto quello che si meritava, invece”, riprese Yurio ridacchiando. “Anche se è stato strano vederlo andare in crisi.” Increspò gli angoli delle labbra. “Secondo me l'hai spaventato.”  
“Mhh.” L'altro scosse la testa. “Capita a tutti, prima o poi. Nessun campione è immune da momenti del genere. Succederà anche a noi.”  
“A me _no_.” Yurio mise una mano sul fianco, voltandosi verso la pista vuota. “E nemmeno a te.”  
“Il record del mondo ti fa male, Yuri.”  
A quel commento il ragazzo si girò, vagamente allarmato. Il kazako lo stava però osservando a braccia incrociate, lo sguardo profondo attraversato da una nota decisamente sorniona.  
“Seguimi”, proseguì quindi, nascondendo nuovamente le mani nelle tasche. “Voglio presentarti una persona.”  
Yurio lo imitò, tirandosi prima su la zip della giacca. Andò dietro a Otabek, curioso, e quando arrivarono al muro laterale di uno dei settori delle gradinate seguì il suo sguardo.  
Un ragazzo dai folti capelli scuri e dalle belle labbra carnose li stava osservando dall'alto, chinato sulla ringhiera, gli occhi castani dai tratti orientali che brillavano di evidente eccitazione. Sembrava avere la stessa età di Otabek, forse un paio di anni in meno. Gli somigliava moltissimo.  
“Yuri Plisetsky, _The Ice Tiger of Russia,_ sei stato assolutamente incredibile!”  
Il russo lo vide congiungere i palmi sotto il mento, allargando la bocca in un grande sorriso entusiasta.  
“Otabek mi ha parlato tantissimo di te. Cioè, Otabek mi parla di te da anni in realtà, ma...”  
“ _Daniar!_ ”  
“Okay, scusami. Mio fratello non vuole che te lo dica, vai a capire perché. Ma ti ammira... cioè, ti ammiriamo... _entrambi,_ da tanto.”  
Yurio restò con la bocca aperta, incapace di reagire a quel piccolo, esagitato fiume di parole. Guardò Otabek. Sembrava evitare il suo sguardo e, per la prima volta da quando si erano parlati, pareva decisamente essere lui quello in imbarazzo. Allungò le labbra, divertito.  
“Quindi... tu sei Daniar. Molto piacere.” Rialzò il viso verso il ragazzo. “Anche Otabek mi ha parlato di te.”  
“Sul serio? Oh. Sicuramente male. Ma io gli voglio bene lo stesso.” Daniar rise. “E' stato fantastico, il mio fratellone. E dire che stavo quasi per perdermi le vostre esibizioni, tutte e due...”  
Sembrò rabbuiarsi e Otabek lo fissò, severo.  
“Non dirmi che ti hanno fatto perdere l'aereo.”  
“Otabek, lascia stare.”  
“Che razza di problemi hanno?”  
“Vogliono solo darti fastidio, lo sai. Ma non parliamone, ti prego. Stasera dovete pensare solamente a festeggiare.”  
Yurio spostò più volte gli occhi da Daniar al fratello, ma restò in silenzio. Anche se lo conosceva da pochissimo pensò che Otabek infuriato era qualcosa di quasi surreale. Il ragazzo fissò il pavimento a lungo e il giovane biondo notò che le nocche della sua mano, stretta a pugno contro la coscia, si erano completamente sbiancate.  
“Hai ragione”, mormorò infine il kazako, tornando ad allargare lentamente il palmo sul tessuto del costume. “Sei qui. Usciamo a festeggiare.”  
Si girò quindi verso Yurio. Sorrise.  
“Devo chiedere il permesso a Yakov e Lilia? Prometto di riportarti presto. E senza una goccia di alcol nel corpo.”  
L'altro imitò la piega delle labbra dell'amico, sollevando un pollice davanti al viso.  
“ _Deal_ _2_.”

  
_-_

  
_Barcellona,_  
_Princess Hotel,_  
_Ore 23.25_

 

“Però... è stato _quasi_ commovente.”  
“Cosa?”  
Christophe fece un passo fuori dall'ascensore e si voltò. Si aprì in un grande sorriso, in attesa, e Stéphane lo seguì nella hall del quattordicesimo piano osservandolo con silenziosa dolcezza. Per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati a Barcellona sembrava finalmente sereno.  
“La reazione dei fan di Jean Jacques. Forse siamo noi a non riuscire a vedere quant'è meraviglioso.”  
“Credimi, è infinitamente più probabile che siano _loro_ ad essere in preda ad un'allucinazione collettiva.” Chris fece una piccola, bassa risata. Sfilò la card della camera dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. “Certamente è stato... _woah_. Non l'avevo mai visto crollare, in tanti anni.”  
“Già, incredibile. Chissà la sua fidanzata...”  
“Le ha promesso che si sposeranno, dopo che avrà portato l'oro in Canada.”  
“Mh. Qualcosa mi dice che ci resterà male.”  
“Malissimo.”  
La loro risata risuonò, con un piccolo eco, nel silenzio ovattato del piano deserto. La camera di Chris era la prima del corridoio e il pattinatore si fermò davanti alla porta dai bei profili in legno appena dopo averlo imboccato. Avvicinò la mano alla serratura. Esitò.  
“Stéphane...” mormorò dopo un attimo, fissando la maniglia. “Volevo... ringraziarti. Non è stato facile restare concentrato. Quest'anno sembra tutto più... _complicato_ del solito. E oggi, forse, non sarei riuscito a raggiungere quel punteggio senza di te.”  
Si girò a guardarlo.  
“Credo proprio che lo terrò ancora. Il ciondolo, dico. Sto seriamente pensando... ecco, di continuare. Per un po', almeno.”  
Stéphane inclinò appena la testa. Affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni dell'elegante completo scuro che indossava, e sorrise.  
“Non desidero altro, Chris.” La linea sulle sue labbra si allargò ulteriormente. “Anzi, a dire il vero, a questo punto... forse un'altra cosa ci sarebbe...”  
Fece un piccolo passo in avanti. Fissò il tappeto ai loro piedi soltanto un attimo prima di rialzare lo sguardo e cercare gli occhi dell'altro. Christophe non arretrò.  
“... Vorrei... continuare a coreografare tutti i tuoi programmi. Fino a che... non ti ritirerai. E spero avvenga il più tardi possibile.”  
Ci fu un secondo di silenzio e poi, piano, il ragazzo dai riccioli biondi dischiuse le labbra. Prese a rigirarsi la card tra le dita, tentando di scacciare il piccolo pensiero fugace che l'aveva appena raggiunto. Insieme alla sensazione immediatamente successiva. Che non sentiva da molto, moltissimo tempo.  
“Ma certo. Lo farai. Josef è... così contento. Del tuo lavoro con noi, dico. E lo sono anch'io.”  
Fissò il logo sbiadito dell'hotel sul rettangolo di plastica tentando di mettere insieme qualche altra parola di senso compiuto. Le cercò dentro la sua testa, disperatamente, ma senza grossi risultati.  
_Sono... deluso?_  
Girandosi quasi bruscamente tornò a dare le spalle a Stéphane. Infilò la card nella fessura della porta e, dopo un click, la serratura si illuminò di verde.  
“Ci... vediamo domattina. A colazione.”  
Il coreografo guardò il profilo della schiena di Chris, fasciata da un'aderente maglia rosso scuro dall'ampio scollo. La percorse con lentezza fino alla sensuale curva scoperta della nuca e, socchiudendo le palpebre, trattenne il respiro. Quindi, piano, lo rilasciò. Si girò incamminandosi verso l'atrio, i bei lineamenti oscurati da un velo di tristezza.  
“... Okay. Dormi... dormi bene.”  
Chris rimase ad ascoltare i suoi passi che si allontanavano rendendosi conto di starsi mordendo un labbro. E di non sapere, esattamente, cosa avesse sperato. Perché non stesse spingendo la maniglia, allungando un passo e richiudendosi subito la porta alle spalle.  
Strinse nuovamente le dita intorno alla superficie metallica ma, improvvisamente, si sentì afferrare il braccio. La sua schiena aderì all'anta, e le labbra morbide di Stéphane premettero contro le sue con una dolce, affamata urgenza. Nelle narici gli arrivò nuovamente il profumo che gli aveva sentito addosso sin dal loro arrivo a Barcellona, ma questa volta fu quasi stordente. Era francese, naturalmente, e Chris d'un tratto realizzò che usava lo stesso fin dal loro primo incontro. Era buonissimo.  
Mentre un'agrodolce nostalgia gli saliva lentamente nella gola sentì che Stéphane stava cercando con la lingua una strada verso la sua bocca. Allora gli circondò il collo con le braccia, affondando una mano nei suoi capelli, e nel frattempo distese la mascella, inclinando il viso e spingendosi con forza dentro di lui. L'altro, sorpreso dalla sua reazione, quasi lo schiacciò contro la porta e Chris si sentì invadere da un calore pulsante e liquido. Si abbandonò tra le braccia del giovane coreografo, come ubriaco. Sentiva che le gambe gli stavano per cedere.  
… _Da quando non mi sentivo così?_  
Le mani di Stéphane erano già arrivate sui suoi fianchi e stavano scendendo, velocemente. Quando però si insinuarono sotto il suo maglione Chris si staccò da lui con un ansito, e sollevando a fatica le ciglia bionde incontrò subito i suoi occhi annebbiati dal desiderio.  
“Aspetta... e-entriamo...” sussurrò. Per tutta risposta la lingua del giovane coreografo gli lambì un labbro, per poi concentrarsi con estrema meticolosità sul lembo di pelle appena sotto l'orecchio. Chris si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
“ _Mh_. Punto sensibile, Giacometti?”  
Lui tentò disperatamente di girarsi. Cercò a tentoni la maniglia allungando una mano dietro la schiena, e quando la trovò la spinse.  
La serratura, fortunatamente, non si era bloccata. Indietreggiarono nella penombra senza staccarsi mai l'uno dall'altro, ma in qualche modo Christophe riuscì a infilare la card nell'alloggiamento accanto alla porta. Le luci si accesero.  
“Mhh... splendida idea... così posso... guardarti...” mormorò Stéphane sulla sua bocca.  
Chris gli rubò un altro bacio prima di sorridere.  
“... Non sei ancora stanco di guardarmi? Mi hai guardato così tante volte negli ultimi otto mesi che mi stupisco che non mi sogni pattinare ogni notte...”  
“E chi ti dice che non lo faccia già? Mh, okay, forse... non pattini _soltanto_ , nei miei sogni...”  
“ _Mh..._ ”  
“E poi... io intendevo...”  
Stéphane fece scendere le mani sotto le sue braccia, afferrando i lembi della maglia e sollevandogliela sopra i gomiti. Chris finì di sfilarsela con un movimento veloce, lasciandola cadere a terra.  
“... guardarti... mentre ti _spoglio_...”  
Il coreografo fece un passo indietro. Percorse con una lunga, avida occhiata il torso nudo di Chris e poi, piano, allungò una mano sui suoi pettorali definiti. Inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua gli passò le dita su un capezzolo, stringendolo piano tra pollice e indice. L'altro emise un sospiro deciso e Stéphane, continuando a fissarlo, lo attirò nuovamente a sé.  
“Sei... davvero sempre stato nei miei sogni, Chris... ”, gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, seguendo col palmo aperto la sua spina dorsale. Arrivò in alto, saggiando con lentezza ogni minima curva dei suoi dorsali. “ _Sempre_.”  
Il pattinatore rabbrividì. Gli baciò uno zigomo e, cingendogli la vita, lo spinse verso il letto. Le sue iridi si strinsero in una fessura amara.  
“Scusa se non mi sono accorto prima, che...”  
“Non è colpa tua.”  
Erano arrivati ad un passo dal materasso. Stéphane si liberò della giacca, poi circondò il viso di Chris con le mani.  
“Per anni non ho avuto il coraggio di mostrarti il mio interesse. Eri così concentrato sulla tua carriera. E poi...” Sorrise, malinconico. “Ogni mese vedevo una tua foto con un... ragazzo diverso. Sui giornali, dico. E ogni volta speravo che sarebbe stato qualcuno che ti avrebbe reso felice. Ogni volta pensavo che, comunque, non sarei stato io.”  
Christophe gli accarezzò le spalle, risalendo con le dita lungo il profilo del suo collo fino alla nuca. _Abbiamo tutti desiderato la felicità di qualcun altro, a quanto pare_...  
Si lasciò docilmente attraversare da quel pensiero e dal _suo_ nome, guardandolo poi svanire ad un soffio dal proprio viso dopo essersi materializzato tra lui e Stéphane come un fantasma invisibile. Questa volta era stato più facile, lasciarlo andare. Continuava ad essere sempre più facile, dallo short.  
“Vieni qui.” Chris chiuse il palmo intorno alla seta azzurra della cravatta di Stéphane, e tirò piano. “Credo che abbiamo sempre pensato un po' troppo, tutti e due. Ed in questo momento ti assicuroche è l'ultima cosa che voglio fare.”  
Si gettò sulla sua bocca insinuando nuovamente la lingua tra le sue labbra socchiuse. Il coreografo portò allora la testa all'indietro, impreparato dalla sua foga, e arretrando di un passo incontrò il bordo del letto. Cadde di schiena, e Chris riuscì a non crollare su di lui puntellando le braccia ai lati della sua testa.  
“Grazie per il panorama dall'alto”, disse, provocante. “Mi piace guardarti da qui.”  
Stéphane sorrise con malizia. Abbassò le palpebre, lanciando uno sguardo allusivo all'evidente rigonfiamento sotto la stoffa tesa dei jeans di Chris.  
“Anche a me, da qui.” L'uomo dai folti capelli castani allungò le dita, afferrandogli la cinta. “Ma credo che possiamo ancora lavorarci su, al _panorama_.”  
“Eh, _no_.” Christophe gli bloccò il polso, portandolo dietro alla sua testa con un movimento ruvido. Si chinò su di lui, lasciandogli una scia di baci lungo la piccola porzione di collo già esposta. “Qui quello che ha ancora più vestiti addosso sei tu. Non sarebbe _affatto_ valido.”  
Con l'altra mano gli spalancò la camicia con pochi, esperti movimenti. Si arrotolò la cravatta intorno al polso, lasciandola subito cadere a lato, quindi si avventò sul suo ombelico. Seguì con la punta della lingua il reticolo perfetto dei suoi addominali, percorrendolo nel contempo col palmo aperto. Sotto le proprie clavicole Chris poteva sentire l'erezione di Stéphane premere con forza contro la pelle. Era calda e pulsante, ed il fatto di riuscire a percepirlo anche attraverso lo strato di abiti gli fece, per un attimo, perdere ogni lucidità.  
I pantaloni si fecero così stretti da fargli quasi male e lo svizzero rialzò a fatica le ciglia sul viso del coreografo, che lo stava fissando dietro due occhi liquidi di altrettanto desiderio, il petto che si sollevava veloce ad ogni respiro.  
“ _Ti prego_ , Chris...”, sussurrò allora Stéphane. “Non posso... aspettare...”  
Il pattinatore tenne lo sguardo su di lui per degli interminabili, lunghissimi secondi. Nella stanza si udivano soltanto i loro respiri affannati ma Christophe si ritrovò improvvisamente dall'altra parte del mondo, nove mesi prima, al Ritz Carlton di Shangai. Il fantasma che poco prima era apparso soltanto un istante davanti a lui, fugace e impalpabile, si materializzò nella sua forma più concreta contro un altro materasso. Quello di una lussuosa camera immersa in una soffusa luce dorata.  
Lo stava implorando nello stesso modo, ma aveva il volto e il corpo di Viktor Nikiforov. E la sua sensuale, struggente tristezza.  
Christophe si scostò improvvisamente da Stéphane, come spaventato. Lui allargò la bocca per prendere un respiro, e si sollevò sui gomiti.  
“Chris...”  
“Io...” Il ragazzo biondo deglutì. Si portò una mano alla gola. “Dammi... dammi solo un secondo...”  
Si girò, mettendosi seduto sul bordo del letto. Fece scivolare le dita fino alle labbra e prese a fissare la parete, gli occhi sbarrati.  
_Cosa... cosa c'è di diverso?_  
Sentì qualcosa contorcersi sotto lo stomaco, e una strana angoscia fino a quel momento sconosciuta salire, vischiosa, sino al petto. In quell'esatto punto in cui il cuore gli stava battendo ad una velocità che a lui sembrò inaudita.  
Viktor era lì. _Ancora_. Ma non si trattava soltanto di lui. C'entrava, in qualche modo, anche quel _ti prego,_ e c'entrava il fatto di sentirsi perso... Solo, forse. Impotente.  
Non ricambiato. _Usato._  
_Io ho... paura?_  
Un improvviso attacco di nausea lo costrinse a raggiungere il bagno, e afferrando i lati del lavabo si chinò sulla ceramica. I battiti gli stavano rimbombando nei timpani, assordanti, ma Chris decise di risollevare comunque la testa. Tentò di mettere a fuoco il proprio riflesso nello specchio. Era annebbiato.  
Si passò il dorso di una mano sulla bocca e, incerto, barcollò fino alla porta.  
“Stéphane, io...”  
“No, non ce n'è bisogno.”  
Il coreografo era in piedi accanto al letto, e si stava riallacciando la camicia. Chris si aggrappò alla maniglia. Le ginocchia gli stavano tremando.  
“Dove... dove vai?”  
“Nella mia camera.”  
“Stéphane, posso... spiegarti...”  
“Come ti sei spiegato oggi a pranzo?”, lo interruppe immediatamente l'altro con voce incolore. Si chinò ad afferrare la giacca, poi lo fissò, glaciale. “Hai immaginato Viktor in piedi nella stanza, che ci guardava, e ti sei sentito... _imbarazzato_?”  
Chris aprì le labbra, ma la sua risposta fu muta. Mosse un braccio. Allargò un palmo sul proprio petto, come se il contatto delle dita con la pelle potesse miracolosamente rallentare la corsa impazzita del suo cuore, e ansimò. L'aria gli mancava.  
“Tranquillo, ho capito. Scopi con tutti, ma non con me. Con tutti quei ragazzini non ti sei mai fatto molti problemi, non è vero?” Stéphane recuperò la cravatta dal letto e buttandosela intorno al collo rise. “Io, però, non vado bene. Forse non sono abbastanza giovane, per te?”  
Chris lo vide spalancare le braccia e scrollare le spalle. Poi, come sorpreso da un'illuminazione, il coreografo sgranò gli occhi.  
“No, aspetta, non sono abbastanza perfetto... abbastanza _famoso_! No, ci sono! Non ho vinto abbastanza medaglie d'oro!”  
L'eco di quell'ultima frase sembrò risuonare nella camera per un lunghissimo istante e Stéphane rimase, finalmente, in silenzio. Sembrava sconvolto.  
“Non sono Viktor Nikiforov, in fondo”, mormorò con voce incrinata. Deglutì. “In effetti mi chiedo come abbia anche solo potuto lontanamente pensare di competere. Si vede che... dopo tanti anni di gare, non ho ancora imparato a perdere contro la _Leggenda Russa_.”  
A quelle parole Chris scattò in avanti. Iniziò a scuotere febbrilmente la testa.  
“No, no, no, ti prego, Stéphane, tu...”  
“Diglielo, la prossima volta in cui ci andrai a letto. Che con Stéphane Blaimel non ne vale nemmeno la pena.”  
Chris si bloccò ad un passo da lui. Rimase con un braccio, teso verso il suo viso, sospeso nell'aria.  
“Io... non...”  
“Buonanotte, Christophe.”  
Stéphane si voltò. Coprì la distanza che lo separava dalla porta con una manciata di passi e quando la aprì sembrò, per un attimo, accasciarsi contro lo stipite. Sparì subito nel corridoio.  
Il suono sordo dell'anta che si richiudeva arrivò alle orecchie di Chris come una piccola esplosione, e il pattinatore sussultò.  
Riabbassò il braccio con estrema fatica. Lo sentiva pesante come mercurio, esattamente come ogni altro, singolo centimetro del proprio corpo. Iniziò allora a vagare per la stanza, confuso, il petto imperlato di sudore che si contraeva velocemente ad ogni ansito. Ogni cosa, intorno a lui, stava pendendo di definizione.  
Sollevò il viso verso la plafoniera al centro del soffitto e spalancò la bocca, cercando disperatamente di respirare.  
Crollò in ginocchio sulla moquette. Gridò.  
Con tutto il fiato e la rabbia che gli erano rimasti.  
 

-  
 

_Princess Hotel,_  
_Ore 23.40_

  
“Come puoi chiedermi di ritornare sul ghiaccio mentre mi dici che vuoi ritirarti?”  
Viktor si sporse improvvisamente verso di lui. Gli afferrò le braccia quasi con violenza e Yuuri trasalì. Non l'aveva mai sentito alzare la voce a quel modo. Così come non l'aveva mai visto piangere.  
“Viktor, non...”  
“Dopo tutto quello che è successo? Dopo gli anelli?”  
II giapponese restò a fissarlo, scioccato. Il compagno lo stava stringendo talmente forte da fargli male, ma non glielo disse. Sfuggì invece al suo sguardo, sentendo distintamente una piccola voragine spalancarsi all'altezza del petto.  
Non era così che pensava avrebbe reagito.  
“Quello... non è in discussione...”, mormorò. “Ti sono grato. Per ogni cosa, sempre. E... ”  
Si bloccò, soltanto per un istante.  
“... Io... _ti amo_ , Viktor.”  
L'uomo si limitò a sollevare un angolo della bocca.  
“Ed è così che me lo dimostri?”  
Yuuri serrò la mascella. Il suo cuore sembrò raddoppiare i battiti ma lui era certo che stesse, invece, iniziando a spaccarsi in mille pezzi.  
“Perché... non riesci a capire?”  
La voce gli uscì stentorea. Avrebbe voluto mostrare a Viktor una punta della stessa rabbia che lui gli stava riversando addosso, così come avrebbe voluto, forse, mostrarsi ferito dalla sua domanda. Invece, riuscì soltanto a guardarlo.  
“Ti sto... lentamente uccidendo come pattinatore. E continuerò a farlo, se rimarrai il mio coach.”  
Il russo aprì le labbra per replicare e, subito, le richiuse. I ciuffi bagnati sulla sua fronte continuavano a perdere minuscole gocce d'acqua e Viktor ne osservò una attraversargli la visuale. Cadde sul suo petto per poi scivolare, veloce, nello scollo dell'accappatoio.  
Improvvisamente si rese conto della forza con cui stava serrando le mani intorno alle spalle di Yuuri e, come scottato, ritirò le dita. Il ragazzo abbassò allora il viso, massaggiandosene lentamente una.  
Viktor lo notò, e i suoi occhi furono percorsi da qualcosa che somigliò al rimorso.  
“Yuuri”, riprese quindi pacato, pronunciando il suo nome con dolcezza. “Lasciare le gare è stata una _mia_ decisione. Soltanto mia.”  
Lui strinse i pugni contro le lenzuola.  
“Ma l'hai presa per allenare _me_. E' diventata anche una _mia_ responsabilità.”  
“Vuoi dirmi che ti ritireresti soltanto per... lasciarmi libero di ritornare a competere?” Sulle labbra dell'uomo si allargò un sorriso pieno di amarezza. “Ti rendi conto di quanto sia... _completamente_ insensato?”  
Il nipponico sentì gli occhi pungere, ma mandò giù le lacrime. Con fatica.  
“Prima di amare _te_...” disse piano, distendendo lentamente le dita sulla stoffa della tuta. “... ho amato per tutta la vita la _Leggenda Russa_. Ho amato la sua passione per il pattinaggio, la sua voglia di sorprendere. Di mettersi alla prova. Il suo entusiasmo, la sua determinazione e... e ogni cosa portasse sul ghiaccio. Ed io...”  
Risollevò il viso.  
“So che è ancora lì, da qualche parte. Che aspetta soltanto di ritornare.”  
Viktor strinse le labbra. Si passò il dorso di una mano sulla guancia, poi la portò tra i capelli. Infine la riabbassò, umida, lasciandola cadere sul ginocchio nudo.  
“Non credi che... spetti _a me_ decidere chi voglio essere? Il mondo ha continuato a farlo per anni al posto mio, non ricordi?”  
Rise, debolmente.  
“Ma anche tu hai fatto parte di quel mondo, in fondo.”  
A quella parole Yuuri socchiuse le palpebre. Con tristezza.  
“Quindi... sarei davvero un'egoista?”  
“Sì, lo sei.”  
“... Okay.”  
Il giapponese si sollevò. Fece leva con una mano sul materasso ma all'ultimo momento Viktor gli afferrò il polso, trascinandolo nuovamente giù. E quando Yuuri cercò di girarsi ritrovò le sue labbra sulle proprie, le lunghe dita lattee affondate nei capelli.  
“Per... molto tempo non ho più saputo cosa volevo...”, mormorò l'uomo contro la sua pelle. “E poi... poi sei arrivato _tu_ , Yuuri.”  
Viktor penetrò la sua bocca con la lingua, avidamente. L'altro si sentì spingere contro il materasso ma, subito, piegò i gomiti ai lati della schiena. Sfuggì dalle sue labbra.  
“Viktor, non... non mi sembra proprio il momento per...”  
Con un scatto di reni rotolò via da lui, raggiungendo subito il bordo del letto. Si mise seduto soltanto un attimo prima di rialzarsi in piedi.  
“E' meglio... se lasciamo perdere, stasera.”  
Yuuri nemmeno si girò a guardarlo, prima di chiudersi in bagno.  
La camera piombò d'un tratto nel silenzio e Viktor rimase a fissare l'anta, una gamba piegata sotto la coscia e i capelli, umidi e scompigliati, davanti a due smarriti occhi celesti.  
Poi, dopo quella che a lui sembrò un'eternità – Yuuri sarebbe mai più uscito, da quella porta? – portò meccanicamente una mano al nodo dell'accappatoio e, una volta aperto, se lo tolse con lentezza, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Lo posò con cura sulla sedia accanto allo specchio e poi, voltandosi, raggiunse il proprio letto. Scostò le lenzuola e ci si infilò, raggomitolandosi di lato.  
Trascorse una manciata di minuti, o forse più di mezz'ora – Viktor non seppe dirlo con certezza. Con gli occhi socchiusi, fissi sul proprio anello illuminato dalla luce della lampada sul comodino sentì Yuuri, infine, uscire finalmente dal bagno. Non si mosse.  
Le coperte, che si era tirato su fino al mento, gli impedivano di scorgere qualsiasi movimento nella stanza ma udì distintamente i passi del compagno fermarsi davanti al proprio letto. Per un istante. Poi, proseguire fino alla finestra.  
Qualche rumore indistinto, ed un fruscio. Ci fu un click, contemporaneo ad un cambio di luminosità. Yuuri doveva avere spento la luce dal proprio lato.  
Viktor lo ascoltò respirare per un lunghissimo, interminabile minuto. E mentre distendeva il palmo sulla federa si sentì improvvisamente serrare la gola da un cappio invisibile.  
Perché gli stava scivolando via tra le dita. Ogni cosa. Ogni senso.  
Ogni, singola emozione che aveva ricominciato a provare grazie a Yuuri.  
Si girò. Avvolto nella penombra, il compagno gli stava dando la schiena.  
Buttò indietro le lenzuola, allungandosi a carponi verso il suo letto. Sollevò i lembi del copriletto incastrato tra i loro materassi e, cautamente, si accostò al corpo del ragazzo. Quando lo sfiorò lo sentì venire percorso da un fremito, ma non si ritrasse.  
“Yuuri...” sussurrò Viktor nel suo orecchio, tornando a coprire entrambi fino alle spalle. “... Prima dello short... ti ho detto che _ti vedrò_ sempre.” Gli lambì il collo con le labbra. “Vorrei solo... che tu riuscissi a vedere _me_.”  
Il ragazzo si mosse appena. Non replicò subito.  
“E' proprio perché ti vedo, che...”  
Si bloccò. Il russo lo sentì prendere un profondo respiro cercando, forse, di controllare la voce.  
“Non so se puoi essere soltanto mio, Viktor. Non... sul ghiaccio, almeno. E... forse... _forse_ , se tornerai in Russia, anche noi non potremo più...”  
Il giovane allenatore portò un braccio intorno alla sua vita, spingendosi bruscamente contro la curva della sua schiena.  
“ _Io_ voglio esserlo. Soltanto tuo.” Allargò la mano sul suo addome, insinuando le dita sotto l'elastico dei pantaloni. “ _Tuo_ , e di nessun altro. Gli altri possono anche non esistere. La stampa, il ranking mondiale. Il mondo intero. Non mi importa, perché...”  
“Viktor”, lo interruppe Yuuri con un sussurro flebile, girando appena la testa. “Non... cambierò idea. Quindi, non... ”  
Per tutta risposta l'uomo gli afferrò il mento, e lo baciò. In una maniera ruvida, disperata e piena di tristezza.  
Yuuri restò immobile per un lungo momento, poi si arrese alla sua lingua. La cercò con la propria, con foga, e percepì le lacrime – ferme agli angoli degli occhi da quando era corso in bagno, dove era rimasto seduto sul bordo della vasca per oltre venti minuti a fissare il pavimento – scendere piano lungo la curva della mascella.  
Gemette quando il compagno iniziò a muovere la mano sul suo sesso. Lo sentì fermarsi soltanto un attimo per abbassargli il pigiama sulle cosce e, quando tornò a dedicarsi alla sua erezione, l'uomo si spinse contemporaneamente contro il suo bacino.  
Viktor era talmente duro che Yuuri si lasciò sfuggire un secondo, roco gemito. Lo ascoltò respirare forte contro il suo collo, i denti che gli sfioravano la pelle. Poi, dopo essersi passato la lingua sulle labbra, il russo si allontanò dal suo inguine per portarsi due dita alla bocca. Le succhiò.  
Yuuri, che non riusciva più a scorgerlo in viso, piagnucolò debolmente quando la mano dell'uomo si staccò da lui. Fece per girarsi, ma quando percepì le sue dita penetrarlo il respirò gli morì in gola.  
“A-haa...”  
Si piegò contro il cuscino, la bocca spalancata in un lungo ansito di piacere. Viktor affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, respirando veloce mentre inseriva dentro di lui un terzo dito.  
“Ti amo, Yuuri,” bisbigliò sulla sua spalla. “e non posso farci nulla. Ti amo, e vorrei che ti bastasse soltanto questo. Vorrei... vorrei che... ”  
“... Non cambierò... idea... ”, lo interruppe lui. Ansimò. “... sul... ritiro. Ma... mi basta. Mi basterà sempre. Ed io... ”  
Viktor appoggiò la fronte contro la sua nuca, e Yuuri tacque. Quindi sfilò le dita da lui e il ragazzo si tese all'indietro piegando la gamba sinistra in alto, contro il materasso, in un'esplicita preghiera implorante. L'uomo prese allora la propria erezione nella mano e, posizionandosi davanti alla sua apertura, iniziò a spingere piano.  
“Viktor...” lo scongiurò l'altro, premendo forte contro i suoi fianchi. Lui sfregò una guancia contro la sua spalla, prendendo fiato. Chiuse gli occhi.  
“Non... voglio farti male, Yuuri...”  
“ _T-ti..._ _prego._ ” Il giapponese allungò una mano dietro al proprio bacino, circondando con le dita il sesso già bagnato del compagno. “Voglio sentirti. Non m'importa.”  
Viktor ansimò.  
“Fammi... Fammi almeno prendere...”  
Fece per arretrare verso il proprio letto, ma Yuuri gli ghermì la coscia con le dita.  
“No.” Gliela percorse fin sotto il ginocchio, piegandola appena contro la propria. “Resta qui. _Con me_.”  
Per una manciata di secondi rimasero entrambi immobili. Dal corridoio arrivò il suono di una porta che sbatteva, lontana, e quando una coppia di passi sembrò superare la loro camera Viktor ricominciò ad affondare lentamente dentro al suo corpo.  
Yuuri si portò subito una mano alla bocca, serrando forte i denti. L'uomo, allora, parve fermarsi ancora, poi fece scendere le dita tra i glutei del ragazzo e, con delicatezza, cercò di facilitare il più possibile la penetrazione allargandoli piano.  
Viktor lo stava accarezzando con una gentilezza talmente dolce che Yuuri dovette premere più forte il palmo sulle proprie labbra per soffocare un singhiozzo. Piacere e dolore stavano iniziando a perdere ogni confine, dentro di lui, e quando il compagno iniziò finalmente a muoversi il giapponese gridò contro il cuscino.  
Restarono allacciati per dei lunghissimi minuti, languidamente. La mano di Viktor continuava a spostarsi, attenta, dalle sue natiche alla sua erezione con una dedizione passionale, dolce e assoluta. E quando cominciò a massaggiargli la punta umida con esasperante lentezza Yuuri riuscì solamente a pensare che non avrebbe mai più amato nessun altro allo stesso modo.  
_No..._  
_Non amerò mai più nessun altro. E basta._  
Le lacrime ricominciarono ad offuscargli la vista. Viktor emise un sospiro roco e, improvvisamente, le sue spinte si fecero più ravvicinate e profonde. Con un movimento secco circondò il busto di Yuuri, stringendolo talmente forte contro di sé da dare l'idea di aver paura di vederlo sparire da un momento all'altro.  
Il giapponese spalancò le labbra, boccheggiando. La spirale calda dell'orgasmo stava cominciando a pulsare dalle profondità del suo addome e inarcando ulteriormente i fianchi contro quelli di Viktor si allungò all'indietro. Lui affondò il viso nella curva del suo collo, e gemette.  
“Yuuri... sto per...”  
“N-non uscire” balbettò il ragazzo con un sussurro, anticipandolo. “Non... uscire...”  
Il russo, allora, singhiozzò. Con tre ultime, forti spinte si riversò dentro di lui e Yuuri soffocò un lungo e gutturale rantolo di piacere. Sentì un improvviso calore liquido espandersi in un punto imprecisato sotto la propria pancia e, velocemente, portò le dita sulla propria erezione.  
Venne quasi con violenza, semplicemente sfiorandosi. Percepì lo sperma scivolargli denso tra le dita, poi si tese ancora una volta all'indietro, il corpo scosso dalle ultime, elettriche ondate di piacere. Mentre il respiro caldo di Viktor continuava a scontrarsi veloce contro il suo collo ascoltò i battiti del proprio cuore calmarsi. L'uomo non si era ancora sfilato da lui.  
“Yuuri...”  
“No.”  
Il ragazzo premette un braccio contro il viso, sfregando gli occhi chiusi sulla pelle per impedire a nuove lacrime di scendere. Viktor stava continuando a stringerlo, ma lui portò una mano sulle sue dita. Gliele accarezzò, piano, poi le scostò con decisione da sé.  
“Domani... vincerò l'oro”, mormorò. “E sarai fiero di me.”  
Nel silenzio che seguì le parole di Yuuri la stanza sembrò respirare con loro. Viktor parve avere un piccolo sussulto e, forse, aprì la bocca per replicare. Ma non lo fece. Uscì invece dal suo corpo, con estrema gentilezza.  
Il giapponese lo ascoltò spostare le lenzuola. Un movimento d'aria, lieve. Yuuri non capì se era arretrato nel suo letto o se si era alzato in piedi.  
Si rannicchiò contro il cuscino. Cercò il proprio anello con la mano sinistra, e quando lo individuò lo strinse.  
La voragine che si era aperta nel suo cuore stava continuando ad allargarsi in maniera smisurata, ma lui l'avrebbe ignorata. In qualche modo.  
 

-  
 

_Princess Hotel,_  
_Ore 1.45_  
 

La sigaretta brillò nella penombra, bruciando rossa tra le sue dita.  
Chris la allontanò dalle labbra e, chinandosi sulle ginocchia, restò ad osservare il fumo salire sopra la sua testa, evanescente. Lo guardò scomparire nella notte senza stelle di Barcellona, quindi sospirò.  
Non tirava nemmeno un filo di vento ma l'aria era umida, e il ragazzo rabbrividì. Davanti a lui la piscina, illuminata a giorno, sembrava fissarlo, immobile. Chris prese a percorrerla con lo sguardo, allungandosi appena all'indietro con un palmo aperto sul lettino.  
Gli hotel, di notte, avevano un qualcosa di profondamente rassicurante. Quando aveva cominciato a viaggiare per il mondo durante le prime competizioni, da adolescente, si era ritrovato spesso a gironzolare a notte fonda per le hall deserte, negli spazi esterni o anche, semplicemente, lungo i corridoi. Gli piaceva assaporarne ogni silenzio e ogni ronzio – dal fruscio indistinto dietro ad una porta ad un colpo di tosse, dal gemito soffocato di un incontro passionale al chiacchiericcio confuso di una tv lasciata accesa – perché nulla dormiva mai davvero, negli alberghi. Di notte, tutto sembrava rimanere come sospeso tra il sonno e la veglia, vigilando costantemente su ogni viaggiatore di passaggio.  
Era un'idea che aveva sempre amato. Assurdamente sentimentale per uno come lui, certamente. Ma, in qualche modo, tranquillizzante.  
Abbassò le folte ciglia chiare sulla sigaretta. Lasciò cadere la cenere nel bicchiere di vino ormai vuoto che si era portato dal bar, posato a terra, e fece per riportarsela alla bocca.  
“Chris...?”  
Lo svizzero fermò la mano a mezz'aria, ma non passò molto prima che riportasse il braccio sul ginocchio e si ascoltasse fare un profondo, lentissimo respiro.  
“... Viktor.”  
Il coach russo avanzò di una manciata di passi. Addosso aveva una semplice tuta da allenamento, bianca e azzurra. Si fermò accanto a Chris, ma lui lo scorse soltanto con la coda dell'occhio.  
Aspirò un'altra boccata, indifferente, e Viktor sembrò scrutarlo.  
“Da quando fumi?”  
“Presumo da stasera. Ho chiesto una sigaretta alla receptionist, giù alla hall.”  
L'altro non commentò. Fissò la piscina per un po', poi tornò a guardare Chris. Aprì la bocca, ma prima di parlare sembrò esitare.  
“E'... successo qualcosa?”  
“Cosa te lo fa credere?”  
Christophe si chinò, e prendendo il calice in mano lasciò cadere il mozzicone nel dito di chardonnay rimasto sul fondo. Finalmente sollevò la testa.  
Il profilo del russo si stagliava, netto, contro il bagliore dello specchio d'acqua alle sue spalle. Solamente i suoi occhi chiari brillavano, persi nell'orizzonte notturno della città.  
“Il fatto che alle due di notte, prima di una finale, tu sia ancora sveglio. O, più probabilmente... che tu stia facendo una delle poche cose che mi hai sempre detto di odiare.”  
Nel pronunciare l'ultima frase Viktor tornò a cercare il viso dell'amico e passandogli davanti gli arrivò accanto, le labbra piegate in una curva preoccupata e malinconicamente affettuosa.  
Si sedette sul lettino accanto al suo, mentre lo svizzero veniva percorso da un brivido. Chinandosi sulle ginocchia piegate Chris si strinse nelle braccia.  
“Mh. Come coach sei diventato _anche_ perspicace.”  
“... Chris, perché fai così?”  
“Così come?”  
“Mi vuoi dire cosa c'è?”  
“Anche tu sei quassù alle due di notte, mi pare.”  
“ _Chris._ Vi ho visti andare via insieme, tu e Stéphane. Credevo che...”  
“ _Cosa_?”  
Il ragazzo biondo si voltò, secco, e Viktor si ritrasse appena. Era la seconda volta in dieci anni che Chris gli parlava con quel tono. La prima era stata quella mattina stessa, alla pista.  
L'uomo dai capelli argentati fece un lungo sospiro, ma sembrò notare qualcosa. Si sporse verso l'amico, e lui tornò immediatamente a fissare la piscina.  
"Hai... pianto?”  
“... Sto bene.”  
“No, non è vero.”  
Viktor allungò una mano sulla sua, ma Chris si alzò in piedi prima che riuscisse anche solo sfiorarla. Si allontanò veloce, dandogli la schiena. L'altro lo fissò dal basso, confuso.  
“... Vuoi davvero sapere cosa c'è, Viktor?”  
Christophe sollevò il viso al cielo, continuando a serrare le braccia contro il petto.  
“C'è che questa sera stavo per tornare a sentire qualcosa che non credevo sarei mai più riuscito a provare. C'è che stava andando tutto... _benissimo_. E poi...”  
Ad ogni movimento di Chris la luce della piscina disegnava dei mutevoli, labili contorni dorati intorno ai suoi riccioli biondi. Viktor rimase ad osservarli mentre l'amico riabbassava la testa.  
“... poi ho avuto... _paura_. Ed io...” Vagò con gli occhi lungo la superficie dell'acqua, socchiudendoli. “... io non sono abituato ad avere paura.”  
Il giovane allenatore strinse le labbra. Si alzò.  
“Stéphane... ha fatto qualcosa che...”  
“Stéphane è stato perfetto”, lo fermò subito Chris. La sua voce era bassa, ma controllata. “Ma io...”  
Si bloccò. Tacquero entrambi per un lungo momento, ed il silenzio tra loro venne subito riempito dai rumori della città che, attutiti dalla notte salivano, lievi, fino al tetto dell'hotel.  
“... Lascia stare. Torno in camera.”  
Chris superò velocemente la fila di sdraio. Si diresse verso l'ingresso al piano ma Viktor lo raggiunse, afferrandolo bruscamente per un braccio.  
“Aspetta. Guardami, Chris.”  
Lui si irrigidì. Provò a divincolarsi.  
“Lasciami!”  
“Perché non mi vuoi guardare?”  
Strattonò più forte, ma Viktor non lo lasciò.  
E allora, finalmente, Chris sollevò gli occhi su di lui.  
“Perché ogni volta che mi tocchi e ogni volta che mi guardi mi ricordo di tutto quello che non sarà mai _mio!_ "  
Urlò quella frase a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'uomo e gli occhi gli si chiusero soltanto una volta, veloci, per disperdere l'impercettibile velo di lacrime che aveva cominciato ad offuscarli. Quelli di Viktor, invece – ad un passo dall'alta parete rossa su cui erano installati i tenui fari che illuminavano lo spazio, il gomito sollevato a trattenere il braccio dello svizzero – parvero venire attraversati da un infinito, profondo ed inaspettato dolore.  
“Ho paura di innamorarmi di nuovo, Viktor. Una _fottuta_ paura”, mormorò Christophe alla fine. Il suo tono era tornato basso. Sembrava infinitamente stanco, e pronto ad una specie di resa. “Perché sei ancora davanti ai miei occhi, sempre. Perché ti ho dato tutto quello che potevo darti, fino a consumarmi. E perché credo che succederà di nuovo, se mi lascio andare.”  
Viktor allentò la presa intorno al suo polso. Arretrò, ma non smise mai di fissarlo.  
"Cos'è successo... con Stéphane?"  
" _Stéphane._ ” Chris rise debolmente. “Penso che mi odi. Crede che vada ancora a letto con te. Che io sia uno stronzo, essenzialmente. Che lui non sia abbastanza, per me, e... un sacco di altre cose.” Guardò a lato, per terra. “Ma in fondo, me lo merito. Mi sono protetto per tutta la vita e ad un certo punto... sapevo che avrei dovuto pagare per tutte le maschere che avevo indossato."  
Viktor cercò immediatamente i suoi occhi, ma lo svizzero sfuggì alle iridi azzurre dell'amico allontanandosi di un passo. Il russo, allora, ne fece a sua volta un altro.  
"Con me... non l'hai mai fatto, Chris."  
L'uomo si tese ancora una volta verso di lui, ma bloccò il movimento del proprio braccio a pochi centimetri da quello dell'altro. Lo ritrasse a fatica, lentamente, stringendo addolorato il pugno contro il fianco. Chris, però, sembrò non essersi accorto di nulla. Rimase voltato.  
"No, con te no. E guarda com'è finita."  
La campana lontana di una chiesa rintoccò le due. Viktor abbassò gli occhi.  
"… Perché... non me l'hai detto?"  
Sembrò chiederglielo con tutta la dolcezza e il rimorso possibili. Il petto dell'uomo si alzò e si abbassò piano, prendendo aria dalle labbra socchiuse.  
Quelle di Chris, invece, nascoste nella penombra, si allungarono appena.  
"Che ti amo ancora? Non lo so. Forse perché ero stato io a dire basta. Perché non volevo renderti tutto più difficile. O forse, semplicemente, perché sono un vigliacco.”  
Affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Fece qualche passo in semicerchio e alla fine, finalmente, tornò a guardare Viktor.  
"All'inizio ho pensato... che avrei potuto farcela. Dimenticarti e continuare, semplicemente, a starti vicino come amico. Credevo di... essere forte abbastanza. Di poterlo controllare, almeno. Ma dopo che... ti sei innamorato di Yuuri..."  
"Chris, io ti giuro...” Viktor lo interruppe e, implorante, lo fissò. “... Se potessi tornare indietro, non lo rifarei. Non ti chiederei nulla, non pretenderei nulla. Se solo avessi saputo..."  
Il russo chinò nuovamente la testa, alla strenua ricerca delle parole. Non fece però in tempo a rialzare lo sguardo sull'ex amante che si sentì spinto quasi furiosamente contro la parete alle proprie spalle. Soffocò un gemito di dolore.  
"… Io invece lo rifarei. _Lo rifarei._ "  
Viktor risollevò le ciglia. Lo svizzero era a una spanna dal suo viso, ansimante, e osservando i suoi grandi occhi verdi brillare sotto la debole luce dei fari l'uomo si rese improvvisamente conto di star guardando Christophe Giacometti piangere. Per la prima volta, da quando l'aveva conosciuto.  
Qualcosa si torse in profondità nell'addome di Viktor, facendogli fisicamente male. Un tipo di dolore nuovo, spiazzante e acuto, dai confini indefiniti. Prese a fatica un lungo respiro e Chris lasciò le sue spalle, appoggiandosi invece stancamente contro il muro, i palmi aperti ai lati della sua testa.  
“Ti amo così tanto... che lo rifarei”, riprese con un sussurro. Avvicinò il viso all'incavo del collo dell'ex amante, ma non lo sfiorò. “Non cancellerei nemmeno un secondo trascorso insieme. Non rinuncerei a nulla. Non cambierei nulla. Perché so che tutto l'amore che ti ho dato ti ha portato esattamente _qui_. Ad essere felice, con Yuuri."  
Rise piano, con amarezza. Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo lo zigomo, perdendosi subito nella bionda barba rada.  
"E' patetico, non è vero? Sono rimasto quello stupido diciottenne che prendeva anche sei aerei in un mese pur di vederti soltanto tre ore per volta. O quindici minuti, chiusi negli spogliatoi della pista, a S. Pietroburgo, con Yakov che ti cercava. Avevo paura che scomparissi, sempre. Ero... ero terrorizzato. Mi dicevo che non poteva essere vero, che non poteva esser successo _a me_. _Viktor Nikiforov_ mi aveva _voluto_. Ma ogni volta che ti toccavo, pensavo... che non ti meritavo. E forse, alla fine, non ti ho avuto proprio per questo.”  
Chris si raddrizzò, ma non tornò a guardare Viktor. Prese appena fiato da quel fiume di parole, e quando riprese a parlare la sua profonda voce si incrinò.  
“Ma se voglio soltanto la tua felicità, allora dimmi perché... perché non riesco a...”  
Percepì il proprio mento venire sollevato, delicatamente. E, altrettanto delicatamente, le labbra che non sentiva su di sé da nove mesi tornarono a posarsi sulla sua bocca.  
Viktor lo baciò. A lungo, e con una dolcezza talmente disarmante e struggente che Chris dovette aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. Non c'era sensualità, in quel bacio, né desiderio. Perché quella di Viktor era un'implorante richiesta di perdono, oltre che una dichiarazione d'amore incondizionato, assoluto, e puro.  
Chris non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, e quando le sentì scivolare lungo la mascella Viktor si staccò, lieve, da lui.  
"Ricordi? _Je t'aimerai toujours_ ", sussurrò il russo, scostandosi di pochissimo. Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, accarezzandogli teneramente una guancia. Gli asciugò le lacrime con il pollice. "E questo non cambierà mai. _Mai_ , Chris. Nessuno mi sarà mai più vicino di quanto lo sei stato tu. Nessuno mi conoscerà mai quanto mi conosci tu, forse nemmeno Yuuri. Siete e sarete entrambi, per sempre, le persone più importanti della mia vita."  
Viktor respirò contro il mento di Chris, prendendo fiato, e quando lui avvicinò tremando le dita al suo collo l'uomo lo abbracciò con forza.  
L'altro, allora, scoppiò apertamente in singhiozzi. Affondò il viso nella spalla dell'amico e, abbandonandosi totalmente alla sua stretta, scivolarono insieme lungo la parete.  
Si raggomitolarono a terra. Chris si concesse di continuare a circondare la schiena di Viktor con le braccia, la guancia premuta con forza contro il suo sterno. L'uomo, invece, trascorse un lungo minuto a passargli dolcemente le dita tra le ciocche bionde, tenendolo stretto a sé tra le gambe piegate.  
"A volte...” gli bisbigliò contro lo zigomo. “... Vedo ancora davanti a me il piccolo Chris, quello a cui lancio la rosa dieci anni fa, agli Europei di Parigi. Vedo il suo entusiasmo, le sue speranze e, soprattutto, vedo il suo amore.”  
Allungò la linea delle labbra, respirando il profumo dei suoi capelli. Lo conosceva _così_ bene.  
“Esiste ancora, quando sei sul ghiaccio... nonostante tutto. E non è un male. E' ciò che sei stato, che ti ha definito e che, in parte, sarai sempre. Ma... ”  
Viktor fece scendere le mani lungo le sue spalle e lo svizzero si sollevò dalla sua felpa, piano. Si passò una mano sugli occhi e l'uomo aspettò che lo guardasse.  
“... Forse, è giunto il momento di andare oltre. Di lasciare andare quel quindicenne, e non soltanto lui.”  
Il russo socchiuse gli occhi. Con immensa malinconia.  
“Devi lasciarmi andare, Chris.”  
Lui riabbassò lo sguardo.  
“Lo so.”  
“Siamo cambiati. Tutti e due. E continueremo a farlo, come ogni cosa.” Viktor scosse la testa, dolcemente. “Possiamo solo andare avanti, ma questo non cancellerà mai tutto quello che siamo stati. Io... non scorderò chi sono stato insieme a te.”  
L'uomo sfiorò nuovamente la guancia di Chris, e nel sorriso che comparve sulle sue labbra sembrò esserci tutto ciò che avevano condiviso in dieci anni insieme e tutto l'amore che – nonostante non si fosse mai trasformato in quello che lo svizzero avrebbe davvero desiderato – Viktor gli aveva dato. Che gli stava _ancora_ dando. E Chris d'un tratto capì, finalmente, che era comunque prezioso. Che era _suo_. E che non sarebbe mai andato perso.  
Pensò improvvisamente a Stéphane, a quello che gli aveva detto prima dello short.  
_Certe cose non devono per forza cambiare, Chris. O finire._  
Il dolore di poche ore prima si risvegliò completamente dall'anestesia nella quale era riuscito a relegarlo con estrema fatica. Gli percorse la pelle, pungente, mischiandosi alla tenerezza con cui Viktor continuava a tenerlo stretto contro di sé.  
Si chiese se Stéphane stesse dormendo. Cosa gli avrebbe detto il mattino dopo e, soprattutto, come sarebbero arrivati al free. Abbassò gli occhi sul proprio petto, e le sue dita andarono a cercare la piccola croce svizzera appesa alla fine della catenina che aveva al collo. La strinse.  
“E... puoi tornare a fidarti, Chris”, riprese Viktor. “Puoi fidarti di Stéphane.”  
Christophe lasciò ricadere il ciondolo argentato nello scollo della maglia.  
“Ma non credo che _lui_ si fiderà più di me.”  
“Lo farà, vedrai.”  
“Non lo so.”  
Si abbandonò contro la spalla dell'amico, stancamente. Chiuse gli occhi.  
“Viktor...” mormorò dopo un momento, allungando un braccio intorno alla sua anca. “Adesso tocca a te.”  
“Mh?”  
“Perché sei qui. Alle due di notte.”  
Chris sentì il suo petto sollevarsi sotto il proprio. Lentamente, l'uomo rilasciò l'aria.  
“Yuuri... vuole ritirarsi, dopo la finale.”  
“... _Cosa?_ ”  
“Lo fa per permettermi di tornare sul ghiaccio. A competere. Ma non capisce.”  
“Non può capire, Viktor. E' cresciuto tappezzandosi la camera di poster dello Zar di Russia, in fondo.” Chris riaprì le palpebre a fatica. Sentiva il sonno arrivare. “Probabilmente... pensa che stai sprecando il tuo talento, allenandolo. Non può sapere com'è stato _davvero_ , per te.”  
“Lo so.” L'uomo percorse con attenzione la linea delle scapole dell'altro con la mano, come per saggiare la trama del suo maglione. “E ho paura... che non cambierà idea. In nessun caso.”  
Chris portò le dita al centro del suo petto.  
“Possiamo soltanto aspettare che arrivi domani. Tutti e due.”  
Il russo appoggiò il mento sulla sua testa, piano.  
“... Già.”  
“Viktor?”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Quasi quasi preferisco fare questo, con te, invece che sesso.”  
“Non ci credo nemmeno per un secondo, Giacometti.”  
“Mh. _Idiota_.”  
Chris ridacchiò debolmente, e Viktor lo strinse più forte.  
“Immagino che dovremo andare a dormire, ad un certo punto.”  
“Se lo facciamo, arriverà subito domani. E domani tutto cambierà. In un modo o nell'altro.”  
“Possiamo... restare qui. Ancora per un po'.”  
“... Possiamo.”  
Chris pronunciò le lettere con difficoltà. Sentì le palpebre richiudersi, pesanti. Si inumidì le labbra.  
“... Vik?”  
“Mh?”  
“ _Merci_. _Toujours._ _3_ ”  
L'uomo dai capelli color della luna sorrise, dolcemente. Chiuse gli occhi, reclinando il viso sulla fronte dell'amico.  
“ _De rien,_ _mon ami. De rien._ _4_ ”

  
 

_Continua..._

_____

1 _:_ Nonno.  
2 _:_ Affare, accordo ( _affare fatto, ci sto_ )  
3 _:_ “Grazie. Sempre.”  
_4:_ “Di nulla, amico mio. Di nulla.”


	5. You leave my heart undressed (la storia di Viktor & Chris - parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci arrivati a un capitolo particolare, a me molto caro.  
> All’interno della storia troverete infatti, a partire da questa parte, una sorta di “fic nella fic”. Spero di far felici le fan Vichris, ma anche tutte le altre. Perché la storia di Viktor e Chris (che però, tranquille, distribuirò lungo la fanfic - nel prossimo capitolo, infatti, torneremo già a Barcellona, alla vigilia del free program) mi servirà per raccontare moltissime cose ai fini generali: il passato di Viktor, come mai finirà per innamorarsi proprio di Yuuri, perché per tanti anni ha indossato la maschera del Viktor ‘perfetto’. Molto anche su Chris, naturalmente, e sulle sue, di maschere…   
> Amo infinitamente Viktor e Chris, e ho una precisissima idea sulla loro relazione passata. Come leggerete in questo capitolo, la immagino fresca, leggera, sincera e intima… all’inizio, perlomeno. Per come si svilupperà, vi lascio un po’ di sorpresa, anche se molto già lo conoscete… (sigh!) (non abituatevi a ridere troppo, arisgh! :P)  
> Per il resto, altre velocissime premesse:  
> \- No, non odio il misterioso e tanto citato Cao Bin, ma era un’occasione troppo ghiotta. Leggerete;  
> \- i luoghi delle competizioni, purtroppo, non riflettono quelli reali degli anni che racconto: purtroppo ho dovuto crearmi le locations adatte a seconda di quello che narravo;  
> \- ringrazio internet, Tripadvisor, Google Maps, eccetera eccetera - come sempre - per riuscire a farmi vivere, ricostruire e amare luoghi in cui non sono mai stata;  
> \- ringrazio quel grandissimo dork del giovane Viktor, che AMO descrivere. Ho riso tantissimo (da sola). Scusate le tante parolacce. E’ colpa sua;  
> \- ringrazio Yuri on Ice e il suo fandom, ancora una volta, perché mi sta regalando una rinascita creativa e di cuore che non credevo sarebbe mai stata possibile. E’ una gioia, scrivere, ed è qualcosa che, collegata alla scrittura, non provavo da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Questo capitolo lo è stato ai massimi livelli, forse anche perché separato dagli episodi. Non dover seguire una struttura preesistente è stra-liberatorio. Potrei prenderci gusto. (ovvero: proseguire questa storia all'infinito)
> 
> Infine, grazie a chi mi legge. In quest’ultimo mese ho ricevuto feedback e recensioni che che mi hanno fatto commuovere, oltre che conoscere persone assolutamente sorprendenti, e bellissime. Davvero, grazie, sapete chi siete.  
> Vi prego, continuate a seguirmi. E, vi prego, se vi va, lasciatemi una recensione! Non sapete quanto faccia bene al cuore, quanto mi aiuti, quanto mi sproni a continuare a scrivere e a creare. Più di ogni altra cosa, ci tengo a sapere cosa riesco a comunicarvi con la mia storia.  
> Ultima nota: si, questo capitolo-pausa mi è servito anche per attendere il CANON della Kubo sugli Otayuri con Welcome to the Madness (ODDEO. E non commento altro)… quindi, preparatevi! :P  
> Grazie e buona lettura!  
> Leia

  
  
_Torino, 13 dicembre 2006  
Palavela_  
_Ore 11.05_  
_La mattina della Finale del Grand Prix di Pattinaggio di Figura – Short Program_

 

“Viktor Nikiforov, mi stai ascoltando?”  
Il giovane non sembrò reagire. Stava agitando una mano in direzione degli spalti, dove un gruppo di ragazzine raccolte nel settore più basso dei gradoni ridacchiavano sommessamente tra un bisbiglio e l'altro. Una sollevò improvvisamente il braccio sopra le spalle delle altre, e raccogliendo un'evidente dose di coraggio gridò verso la pista un _ti  
takaya krasivaya_ _1_ _!_ con un accento che Viktor giudicò particolarmente buono.  
L'atleta russo si aprì allora in un grande sorriso, e quando le quattro teenager si accasciarono sulla ringhiera squittendo di gioia Yakov Feltsman portò indice e pollice tra le grigie sopracciglia ispide, iniziando a massaggiarsele con un borbottio.  
“Italiane. _Quanto_ le adoro” esclamò Viktor, allegro, scivolando verso il perimetro. “... Dicevi, Yakov?”  
“Viktor.” Il vecchio allenatore rialzò le ciglia su di lui, ghermendo il bordo con le grandi mani. “Sei stato per venti minuti all'ingresso a firmare autografi e fare foto. Sei arrivato sulla pista quando tutti si stavano allenando da oltre mezz'ora. Per una volta, vuoi farmi l'immenso favore di fare le cose come si deve, ad una finale? Concentrati, PERDIO.”  
“Ma io le faccio, le cose come si deve...” Il russo allargò le braccia. “... A modo mio, s'intende.”  
“Tipo rientrando in albergo alle _quattro_ del mattino?”  
“E' per rilassarmi prima della gara, lo sai. Ho bisogno di esplorare le nuove città in cui-”  
“Le esplori andando a bere in _tre_ locali diversi?”  
Il diciottenne scrollò le spalle, poi si stiracchiò. Volse i luminosi occhi azzurri verso la distesa di ghiaccio, accennando subito dopo una piccola trottola. Mentre la sua lunga coda color della luna si sollevava sopra la sinuosa schiena fasciata da un'aderente maglia nera, Yakov sentì un nuovo, acuto coro di gridolini femminili piovergli fastidiosamente sul collo.  
“Ma era vino italiano, Yakov. Me ne hanno fatto assaggiare uno chiamato _Dolcetto_ , assolutamente... come mi hanno detto si dice? _Divino_. _Divino_ , _di-viiino_ , che bellissima parola.” Rise, e dopo una piroetta tornò ad afferrare il bordo. “E poi un... _Barbera_? Oh, Yakov, dovevi venire con noi!”  
“Dannazione, Viktor, che sia una cazzo di vodka scadente o il più pregiato vino italiano della fottutissima storia del mondo tu _NON-DEVI-BERE-PRIMA-DI-UNA-GARA_!”  
L'uomo scandì ogni parola con un sibilo minaccioso, e la sua tonda faccia già rubiconda sembrò cambiare ulteriormente colore. Si chinò verso l'allievo con uno scatto, puntando un dito grassoccio sotto il suo naso, glaciale.  
“E adesso, esegui daccapo il tuo dannato short! _SUBITO._ ”  
Il ragazzo allargò ancora una volta le braccia. Sbuffò.  
“Quanto sei noioso”, mormorò rifacendosi la coda. “Tu e le tue regole. Qualcos'altro?”  
L'altro affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca, fulminandolo con i piccoli occhi azzurro ghiaccio.  
“Fila, _Vitya_.”

 

Quando si tolse gli auricolari dalle orecchie il Palavela gli sembrò surrealmente silenzioso.  
Il russo si guardò intorno. Sulla pista erano rimasti solamente Cao Bin, giovane promessa cinese dal grande talento ma dal carattere assolutamente impossibile – Viktor era riuscito miracolosamente ad evitarlo sin dall'arrivo in hotel, il pomeriggio prima – ed il ventunenne Stéphane Blaimel. Definito dai media il 'principe della Svizzera', era l'unico finalista del Gran Prix che Viktor davvero temeva, e uno dei pochi protagonisti del pattinaggio maschile mondiale che considerava quasi un amico.  
Per il resto, da un paio d'anni tutto gli sembrava immobile, quasi stagnante. Le nuove leve, specialmente quelle europee, non sembravano riuscire ad affermarsi e alle competizioni Viktor incontrava spesso ragazzini insapore che, dopo una sola stagione, svanivano dalle scene rimpiazzati nuovamente e senza troppi rimpianti da senior arrivati ormai a fine carriera.  
Sospirò. Osservò Stéphane planare sul ghiaccio, impeccabile, dopo un quadruple Salchow pulitissimo e arretrando contro la barriera restò a studiarlo a lungo, le braccia mollemente appoggiate sui pannelli di plastica. Quando lo vide cercare il lettore mp3 fissato sotto la maglia allungò una mano per recuperare il drink isotonico che Yakov gli aveva lasciato sul bordo. Fermo poco più in là, il suo burbero coach stava discutendo con un uomo che Viktor ricordava di aver visto l'anno prima in diversi eventi. Il suo nome gli rimase sulla punta della lingua per un buon minuto, ma quando si staccò dal perimetro per dirigersi verso il pannello di uscita un sibilo di lame lo fece voltare.  
“ _Viktor Nikiforov_. Si può sapere dov'eri, ieri sera? Ti abbiamo cercato per tutta Torino.”  
Stéphane gli arrivò accanto. Si tirò indietro i folti capelli castani, e dopo aver recuperato l'asciugamano posato sul bordo insieme alla felpa bianca e rossa della divisa svizzera, sorrise. Si asciugò la fronte.  
“Scusa, Stéphane.” Viktor mandò giù una lunga sorsata di liquido azzurrino, poi gli allungò la bottiglia. Lo svizzero la prese con un cenno della testa. “Ho fatto in tempo soltanto a sistemare le valigie. Degli amici italiani mi hanno portato in giro per tutta la sera. Uhm, _notte_.” Gettò un'occhiata alle loro spalle. “Il mio coach non l'ha presa molto bene. Come al solito.”  
“Mh, il vecchio Yakov...”, commentò Stéphane sollevando gli angoli della bocca. “Non hai ancora smesso di farlo disperare?”  
“Lo sai che non sono fatto per le regole della scuola russa.”  
“Mh, questo è certo.”  
“Mi hai detto che mi avete cercato. Tu e chi?”  
“Ah, sì. Io e Christophe.”  
Il viso di Viktor sembrò illuminarsi.  
“Giusto... il piccolo Giacometti. Non lo vedo da... uhm, dai Mondiali, penso. In questo Gran Prix non ci siamo mai incrociati, stranamente.”  
“Sì, è stato un anno strano. Però sono felice che sia riuscito a qualificarsi. Si è allenato duramente, in questi mesi. E'...” Fece una piccola pausa. “... _completamente_ cambiato.”  
Stéphane si girò. C'era un altro atleta sulla pista – Viktor non lo aveva notato, prima, o forse era rientrato sul ghiaccio soltanto da pochissimo? – ed il ragazzo bruno lo raggiunse con tre lunghe falcate. Viktor, invece, si avvicinò solo di qualche metro, assottigliando gli occhi color del ghiaccio. Vide il pattinatore voltarsi verso Stéphane. I corti capelli biondi erano tagliati all'altezza delle orecchie mentre la nuca, più scura, era quasi rasata. Sembrò dirgli qualcosa e, arretrando, fece velocemente mezzo giro di pista per eseguire un elegantissimo triplo Axel in combinazione con un double Loop. Stéphane, di spalle, allargò le braccia entusiasta. Gridò qualcosa, ma Viktor non riuscì a distinguere le parole. Improvvisamente sgranò gli occhi.  
“ _... Christophe?_ ”, sussurrò.  
Stéphane allungò un braccio, ed indicò Viktor. Christophe Giacometti sorrise e, mentre si avvicinavano lentamente nella sua direzione, fianco a fianco, il russo socchiuse incredulo le labbra.  
Christophe era _decisamente_ cambiato. Il torso, che ricordava magro e fin troppo sottile, era diventato sinuoso, con pettorali muscolosi e larghe spalle. Braccia e gambe erano raddoppiate di volume, ma erano affusolate, tornite con perfezione armoniosa. Studiò il modo in cui scivolava sul ghiaccio, ed improvvisamente pensò di star osservando un gatto. I suoi movimenti parevano delicati – quasi misurati – e allo stesso tempo consapevoli, con qualcosa di profondamente, voluttuosamente sensuale.  
Sentì quella parola risuonargli nella testa mentre la schiena gli veniva attraversata, per un attimo, da un piccolo brivido.  
“Te l'ho recuperato. Da quant'è che non vi vedete, mi dicevi?”  
Stéphane rubò nuovamente la bottiglia all'amico. Mentre beveva, Chris fissò il russo negli occhi.  
“Mh. Dai Mondiali, direi.” Viktor notò quanto la sua voce si era fatta profonda, e calda. “Speravo di incontrarti prima, ma...”  
“... ma non ci hanno mai assegnato alle stesse _Cups_. Come stai, Christophe?”  
“Molto bene. Soprattutto... per essere arrivato fino a qui. Non... ero certo che ce l'avrei fatta.”  
Viktor annuì piano. Con una lunga, accurata occhiata lo squadrò nuovamente.  
“Sei... _molto_ cambiato. Quasi non ti riconoscevo. Sei diventato altissimo, e poi la barba, i capelli... oltre che, beh, _tutto_ il resto. Non sei più il timido ragazzino che mi guardava sognante dagli spalti degli Europei di Lione, l'anno scorso. Questo è certo.”  
“No, non lo sono.” Il sedicenne mise una mano sul fianco, e rise. “Per fortuna, direi.”  
“Il tuo Axel...” proseguì Viktor, facendo un lieve cenno col mento verso il ghiaccio. “... era notevole. Sono sicuro che tra meno di un anno riuscirai ad eseguire un perfetto quadruple Salchow. Come quello che ho visto eseguire prima da Stéphane.”  
Il campione svizzero ridacchiò.  
“Viktor. Ti ringrazio, ma... non li farò mai come li esegui tu.” Si voltò verso Chris. “Impara dallo _Zar_ , qui, non da me.”  
Lui allungò le labbra.  
“Imparerò da entrambi. Grazie.”  
Viktor riportò la bottiglia alla bocca, inclinandola appena sopra il naso. Attraverso la plastica si ritrovò a sbirciare ancora una volta il profilo dei pettorali di Chris, perfettamente delineati dal cangiante tessuto tecnico della maglia viola che indossava. _Incredibile_ , pensò.  
“Non cercare di farli prima. I quadrupli, dico. Josef non te lo permetterebbe.” Stéphane gettò uno sguardo all'uomo fermo vicino alle panchine, oltre la pista. Viktor si girò.  
“Giusto. Josef Karpisek, ecco dove l'avevo già visto... è il tuo allenatore, Chris. _Ovviamente_.”  
“E il mio, da quest'anno”, aggiunse Stéphane.  
“Mh, le cose importanti non le ricordo mai. Yakov me lo dice sempre.” Il russo ridacchiò. “Comunque, Stéphane ha ragione. Ho cominciato a tentare i quadrupli quando avevo quattordici anni, mandando il vecchio letteralmente fuori di testa. Diceva che finché il mio corpo era in crescita era soltanto pericoloso, oltre che stupido. Non l'ho mai ascoltato, ovviamente, ma tu sei meno ribelle di me...”  
Chris rise ancora. Si morse un labbro, e solo per un momento guardò in basso. Picchiò le lame contro il ghiaccio, lasciando cadere quello fermo sulla punta dei pattini. Quando risollevò le lunghe ciglia le sue brillanti iridi smeraldine sembrarono accarezzare quasi languidamente quelle color del cielo di Viktor.  
“Mh, non esserne così sicuro. E poi... il mio corpo non deve più crescere. Ne sono _piuttosto_ certo.”  
Il giovane russo sostenne il suo sguardo. Tenne le labbra socchiuse, e per un istante rimase in totale apnea. Dopo quella che sembrò essere una lunghissima manciata di secondi, Viktor chiuse gli occhi. Rilasciò l'aria, prese un nuovo respiro. Li riaprì.  
“Sei proprio cambiato, Chris.”  
Lui mutò appena la linea delle belle labbra carnose.  
“Oh, non vedo l'ora di farti vedere _quanto_.”  
Stéphane, che si era allontanato per gridare qualcosa a Josef, quando tornò accanto a loro restò un momento a squadrarli.  
“Okay, ho... interrotto qualcosa? Vi siete appena sfidati a morte? Ero rimasto ai quadrupli, e...”  
“... e Chris mi diceva che non vede l'ora di mostrarmi cos'è _davvero_ capace di fare, stasera.” Viktor inclinò la testa. “Giusto?”  
L'altro annuì.  
“Giusto.”  
Gli spalti si erano quasi completamente svuotati. Cao Bin se n'era andato già da un po', e Viktor si rese conto che si era fatto davvero tardi. Dopo aver recuperato le felpe scambiarono due parole con Josef e Yakov, quindi si diressero verso gli spogliatoi.  
Viktor iniziò a spogliarsi con lentezza, gettando ogni tanto delle fugaci occhiate in direzione di Chris. Lui, però, si era lasciato cadere su una delle panche. Aveva recuperato il cellulare, e lo teneva in mano. Viktor lo osservò scrivere qualcosa, quindi aspettare.  
“Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, dopo?”  
Stéphane gli comparve accanto. Addosso aveva soltanto un'asciugamano stretto sui fianchi, pronto ad entrare in doccia. Viktor sorrise.  
“Certo. Chiediamo anche a Chris?”  
“Oh, non lo so.” Lo svizzero sollevò gli occhi. Sembrò malinconico. Christophe, in fondo allo spogliatoio, continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi sul telefono. “Credo... abbia altri programmi.”  
In quel momento la porta dello spogliatoio si aprì, ed entrambi si girarono all'unisono. Un ragazzo bellissimo, dalla carnagione ambrata, si affacciò con cautela. Li guardò, fece per aprire bocca ma la voce di Chris lo fece immediatamente girare.  
“Alessandro!”  
Il giovane biondo lo raggiunse, baciandolo con trasporto. Al collo, Viktor notò, aveva un pass per i visitatori.  
Stéphane chiuse piano lo sportello del suo armadietto, lanciando una rassegnata occhiata alla coppia. Chris aveva cominciato a parlare in italiano, quasi sottovoce, tenendo il viso del compagno a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Viktor lo guardò accarezzargli piano le guance, scendendo sensualmente coi palmi fino ai suoi fianchi. Risero piano.  
“Christophe ha... _spesso,_ altri programmi. Da un po' di tempo”, mormorò Stéphane passando davanti al russo. In mano aveva una boccetta di shampoo. “Ci vediamo fuori, se fai prima di me.”  
Viktor annuì.  
“... Okay.”  
Lo svizzero sparì nel locale delle docce, e non salutò Chris. Viktor, allora, riprese a spogliarsi, ma con la coda dell'occhio vide lui e Alessandro muoversi verso l'uscita. Chris aveva ripreso a parlare in un italiano fitto ed il russo riuscì a decifrare soltanto le parole “hotel”, “stasera” e “camera” prima che la porta si richiudesse, secca, alle loro spalle.

  
-  
 

 _Zagabria, 22 gennaio 2007  
Panorama Hotel,  
Ore 18.40_  
_Due giorni prima dell'inizio degli Europei di pattinaggio di figura_

 

“Viktor, hai letto le dichiarazioni rilasciate da Cao Bin? Cosa gli rispondi?”  
“Viktor, pensi di poter infrangere nuovamente i record del mondo che hai stabilito al Gran Prix entro quest'anno?”  
“E' vero che i giudici ti hanno favorito, Viktor?”  
Una decina di microfoni si allungarono con insistenza sopra la scalinata d'ingresso dell'hotel, costringendo Viktor ad arretrare. Accanto a lui, Yakov sbottò.  
“Insomma, volete lasciarlo respirare?” Spinse un braccio contro il petto del ragazzo, tentando maldestramente di schermarlo. “Viktor non ha proprio nulla da...”  
“... pensi di esserti meritato l'oro a Torino, Viktor?”  
La mano del giornalista, forse italiano, si spinse fin sotto il mento del giovane russo e lui restò un attimo a fissargli le dita strette convulsamente intorno al microfono prima di risollevare, piano, le folte ciglia chiare. Un grande sorriso gli si allargò sulle labbra.  
“... Oh, siete proprio carini a farmi tutte queste domande! Però, ecco..." Fece spallucce, piegando le braccia e aprendo i palmi all'altezza del petto, allegro. "Sì, credo di essermelo _decisamente_ meritato!”  
Yakov si girò, fulminandolo con un'occhiata quasi truce ma Viktor, come sempre, lo ignorò. Il groviglio di braccia si ammassò ulteriormente sotto di loro e le voci iniziarono a sovrapporsi, concitate.  
“Cao dice che non ti permetterà più di rubargli l'oro. Vuoi dirgli qualcosa?”  
"Viktor non vuole dire a Cao un _accidenti_ di niente!" Il vecchio allenatore spinse Viktor dietro di sé, brusco, e lui quasi perse l'equilibrio. "Possibile che non abbiate domande più intelligenti? Le polemiche lasciamole alla Cina, per favore!"  
Il brusio si acquietò soltanto un attimo, e quando nuove domande tornarono a sovrapporsi in un rumoroso groviglio sonoro di diversi accenti europei, Viktor lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle, sbirciando annoiato nella hall.  
Una figura familiare stava attraversando il piccolo salotto adiacente agli ascensori, e quando le sue inconfondibili iridi verdi incrociarono quelle dell'atleta russo un piccolo sorriso beffardo gli illuminò il viso appena abbronzato. Aveva in mano il cellulare, e una chiamata era probabilmente in corso. Interruppe il movimento con cui lo stava portando all'orecchio per mettere giù la comunicazione e avvicinarsi, piano, all'ingresso.  
Viktor scosse impercettibilmente la testa. La inclinò, accennando al famelico assembramento di cacciatori di gossip. Con una buffa smorfia sospirò, e Christophe rise in silenzio. Lo svizzero sollevò quindi il telefono davanti a sé, staccando gli occhi da Viktor soltanto per digitare un breve numero sul tastierino. Lo accosto' alla guancia.  
Il russo lo osservò attendere e, dopo pochissimo, pronunciare giusto una manciata di parole. Non riuscì a decifrare il suo labiale. Il giovane biondo riagganciò e, nel farlo, ammiccò eloquente nella sua direzione.  
Yakov, nel frattempo, sembrava aver ipnotizzato i giornalisti con un fin troppo dettagliato elenco di salti ed elementi tecnici che intendeva integrare nei programmi di Viktor entro la fine dell'anno e lui si morse un labbro, incrociando stancamente le braccia. Poi, con la coda dell'occhio, vide Chris strisciare felinamente contro il muro accanto all'uscita.  
"… Viktor, in che modo, esattamente, intendi stupire il pubblico in questa stagione?"  
Il ragazzo si scosse. Un cronista francese dal volto familiare era salito di un gradino, sovrastando la voce di Yakov e facendo ripiombare in un silenzio carico di attesa il piccolo gruppo. In quell'esatto momento, Christophe – gli occhiali da sole a coprirgli gli occhi e un corto piumino rosso scuro chiuso fin sopra al mento – passò con estrema nonchalance accanto a loro ma nessuno, a parte Viktor, parve notarlo. Si allontanò nello spiazzo oltre le scale.  
"Mh, ecco..."  
Il russo tentennò. Gli sguardi dei giornalisti – e quello, tra il minaccioso e l'angosciato, di Yakov Feltsman – erano fissi su di lui, i microfoni spinti sempre più in alto.  
Viktor vagò con lo sguardo oltre il mare di teste. Una macchina scura si stava lentamente avvicinando e Chris, in piedi al centro del viale, affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, fissandolo. Sembrava parecchio divertito.  
"Io..."  
L'auto accostò a pochi passi dallo svizzero, che gli lanciò un'ultima, allusiva occhiata prima di sparire, veloce, oltre la portiera.  
"... Ho deciso di pattinare _nudo_." Viktor fece qualche cauto passo a lato. Il suo tono era surrealmente serio. "Ai prossimi Mondiali, ovviamente. L'ISU sta pensando di cambiare le regole dell'abbigliamento in gara _soltanto_ per me."  
Prese a scendere i gradini, saltando gli ultimi tre con un balzo leggiadro. Sotto lo sguardo attonito dei presenti si allontanò veloce verso l'auto. Sembrò accennare un piccolo passo di danza e appena prima di salire si girò un'ultima volta. I lunghi capelli argentati si sollevarono nella fredda aria invernale di Zagabria, andandogli sul viso.  
"Come avete già intuito ho amici _molto_ potenti. Dite a Cao che ha _assolutamente_ ragione e che, per questo, l'oro sarà mio anche in questi Europei, oltre che ai Mondiali, ovviamente!” Sorrise, e accennò un inchino. “Vi auguro una buonissima giornata!"  
Trascorsero meno di otto secondi prima che il taxi arrivasse in fondo al piccolo viale e svoltasse, sparendo dietro gli alberi.  
Yakov restò a fissare un punto indefinito nel vuoto. Solo quando il colore della sua faccia squadrata virò dal rosa al vinaccia acceso si rese conto che – senza il benché minimo dubbio – non avrebbe rivisto Viktor fino al mattino seguente.  
Emise un sonoro grugnito, ignorando momentaneamente il gruppo di cronisti che, rianimatosi, aveva ricominciato a vomitargli addosso ogni sorta di assurda domanda.  
Gli sarebbe toccato risistemare, e subito, l'imbarazzante polverone sollevato dal suo pupillo. Come sempre.  
Perché Viktor Nikiforov era pazzo. Un folle, provocatorio, anarchico, irresistibile e raro prodigio, dotato di un talento che mai aveva incontrato prima nella sua vita e che, lo sapeva, avrebbe finito per diventare la sua più completa e totale rovina.

-  
  
_Città bassa, Zagabria,_  
_Parco Zrinjevac,  
ore 20.23_

  
Una carrozza trainata da una coppia di cavalli bianchi arrivò a discreta velocità alle spalle dei due pattinatori, costringendoli a salire sul marciapiede dell'ariosa via costeggiata da alti palazzi dalle eleganti facciate in stile austroungarico. Viktor rimase ad osservare i visi arrossati dal freddo ma entusiasti degli anziani turisti asiatici seduti alle spalle del cocchiere, e affondando le mani nelle tasche del lungo cappotto sorrise.  
“E' una delle cose che preferisco di quello che facciamo.”  
Chris portò alle labbra il bicchiere fumante che teneva tra le mani. Bevve un sorso di quello che sembrava essere del caldo vino aromatico, poi lo guardò.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Viaggiare. Vivere _tutto_ questo...”  
Distolse lo sguardo dalla carrozza, ormai lontana. Una fila di grandi platani correva accanto a loro, incorniciando la passeggiata di uno dei parchi più belli di Zagabria.  
“... Mi fa sentire _vivo_.”  
Chris rimase in silenzio. Una musica vivace, fatta di archi e voci allegre sembrava arrivare da un punto indefinito in mezzo ai giardini e lentamente, fianco a fianco, raggiunsero il centro del viale. Il pensieroso profilo dello svizzero si stagliava, quasi sfumato, contro il caldo chiarore dei raffinati lampioni di ferro battuto dietro di lui, e Viktor sembrò studiarlo.  
“Stéphane... è già arrivato?”  
“Uh?” Lo svizzero si voltò. Ci mise un paio di secondi a mettere insieme le parole. “No... no, arriva domani, mi ha detto Josef. Credo avesse qualche questione personale da risolvere.”  
Viktor annuì. Fecero soltanto pochi passi prima che qualcosa, improvvisamente, cominciasse a squillare. Il russo infilò una mano sotto il cappotto e l'anziana faccia accartocciata di Yakov apparve, sotto forma di grossi pixel luminosi, sul display del suo cellulare. Ridacchiò.  
“In effetti mi stavo preoccupando.” Sollevò un angolo della bocca. “Di solito mi chiama _molto_ prima.”  
Chris scosse la testa, imitando la linea delle sue labbra.  
“Presumo che non risponderai.”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“Mh. E io sono pure tuo complice.”  
“... Complice?”  
Chris gettò il bicchiere, ormai vuoto, in un cestino accanto a loro.  
“In questa... _fuga_.” Sorrise. “Non lo è, forse?”  
“Oh. Beh, sì.”  
Viktor silenziò il telefono, facendo tornare il torvo sguardo di Yakov Feltsman nella tasca interna del cappotto blu scuro.  
“Tutta questa... faccenda di Cao...”, riprese. I suoi occhi si assottigliarono, malinconici. “I giornalisti hanno sempre bisogno di qualcosa di cui stupirsi. Qualcosa di cui _parlare_. E io gliela do, sempre. O almeno, ci provo. Così come la do al mondo, alla Russia, ma... nulla sembra mai bastare, e a volte...”  
Superarono una grande fontana. La musica si era fatta improvvisamente più forte, e oltre le teste della piccola folla assiepata davanti a loro scorsero un romantico gazebo in ferro ancora adornato da delicate luminarie natalizie. Al centro, una piccola orchestra folk stava intonando dei ritmati canti locali.  
Una coppia non molto distante da Viktor e Chris cominciò a battere i piedi a tempo, scoppiando immediatamente in una fragorosa risata. La ragazza affondò il viso nel petto del compagno e lui, continuando a ridacchiare, le fece fare una giravolta prima di avvolgerla nell'ultimo lembo della sua lunga sciarpa rossa.  
Viktor lanciò loro una tenera occhiata mista a qualcosa che parve invidia, e lo svizzero si avvicinò.  
“... Chris, non hai mai voglia di scappare?”  
Il russo gli fece quella domanda senza distogliere gli occhi chiari dai due giovani che, abbracciati, sembravano tornati ad essere totalmente rapiti dall'esibizione. Quando sentì lo sguardo dell'altro su di sé, però, si voltò.  
Christophe lo stava osservando con un dolce sorriso appena accennato.  
“Spesso. Molto spesso.” Si accostò a Viktor, e spostò i grandi occhi verdi sul palco. Intorno a loro, la folla stava visibilmente aumentando. “Ma non sono le aspettative degli altri, il problema... ”  
“E cosa, allora?”  
“A dire il vero... non lo so, con esattezza.” Chris aggrottò la fronte. “E' da un po' che me lo chiedo. Non è una cosa che provo da molto, non sono nelle competizioni da così tanti anni come te, ma... non credo sia esattamente _paura_ , quella che sento...”  
D'un tratto qualcuno lo urtò, e lo svizzero finì addosso a Viktor. Restarono per un istante in bilico, aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro, e quando Chris gli sfiorò con le labbra una lunga ciocca di capelli argentei un fresco profumo di shampoo misto a dopobarba gli arrivò, veloce, alle narici.  
Il battito delle mani delle decine di persone intorno a loro iniziò a risuonare nell'aria, cadenzato, e il ragazzo risollevò gli occhi su Viktor. Si sentiva quasi stordito.  
“Tutto bene?”, gli chiese allora lui abbassandosi sul suo orecchio, gridando appena per farsi sentire sopra il brusio. Chris si raddrizzò.  
“Ah... s-sì.”  
In quel momento qualcosa vibrò nella tasca del suo piumino, e facendosi strada fuori dalla calca recuperò il cellulare. Per una lunga manciata di secondi fissò il nome sul display. Schiuse le labbra, e Viktor lo guardò piegare il braccio, quindi fermarsi. Imitando il suo gesto di poco prima silenziò, infine, la chiamata.  
“Ho... rovinato qualche piano?”, chiese allora il russo, cautamente. Chris mise via il telefono. Abbassò le folte ciglia sul selciato, serio, poi tornò a guardare Viktor sfoderando un grande sorriso.  
“... No, no. Figurati.”  
“Era... il tuo ragazzo, Alessandro?”  
Chris affondò le mani nelle tasche, sorpreso. Era strano sentir scandire un nome italiano dalle voce di Viktor. Il suo accento rendeva le sillabe quasi sensuali ma, subito dopo averlo pensato, uno strano, inspiegabile senso di disagio iniziò a salirgli nella gola. Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Giusto. L'hai visto a Torino.” Fece un paio di passi nella direzione opposta al gazebo, sfuggendo alle iridi azzurre del giovane russo. “Comunque... no, non è il mio ragazzo. Non esattamente. E in ogni caso... non sta andando molto bene.”  
“Oh. Mi dispiace.”  
“Niente di grave. Davvero.” Chris sbirciò il profilo dell'altro con la coda dell'occhio. Esitò. “... E tu, invece?”  
Viktor sollevò la testa al cielo, percorrendo con lo sguardo il frastagliato stralcio scuro che correva in mezzo alle chiome dei platani. Sospirò.  
“E' finita prima del Gran Prix, a dire il vero. Ma non ho rimpianti. Anzi, sto iniziando a pensare che, forse, sono fatto per stare da solo.”  
Il freddo si era fatto pungente e Viktor si fermò ad una bancarella a comprare altro vino. Porse un bicchiere a Chris, e lui strinse subito i palmi intorno all'involucro di polistirolo, assaporandone il tepore.  
“... Perché?”  
“Perché cosa?”  
“Perché dici che sei fatto per stare da solo?”  
Viktor soffiò sulla superficie bollente, lo sguardo lontano.  
“Perché...” Mandò giù un piccolo sorso. “... è come se... dovessi sempre mantenere alte le aspettative. Anche nelle relazioni. Tutti i miei ex volevano il Viktor delle competizioni, alla fine... anche se non l'hanno mai ammesso. Non l'avrebbero mai fatto, figuriamoci. Ma è sempre per questo che è finita. Dovevo essere il Viktor delle dichiarazioni stampa, delle riviste patinate, delle interviste. Sicuro, affascinante, affidabile, infallibile...” Fece una piccola pausa. “... Misurato. In sostanza, p _erfetto_.”  
Mormorò l'ultima parola allungando tristemente le labbra e Chris, per un momento, si perse a contemplare il suo viso. Aveva la punta del naso arrossata dal vento e dalle pallide labbra appena rosate uscivano, ad ogni respiro, piccole condense di fumo. Lo svizzero sentì qualcosa di sconosciuto ma dolce allargarsi, lento, nel proprio sterno, simile a una calma marea che si infrangeva senza fretta sulla riva.  
Contemporaneamente, però, sentì un doloroso tuffo al cuore. Con tutte le sue forze resistette all'impulso di prendere Viktor per mano, e serrando il pugno lungo il fianco lo rimise forzatamente in tasca.  
“Viktor, con me... potrai sempre essere te stesso”, commentò infine. Il suo timbro profondo sembrò scaldare l'aria. “Non so cosa gli altri si aspettano che tu sia, ma... io ho aspettato anni per conoscerti, ed è bello scoprirti, finalmente. _Sul serio_ , voglio dire. E la perfezione, beh... trovo sia _noiosa_.”  
Chris aveva parlato senza guardarlo, proseguendo lungo la passeggiata. Solo un paio di secondi dopo si rese conto di non averlo più accanto a sé. Si girò.  
Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli color della luna lo stava osservando qualche passo più indietro, i luminosi occhi chiari che brillavano, lucidi, sotto le soffuse luci del viale. Il sorriso colmo di tristezza era stato sostituito da una timida espressione di gioia commossa, e Chris si affrettò a raggiungerlo.  
“Viktor, io non...”, mormorò senza davvero aver capito cosa fosse successo. “... Ho detto... qualcosa che non va?”  
Lui abbassò le palpebre, lasciando che una solitaria, piccola lacrima cadesse, invisibile a Chris, dalle lunghe ciglia grigie. Poi, inaspettatamente, rise.  
“Al contrario. Hai detto qualcosa che non sentivo da... moltissimo tempo. O che, forse, non ho mai sentito, e che avevo bisogno di ascoltare.” Allungò la mano libera dal bicchiere, circondando il braccio dello svizzero con le lunghe dita. “Sei sicuro che non ti deluderò, _piccolo_ Chris?”  
Lui sentì la delicata stretta di Viktor oltre il tessuto del piumino, percependo al contempo un piacevole formicolio salirgli fino alla spalla. Piegò il gomito, accarezzandogli a sua volta il braccio.  
“Non potresti _mai_ farlo, credo. Oh, beh...” Rise. “Soltanto se lasciassi vincere Cao, ovviamente.”  
A quelle parole un rilassato sorriso sardonico tornò ad illuminare il viso di Viktor. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, lasciando scivolare le dita fino al sottile polso di Chris.  
“Piuttosto la morte, Giacometti.”  
Il ragazzo, allora, si sporse verso di lui, ricambiando divertito lo stesso sguardo serioso.  
“E allora sei già il mio eroe, Nikiforov.”  
Cercarono un cestino per i bicchieri, ormai vuoti. Viktor spalancò le braccia, ed emettendo un piccolo mugolio soddisfatto si stiracchiò.  
“A quanto pare, ormai, sei il mio _partner in crime_ , Chris” esclamò allegro, voltandosi e puntandogli l'indice al petto. Il lungo cappotto si sollevò nell'aria. “E come ogni criminale che si rispetti ho una proposta assolutamente indecente da farti, ovvero di assaporare insieme fino all'alba questa bellissima notte! Il buon Josef potrebbe arrabbiarsi, certo, ma abbiamo un giorno intero per riprenderci prima dello _short_. E poi – _insomma_ – vuoi viverli un po' questi sedici anni o no?”  
Chris si prese un istante. Contò i secondi, cercando di fotografare nella propria testa l'istantanea del Viktor Nikiforov più bello che avesse mai visto. Perché era autentico, perché era _felice_ e perché – per una notte, almeno – avrebbe potuto essere solamente _suo_.  
_… se è un sogno, non voglio svegliarmi mai._  
Sorrise, cercando di ignorare i battiti improvvisamente accelerati del proprio cuore.  
“... Il mese prossimo saranno diciassette, a dire il vero.”  
“A maggior ragione! I sedici non tornano più!”  
Viktor gli afferrò una mano, e Chris trasalì. Aveva le dita gelate. A causa della loro inaspettata fuga nessuno dei due aveva con sé dei guanti.  
“Propongo una meeeravigliosa cena e l'assaggio di qualche altro vino locale” riprese il russo. “In almeno tre posti diversi, naturalmente. Uhm, facciamo quattro. Voglio scoprire _tutto_ di questa aaaffascinante città!”  
“Okay, Viktor, di sicuro è fondamentale che tu metta qualcosa in pancia” replicò Chris ridacchiando. “ _Prima_ dei vini. O almeno, durante.”  
Strinse dolcemente la mano di Viktor, portandosela sotto al braccio e coprendola con l'altro palmo per cercare di scaldarla, quindi lo guardò. Con infinita, incalcolabile tenerezza.  
“Conosco un posto, me l'ha consigliato Josef. Non è molto lontano.”  
Lui annuì entusiasta.  
“... _Perfetto, amico mio!_ _2_ ”  
Attraversarono senza fretta la strada, mentre l'eco della musica sotto il gazebo sfumava, evanescente, nell'aria della fredda ma gentile notte croata.  
  
-  
  
Dopo aver cenato in una deliziosa _konoba_ _3_ dalle pareti in pietra, in pieno centro, Viktor trascinò Chris tra le bancarelle di un piccolo mercato dell'antiquariato. Un'intera bottiglia di vino istriano si era aggiunta all'alcol totale della serata, e lo svizzero dovette decisamente impegnarsi per impedire a Viktor di comprare un pesantissimo set in ferro per la pulizia del camino. A nulla valsero le validissime argomentazioni di Viktor (“ _Non capisci, Chris, mi serve! Ce l'ho, a San Pietroburgo! E questa palettina è così elegante!”),_ ma soltanto promettendogli nuove tappe culinarie riuscì ad allontanarlo da tutto quello che il russo continuava a definire “ _obozhayemyy_ _4_ ”, una parola dal suono decisamente adorabile che soltanto più tardi Chris avrebbe scoperto significare esattamente la stessa cosa.  
Si fermarono da un fornaio aperto tutta la notte per comprare dei _burek_ _5_ dolci, e mentre addentava il proprio Viktor ne chiese altri quattro, salati, da portare via. Quando Chris lo fissò, interrogativo, Viktor alzò le spalle con un sorriso, sostenendo che sarebbero stati fondamentali per sopravvivere alla loro lunga avventura notturna. La proprietaria, una simpatica signora in carne, rise deliziata quando Viktor le augurò buona serata in croato e poco prima che uscissero lo richiamò per regalargli un quarto _burek_ ripieno di mela caramellata. Christophe la osservò, divertito, tenere gli occhi sottili incollati ai lunghi capelli dell'amico fino alla porta, mormorando qualcosa che riuscì a decifrare come _“un angelo nel mio negozio”_ – il ragazzo conosceva un po' di croato: da piccolo i suoi genitori l'avevano portato spesso al mare, sulla costa – e, una volta tornati in strada, Viktor starnutì per tre volte consecutive. Lo svizzero puntò allora a una bancarella artigianale che aveva scorto poco prima, comprando un paio di guanti e una bellissima sciarpa celeste di pura lana da una giovane ragazza coperta da una mantella multicolore. Confuso, Viktor fissò l'amico avvolgergliela intorno al collo con espressione quasi preoccupata, e solo quando il ragazzo gli porse anche i guanti il russo lo strinse d'impeto, ridendo grato. Insistette per ricambiare il regalo, e per lui scelse una sciarpa dalla trama più fitta, di uno smeraldino verde bosco. Ammirò la perfetta combinazione di colori accostata al piumino rosso di Chris – “ _sono complementari! E nemmeno l'ho fatto apposta! Obozhayemyy!”_ – e quando lo svizzero tirò fuori la guida che avevano comprato in piazza decisero che era giunta l'ora di scaldarsi – sul serio – in qualche altro locale tipico.  
Come prima tappa scelsero una rinomata vineria non troppo lontana, dove degustarono alcuni vini croati suggeriti dai gentilissimi proprietari. Chris si preoccupò di ordinare anche un paio di taglieri di salumi e formaggi, e l'accortezza parve funzionare. Viktor, infatti, non sembrò sortire l'effetto dei quattro calici di bianco (due di _traminer_ e due di _pinot_ ) che bevve sotto i vigili occhi di Chris. All'inizio del quarto, però, iniziò ad essere profondamente malinconico. Appena seduti aveva subito monopolizzato la conversazione cominciando a raccontare la complessa storia della sua famiglia (il nonno materno aveva, oltretutto, sempre sostenuto di discendere più o meno direttamente dallo Zar Nicola I) ma arrivato a suo padre aveva lentamente posato il bicchiere sul tavolo, restando a fissarlo a lungo.  
Era morto all'improvviso, quando lui aveva soltanto cinque anni, per un infarto fulminante, e per delle complesse e misteriose ragioni burocratiche lo stato non aveva acconsentito a pagare né a sua madre né a lui alcuna pensione di reversibilità. Il pattinaggio era entrato nella sua vita poco dopo: come passione, certo, ma anche come possibile mezzo per aiutare la madre, che aveva cominciato a lavorare fino a dodici ore al giorno – spesso anche la notte – come donna delle pulizie nelle industrie e negli uffici alla periferia della città.  
Yakov, per fortuna, l'aveva subito preso a cuore. Non solo per il suo innato talento sul ghiaccio – che l'aveva immediatamente fatto spiccare in mezzo agli altri bambini, nonostante, all'epoca, fosse incredibilmente timido – ma, soprattutto, per la sua sottile, complessa sensibilità. Al tempo, secondo le parole di Yakov, Viktor era 'intelligente, acuto e determinato ma anche dolcemente introverso, sottile come un filo d'erba e fragile come il cristallo'. Il russo aveva sempre pensato che il vecchio coach avesse perso un figlio appena prima di incontrarlo, ma il suo era sempre rimasto soltanto un sospetto. Fin dai primissimi mesi insieme Yakov gli aveva accennato quanto gli ricordasse qualcuno ( _'Sei proprio come lui'_ era ciò che mormorava più spesso, senza mai specificare chi era, _lui_ ) ma, ogni volta che se lo lasciava sfuggire, i suoi piccoli occhi nervosi diventavano improvvisamente lucidi. Poi, per dei lunghissimi minuti, smetteva di parlare. L'aveva fatto per anni.  
Non era stato affatto difficile, per Viktor, iniziare a volergli bene. Yakov era burbero, severo ed esigente ma l'incontro delle loro solitudini era stato capace, in qualche modo, di mutare in conforto, ed affetto sincero. Inoltre, sulle lame, Viktor aveva presto scoperto di trasformarsi: tra un Flip ed una trottola era in grado di dimenticare il dolore, il freddo, la devastante nostalgia per suo padre. I contorni del suo bellissimo viso avevano iniziato a sfumare da subito, nella sua testa, ma il dolce timbro della sua voce che gli cantava, in russo, la sua ninna nanna preferita aveva accompagnato il difficile passaggio dal dormiveglia al sonno per moltissime notti, dopo la sua morte.  
Pattinare di giorno aveva però reso sempre più facile addormentarsi, la sera. Perché, quando Viktor volava sul ghiaccio, non era più le sue lacrime. Diventava _qualcos'altro_.  
La Federazione Russa mise gli occhi su di lui quando compì otto anni e, a dieci, Yakov decise di diventare il suo tutore legale. Da quel momento le cose cominciarono, finalmente, a migliorare. Con i primi soldi degli sponsor sua madre si concesse di rallentare i massacranti ritmi lavorativi a cui si sottoponeva e, una mattina – aveva undici anni, era ad Amburgo e aveva appena vinto gli Europei Juniores con un punteggio da record – Viktor pensò che, semplicemente, non avrebbe mai dovuto smettere di vincere.  
“ _Logico_ ”, mormorò. “Perché fu esattamente questo, che pensai. Ovvero che non ci sarebbero mai state alternative, per me, se non quella di salire sempre sul podio.”  
Il russo inclinò il calice, facendo scendere in gola anche l'ultimo dito di _traminer_.  
Christophe si morse un labbro. Per tutto il racconto aveva tenuto la mano sinistra sotto il tavolo, serrata a pugno, e soltanto quando Viktor tornò a guardarlo se ne accorse. Allargò piano il palmo e, nel rilasciare la tensione, percepì un acuto dolore salire dal polso fino al petto.  
“Viktor... ” Accarezzò con le dita il vetro del proprio bicchiere, ancora colmo. “Mi... dispiace. Non lo sapevo.”  
“... Cosa?”  
“Tutto quanto. Non lo hai mai raccontato. In nessuna intervista.”  
“Lo so. Credo... di non averlo mai detto detto a nessuno.”  
“Grazie... per averlo detto a me.”  
“Grazie a te per avermi ascoltato. Anzi, perdonami. Non ti ho lasciato parlare un secondo. Sono... il solito logorroico.”  
Viktor ridacchiò, e nel rivedere il suo bellissimo sorriso Chris fece un piccolo sospiro sollevato.  
“Non preoccuparti, non avrei avuto un granché da raccontarti. La mia è una famiglia estremamente noiosa... ” Rise a sua volta. “... e senza discendenze reali.”  
L'altro allungò pigramente le braccia in mezzo a loro. Fissò Chris, gli angoli della bocca sollevati.  
“Mhh, la nostra notte criminale è appena cominciata. Abbiamo ancora parecchio tempo per le chiacchiere, e io voglio sapere tutto della tua _noiosissima_ famiglia. Dov'è che andiamo, adesso?”  
Lo svizzero guardò l'ora. Era quasi l'una. Risollevò le ciglia su Viktor, risoluto.  
“Ti va di scatenarci un po'?”  
  
-  
 

Le piastrelle bianche, rosse e azzurre del tetto della chiesa di S. Marco iniziarono ad uscire lentamente dalla penombra, rilucendo fiocamente sotto le prime luci dell'alba.  
Chris e Viktor, dall'altra parte della piazza deserta, si fermarono un momento ad ammirarlo prima di lasciarsi mollemente cadere sul marciapiede. Il freddo aveva finalmente allentato la sua morsa, e il russo si sbottonò i primi bottoni del cappotto.  
“Duuunque. Non possiamo certo dire di non esserci _ampiamente_ documentati sui vini locali” esclamò con uno sbadiglio, incrociando le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate. “E sui liquori. E sulla musica. Mhh, ho adorato le scelte del dj dell'ultimo locale.”  
“Già. Per non parlare di quanto hanno adorato _te_.”  
Chris sogghignò, ma Viktor parve letteralmente cadere dalle nuvole.  
“... Chi?”  
“Oh, Viktor. Non dirmi che non ti sei accorto di quell'affascinante metallaro _emo_ , ancora un po' e ti si strusciava addosso. Per non parlare di quella bellissima coppia di ragazzi sloveni. Ti hanno fissato il culo per tutta la sera, e...”  
“... Chris!”  
Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto, e lo svizzero arretrò istintivamente con la testa.  
“Mi sono appena reso conto di aver fatto una cosa assolutamente _terribile_ ” esclamò agitato, stringendogli l'incavo del gomito fin quasi a fargli male. Sul viso aveva una curiosa espressione a metà tra il pentimento e l'euforia di fine serata. “Sei ancora minorenne, e io ti ho fatto bere tutta la notte!”  
Lui restò a fissarlo, intenerito.  
“Sono abituato. E' da un anno che ho iniziato a bere alcolici... in Svizzera non mi sono mai fatto troppi problemi. I miei producono vino, hanno un agriturismo ed un vigneto”, rise. “Quindi sta' tranquillo. Lo reggo bene e, come hai visto, non esagero.”  
Viktor buttò la schiena all'indietro, visibilmente sollevato. Appoggiò i palmi sul selciato.  
“Mh, sei proprio un bravo ragazzo, Chris. Mica come me.”  
“Non credere. Lo sono su poche, pochissime cose... e questa è una.” Lo svizzero allungò le labbra. “Fortunatamente non mi hanno mai chiesto i documenti, stanotte.”  
“E' che... sembri molto più grande della tua età. Nell'ultimo anno ti sei fatto un uomo, Chris.”  
Viktor raccolse da un lato le ciocche che gli scendevano sulle spalle, arrotolandosele tra le dita e portandole dietro la schiena. Guardò un attimo verso il basso e poi, improvvisamente, si sporse verso l'altro.  
“Stasera... hanno tutti pensato che stessimo insieme, ovunque andassimo” mormorò con un piccolo sorriso provocante. Si avvicinò ancora, e Chris si rese conto di stargli fissando le labbra. Deglutì. “E' per questo che non ci hanno mai _davvero_ provato. Mhh, li hai spaventati. E comunque, se lo vuoi sapere... ” proseguì a un soffio dal suo viso, ammiccando, “... nessuno era... carinoquanto te...”  
Viktor posò una mano sulla sua gamba, ma Chris se ne accorse appena. Mentre le campane della chiesa suonavano le sette e mezza una piccola folata di vento li investì. Il ragazzo venne percorso da un brivido, perfettamente cosciente che non era più il freddo, il responsabile.  
Fece per allungare le dita sul viso di Viktor ma, giusto un secondo prima, il russo si scostò da lui. Scattò in piedi. Chris rimase immobile per una manciata di secondi, confuso.  
“... Ho avuto un'idea GENIALE!”  
Viktor sollevò un pugno verso il cielo, e facendo due passi entrò nel perimetro di luce creato dai primi raggi del sole sulla piazza. Lo svizzero lo fissò dal basso.  
“... O-ovvero?”  
L'altro piantò le mani in vita, guardando l'amico con un'espressione quasi trionfale.  
“Vogliono che li stupisca? Lo farò. I giornalisti non mi riconosceranno nemmeno. E darò loro un bell'articolo da scrivere, il migliore!” Strinse le labbra e le piegò all'insù, gongolante. “... Mi taglio i capelli!”  
Christophe ci mise un attimo a registrare quell'informazione, e quando si rese _davvero_ conto di ciò che Viktor aveva appena deciso, sembrò sbiancare. Si mise maldestramente in piedi, guardandolo sconvolto.  
“C-cosa? E... quando?”  
Lui scrollò le spalle, allegro. Chris pensò che, improvvisamente, sembrava la persona più felice del mondo.  
“Subito.”  
  
-  
 

“... Ehi, scusa!”  
Una delle principali vie commerciali della città bassa si stava lentamente risvegliando. Guida alla mano, Viktor aveva cercato nella sezione dedicata ai negozi qualche indirizzo su beauty center e parrucchieri, trovandone uno a meno di dieci minuti di distanza dalla piazza della chiesa. L'unico problema era che avrebbe aperto soltanto mezz'ora più tardi.  
“... Sì?”  
Un giovane ragazzo dai corti capelli di un blu acceso aveva appena tirato su la serranda di quello che sembrava essere un piccolo parrucchiere unisex alla moda. La scritta sull'insegna, chiaramente ispirata agli anni cinquanta, era formata da un artistico insieme di finti neon rosa e viola.  
Si voltò con uno sbadiglio, ma quando i suoi occhi squadrarono l'elegante figura di Viktor – ancora impeccabile nonostante la lunga notte vagabonda – un sonoro, acuto grido gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Se le coprì immediatamente con il palmo aperto.  
“Oh... Oh, mio dio.OH, MIO DIO” balbettò in inglese, continuando a fissarlo come la più mistica delle apparizioni. “Viktor Nikiforov. Lo Zar. La leggenda del ghiaccio. L'angelo sui pattini. Davanti al MIO negozio. Alle otto del mattino!”  
Il russo si scambiò una veloce occhiata con Chris. Fece per riprendere a parlare, ma il ragazzo scostò improvvisamente le dita dal viso, spalancando la bocca.  
“Gli Europei! Hai lo _short_ , domani!”  
“Ehm... già.”  
“Io _adooooro_ quel programma. E' così... così raffinato! E quella sequenza di passi, poi... _o moj Bo_ _ž_ _e!_ _6_ ”  
Congiunse le mani sotto il mento, emettendo un lungo e sognante sospiro. Mentre Viktor si avvicinava di un passo, Chris ridacchiò a bassa voce.  
“Un mio fan, a quanto pare. Splendido. Ti ringrazio, davvero, ma...”  
“E il _free_! Cosa non è _quel free_. Lasciamelo dire, quello stronzo di Cao Bin non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno permettersi di dire che...”  
“Perdonami... ” lo interruppe Viktor. Coprì la distanza che li separava, e quando arrivò a meno di mezzo metro da lui sfoderò il più affascinante dei sorrisi. “... Com'è che ti chiami, carissimo?”  
Il ragazzo avvampò, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre. Il russo notò che erano delineate da una sottilissima riga di matita nera.  
“I-io... mi chiamo Ilija.”  
“Ilija. _Meraviglioso_. Ci stavamo chiedendo, io e il mio amico, qui, Christophe Giacometti, eccelso finalista dell'ultimo Gran Prix...”. Indicò Chris, che si mise a sventolare una mano ancora guantata con un sorriso un tantino eccessivo. “... se fosse possibile avere un taglio. Tipo, mh, _adesso_. So che è ancora presto, ma... saremmo un pochino di fretta.”  
Ilija spalancò la mascella per la seconda volta, rendendosi improvvisamente conto anche della presenza di Chris. Riportò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un nuovo, curioso squittio.  
“Oh, Chris. Oh, ciao” sussurrò poi, in completa adorazione. Per un attimo lo svizzero pensò che si sarebbe messo a piangere, invece Ilija affondò la mano nella tasca degli scuri pantaloni in simil pelle che gli fasciavano le cosce in maniera decisamente esagerata. Tirò fuori una chiave e, dando loro le spalle, aprì velocemente la porta del negozio.  
“Naturalmente. Il mio negozio apre prima _soltanto_ per voi campioni!” esclamò su di giri.  
Entrarono. Viktor non perse tempo, puntando subito alla poltroncina di velluto blu più vicina alla porta, e dopo aver recuperato un camice Ilija gli si accostò con timore quasi reverenziale. Osservò il loro riflesso nello specchio.  
“Oh, ehm, p-prima dovrei lavarti i capelli. Che sono _assolutamente_ meravigliosi, lasciamelo dire. Cioè, io li amo – letteralmente – sono _divini_ , cioè, è da anni che ti seguo e mai, mai nella vita avrei potuto nemmeno _lontanamente_ sognare che avresti scelto il mio umilissimo negozio e che avrei avuto l'onore _immenso_ di...”  
“Ilija. _My dear._ ”  
“... S-sì?”  
“Laviamoli, allora. E poi, tagliamoli.”  
“O-oh. C-certo. Subito. Cosa... cosa pensavi di fare, V-Viktor?” Affondò le mani nella sua chioma argentea, prendendo una ciocca tra le dita e saggiandone la morbidezza con espressione quasi estatica. Deglutì, visibilmente emozionato. “Immagino giusto una piccola spuntatina, perché...”  
“Mhh. _No_.”  
Chris, che stava osservando la scena appoggiato al bancone appena dopo la porta, scosse rassegnato la testa. Era quasi tentato di aspettare fuori. Non poteva credere che Viktor lo stesse facendo _davvero_. Se ancora stava sognando, questa parte non gli piaceva affatto. Specie appena prima del risveglio nel mondo reale.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, malinconico, e il giovane Viktor degli Europei di Lione gli apparve davanti, i lunghi capelli meravigliosi raccolti in una coda alta. Visualizzò il mazzo di rose rosse, il suo bellissimo costume. Lo sguardo che gli aveva lanciato prima di dargli appuntamento ai Mondiali.  
Scacciò subito l'immagine con un sospiro. _Tutto cambia, Chris,_ si disse. _Il presente non può restare immobile come un ricordo. Mai._  
Ilija, intanto, era rimasto a fissare il determinato sguardo di Viktor con i grandi occhi scuri sgranati. Pareva sotto shock.  
“Non... non vorrai mica...”  
Il giovane russo sorrise.  
“Assolutamente sì, _darling._ Taglia tutto. E senza alcuna pietà.”  
  
-

  
_San Pietroburgo, 5 aprile 2007  
Appartamento di Viktor, quarto piano  
Ore 23.35  
Due giorni dopo il Galà di chiusura dei Mondiali di pattinaggio di figura di San Pietroburgo_

  
“Sono una persona orrenda. Sono ignobile, una merda secca, un essere assolutamente-”  
“Shh, Viktor. Non importa. Davvero. Adesso cerca soltanto di...”  
“Ti avevo invitato a fermarti da me per farti vedere la città! Avevo programmato _tuuutto_! Avevo anche già comprato i biglietti per l' _Hermitage_ , e...”  
Il diciannovenne russo starnutì sonoramente, affondando con violenza il naso nel piumone azzurro tirato fin sotto il mento. Il bel viso diafano era ancora più pallido del solito e Chris, seduto accanto a lui sul materasso, gli allungò immediatamente un fazzoletto.  
“Quando andiamo un po' troppo oltre il nostro corpo si ribella. E' normale. E questa assurda disputa con Cao ti ha portato ad allenarti per questi Mondiali fino ad esaurirti.” Lo svizzero scosse piano la testa, e sulle sue belle labbra si allargò un sorriso carico di tenerezza. Si sporse su Viktor, sistemando meglio i grossi cuscini alle sue spalle contro la testiera di legno chiaro. “Mi porterai in giro la prossima volta. _Davvero_.”  
Il ragazzo dai corti capelli argentati annuì mestamente, poi starnutì ancora. Rimase per un momento a guardare nel vuoto con gli occhi lucidi di febbre. Li socchiuse. Nonostante le doppie coperte Chris lo vide tremare, ma quando gli si accostò per rimboccargliele Viktor spalancò nuovamente le grandi iridi chiare, sfilando un braccio da sotto il piumone per iniziare ad agitarlo scompostamente sopra la testa.  
“Hai visto, Cao? HAI VISTOOOO? CHI HA UN'ALTRA MEDAGLIA D'ORO AL COLLO? EH? CHIII?”, gridò improvvisamente, mettendosi a sedere di scatto. Le lenzuola gli scivolarono lungo l'addome scoprendo completamente il torace, dove il disco d'oro che aveva conquistato soltanto pochi giorni prima brillò fiocamente sotto la calda luce della lampada accesa in un angolo della stanza. Se lo tolse dal collo quasi con violenza, e mentre lo muoveva davanti a sé un bel barboncino marrone arrivò correndo dal soggiorno. Saltò sul letto, mettendosi a fissare Viktor visibilmente agitato.  
“Oddio, Vik, fermati” esclamò Chris gettandosi su di lui. Bloccò le braccia dell'amico, che provò subito a divincolarsi dalla stretta senza grossi risultati. Lo svizzero gli prese la medaglia dalle mani. “E questa quando cavolo te la sei rimessa? L'avevo nascosta dopo pranzo, sei proprio-”  
“ANCHE CHRISTOPHE TE L'HA MESSA NEL CULO, CAO! Giusto, Chris? Tira fuori il tuo bronzo! METTITELO CHRIS, DAI! CAO QUARTO! CAO QUARTO! A-HA!”  
“Okay, calmati. La febbre ti deve essere salita... ” Chris tentò disperatamente di farlo tornare sdraiato. Tenendo premuto un palmo sul suo petto gli posò l'altro sulla fronte, e dopo qualche secondo sospirò. “... e di molto, anche. Comunque, Yakov mi aveva avvisato che le tue non erano le classiche allucinazioni da temperatura alta...”  
“Ehi, ehi, Makacchin...” Viktor affondò le dita nel morbido pelo riccio del barboncino che, scodinzolante, gli stava leccando con entusiasmo una guancia bollente. “Sei preoccupato per me? No, non devi...”  
Per tutta risposta Makacchin spinse il naso umido nell'incavo tra i cuscini e la sua spalla, accucciandosi infine, tranquillo, tra le lenzuola. Viktor sembrò imitarlo. Fece un lungo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi e arrendendosi mansueto al forte braccio di Chris che, finalmente, poté rilassare il polso. Lo svizzero coprì nuovamente l'amico fino alle spalle.  
“... Chris... si sta prendendo cura di me, Makacchin... ”, mormorò allora il russo, debolmente. Un piccolo sorriso gli si era allungato sulle labbra esangui, e Chris lo contemplò in silenzio. Sollevò a sua volta un angolo della bocca, ma quando si voltò per riporre la medaglia nel comodino Viktor gli prese una mano, stringendola piano.  
“Non sei obbligato a restare. A farmi da... infermiere...” sussurrò sempre più a fatica, cercando da sotto le ciglia semiabbassate gli occhi verdi dell'amico. “Volevo solo che ti divertissi. Non che mi curassi.”  
“Mpf. _Scemo_ ”, replicò Chris restituendo la stretta. “Non potevo mica tornare a Champéry lasciandoti così.”  
“Sì che potevi.”  
“Ma non ho _voluto_. Okay?”  
“... Uhm. Okay.”  
“E ora vedi di restare lì per cinque minuti, almeno. Se ti rimetti la medaglia, giuro che me la porto in Svizzera e la lancio giù da una montagna... ” concluse il ragazzo minacciando Viktor con uno sguardo semiserio. “Vado solo a recuperare le medicine che ho lasciato sul divano e a togliere la pentola dal fuoco. Ehi, Makacchin!” Lanciò una severa occhiata al barboncino che, attento, sollevò subito il muso dalla spalla di Viktor. “Tienilo d'occhio per me, il nostro campione del mondo.”  
Il cane si limitò a fissarlo, la lingua a penzoloni. Chris si diresse quindi verso la porta, riuscendo a scorgere un altro stanco ma divertito sorriso sulle labbra di Viktor poco prima di richiudersela alle spalle.  
Quando rientrò, qualche minuto più tardi, lo ritrovò con la guancia affondata nel collo di Makacchin, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro leggermente affannato.  
Posò il vassoio che teneva fra le mani sul comodino, recuperando subito un blister dalla scatola posata accanto al piatto fumante, al centro.  
“Viktor... ” mormorò con dolcezza. Gli si accostò, toccandogli una spalla con le dita. La sentiva caldissima anche attraverso il tessuto del pigiama. “Devi almeno mandare giù qualcosa di liquido, è da stamattina che non mangi nulla. E prendere il paracetamolo. Aspetta... ”  
Infilò le mani sotto le sua braccia, costringendo Makacchin a spostarsi. Lo sollevò, piano, e mentre cercava di metterlo in posizione vagamente eretta Viktor mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Il russo aprì gli occhi a fatica.  
“Chris...”  
“Manda giù.”  
Il ragazzo gli spinse una piccola compressa bianca tra le labbra, e Viktor le schiuse quel tanto che bastava per farla arrivare sulla lingua. Quando percepì il bordo levigato di quello che sembrava un bicchiere le aprì un po' di più, sforzandosi di deglutire acqua e pillola. Esausto, si lasciò ricadere contro i cuscini.  
Chiuse gli occhi, tentò di riaprirli. La stanza stava perdendo ogni definizione. Si portò con estrema difficoltà una mano alla testa, in quel momento nient'altro che un ammasso fumoso e dolorante di immagini confuse.  
“Bevine un po'. Non scotta.”  
Un altro sapore, e non di medicinale. Sapido, gustoso. Riusciva a distinguere alcune spezie, nonostante la febbre. Bevve dal cucchiaio, piano, e dopo aver tenuto per un po' il liquido in bocca deglutì.  
“E'... davvero buono.” Viktor provò a risollevare le lunghe ciglia grigie, girando appena il viso per guardare Chris ma, subito, le riabbassò. La luce nella stanza era diventata troppo intensa.  
“E' una bomba per rimettersi in forze.” La bella voce dell'amico si sciolse in una calda risata. “Ricetta originale di nonna Giacometti.”  
“Oh. Segreti italiani?”  
“Di Verona, per essere precisi. Io e mia sorella Linda, da piccoli, abbiamo passato non so quante vacanze di Natale a letto con dei febbroni da cavallo. Mia nonna ci diceva sempre che, con questa minestra, saremmo guariti più in fretta... ed è sempre stato così. Prima di ogni capodanno, puntualmente, eravamo già a rotolarci nella neve.”  
“La tua... sembra proprio una bella famiglia, Chris. Mi piacerebbe conoscerla, un giorno.”  
“Allora vieni a trovarmi, questa estate. Ti faremo assaggiare un sacco di cose buonissime.”  
“Chris...”  
“Dimmi.”  
Viktor allungò una mano per cercare il collo di Makacchin. Lo strinse a sé, dolcemente.  
“Prima della... morte di mio padre, non ricordo di essermi mai ammalato. Cioè, non ne ho memoria, anche se certamente è successo” mormorò. Mandò giù un altro sorso di minestra, lentamente, e Chris attese. “Dopo allora... sono sempre stato accudito da una vicina di casa, quando succedeva, perché mia madre lavorava. La ricordo perfettamente... _Katrina_. Attenta, scrupolosa, ma gelida. Non la ricordo per nulla affettuosa, e l'unica cosa che era capace di cucinare era il _borsch_ , un'insipida zuppa di barbabietole. L'ho mangiata per così tanti anni che adesso le odio, le barbabietole. Non le posso... proprio vedere.”  
Chris rise sommessamente, e Viktor fece una piccola pausa, prendendo due profondi respiri. Le tempie stavano iniziando a pulsargli senza pietà. “Quando... quando ho cominciato a stare da Yakov, le cose non sono esattamente migliorate. Lui aveva la fobia delle malattie. Anche se mi beccavo una banale influenza come questa, non ce la faceva proprio a starmi vicino. Mi comprava le medicine necessarie, certo, mi faceva visitare, ma... poi veniva preso da un'ansia incontrollabile, e si dileguava sempre con una scusa” continuò con un filo di voce. “Ho... sempre pensato alla faccenda del figlio scomparso. Al fatto che doveva essere morto per qualche malattia incurabile. Chi lo sa. Mandava la sua ex moglie, Lilia, a controllarmi ogni tanto, ma... beh, nessuno dei due è mai stato un granché bravo, in questo senso.” La linea delle sue labbra mutò malinconicamente. “Nemmeno... nell'esprimere affetto. Certo, Yakov me l'ha sempre dimostrato in mille altri modi, ma... ”  
Mandò giù un ultimo sorso con evidente difficoltà, e quando Chris allontanò il cucchiaio dalle sue labbra Viktor tentò nuovamente di volgere lo sguardo su di lui. I begli occhi color del mare sembravano liquidi, persi in un altrove lontanissimo.  
“... nessuno si era mai preso cura di me come stai facendo tu. Hai... hai chiamato il medico. Fatto la spesa. Stai cucinando da ieri, ti stai occupando di Makacchin e... della casa. Non mi lasci... nemmeno un secondo. Potevi semplicemente andartene, e non l'hai fatto.”  
Si fermò. Prese un altro respiro.  
“Mi fai sentire... _amato_ , Chris.”  
Lui posò il cucchiaio nel piatto, ancora pieno per metà. Lo ripose sul vassoio.  
“Avresti... dovuto riceverne di più, Viktor. Di amore. Molto... _molto_ di più.”  
Il ragazzo si inumidì le labbra. Rimase in silenzio per più di un minuto, e quando Chris pensò che si fosse addormentato il suo respiro cambiò.  
' _Grazie'_ fu l'ultima parola che lo svizzero riuscì a distinguere prima che l'amico piombasse in uno strano, inquieto stato di dormiveglia. Lo sentì sussurrare misteriose parole in russo per almeno cinque minuti, sembrando prima arrabbiato, poi mortalmente spaventato. Alla fine, gridò.  
Quando poi, d'improvviso, iniziò a tremare con violenza Chris corse in soggiorno a recuperare il termometro digitale comprato quella stessa mattina insieme ai medicinali. Glielo infilò velocemente sotto un braccio. I dieci secondi di attesa prima del risultato gli sembrarono i più lunghi della sua vita.  
Al _bip_ elettronico, finalmente, lo recuperò. Il piccolo schermo a cristalli liquidi indicava 40.9°.  
Crollò sulla sedia. Makacchin iniziò a leccare il collo di Viktor, e per qualche secondo fu l'unico suono nella stanza insieme a quello, insopportabilmente penoso, del respiro affannato dell'atleta russo.  
_Non è il momento di farsi prendere dal panico_ , pensò Chris. _Quante volte è successo a Linda. Stavi tu, con lei, quando i tuoi erano impegnati all'agriturismo. Pensa lucidamente._  
Aspettò soltantoun momento prima di alzarsi. Andò nel grande bagno in fondo alla stanza, aprì l'armadio accanto alla finestra e prese dei piccoli asciugamani bianchi. Dallo sgabuzzino in soggiorno recuperò invece un secchio, lo riempì d'acqua e ci buttò dentro tutto il ghiaccio che riuscì a trovare nel freezer. Fece per tornare nella camera da letto ma si bloccò. Posò il secchio, si girò. Tornò al lavello, aprì il rubinetto e ci fece passare sotto gli stampini del ghiaccio vuoti. Nel maldestro tragitto fino al congelatore gocciolò sul parquet. Non se ne accorse.  
Si precipitò da Viktor. Le convulsioni parevano essere cessate, e Chris si sforzò di vederlo come un segno fondamentalmente positivo. Fece cadere nel secchio gli asciugamani, e dopo averli strizzati per bene li posò sul bordo. Si sedette sul letto, tirando indietro il piumone con decisione. Colpì per sbaglio Makacchin e lui uggiolò. Chris lo invitò a scendere con gentile fermezza e quando finalmente smise di mugolare, accucciandosi ai piedi del letto, lo svizzero si concesse di prendere un lunghissimo, profondo respiro.  
Osservò il corpo di Viktor. Sembrava completamente diverso da quello che aveva visto librarsi sulla pista qualche giorno prima. Gli pareva esile, e così _tremendamente_ fragile.  
Si morse un labbro, poi si chinò su di lui. Iniziò a slacciargli la camicia del pigiama il più velocemente possibile, ma fu costretto a fermarsi. Le dita gli stavano tremando in maniera incontrollabile.  
Deglutì. Respirò, ritentò. Quando arrivò al quarto bottone si fermò. Recuperò le pezzuole umide e gliele posò su fronte e collo. Gli scoprì anche i polsi, avvolgendogli intorno altri due piccoli asciugamani.  
Gli riportò le coperte intorno all'addome e poi, piano, si voltò. Come ipnotizzato, rimase per più di un minuto a fissare la bella parete laterale decorata a spugnature color azzurro pallido, ritrovandosi a pensare che Viktor aveva avuto decisamente gusto sia nel decorare che nell'arredare l'appartamento. Infine, con lentezza, si lasciò scivolare lungo il bordo del letto.  
Soltanto in quel momento – inspiegabilmente – realizzò, davvero, di essere a casa _sua_. Di aver accettato il suo invito. E di aver pregustato per l'intera durata dei Mondiali la prospettiva di quella piccola vacanza – convivenza? – insieme. L'idea di poter festeggiare il primo bronzo conquistato nella categoria _senior_ con una delle persone che più ammirava al mondo non l'aveva fatto dormire, la notte della premiazione. Assurdamente, l'aver condiviso lo stesso podio per la prima volta era passato, invece, in secondo piano.  
… _Ma a quanto pare non succede mai nulla di quello che immagino, quando sono con te._  
Si rialzò. Iniziava a sentirsi stanchissimo. Viktor continuava a respirare con fatica, e Chris raccolse gli asciugamani per bagnarli di nuovo, strizzarli e riapplicarli. Fece quindi per tornare sulla sedia, ma in quel momento il russo iniziò a produrre dei bassi lamenti sofferenti.  
Si sedette di nuovo sul bordo, restando ad osservarlo per qualche minuto come per monitorarlo.  
_La verità è che scombini sempre tutti i miei piani, Viktor Nikiforov... ma non cambierei nulla..._  
L'amico tornò silenzioso. Chris gli scostò l'asciugamano dalla testa, ma quando allungò una mano per sentirgli la temperatura si fermò.  
… _Perché mi basta riuscire a darti quello che nessuno ti ha mai dato.  
Perché mi basta vederti... felice.  
Non avrò mai bisogno di altro._  
Si chinò, e posò le labbra sulla fronte di Viktor. Restò immobile a saggiarne la temperatura, e quando si staccò si mosse poco più in basso. Per un lunghissimo momento indugiò sulla sua bocca socchiusa, guardandolo dolcemente, ma alla fine – a malincuore – si risollevò.  
Si allungò accanto a lui, sfinito. Provò a concentrarsi sul respiro regolare di Makacchin, ancora tranquillo ai piedi del letto, che sembrò avere il miracoloso potere di far rallentare il ritmo accelerato del suo cuore. La temperatura di Viktor, comunque, sembrava essersi abbassata e Chris poté concedersi un lungo sospiro.  
Mosse la mano destra, incontrando i capelli umidi dell'amico. Iniziò a passarseli tra le dita, piano, e appena prima di cadere in un sonno leggerissimo lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio posato sul comodino. Segnava le 2.16.  
 

-  
 

“... CHRIS, AIUTO!”  
Lo svizzero sussultò, rizzandosi a sedere con uno scatto.  
I surreali contorni di un sogno piuttosto agitato sfumarono velocemente dalla sua testa strappandolo dal dormiveglia e, confuso, allungò una mano per tastare il copriletto accanto a sé.  
“CHRIS!”  
Era la voce di Viktor, indubbiamente. Il corpo del russo, però, non sembrava essere sotto le sue dita. Non più, perlomeno.  
Non si era... addormentato nel suo letto?  
Sbatté ancora una volta le palpebre, cercando di mettere faticosamente a fuoco – oltre che i ricordi – anche la visuale.  
“Viktor... c-cosa...”  
Si sfregò le mani sugli occhi. Il sonno non sembrava proprio volerlo lasciare.  
Poi, lo vide.  
Viktor lo stava fissando dai piedi del materasso. Chinato appena verso di lui e con, sul viso, un'espressione a dir poco sconvolta – _disperata_ , per la precisione – sembrava tenere qualcosa tra le dita. Ad eccezione di un corto asciugamano stretto intorno ai fianchi era praticamente nudo.  
“... VIKTOR!”  
Gattonando in maniera piuttosto scoordinata Chris si precipitò sul fondo dell'enorme letto a due piazze, e mentre cercava di raggiungere il russo con gli occhi ancora impastati dal sonno improvvisamente si ricordò. Era andato a dormire nella stanza accanto verso le sei del mattino, quando la temperatura di Viktor era finalmente scesa sotto i 38. Non aveva avuto nemmeno la forza di svestirsi e si era lasciato cadere sul copriletto, sfinito. Si era addormentato di sasso.  
“... stai... di nuovo male? Perché non hai niente addosso? Devi... devi coprirti, cazzo!” biascicò afferrandogli un braccio. Si mise sulle ginocchia e allungò una mano per sentirgli la fronte. Il ragazzo lo lasciò fare, immobile, l'espressione tragica immutata.  
“Chris. Non ho più la febbre. Solo che...”  
Si bloccò. Lo svizzero gli afferrò anche l'altro braccio.  
“... solo che? Non farmi spav-”  
“NELLA DOCCIA, CHRIS.”  
Viktor sollevò teatralmente la mano a pochi centimetri dai loro nasi. Chris cercò di concentrarsi sulle sue dita, ma il velo opaco che ostinatamente continuava a coprirgli gli occhi faceva sembrare la casa di Viktor – e ogni centimetro della sua pelle – immersi nella peggior nebbia del peggior inverno veronese della sua infanzia.  
“Non... non vedo nient-”  
“I CAPELLI, CHRIS. Erano nel piatto della doccia. Nella spazzola.”  
Il giovane biondo si sporse, avvicinandosi di più. Finalmente, iniziò a distinguere quattro-cinque sottilissimi fili argentati riflettere debolmente la luce che entrava dagli scuri della finestra rimasta socchiusa, dall'altra parte della stanza. Sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Oh, okay. Ma sono quattro. Di numero.”  
“OGGI. Domani saranno di più. MOLTI di più!”  
Viktor allargò le braccia, e, voltandosi, affondò le dita all'altezza delle tempie. Chris lo osservò attraversare la camera fino a fermarsi davanti ad un grande specchio appeso sulla parete opposta.  
“Non avrei dovuto tagliarli. Lo sapevo. _Lo sapevo_. Maledetto Cao.”  
Chris chiuse gli occhi, rimanendo qualche secondo a metabolizzare sia la visione – notevolissima – della sinuosa schiena nuda di Viktor Nikiforov di prima mattina che le parole assolutamente senza senso logico che gli aveva appena sentito pronunciare.  
“No, aspetta. Io te l'ho ripetuto almeno dieci volte, a Zagabria. Ma tu volevi assolutamente tagliarli, per i giornalisti. Comunque, spiegami il nesso. E poi... che _cavolo_ c'entra Cao?”  
“... C'entra sempre, Cao!”  
“Uhm. Certo.”  
“Diventerò calvo.”  
“No che non lo diventerai.”  
“Diventerò pelato come Yakov. E come Josef.”  
“Viktor...”  
“E' finita, Chris!”  
Il russo si aggrappò ai lati dello specchio con un debole piagnucolio, ma mentre si avvicinava alla superficie per scrutare la rosa di capelli al centro della testa, l'asciugamano gli scivolò dai fianchi.  
Chris sentì il mento cadere. Improvvisamente, ci vedeva benissimo.  
“Viktor...”  
“Chris, dovevi fermarmi. Ho fatto una stronzata.”  
“Credo... credo che dovresti andare a vestirti.”  
“... Cosa?”  
Il russo si voltò. Chris cercò disperatamente di tenere lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso.  
“P-prenderai freddo. E poi... l'asciugamano.”  
“Oh.”  
“Già.”  
“... Oh, _ma dai_.”  
Viktor cambiò nettamente espressione. Un grande sorriso malizioso gli si allargò sulle labbra e, ridacchiando, ricominciò ad avvicinarsi al letto a piccoli passi.  
“Quante volte mi hai visto nudo, negli spogliatoi? Non mi sembra proprio il caso di fare tutte queste scene, Giacometti...”  
L'altro spostò gli occhi a lato, scoprendosi assurdamente imbarazzato. _Lui_. Imbarazzato.  
“Non... non è quello, è che...”  
“Credevo avessi smesso di fare il timido, _piccolo_ Chris.”  
Fu un attimo. Con la coda dell'occhio lo svizzero vide l'amico lanciarsi letteralmente su di lui, e Chris fece appena in tempo ad afferrare uno dei cuscini prima che Viktor gli piombasse addosso con tutto il peso.  
“... Oddio, no! Viktor, spostati!” rise, il viso affondato nel materasso. Si torse, spingendo il guanciale contro la faccia gongolante dell'amico che, a cavalcioni sopra di lui, cercava di raggiungere la sua testa. “Stanotte avevi 40 di febbre! Ti ho detto di... di andare a vestirti!”  
“Oh, certo, certo. E' per questo che mi vuoi coperto, come no...” replicò lui trattenendo le risate, il tono fintamente serio. Cercò di portargli via il cuscino. “... Non sei affatto credibile.”  
Restarono a fissarsi per qualche istante, ansanti. Chris seguì con gli occhi la polvere che galleggiava, muovendosi lenta, nel raggio di sole che fendeva la penombra dietro le spalle nude di Viktor e per l'ennesima volta in pochi mesi si ritrovò a pensare che ogni cosa era, semplicemente, _perfetta_.  
Mentre tornava a guardarlo negli occhi rilassò le braccia e, approfittando della sua distrazione, il russo gli rubò il guanciale con un scatto netto. Lui cercò immediatamente di ripararsi incrociando le braccia davanti a sé, ma Viktor gli insinuò le mani sotto la maglia.  
Chris iniziò allora a ridere in maniera incontrollata, implorando pietà, e soltanto quando recuperò un secondo cuscino riuscì a frenare Viktor. Cercò di restituirgli il trattamento. Lui, però, gli bloccò i polsi contro il materasso.  
“... Preso.”  
“Vai... vai a vestirti, cazzo!”  
“ _No_.”  
“Sei testardo. Oltre che vicino alla calvizie.”  
“Uhm. _Scorretto_ , Christophe. Molto scorretto davvero.” Ridacchiò. “E dire che...”  
Chris non riusciva a vedere oltre il petto di Viktor ma, naturalmente, sentiva il suo peso su di sé. Tentò di acuire ogni percezione. La spessa stoffa dei jeans che indossava gli impediva di distinguere chiaramente i contorni del corpo dell'amico. In particolare certi, _precisi_ contorni.  
Deglutì. Non avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Non era proprio il caso, di pensarci.  
“... su tutte le pagine sportive, l'altro giorno, ho letto dei titoli parecchio interessanti su di te.”  
Chris sentì che la saliva gli si stava azzerando. Ma quanto aveva sete? _Dio_ , se aveva sete.  
“Ah... sì?”  
“M-mhh. _'La carica sensuale di Christophe Giacometti'_ , _'La neve della Svizzera infiamma il ghiaccio',_ oppure, il mio preferito _..._ _'Un bronzo che scalda San Pietroburgo'_ ” scandì Viktor, chinandosi con esasperante lentezza sul suo viso. “A quanto pare sei diventato ufficialmente il re della seduzione, in pista. Quindi, mi stavo chiedendo...”  
Il bacino di Viktor si spostò di una manciata di centimetri, aderendo completamente al suo, e Chris percepì distintamente un cambiamento di pressione. Un _notevole_ cambiamento di pressione.  
“... dove sia questo Chris, fuori dal ghiaccio. Ma sono abbastanza certo... ”  
Il sangue gli affluì alla testa. _Altrove_ , era già arrivato. E Viktor non poteva non essersene accorto.  
“... di averlo... già intravisto...”  
Chris rilasciò un profondo respiro. Si perse negli occhi trasparenti dell'altro, come indagandoli, e lui ricambiò lo sguardo in un lungo, denso silenzio. Il giovane biondo, allora, raggiunse il suo torace glabro con la mano, percorrendogli senza fretta la linea delle clavicole. Salì. Quando le dita raggiunsero la mascella schiuse nuovamente le labbra, cercando altra aria. Viktor sorrise. Si abbassò.  
Un trillo acuto risuonò improvvisamente nella stanza, facendo sobbalzare entrambi. Restarono un momento a fissarsi e poi, con un sospiro, il ragazzo dai corti capelli argentati serrò la bocca. Chris scorse sul suo viso un lampo di frustrazione.  
“Deve... deve essere Yakov. Mi ha chiamato stamattina.”  
Viktor si scostò da lui. Chris, invece, restò disteso, i battiti del cuore ancora nelle orecchie, martellanti.  
“Quando gli ho detto che non avevo più la febbre si è messo a ridacchiare. Sembrava felicissimo. Ha detto che non poteva lasciarti andare via, stasera, senza prima offrirti un pranzo nel migliore ristorante di San Pietroburgo. Credo ti sia... davvero molto grato, Chris.”  
Lo svizzero si appoggiò sui gomiti, sollevandosi appena.Viktor era seduto sul fondo del letto, e gli stava dando le spalle. Osservò le sue scapole alzarsi e abbassarsi, piano.  
“... e... lo sono anch'io.”  
“Viktor...”  
“Vado a vestirmi, questa volta sul serio. Non vorrei fargli prendere un colpo. Gli puoi aprire tu? Secondo bottone.”  
Detto questo, il russo si alzò. Recuperò l'asciugamano accanto allo specchio e, senza voltarsi, sparì oltre la porta.  
Chris incrociò le gambe, aspettando un secondo prima di mettersi in piedi. Al secondo scampanellio, piuttosto insistente, corse in soggiorno. La testa gli girava.  
Rispose, spinse il bottone, riagganciò. Abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, lanciando una breve occhiata al cavallo dei propri pantaloni. Si portò una mano davanti agli occhi. Aveva _decisamente_ bisogno di una doccia. _Gelata_.  
Respirò. Se si concentrava aveva buone possibilità di riuscire a ricomporsi prima che Yakov finisse di arrancare per i quattro piani che separavano l'androne dell'ingresso dalla porta dell'appartamento di Viktor (il palazzo, della fine dell'800, era in classico stile pre-rivoluzionario, e per questo sprovvisto di ascensore, per la gioia di Mr. Feltsman).  
Respirò ancora, e chiuse gli occhi. Miracolosamente, pareva star funzionando.  
Fece qualche passo verso la luminosa finestra oltre la bella libreria alla sua sinistra. Il cielo, di un terso blu, sembrava promettere una giornata fantastica e Chris contemplò le nuvole muoversi pigramente sopra i tetti mentre una profonda, inaspettata malinconia gli sommergeva il cuore. Soltanto dodici ore lo separavano dall'aereo che l'avrebbe riportato in Svizzera, altrettante dal primo incontro al _Palladium_ di Champéry con Josef, Stéphane e il resto del gruppo per parlare della nuova stagione di gare.  
… _Non vorrei tornare. Non voglio tornare._  
Fece per aprire i vetri, ma un movimento alle proprie spalle lo fece sussultare. Il familiare profumo del dopobarba di Viktor lo investì e subito dopo, lievi, le morbide labbra dell'amico gli si posarono sulla guancia, incontrando la sua barba rada.  
“... Ti prometto che la prossima volta avremo più tempo. Per _ogni_ cosa.”  
Chris si girò. Il ragazzo lo stava osservando con un piccolo, dolce sorriso appena accennato. Addosso aveva una semplice camicia bianca e dei jeans scuri, un po' slavati. Lo svizzero si morse un labbro e poi, incapace di nascondere la tristezza, annuì piano.  
Il campanello suonò ancora.  
I due amici restarono a fissarsi per un ultimo, lunghissimo momento e quando Chris allungò una mano per sfiorare quella di Viktor, lui la strinse.  
Il russo, allora, gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo. Poi, delicatamente, lo lasciò.  
Si voltò, e gridando _''_ _YA idu, Yakov!_ _7_ _”_ raggiunse la porta.  
 

  
_Continua..._

_____

_1_ “Sei bellissimo!” (in russo)  
_2_ Pronunciato in italiano.  
_3_ Taverna (in croato)  
_4_ Adorabile (in russo)  
_5_ Foglio sottilissimo di pasta sfoglia, ripieno di carne, formaggio, verdure di vario tipo. Può assumere la forma di una “s”, di una spirale o di una torta rustica, a seconda della grandezza. Esistono anche le versioni dolci, come quello al cioccolato o quello alla mela.  
_6_ “Mio Dio!” (in croato)  
_7_ “Sto arrivando, Yakov!” (in russo)


	6. E inizio a prepararmi, adesso fa' silenzio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno! In qualche modo torno sempre, perdonate l’attesa! :)  
> Essendo però, questo, un capitolo decisamente lungo, cercherò di essere breve almeno nella premessa.  
> Innanzitutto spero vivamente che - per l’appunto - dopo aver terminato la parte sul Gran Prix, riuscirò a scrivere dei capitoli un pochino più brevi. Questa cosa dei versi di ‘Stammi Vicino’ mi sta legando tanto, troppo… ehm :P (e io sono logorroica di mio)  
> Secondo: dopo la digressione dello scorso capitolo (ma Viktor e Chris torneranno nel prossimo, non temete - ohmiodio) siamo di nuovo nel 2015, la mattina del giorno precedente al free program :) Perché sì, c’è un giorno libero tra short e free… ed eccoci all’unica precisazione che faccio: purtroppo mi son resa conto soltanto a fine capitolo che è il giorno libero per gli uomini ma non per le donne, che invece hanno lo short. Insomma, come leggerete mi son presa un’altra, piccola licenza poetica… ma era necessaria ai fini di una certa scena.   
> Per il resto, Yuri Plisetsky ha ormai decisamente preso possesso del mio corpo. Perché è quasi il protagonista assoluto di questa parte. ;) ah, ecco, seconda precisazione: da questo capitolo Yurio torna Yuri, ad eccezione dei discorsi diretti di Viktor e Yuuri. Appena riesco lo correggerò nei precedenti. All'inizio mi suonava bene, poi ha iniziato a stonarmi, finchè un'amica mi ha definitivamente convinta a correggerlo.  
> Buona lettura, e come sempre... fatemi sapere, se vi va. Lo apprezzo moltissimo. I commenti sono il mio carburante per continuare con entusiasmo! :)  
> Leia

_Barcellona, 11 dicembre 2015_  
_Barcellona International Convention Centre – Palazzetto del ghiaccio_  
_Ore 10.21_  
_Un giorno prima del free program del Grand Prix di Pattinaggio di Figura_  
 

“Più giù con quella schiena. Puoi tenerti quella smorfia infastidita sulla faccia quanto vuoi, non ti aiuterà ad allungare i muscoli. E nemmeno ad evitare l'allenamento. Non mi rimangio mai quello che dico, dovresti saperlo.”  
Lilia si sedette con la consueta grazia sulla panca più vicina alla zona del _kiss & cry –_ naturalmente vuota, quella mattina, e più che adatta alla sua piccola punizione improvvisata – continuando a fissare Yuri Plisetsky con i glaciali occhi azzurri appena socchiusi. Accavallò una gamba.  
“Smettila di guardare verso la pista. Concentrati. Faccia a terra.”  
Il giovane russo, le gambe allargate quasi perpendicolarmente rispetto al busto, si piegò fino a far aderire il petto al pavimento. Quando arrivò a sfiorarlo con le labbra risollevò, torvo, le grandi iridi verdi sull'ex ballerina.  
“Mi hai fatto fare questa roba fino al giorno prima di partire. Ho il vomito di questi esercizi di merda.” Un ciuffo biondo gli cadde sugli occhi, e Yuri sbuffò rumorosamente per spostarlo. “I miei muscoli, ti assicuro, stanno alla grande. Voglio pattinare.”  
“Ieri mattina potevi farlo, mi pare. Ma te ne sei andato.”  
“Ma quello stronzo di JJ e... e tutti gli altri, mi...”  
“Ancora dieci secondi. E sei pregato di parlare come una persona civilizzata, quando sei con me.”  
“Ieri... ieri... ” Yuri piegò i gomiti contro il rivestimento scuro che circondava la pista. Batté con rabbia un pugno a terra. “... Cazzo, Lilia, ho infranto il record del mondo di Viktor!”  
“Me ne sono accorta. C'ero.” Le sottili labbra della donna, coperte da un opaco rossetto color ciliegia, si allungarono in qualcosa che assomigliò ad un sorriso. “E adesso in piedi. Passiamo alle trottole. Potremmo iniziare da... ”  
Yuri si rialzò con uno scatto inquieto. Sentiva il corpo attraversato da scariche di adrenalina, il cuore martellante di fiammeggiante, incontenibile frustrazione. Si portò i capelli indietro, nervoso, e recuperando l'elastico che aveva al polso li legò in una coda bassa.  
Vagò con lo sguardo verso la pista, riempiendosi ancora una volta i polmoni d'aria per poi rilasciarla, veloce, con una notevole dose d'irritazione. Riconobbe quell'idiota di Jean-Jacques nell'angolo più lontano, mentre Phichit gli sfrecciò davanti, diretto verso la curva alla sua destra. Christophe era al centro del rettangolo, quasi immobile: improvvisamente si girò, e Yuri lo sentì gridare qualcosa a Josef, fermo oltre il bordo. Viktor, invece, seduto su una panca in mezzo al lato più lungo del perimetro, sembrava fissare un punto indefinito in mezzo alla distesa ghiacciata. Yuuri, però, non era lì. E nemmeno Otabek.  
“... la _Biellmann_ , direi. Per cominciare, mantieni la posizione per trenta secondi.”  
Yuri la fissò, braccia e mascella spalancate in una sbigottita protesta. Odiava fare la Biellmann fuori dal ghiaccio, e Lilia lo sapeva benissimo. La donna però non mutò espressione, reiterando invece la consegna con un secco, perentorio cenno del capo.  
“Non puoi far sempre di testa tua, Yuri. Avanti.”  
Il ragazzo ci mise un paio di secondi per decidere di muoversi. Si posizionò ad una manciata di metri da Lilia, e lanciandole un'ultima occhiata furente iniziò ad allungare lentamente una gamba all'indietro e verso l'alto, tentando di concentrarsi per mantenere il baricentro. Sentì i muscoli dell'inguine tirare. Lei controllò le lancette del piccolo orologio dorato che portava al polso.  
“E' per questo che devo sopportare questo inutile strazio? Per aver saltato un... _fottuto_ allenamento?” commentò il ragazzo con un sibilo. “Questa roba non mi aiuta ad avvicinarmi alla medaglia, cazzo. Lo sai anche tu.”  
Lilia abbassò un attimo le lunghe ciglia scure. Le risollevò.  
“Questa _roba_ ti insegna l'equilibrio. E non solo quello...” Yuri barcollò. Staccò le dita dal dorso del piede, piantandolo rovinosamente a terra con un ringhio. “... che hai perso in questo momento. Per l'esattezza, al...” La donna guardò nuovamente il quadrante. “... ventitreesimo secondo dei trenta stabiliti.”  
Yuri la guardò, esasperato.  
“E a cosa diavolo mi servirebbe, l'equilibrio?”  
“Ad imparare la pazienza. L'umiltà. E a preservarti dalle delusioni.”  
“Io non-”  
“Domani potresti vincere una medaglia. Forse, l'oro. Oppure, qualcosa potrebbe andare storto”, lo interruppe lei incrociando le braccia al petto. “Da quest'anno sei entrato in un nuovo mondo, Yuri. Quello degli adulti. E' bene che impari che non tutto andrà sempre come vuoi tu. Devi dosarti. Dosare l'irruenza, la presunzione, la spavalderia. A contenere la tua fame adolescenziale. A _stare_ anche nella frustrazione. Nell'incertezza, nella rabbia, nel dubbio. Nella delusione. Nel dolore, spesso.”  
Il ragazzo, che aveva tenuto la bocca aperta in attesa di ribattere, a quell'ultima frase la richiuse, piano.  
“A volte... l' _agape_ non basta. Sfortunatamente non è ciò che incontrerai più spesso, a questo mondo. Anche se ieri... era l'unica cosa che _davvero_ ti serviva.” La coreografa sorrise brevemente ed una velata tenerezza le addolcì, per un attimo, i lineamenti severi. “Domani sera sarà tutto diverso. E devi essere pronto a... qualunque cosa succeda.” Sospirò. “Su, riprendi la posa.”  
Yuri la imitò. Prese fiato, tornando lentamente ad inarcare la schiena. Con – sorprendentemente – meno nervosismo, questa volta. Si afferrò ancora una volta il piede, e puntando il viso verso la sommità del palazzetto si chiese se anche Viktor, quando aveva la sua età, si fosse scontrato allo stesso modo con lei e Yakov.  
“Mantienila per quarantacinque secondi.”  
La donna posò il braccio magro sul ginocchio piegato. Tenne gli occhi sul proprio polso per un momento, poi tornò a squadrare Yuri. A lungo.  
“Sei... così uguale a Viktor. A quando... aveva la tua età, intendo” disse poi con uno strano, pacato tono monocorde. Yuri sbirciò cautamente la sua espressione da sopra la spalla, sorpreso che stesse citando proprio la persona a cui aveva appena pensato.  
Silenzio.  
“Siete... _completamente_ diversi, eppure così... simili. E così... così simili a...”  
La donna tacque, ed il giovane russo tornò a volgere lo sguardo dinanzi a sé. Attese. Contò i secondi concordati nella propria testa, finché li superò. Attese ancora. I muscoli iniziarono a bruciargli.  
“Lilia...”  
“Oh. Giusto.” L'ex prima ballerina del Bolshoi sembrò scuotersi. “Recupero. Quaranta secondi.”  
Yuri si lasciò crollare sulle ginocchia flesse, circondandole con i palmi aperti mentre rilassava la spina dorsale. Prese dei profondi respiri.  
“... A... a chi?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Dicevi che... io e Viktor assomigliamo a qualcuno.”  
“Pensavo... uhm, ad alta voce.” Yuri la vide sfregarsi velocemente una mano sulla guancia. “Un altro... allievo. Molti anni fa.”  
Lui si rimise diritto. Fece per aprire bocca, ma Lilia riprese a parlare.  
“Il fatto è che... non possiamo controllare tutto, Yuri. Certe cose _non sono_ in nostro potere, anche se... lo vorremmo.” Fece una pausa. La sua voce era sembrata tremare, per un momento. “Questa è la lezione più grande che... dovrai imparare. La più importante. Per non crollare. _Mai._ ”  
La donna scandì le ultime frasi con lentezza. Il ragazzo incrociò i suoi occhi, scorgendovi qualcosa che mai aveva visto, prima di allora. Non era in grado di definirlo, ma non sembrava appartenere alla Lilia che conosceva. Sicuramente non alla rompicoglioni, pedante, algida regina dei ghiacci che l'aveva allenato in stile _Full Metal Jacket_ per oltre sei mesi.  
“O... kay.”  
“Bene. E adesso basta perdere tempo con le chiacchiere.” La donna si schiarì la voce, raddrizzandosi sulla panca. “Un minuto. Mantieni il baricentro fino alla fine, o ricomincerai da capo. Per un minuto e mezzo, ovviamente. E poi due, se necessario.”  
Il quindicenne serrò le mani sui fianchi. Pensò ai pattini ancora chiusi nell'armadietto dello spogliatoio, e affondando le unghie negli aderenti leggins da allenamento che gli fasciavano il bacino si costrinse a contare fino a dieci per resistere all'impellente impulso di correre verso Lilia e pigliarla a testate. Qualunque cosa altamente poetica avesse intravisto in lei, lo spirito della strega del Bolshoi era tornato a prendere possesso del suo corpo in meno di tre secondi.  
“... Buongiorno. Disturbo?”  
Yuri sollevò la testa all'istante. In tenuta d'allenamento e con i pattini protetti dai coprilama già ai piedi, Otabek lo stava fissando con l'indecifrabile, enigmatica espressione che gli aveva visto sul viso il giorno del loro primo incontro. La coreografa si voltò a guardarlo. Sorrise.  
“Oh, il signor Altin. Buongiorno a lei.”  
“Oggi sono un po' in ritardo, il mio coach ha avuto qualche problema organizzativo”, riprese lui. “Cercavo Yuri sulla pista, ma a quanto vedo questa mattina avete in corso un allenamento... alternativo.”  
L'ex ballerina annuì con esagerata veemenza.  
“Decisamente, sì.” La donna lanciò una breve, affilata occhiata a Yuri, il quale desiderò ardentemente incenerirla con quello, infuocato, che le restituì. “Non c'è mai fine a quanto si può plasmare e rinforzare un corpo. Anche uno da... _record del mondo_. Non è vero, Yuri?”  
Il russo scelse dal proprio, vastissimo repertorio gli epiteti più irriverenti che riuscì a trovare, ma li tenne nei propri pensieri. Con estrema fatica. Fece per ribattere qualcosa di vagamente pronunciabile ad alta voce, ma Otabek lo anticipò.  
“Mh. Vi dispiace se rimango ad assistere per qualche minuto? Giusto il tempo che arrivi Daniel 1.” Accennò un lievissimo sorriso. “Potrei... imparare qualcosa.”  
“Oh, ma certamente. Si sieda pure qui, accanto a me.” Lilia batté delicatamente le unghie laccate sulla panca, allegra. “In realtà, Yuri voleva dimostrarmi che la sua meravigliosa elasticità non ha bisogno di ulteriore esercizio, mantenendo la posa della _Biellmann_ per un minuto. Ma, forse... voleva _addirittura_ arrivare ad un minuto e mezzo. Dico bene?”  
Il giovane russo cercò di respirare. Profondamente. Spostò gli occhi verdi da quelli maledettamente divertiti di Lilia alle criptiche, profonde fessure dal taglio a mandorla di Otabek, cercando di scacciare l'inaspettato imbarazzo che, a tradimento, aveva cominciato ad infiammargli le guance.  
… _Cosa... cosa cazzo sta pensando?_  
Credeva di esser riuscito, la sera prima, a levargli definitivamente quella cavolo di poker face dal viso, ma a quanto pare il kazako era un punto interrogativo costante. Decisamente, non aveva nulla a che fare con quel pazzo di suo fratello minore.  
Il quindicenne si morse un labbro, sempre più frustrato.  
Da Lilia. Da Otabek.  
_Non mi piace..._  
_Non mi piace, quando non posso leggerlo._  
“Tra dieci secondi inizio a contare. Nove, otto...”  
La voce di Lilia gli arrivò alle orecchie, impietosa, e Yuri si preparò a flettere la gamba per la terza volta. Cercò di calmare il cuore che continuava a rimbalzargli in gola, martellante, sentendosi un completo imbecille. Aveva eseguito la _Biellmann_ un milione di volte in allenamento, davanti ad atleti, coach e pubblico senza mai farsi il benché minimo problema. Ma da fermo, a meno di due metri da Otabek...  
“... due, uno.”  
Yuri prese a fissare gli spalti dall'altra parte della pista. Cercò il baricentro, e mentre piegava con estrema cautela la coscia all'indietro percepì distintamente le iridi nocciola del kazako scendere, piano, dal suo profilo al collo. Osservare attentamente la sporgenza irregolare delle sue clavicole nude. Fermarsi, forse, sul suo petto soltanto un istante per poi correre – improvvisamente veloci – lungo l'addome fin giù, oltre la vita coperta dalla stretta maglia scura in tessuto tecnico che gli ricopriva la pelle.  
Quando si afferrò il piede ebbe un attimo di incertezza. Deglutì, recuperando l'equilibrio per un pelo. Stava cominciando ad avere caldo.  
_'Fanculo ai leggins troppo stretti. Alla Biellmann. Alla strega._  
_Alla mia cazzo di elasticità._  
Riuscì a continuare a respirare senza andare in iperventilazione, pregando in tutte le lingue del mondo perché quel supplizio finisse.  
“Ancora trenta secondi.” Era certo che Lilia stesse sorridendo. “Se resisti, poi... potremmo passare al ghiaccio. _Potremmo_.”  
Otabek taceva, ma Yuri era cosciente che il suo sguardo era ancora fisso su di lui. Su ogni _centimetro_ di lui. Mentre un piccolo rivolo di sudore gli scendeva lungo lo zigomo, iniziò nella propria testa il _countdown_ più lungo della sua vita. Sentiva il sangue pulsargli lungo le gambe quasi dolorosamente.  
Si chiese, ancora una volta, cosa diavolo stesse pensando Otabek.  
“... Cinque, quattro, tre...”  
E si chiese, anche, se non dovesse cominciare a comprarsi pantaloni d’allenamento decisamente meno aderenti, d'ora in poi.  
“... due, uno. Riposo.”  
Cosa... cosa gli era preso?  
… _Non possiamo controllare tutto, Yuri._  
 

Viktor si costrinse a spostare lo sguardo dai dieci, parecchio sporchi centimetri quadrati di uno dei pannelli di plastica che componevano la barriera. La stava fissando da oltre cinque minuti e quando, finalmente, riportò gli occhi celesti sul luminoso rettangolo della pista, sospirò.  
Lo fece, pur sapendo che non avrebbe visto Yuuri sorridergli dal ghiaccio.  
Quando poco dopo l'alba si era svegliato e, con gli occhi ancora impastati, era rotolato fino al materasso del compagno, sotto la mano che aveva allungato aveva trovato soltanto lenzuola. La notte prima, rientrando in camera, aveva riconosciuto nella penombra giusto una vaga forma raggomitolata verso la finestra. Si era avvicinato e, piano, l'aveva sfiorata con una carezza leggera.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo era rimasto ad ascoltare il respiro di Yuuri lì, in piedi – lottando contro una disperata voglia di svegliarlo, e baciarlo, e dirgli che aveva soltanto bisogno che credesse in lui, che _restasse_ , con lui – ma aveva chiuso gli occhi, e l'aveva fatto. Sperando, forse, di poter dilatare quella strana notte ancora per un po'. Cullandosi nell'illusione che tra loro c'erano soltanto il buio e il sonno, a separarli.  
Buttò fuori un altro sospiro preoccupato. Nonostante fosse certo che il compagno non avesse messo in discussione l'intenzione di battersi per l'oro, la sua assenza agli allenamenti lo faceva sentire inquieto. Addolorato, ovviamente. Ma la verità era che Viktor non era abituato a non avere la situazione sotto controllo. Non si era mai permesso alcun margine di sorpresa in oltre quindici anni, soprattutto in pista. Fuori dal ghiaccio, invece, aveva cercato di educare il proprio cuore a sentire sempre meno.  
Per evitare imprevisti, rallentamenti, complicazioni.  
Altro dolore.  
La linea del suo sguardo incrociò la seducente sequenza di passi del _free program_ di Christophe, che tagliò l'aria davanti a lui con una diagonale impeccabile.  
Il russo osservò i suoi lineamenti concentrati. Strinse le labbra.  
… _Sarei riuscito a sopravvivere, senza quell'anestesia?_  
In quel momento l'amico si voltò. Si agganciò ai suoi occhi, allungando immediatamente i pattini sul ghiaccio. Quando arrivò a bordopista afferrò il pannello, e dopo essersi passato una mano sulla fronte sudata sollevò le ciglia bionde.  
Si sorrisero. Lo fecero con una tristezza dolce, vaga. Quando poi Viktor mutò la linea delle labbra in una silenziosa domanda, lo svizzero scosse la testa. Le sue iridi smeraldine si abbassarono sul ghiaccio, poi guardarono Josef.  
Stéphane non era con lui.  
  
-  
 

L'ingresso del Convention Centre era gremito di gente.  
Viktor iniziò ad aggirarsi nella hall cercando di non dare troppo dell'occhio, tenendosi ben lontano da chiunque avvistasse con un microfono o una videocamera in spalla. Schivò per ben due volte un paio di giornalisti francesi un bel po' fastidiosi – che, miracolosamente, non lo notarono – poi un familiare gruppo di fangirls di Yuri completamente folli, metà spagnole e metà italiane. Il russo era sicuro che non avessero più di sedici anni ma l'aderente, scollata maglia che indossavano le faceva sembrare parecchio più grandi. Lasciava completamente scoperto l'ombelico, e con dodici gradi fuori Viktor augurò loro di non pigliarsi una congestione istantanea (non tutti potevano vantare la sua leggendaria resistenza al freddo).  
Quella che sembrava essere la leader urlò d'un tratto qualcosa in inglese, ma in mezzo al brusio Viktor colse soltanto le parole 'Yuratchka' e 'vittoria'. Quando le altre risposero con un assordante strillo entusiasta, l'uomo si affrettò a cambiare direzione. Prima di dar loro le spalle riuscì a riconoscere sul tessuto la faccia accigliata di Yuri con sopra la scritta “We ❤ the Ice Tiger”, in un orrendo, fluorescente rosa shocking.  
Sorrise. Georgi gli aveva raccontato che quell'estate avevano aspettato Yurio ogni giorno per due settimane, fuori dallo Sports Champions Club di San Pietroburgo, tentando di assaltarlo in ogni modo possibile. All'ennesimo selfie con bacio sulla guancia non richiesto annesso – e, spesso, inclinato pericolosamente verso il centro – lui era arrivato vicinissimo a scagliare loro addosso i pattini (dal lato della lama, naturalmente) ma Mila era riuscita a fermarlo un secondo prima che diventasse il protagonista indiscusso della prima pagina di cronaca del _Russia Today_.  
Viktor ridacchiò. Affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, continuando a dribblare la folla a testa bassa. Quando arrivò nei pressi di un piccolo salottino abbassò gli occhiali sul naso.  
L'oggetto delle sue ricerche era seduto sulla poltroncina più isolata, di profilo, la testa china sullo smartphone che teneva in una mano, l'altra a reggere una tazzina di espresso.  
“... Ehi.”  
Gli si accostò. Lui sembrò non notarlo. Poi, lentamente, l'uomo mise via il cellulare.  
“Oh, guarda guarda... il meraviglioso Zar di Russia.” Posò senza fretta il caffè sul basso tavolino di fronte a sé. “A cosa devo l'onore? Viktor Nikiforov che mi rivolge la parola, intendo.”  
“Stéphane, piantala. Il tuo posto non dovrebbe essere là dentro?”  
Il giovane coreografo prese a fissare distrattamente la folla.  
“Mh. Scommetto che stai per dirmi che sono un pessimo coach.”  
Viktor socchiuse gli occhi.  
“No, credimi. Perché sono io, il peggiore.”  
A quella frase, finalmente, lo svizzero sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Sembrò studiarlo.  
“Non... ” riprese, incerto. “... sei agli... allenamenti con Katsuki?”  
“No. Oggi no. Yuuri si è... preso la mattinata libera, diciamo.” Viktor gettò una breve occhiata alle proprie spalle. Si inumidì le labbra.  
“Posso invitarti fuori per un altro caffè? Soltanto una mezz'ora. Ti devo... parlare.”  
Lui si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata amara.  
“Se è su te e Chris, non...”  
“Non è come credi.” Viktor lo fissò negli occhi. “Ci sono delle cose che devi sapere.”  
  
-  
 

_Bar Ristorante Sabor Mudéjar,_  
_Carrer_ _Narcís Roca,_  
_ore 12.08_  
 

Stéphane aspettò che il folto gruppo di anziane signore sedute al tavolino accanto al loro smettesse di ridere sguaiatamente e poi, continuando a fissare la tazza che teneva tra le mani, mosse quasi impercettibilmente le labbra.  
“... Continua.”  
Viktor si spinse contro lo schienale della piccola, scomoda sedia in alluminio del bar. Serrò le dita intorno ai braccioli sottili, e buttando indietro il collo fissò una solitaria nuvola grigia attraversare pigramente il cielo. Non credeva sarebbe stato _così_ difficile.  
“E'... iniziata così. Ed è andata avanti in questo modo, per... molto tempo. All'inizio... andava bene ad entrambi, ma poi...”  
Si fermò. Gli occhi di Stéphane erano di nuovo su di lui. Non aveva bisogno di guardarlo, per saperlo.  
“... Chris si è innamorato di me. Cioè, forse... forse lo era sempre stato, ma io non... ”  
“Ma tu te ne sei fregato.”  
Viktor riabbassò la testa con uno scatto.  
“No. Ne abbiamo parlato. E lui... mi ha assicurato che potevamo continuare. Che non ci sarebbe stato male.”  
“E tu gli hai creduto?”  
“Io...”  
“Cos'era, un modo per tenere a guinzaglio il tuo rivale più temibile? Un ricatto psicologico sottile, forse? Oh, il sesso funziona sempre, in fondo” insinuò il coreografo posando con una certa violenza la tazza sul tavolino in mezzo a loro. La ceramica stridette sul piccolo piatto bianco. “E' un ottimo strumento di manipolazione, non c'è che dire.”  
“Sei totalmente fuori strada, Stéphane.”  
“Ah, sì?”  
“Sì.”  
Viktor lo guardò, i bellissimi occhi turchesi ridotti a due malinconiche fessure.  
“Chris è... _meraviglioso_ ”, mormorò dopo un breve silenzio. “Non ho mai smesso di pensarlo. Nemmeno per un attimo. Gli voglio bene, gli ho sempre voluto un bene inquantificabile. L'ultima cosa che volevo era quella di... fargli del male...”  
Stéphane schiuse immediatamente la bocca per replicare, ma Viktor piegò una mano davanti a sé, bloccandolo col palmo aperto.  
“Fammi parlare. Dieci anni fa... sapevo a malapena chi ero. E non ero molto bravo a prendermi cura di me. In _nessun_ senso.” Spostò gli occhi sull'acciottolato ai loro piedi. “Chris, invece, era talmente maturo. Consapevole, saggio. E alla disperata ricerca di qualcuno da amare.”  
Si fermò per prendere un profondo, difficoltoso respiro, mentre una folata di vento sollevava le poche foglie sparse a terra per farle danzare in un piccolo, delicato vortice d'aria.  
“Credo che... _amare_ gli altri sia una delle cose che gli siano sempre riuscite meglio.” Seguì attentamente le eleganti piroette di una delle foglie, socchiudendo con tenerezza le palpebre. “Io... beh, non aspettavo altro che qualcuno che mi prendesse per mano. Qualcuno che mi abbracciasse, e mi desse tutto ciò che non avevo mai conosciuto. Il problema era che ero un ingordo, un bambino capriccioso che batteva i piedi per averne _ancora_. Di ogni cosa, sempre di più. Nulla mi bastava, mai. E Chris, lui... mi diceva sempre di sì. Era capace di riempire un vuoto che io nemmeno sapevo davvero di avere, perché...”  
Sentì Stéphane muoversi sulla sedia, nervoso. Lui, allora, si affrettò a tornare a guardarlo.  
“... Il dolore, la paura... sono bravissimi ad assumere altre forme. A nascondersi, anche a noi stessi. Per farci sopravvivere. E le maschere che io mi ero costruito negli anni erano decisamente insospettabili, credimi.” Viktor scosse la testa. “La verità è che non volevo sentire. Non davvero, perlomeno. Volevo essere amato, ma non volevo accettare la responsabilità di quell'amore. Perché, se fosse andata male, non ce l'avrei fatta. Non avrei retto, o almeno così credevo. Ho iniziato a pattinare perché il ghiaccio sembrava capace di seppellire tutto il dolore della mia infanzia. Ero felice sulle lame, sì... ma amavo quella gioia anche perché mi anestetizzava da tutto il resto. Poi, però, non è più bastato. Perché volevo smettere _anche_ di pensare. La mia testa e il mio cuore urlavano per essere guariti, ma io non avevo la minima intenzione di ascoltarli. Avevo bisogno di un obbiettivo, di qualcosa di concreto che mi distraesse. _Costantemente._ E allora sono arrivate le competizioni, le medaglie. Lo spingermi oltre ogni limite, sempre. Ed il perfezionismo, ovviamente, a tutti i costi. È che… ad un certo punto le aspettative degli altri hanno cominciato a soffocarmi, ed io...”  
Viktor riprese fiato. Deglutì.  
“... Ho rischiato di perdere definitivamente me stesso. Ma poi... poi è arrivato Chris. E lui è stato il primo in grado di _vedermi_. Di vedermi sul serio. E di _salvarmi_ , in qualche modo.”  
Allungò una mano verso il bicchiere al centro del tavolino, ancora colmo di the freddo. Lo portò alle labbra, lasciando che il liquido gli scorresse nella gola riarsa. Quando riabbassò la mano i profondi occhi verde acqua di Stéphane lo stavano fissando con evidente, enorme fastidio.  
“Non riuscivo a fare a meno di lui, Stéphane. Perché ero un vigliacco.”  
“Oh, questo è certo. Oltre al pattinaggio, avevi bisogno di una nuova droga, non è vero? O anestesia. O dipendenza. Chiamala come cazzo ti pare.”  
Viktor deglutì ancora. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul flebile riflesso del sole sul bordo del proprio bicchiere.  
“... Già.”  
“Dio, se sei stato un grandissimo, merdoso stronzo.”  
Stéphane rise appena. Una risata breve, cupa e sarcastica. Viktor lo vide stringere convulsamente i pugni contro le gambe. Stava cercando di contenere la rabbia, ed era evidente.  
“Lo sapevi che non ti avrebbe mai rifiutato. Perché ti sognava da quando era un ragazzino. Perché ti amava alla follia. Ah, scusa... perché _ti ama_ , alla follia.”  
Viktor si sporse improvvisamente sul tavolo, e nell'urtarlo fece stridere le gambe sul selciato.  
“Ma ora lui vuole _te_! Chris... vuole stare con te!” Quasi perse la presa intorno al bicchiere, che riuscì a salvare per un soffio prendendolo al volo con l'altra mano. “Non c'è più niente tra noi, ormai da mesi. Io sto insieme a Yuuri, abbiamo chiarito ogni cosa, e...”  
“Da quel che ho visto non si è chiarito proprio un bel niente” sbottò Stéphane. Stava quasi gridando. “Mi hai detto che è stato male. Fino a poco fa non mi era chiaro cosa fosse esattamente successo, ma... ieri l'ho visto staccarsi da me come se mi fossi trasformato nel peggiore dei suoi incubi. Sembrava terrorizzato, Viktor. A malapena respirava. E non venirmi a dire che se ora vado da lui lo vedrò correre tra le mie braccia mentre mi assicura che ti ha dimenticato e che non si farà mai più venire un _cazzo_ di attacco di panico quando lo tocco, perché non sono un idiota, e non credo alle favole in cui basta un bacio di vero amore per spezzare il fottuto incantesimo!”  
Le signore accanto a loro, che avevano smesso di ridere da una buona manciata di minuti, si alzarono con una certa fretta. Si diressero verso l'ingresso del bar borbottando sommessamente tra loro, e quando la porta si richiuse alle loro spalle lasciando lo spiazzo immerso in un silenzio quasi irreale, Stéphane fissò Viktor con uno sguardo glaciale. Sembrò pensare.  
“... C'è qualcos'altro che mi devi raccontare, per caso?”  
Due secondi, forse tre.  
“Io...”  
Il russo bevve un altro sorso di the. Con estrema lentezza lo riappoggiò sul tavolo.  
“... c'è stato un momento... qualche anno fa, in cui le cose hanno iniziato a peggiorare. Non tra me e Chris, ma... _dentro_ di me.” Iniziò a torcersi le dita delle mani. “Avevo cominciato a provare un'ansia che non ero capace di gestire. Mi svegliavo di notte, col cuore a mille. Spaventato. Da cosa, non lo so. Ma soprattutto...” Rilasciò un lunghissimo respiro. “Nulla aveva più senso, per me. Nemmeno pattinare. Nemmeno _vincere_.”  
Stéphane non sembrò impressionato. Viktor attese solo un momento, prima di continuare.  
“Ho sempre amato bere, e lo sai anche tu. Ma in quel periodo l'alcol stava diventando la sola cosa che mi facesse andare avanti. Ad allenarmi, a fare finta di niente. A competere. Sono arrivato a bere anche tre bottiglie di vino al giorno. E quando Chris ha iniziato a capirlo ha tentato di aiutarmi, ma... ”  
Viktor aprì la bocca per incamerare nuova aria. La percepì scendere lungo la trachea quasi dolorosamente, come se fosse rovente.  
Arrivato a quel punto, poteva soltanto andare avanti. E dire tutto. Fino alla fine.  
Perché glielo doveva. Lo doveva a Chris.  
“Se prima... avevo una dipendenza da lui, dopo l'inizio delle mie crisi è peggiorata. Di molto.” Sentì la propria mascella irrigidirsi, ma continuò ugualmente a parlare. Collo e nuca stavano diventando sempre più tesi, simili ad un unico, grosso pezzo di legno. “Fare... sesso con Chris era la sola cosa che mi impedisse di bere. Che mi confortasse, che smettesse di farmi sentire un... involucro vuoto, fatto soltanto di angoscia. E lui... lo sapeva. Ogni volta che andavo da lui, lo sapeva.”  
Si costrinse a tornare con gli occhi su Stéphane.  
“Mi aveva già chiesto di finirla, tra noi... tempo prima. Ci aveva provato, mi aveva implorato... Moltissime volte. Ma dopo ogni gara, stavo male. Ed io sapevo sempre...” Si inumidì le labbra. Non riusciva quasi più a sentirle. “... il numero... della sua camera.”  
Viktor osservò lo svizzero allungare un dito sul tavolino. Fissare la tazza davanti a sé. Giocherellare distrattamente col manico, spingendolo con lentezza da un lato. La ceramica iniziò a ruotare su se stessa.  
“Quindi... Hai davvero finito per usarlo solo come un corpo. Nient'altro che un corpo senza sentimenti. Tanto... non te ne facevi niente del suo amore, non è vero? Tanto valeva calpestarlo, e buttarlo via come qualcosa che ti ha fatto sentire importante all'occorrenza, ma niente di più, giusto?”  
“Non... non è così, io...”  
“Allora com’è, Viktor, eh? Raccontamelo, perché forse mi è sfuggito qualcosa.”  
Lui sentì gli occhi farsi improvvisamente umidi, ma cacciò le lacrime in fondo alla gola.  
“... Io... _amavo_ Christophe, Stéphane!” esclamò, disperato. “Ma non lo sapevo, non lo capivo e... non lo accettavo. Non potevo, non ero in grado di... di farlo in un modo... sano, perché...”  
“Hai ragione. Perché eri malato, Viktor, e dovevi farti curare!” urlò lo svizzero sporgendosi sul tavolino, un dito puntato all'altezza della fronte del giovane coach. “Chris era accecato dall'amore che provava per te! Avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederti felice, per elemosinare almeno un briciolo di sentimento autentico da parte tua, ma per te era molto più facile schivare tutti i tuoi demoni piuttosto che lavorare su te stesso! Usandolo, fino a consumarlo!”  
“Stéph-”  
Il coreografo si sollevò con violenza. La sedia, spinta all'indietro, scricchiolò grattando fastidiosamente sui ciottoli, e mentre si inclinava su un lato accasciandosi contro quella del tavolino alle sue spalle lo svizzero agganciò le gambe di quello in mezzo a loro con un piede. La superficie di alluminio traballò. La tazza di ceramica cadde, infrangendosi con un rumore secco ai piedi di Stéphane.  
“Lo sai, Viktor? Avrei una grande, grandissima voglia di prenderti a pugni.”  
L'ex campione lo stava fissando col fiato corto, il bel viso completamente stravolto dalla rabbia. Il russo vide le nocche delle sue mani sbiancarsi, e senza riuscire a muoversi lo fissò. Dalla bocca di Viktor uscì soltanto un mormorio incolore.  
“Fallo. Me lo merito.” Tornò, con estrema lentezza, a guardare le proprie dita appoggiate sulle cosce. “Hai ragione, l'ho usato. So di averlo usato. Di avergli fatto del male. Ho approfittato di lui, e non mi perdonerò mai, per questo.”  
Un piccolo boato. Un'altra vibrazione. Uno spostamento d'aria, e un cambiamento di luce. Tutto nello stesso momento. Il giovane coach risollevò gli occhi.  
Il viso di Stéphane era chino sul suo, furente. Aveva sbattuto ad una spanna dal suo petto i pugni sul tavolino, e stava continuando a premerli talmente forte che entrambe le braccia gli tremavano, visibilmente. Le sue pupille, dilatate, lo stavano fissando.  
“Sei un cazzo di egocentrico. Non eri e non sei al centro del mondo. Essere Viktor Nikiforov non ti dà il diritto di avere tutto quello che vuoi senza preoccuparti minimamente delle conseguenze.”  
Lo svizzero si staccò dalla superficie, si raddrizzò. Per dei lunghissimi secondi non disse nulla.  
“Spero vivamente che adesso tu sia felice, con Katsuki. E che, soprattutto, lo sia lui.” Sorrise con amarezza. “Glielo auguro. Per il _suo_ bene.”  
Se ne andò. Il vento aveva ripreso a soffiare, freddo, e le poche foglie rimaste si dispersero lungo il piccolo viale, lasciando Viktor da solo, immobile, in mezzo ai tavolini deserti.  
  
-  
 

_Plaça de la Vila de Gràcia,_  
_Barrio Gràcia_ _,_  
_ore 13.09_  
 

“Mi sono perso di nuovo. Ma porca di quella fottuta… ”  
Yuri prese a pigiare ripetutamente il tasto di invio sulla keyboard del cellulare. La schermata aperta su _Google Maps_ , però, continuava a restare muta e immobile sull'area del centro storico di Barcellona. Il ragazzo fissò con infinito odio la rotellina di caricamento girare a vuoto.  
“Che cazzo di fine ha fatto la connessione? Ma vaffanculo!” urlò. Un passante si girò, allarmato, e con un grugnito il ragazzo cacciò mani e smartphone nelle tasche della giacca.  
Iniziò a marciare con passo quasi militare. Puntò alla fine del vicolo e decise che, qualunque cosa avrebbe trovato dietro l'angolo, sarebbe stata assolutamente magnifica.  
Camminò per un po’ a occhi bassi, borbottando in russo. Solo quando prese a seguire distrattamente con lo sguardo una lunga ombra sui sassi del selciato decise di rialzare la testa.  
Una torre in muratura e stucco rosso con, in cima, un orologio dal quadrante chiaro e una campana circondata da un intricato, raffinato decoro in ferro battuto svettava, alta, al centro di una graziosa piazza adornata da alberi. Yuri rallentò, fissandola. Iniziò a girarci intorno, costeggiando le fila di tavolini dei numerosi bar alle proprie spalle. Erano pieni, nonostante il freddo di dicembre.  
Sbuffò. Abbassò gli occhiali da sole sul naso, cercando di decifrare la targa sul muro di uno degli edifici alla sua sinistra. Mentre si avvicinava, però, colse qualcosa con la coda dell'occhio. Si girò.  
Una nuca familiare, dai lucidi capelli scuri, spuntava dallo schienale di una delle panchine appena ombreggiate dall’unico albero della piazza che, ancora, conservava un po’ di foglie. Yuri increspò un angolo delle labbra. Sogghignò.  
“Abbiamo tempo per cazzeggiare in giro ma non per venire agli allenamenti stamattina, mh, _pig_?”  
Il quindicenne russo incrociò le braccia, appoggiandosi con tutto il peso sulla testa di Yuuri Katsuki. Lui sobbalzò, e voltandosi si levò gli auricolari dalle orecchie.  
“Yu-Yurio…?”  
“Barcellona è piccola, a quanto pare.”  
Il giapponese lo osservò aggirare la panca e lasciarsi cadere senza la benché minima grazia accanto a lui. Notò la stampa che aveva sulla schiena, una tigre rossa e gialla dal tratto grafico, un secondo prima che lo spostamento d'aria gli facesse socchiudere gli occhi. Yuri allungò un braccio dietro il suo collo, levandosi gli occhiali. Sbadigliò.  
“Allora, che era?”  
“Che era cosa?”  
Il russo indicò le cuffie che si stava arrotolando sulla mano. Yuuri rimase a fissarle per un attimo.  
“Oh. La... musica del mio _free_. Sto… ripassando. In un certo senso.”  
L'altro sghignazzò.  
“Senza pattinare? La vedo un filo dura.”  
Il giovane biondo sembrò attendere una sua reazione, ma Yuuri restò silenzioso. Yuri, allora, sbirciò la sua espressione senza girarsi.  
“... Oi, _katsudon_ , non sei più il rammollito di un anno fa!” Il ragazzo gli afferrò un polso, e piegando una gamba sotto la coscia si girò per fissarlo negli occhi. “Guai a te se molli ora, potrei pigliarti a sberle. Ieri sera sei stato quasi penoso!”  
Yuuri, che stava mettendo via il telefono, allentò lentamente le dita che circondavano la sottile scocca in metallo e plastica. Era lo stesso braccio che stava stringendo Yuri.  
“Yurio…” Guardò la sua mano. Piano, salì fino ad incrociare i grandi occhi verdi. “... perché... Viktor non vuole più pattinare?”  
Il quindicenne lo squadrò.  
“Uh?” Gli lasciò il polso. “Ma che razza di domanda è? Perché sta allenando te… ” Roteò gli occhi verso l'alto, spingendosi nuovamente contro lo schienale. “... _purtroppo_. Se non te ne sei accorto fino ad adesso, potrei iniziare seriamente a preoc-”  
“Sì, ma…” Yuuri aggrottò la fronte. “Non può essere soltanto questo. Ieri mi ha detto che… prima di cominciare a farmi da coach non sapeva più… cosa voleva. Ma ancora non capisco. Insomma, in fondo lui è…”  
Yuri lo vide sospirare, confuso.  
“... Viktor Nikiforov.”  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle con scocciata sufficienza.  
“Capire quel babbeo è impossibile. Io ci ho rinunciato. Da un sacco.” Ridacchiò con un certo sarcasmo. “Yakov è ancora incazzato nero, con lui. Pensa che gli sia andato in pappa il cervello. E vorrei ricordarti che io sono venuto fino a casa tua per provare a riportarlo in Russia. Tempo sprecato. Ma almeno gli ho fregato il record del mondo. E pure con il programma che mi ha coreografato, _ah-a_.”  
Questa volta proruppe in una risata decisamente soddisfatta, e mentre incrociava gongolante le gambe sulla panchina Yuuri scosse la testa con un piccolo sorriso.  
Davanti a loro passò una numerosa famiglia in bici. Il giapponese rimase ad osservare il bimbo più piccolo che, appena dietro a quello che sembrava essere il padre, pedalava veloce per cercare di tenere il ritmo del resto del gruppo. I suoi folti riccioli biondi brillavano sotto il sole, sul viso un'espressione di puro, innocente e gioioso entusiasmo.  
“Vorrei solo…”, mormorò il ragazzo vedendo sparire le biciclette in fondo alla piazza. “... rivedere il Viktor che ho amato per tutta la mia vita. Soltanto questo. Perché so che esiste ancora, dentro di lui. Da... da qualche parte.”  
Yuri lo fissò per un po'. Sembrò cercare le parole, ma quando aprì la bocca la richiuse, subito. Sbuffò, tentando con visibile sforzo di non guardare Yuuri con quella che pareva essere una notevole dose di nausea.  
"Per quanto mi faccia vomitare soltanto pensarci, credo di non aver mai visto Viktor più felice di adesso” bofonchiò. Incrociò anche le braccia, e con una smorfia infastidita si sistemò meglio sulla panca. “Ha sempre quei cazzo di occhi a cuore. Purtroppo l'hai cambiato, _pig._ Mi fa incazzare da morire, ma direi che non posso farci un granché."  
Yuuri abbassò gli occhi. Non se ne accorse, ma stava arrossendo.  
“Oh.”  
“ _'Oh'_ che? L'unico a non essersi reso conto che sei il principale responsabile del suo rincoglionimento sei tu, mi sa.” Yuri lo fissò, torvo. “Comunque...”  
Si ributtò indietro. Allungò la testa sulla spalliera, volgendo il viso ai rami quasi spogli. Il sole filtrava tra le foglie, brillante.  
“... le persone cambiano. Continuamente.” Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre un velo di tristezza li attraversava, veloce. “Anche quando credi di averle capite, di poterle... decifrare, tornano ad essere un cazzo di cubo di Kubrick.”  
“... Rubik.”  
“Uh?”  
“Si chiama... cubo di _Rubik_ , Yurio.”  
“VA BE'. Quella roba lì.”  
Restarono qualche secondo in silenzio e poi, improvvisamente, il russo si tirò su.  
“Aspetta, ma...” Fissò Yuuri. “Non è che... tu e Viktor avete litigato? E' per questo che stamattina non c'eri?”  
Il giapponese sollevò timidamente le ciglia su di lui.  
“Ehm... sì.”  
“Sei un fottuto disastro, _katsudon._ ” Yuri puntellò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, affondando con una punta di esasperazione le dita tra i ciuffi biondi. “Tempistica perfetta, veramente... il giorno prima del _free_. Ma perché? Fino a ieri, ancora un po' e colavate melassa sul ghiaccio.”  
“Oh, uhm. E'... difficile da spiegare...” sviò Yuuri sfuggendo allo sguardo inquisitorio dell'altro. “Non...”  
Uno strano rumore – un lungo, gorgogliante borbottio sommesso – si levò tra loro.  
“Uhm, credo sia... la mia pancia”. Il quindicenne si portò una mano sullo stomaco. “Ho così tanta fame che mi mangerei una vacca intera. Gli allenamenti di quella strega rinsecchita mi hanno devastato, stamattina.”  
Yuuri sorrise. Addolcì gli occhi scuri dietro le lenti, dimenticando Viktor per un attimo.  
“Dai, andiamo a mangiarci qualcosa. Offro io.”  
Gli occhi di Yuri si illuminarono.  
“Sul serio? Però non quella raffinata roba catalana che piace a Giacometti. Voglio hamburger e patatine. Con un sacco di ketchup. Non li mangio da questa estate, per colpa di quei due vecchi.”  
Il giapponese rise.  
“Okay, okay.”  
L'altro balzò in piedi, allegro. Recuperò il cellulare ma, dopo un momento in cui sembrò restare immobile, Yuuri lo osservò battere ripetutamente l'indice sullo schermo con una discreta foga rabbiosa. Sembrava volerci fare un buco.  
Quando, dopo più di un minuto – ed un ringhio piuttosto feroce – si decise a metterlo via, il russo tornò a fissarlo.  
“... Ma tu lo sai dove _cazzo_ siamo?”

-  
 

Scesero fino al _barrio gotico_ , guidati dalla connessione trionfalmente funzionante del cellulare di Yuuri. Arrivati nei pressi della Cattedrale si infilarono in un fast food di una catena locale e, davanti agli occhi sinceramente ammirati del nipponico, Yuri fu capace di divorarsi un menu extra large formato da doppio hamburger con bacon, una coca-cola gigante e french fries annegate in quantità industriali di maionese e ketchup (abilmente mischiate da Yuri fino a formare una pappetta grigiastra). Non contento, ordinò anche un gelato ricoperto da una vischiosa salsa al caramello. Yuuri pensò che se Lilia fosse stata lì sarebbe sicuramente morta sul colpo.  
Quando tornarono in strada Yuri si stiracchiò, soddisfatto.  
“Non hai mangiato praticamente niente, _pig._ ” Scrutò Yuuri. “Mi preoccupi. Devi proprio aver litigato di brutto, con Viktor.”  
Il ragazzo cercò di sorridere. Il sole spuntò da dietro il campanile della chiesa, e lui fu costretto ad abbassare gli occhi.  
“Non ho molta fame, tranquillo.”  
“Uhm.” Il giovane biondo affondò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. “Qualunque cosa sia successa, risolvetela. Non voglio smazzarmi i piagnistei di Viktor. Oddio, se li sono sempre beccati soprattutto Georgi e Mila, ma posso assicurarti che in qualche modo riesce sempre a mettermi in mezzo. E' uno strazio.”  
“Oh, mh. Ci abbiamo provato, a risolverla. Cioè, lui ci ha provato, ma io... ”  
Si bloccò. Non poteva rivelare a Yurio i motivi della discussione con Viktor. _Sarebbe capace di uccidermi se sapesse che voglio ritirarmi_ , pensò.  
“Ecco, appunto. Ti immagino, a sopportarlo mentre ti si aggrappa addosso frignando... ” riprese lui con una smorfia. “Conoscendolo, finché tu non lo cagh-”  
Restò a fissare la folla di turisti davanti a loro, non riuscendo a finire la frase.  
“... Okay, NO. Scherzavo, NON voglio immaginarvi.”  
Yuuri lo guardò senza capire. Poi, mentre il ragazzo incassava la testa nelle spalle, scoppiò a ridere.  
“Oh, sì. _Sesso_. Credo sia il modo preferito di Viktor per provare a fare pace.”  
“... Ti ho detto che NON voglio sapere, cazzo.”  
“Va bene. Però ti assicuro, sa essere molto convincente. Specialmente quando mi butta sul letto, mi fa girare sulla schiena, e cerca di-”  
“... Adesso vomito, giuro. PIANTALA.”  
Yuuri captò un _'che schifo'_ prima che Yuri lo superasse, veloce, per accostarsi alla fila di vetrine alla loro destra. Ridacchiò, pensando che la sua performance era stata decisamente degna di Chris. Poi, dopo un lunghissimo sospiro, decise di prendere coraggio.  
Recuperò il cellulare. Lo teneva silenziato da quella mattina. Lo sbloccò.  
Abbassò finalmente la finestra delle notifiche, trovando sei chiamate senza risposta di Viktor. L'ultima era risalente a cinque minuti prima.  
Fissò il suo nome. Spostò il pollice sopra l'icona della cornetta, ma lo lasciò sospeso ad un paio di centimetri dallo schermo.  
“... Oh, cazzo!”  
Yuuri rialzò gli occhi. Yuri si era fermato davanti ad una grande vetrina, e lo guardò piantarci una mano sopra, il naso schiacciato contro il vetro.  
“Cosa hai visto?” chiese, raggiungendolo.  
“Oh, ci comprerei tutto, qui! Guarda quella cintura, la adoro! E quelle scarpe, sono assolutamente _strafighe_!” Il giovane russo piegò le ginocchia, accucciandosi per guardare meglio gli oggetti esposti più in basso. Elencò a Yuuri praticamente ogni cosa su cui puntava il dito, spostandosi continuamente lungo la vetrina come una trottola impazzita.  
Il giapponese sorrise, intenerito. Sospirò. Aveva la sensazione di aver avuto quindici anni un milione di anni prima.  
… _Quando tutto era infinitamente più semplice. E quando Viktor pattinava ancora, anche se lo potevo amare soltanto nei miei sogni._  
“Yurio, dai” Gli toccò un braccio. “Entriamo.”  
Lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Gli afferrò il polso, e spingendo con malgrazia la porta d'ingresso trascinò Yuuri dietro di sé.  
Il negozio non era particolarmente grande, ma gli scaffali traboccavano di articoli fino al soffitto. Street style, gothic, metal, punk e – in un locale che si apriva più in fondo – una nutrita selezione di quelli che sembravano essere dei capi in pelle. Yuuri inalò a pieni polmoni l'inconfondibile odore del cuoio, prendendo a curiosare tra espositori e stampelle. La commessa, una ragazza dai capelli verde fluo raccolti in una coda e occhi chiari sottolineati da un curatissimo smokey eyes violetto, lanciò a Yuuri un caloroso sorriso da dietro il bancone. Le domandò in inglese se potevano dare un'occhiata, e lei annuì allegra.  
Yuri, intanto, stava già schizzando da una parte all'altra del negozio, aggiungendo ogni tre passi circa un capo alla massa già piuttosto sostanziosa che stringeva tra le braccia. Ogni sei, invece, lanciava un'entusiasta, complessa esclamazione in russo, ma Yuuri riusciva a decifrarne soltanto dei frammenti. Le sue lezioni con Viktor non erano mai andate molto avanti, e negli ultimi mesi aveva certamente fatto molti più progressi il compagno con il giapponese che lui col cirillico, specialmente nel periodo trascorso ad Hasetsu.  
“Ehi, _katsudon_!” La testa di Yuri spuntò da dietro una lunga fila di felpe nere e tigrate. “Come mi sta?”  
Si mise a lato, assumendo un'orgogliosa, strafottente posa da piccolo _yakuza_. Ne aveva una addosso, la zip aperta. Per fortuna, il tigrato non era eccessivo. Sul naso, un paio di occhiali da sole un po' troppo grandi per il suo viso riflettevano la luce al neon sopra le loro teste. Yuuri ridacchiò.  
“Bene, direi. Cioè, sembri un piccolo teppista di strada. Come sempre, insomma.”  
“Grandioso. Magari, questa volta, riesco a far scappare qualcuna di quelle psicopatiche delle mie fan.”  
“Ma... non ne hai già almeno due simili? Di felpe, dico.”  
“Ma va'. Sono _completamente_ diverse.”  
“Se lo dici tu.”  
Dopo qualche minuto lo perse nuovamente di vista. Solo dopo un bel po' lo vide riemergere dal fondo del negozio. Aveva stranamente dimezzato i capi che teneva tra le braccia, ma sul suo viso il nipponico notò un piccolo, lieve sorriso soddisfatto.  
“... Visto qualcosa di particolare?”  
“Mh?”  
“Stai sorridendo.”  
“Uh, no, è che...” Si avvicinò ad un fila di magliette con, sopra, l'agghiacciante stampa di uno strano animale psichedelico a metà strada tra un puma e, forse – utilizzando _molta_ fantasia – uno scorpione. Ne riappese una, facendola emergere dal mucchio informe ammonticchiato nell'incavo del gomito. “Stavo pensando che potrei... portare qui Otabek. Cioè, so solo che... ecco, lui adora le cose in pelle. Solo... solo per questo.”  
Yuri sembrava essere arrossito, ma la fredda luce del negozio rendeva opaco qualsiasi colore. Yuuri si avvicinò di un passo, abbassandosi appena per agganciare il suo sguardo dietro gli scompigliati ciuffi biondi.  
“E perché hai rimesso a posto tutta quella roba? Hai cambiato idea?”  
“Anche. E perché... ” Il ragazzo rialzò la testa con uno scatto. Pareva imbronciato, oltre che imbarazzato. “Non voglio spendere troppo, okay?”  
“... Vuoi fare un regalo a Otabek?” Yuuri si aprì in un grande sorriso. “Perché mi sembra davvero _un'ottima_ idea.”  
“C-cosa?” Yuri avvampò, questa volta visibilmente. “Io non-”  
“Dai, ti aiuto a sceglierlo. Dei guanti, magari? Va in moto, giusto?”  
“Uh. S-sì.”  
“Perfetto.”  
Yuuri lo superò. Scese i pochi gradini che collegavano la sala principale a quella più piccola, e il giovane russo prese a seguirlo a testa bassa, improvvisamente timido. Restò sempre qualche passo dietro a Yuuri, ma quando lui si girò per allungargli un paio di guanti da _biker_ in una lucida, morbida pelle nera – una bellissima fibbia color bronzo conferiva loro un vago, affascinante aspetto _vintage_ – il quindicenne annuì, entusiasta.  
Finalmente si avvicinarono alla cassa. Poco prima di raggiungerla, però, Yuri lanciò un ennesimo, criptico grido dal suono tagliente. Yuuri lo vide precipitarsi verso una delle mensole. Si allungò oltre un paio di scarpe color giallo acido, poi si girò verso di lui. Tra le mani teneva un paio di stringhe dal motivo ovviamente leopardato, giallo e marrone appena glitterati.  
“Le ADORO. Le ho cercate per un sacco!” esclamò con un ghigno felice. “Le prendo!”  
Si fissò i piedi. Sulle sue vecchie _All Stars_ consumate ci sarebbero state da dio. Provò già a immaginarsi i nuovi lacci, impaziente, ma quando spostò gli occhi sulle sneakers parecchio simili che portava Yuuri risollevò il viso. Lo fissò.  
“ _Katsudon_ , prendile anche tu, dai!” esclamò, serio. “Così le avremo uguali, che figata!”  
Yuuri gli restituì l'occhiata. Sembrava perplesso.  
“Oh. Uhm, ecco...”  
L'altro aspettò soltanto un paio di secondi. Si rabbuiò.  
“Certo, ovviamente ti fanno schifo. Dopotutto, cosa posso aspettarmi da una pallosissima ciotola di riso e maiale.”  
Yuri marciò verso la cassa, offeso, rovesciando senza troppi riguardi tutti i capi sul bancone. La ragazza iniziò subito a scansionare i cartellini, lanciandogli di tanto in tanto qualche fugace occhiata divertita.  
Yuuri, rimasto poco più indietro, fissava interdetto la sua schiena. Si morse un labbro, poi sbirciò dietro il paio di scarpe gialle.  
“Sono 115,45 euro” disse la commessa in inglese, il forte accento spagnolo nel timbro cristallino. “Vuole un sacchetto?”  
“Oh, ti prego, _chica_ , sì” rispose Yuri portando una mano sul retro dei jeans. “Sennò non saprei dove proprio dove mettere tutta questa...” Si fermò. “... No. Cazzo, NO!”  
Yuuri si avvicinò.  
“Cosa...”  
“Il portafoglio, cazzo!” Il russo tastò ogni angolo della giacca, disperato. “L'ho lasciato in hotel! Ho cambiato i jeans e mi sono scordato di prenderlo. Ma CAZZO!”  
Yuuri scoppiò a ridere.  
“Okay, record del mondo. Me li ridarai poi. Pago io.”  
 

Una volta fuori, Yuri si affrettò a recuperare il sacchetto dalle mani di Yuuri. Prese a fissare la strada.  
“Oi, ecco... _grazie_ ” bofonchiò a voce bassa lanciando al giapponese un breve sguardo. “Oggi... non so dove ho la testa.”  
“Non preoccuparti. Credo tu abbia parecchi motivi per essere distratto.”  
Yuri lasciò che il sacchetto gli scivolasse lungo il braccio, quindi tornò a nascondere le mani nelle tasche. Studiò l'enigmatico sorriso di Yuuri.  
“... Parecchi?”  
“Mhh. Mi sa. Oggi... rivedi Otabek?”  
Sentirono un piccolo suono. Yuri recuperò il cellulare, aspettandosi qualche notifica dai social grazie alla connessione che, immaginò, si era finalmente ripristinata. Invece, trovò un SMS.  
“OH.” Yuuri lo osservò stringere il cellulare con entrambe le mani. Se lo portò a pochi centimetri dal viso, allegro. “E' lui. Mi scrive se ci vediamo, dopo. Vuole... fare shopping... ” Sollevò un angolo delle labbra. “Grandissimo, Otabek. Usa ancora i buoni, vecchi metodi. E la mia connessione può anche andare a farsi fottere.”  
“Shopping? Beh, una prima tappa ce l'hai già pronta, direi” rise Yuuri. “Basta che non gli permetti di vedere il prezzo dei guanti.”  
Guardò Yuri digitare, velocissimo, il messaggio di risposta. Sorrise.  
“Sono... davvero felice che tu abbia trovato un amico, Yurio.”  
Il russo sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo, scrollando le spalle con finta indifferenza.  
“Uhm. Lo conosco da poco. Ma... è okay.”  
“Sì, lo è.”  
Yuri cambiò il braccio che reggeva il sacchetto. Si schiarì la voce.  
“... _Katsudon_?”  
“Mh?”  
“Noi... siamo amici?”  
Erano arrivati al porto. I gabbiani volavano alti sopra le loro teste, stridendo nel vento. Yuuri inclinò la testa, osservando Yuri con dolcezza.  
“Immagino... di sì. Per me, lo sei.”  
“Oh. Bene. Già.” Il ragazzo sostenne il suo sguardo per pochi secondi. Spostò le iridi sulla linea incredibilmente netta che separava cielo e mare, dove il blu delle onde iniziava ad essere appena riscaldato dalla luce del tramonto, ormai prossimo. Yuuri pensò che non sembrava decidersi se essere nuovamente imbarazzato, felice o cocciutamente imbronciato.  
“Anche perché...” riprese allora il giapponese, sollevando il braccio destro e tirando su gli ultimi centimetri della manica. “Soltanto un vero amico avrebbe accettato di indossare _questo_ per te.”  
Yuri si voltò. Il suo profilo delicato era circondato da un vago alone dorato, i ciuffi biondi ondeggianti nella fredda aria del lungomare. Ci mise un attimo a capire, ma quando notò la stringa leopardata legata al polso di Yuuri a mo' di bracciale spalancò la bocca, incredulo.  
“Le hai... le hai comprate!” esclamò. Sottili pagliuzze scintillanti si mischiavano al verde smeraldo dei suoi occhi che brillavano, liquidi, pieni di cielo e luce. “Ma non me ne sono nemmeno...”  
“Sono veloce e invisibile. Come un ninja” ammiccò Yuuri. “Che ne dici? Una al polso e una sulla scarpa?”  
Yuri allungò, finalmente, la linea delle labbra in un sorriso caldo e bellissimo. Senza sottotesti, e senza difese.  
“Dico che mi piace, _pig_.” Annuì, e per un fuggevole, rarissimo istante Yuuri riuscì a scorgere nei suoi lineamenti una dolcezza inaspettata. Fu un momento, ma a lui bastò. “Comunque, _amico_ , vorrà dire che adesso potrò insultarti senza preoccuparmi troppo.”  
“Perché, l'hai mai fatto?” Il giapponese rise. “E comunque... gli amici si insultano?”  
“Certo. Obbligatorio. Qualche volta, almeno. Se non capiscono una serie di cose, ecco. Tutto per il loro bene, _ovviamente_.”  
Camminarono fino ad uno dei pontili. Yuri attivò la camera frontale del telefono, tentando di farsi qualche selfie dall'alto. Dopo qualche prova lanciò un'occhiata di traverso a Yuuri che, pensieroso, era chino sulla balaustra a fissare le barche ormeggiate.  
“E finiscila con questa faccia da cane bastonato depresso!” Gli buttò un braccio intorno al collo. “Se domani non dai il massimo, giuro, ti piglio a testate. Fai pace col babbeo – NON voglio sapere come – e, soprattutto, vedi di tirar fuori le unghie per quel cazzo di oro!”  
Yuri alzò il cellulare verso il cielo tinto di arancio. Increspò gli angoli della bocca in uno dei suoi soliti ghigni strafottenti, e mostrando il segno della vittoria lo sollevò sopra la spalla dell'altro. Lui guardò nello schermo, chiedendosi se – _davvero_ – lo Yuuri che stava osservando non era più quello di Sochi.  
Tentò di sorridere, e circondò la vita di Yuri con un braccio. Lui scattò.  
“Lo... lo farò.”  
Mentre il russo riabbassava il cellulare, Yuuri si girò. Passò intorno alla sua schiena anche l'altro braccio, e attirandolo a sé lo strinse con forza.  
“... Grazie, Yurio.”  
Lui restò immobile, le mani aperte sollevate a mezz'aria.  
“Oi, _katsudon._ ” Yuuri sentì la sua voce vicinissima al proprio orecchio, nervosa. “Però andiamoci piano con questa faccenda dell'amicizia, okay? Lingue in bocca non ne voglio.”  
 

-  
 

_Princess Hotel_  
_Ore 17.10_  
 

“Ehi, Christophe!”  
Il venticinquenne si girò. Emil Nekola gli stava venendo incontro dal salotto della hall, un braccio allungato sopra la folta, scarmigliata chioma dorata. Si aprì in un grande sorriso entusiasta.  
“Scusami se ti ho fatto aspettare.” Lo svizzero piegò un gomito, afferrandogli il palmo in un veloce saluto informale. “Come stai, Emil?”  
“Alla grande. E ieri tu sei stato fantastico!” replicò lui, allegro. “Non vedo l’ora di vedervi, domani. Questa finale si preannuncia spettacolare. A proposito... ”  
Il pattinatore ceco si girò. Due grandi occhi blu, così simili ai suoi, fecero timidamente capolino da dietro le poltrone. Dopo qualche secondo apparvero anche delle lunghe ciocche ondulate di un caldo biondo miele.  
“... ti presento Danička. E’ una tua grande, grandissima fan.”  
Chris superò Emil con passo leggero. Arrivato al salotto piegò un ginocchio a terra, prendendo a scrutare con espressione fintamente pensosa le due iridi color dell’oceano appena visibili tra gli alti schienali di design in pelle rossa.  
“E così tu sei la piccola pattinatrice in erba. Lo zio Emil mi ha parlato tanto di te, sai?” Chris inclinò la testa, piegando le labbra in un tenero sorriso. “Quanti anni hai, tesoro?”  
Danička restò aggrappata alle poltrone ancora un istante, titubante, quindi guardò Emil, che la incoraggiò con una strizzata d’occhio. Lentamente, fece qualche passo a lato. Era minuta ma slanciata, ed indossava una deliziosa tuta lilla da ginnastica. Ai piedi, delle sneakers coperte da paillettes argentate rilucevano sotto le soffuse luci del salone.  
“Ho… sei anni” mormorò con un filo di voce, in perfetto inglese.  
Chris annuì, mostrandosi impressionato.  
“Oh. Ed Emil mi ha detto che sei già bravissima. Ti è piaciuto lo _short program_ , ieri?”  
Lei si fissò la punta delle scarpe. Prese a dondolare sul posto, le mani unite dietro la schiena. Aprì la bocca, farfugliando qualcosa in uno strano, buffo miscuglio fra ceco ed inglese. Quando rialzò le lunghe ciglia da cerbiatto su Chris il suo piccolo viso diafano sembrò diventare serissimo.  
“Mi piaci _tu_. Tanto.”  
“Oh. Sei molto dolce, Danička. Grazie.”  
“... N-non smettere di pattinare, ti prego!”  
Chris schiuse la bocca, sorpreso. Restò un attimo a fissarla senza sapere cosa risponderle, poi sospirò. Emil li raggiunse. Lanciò un’eloquente occhiata all’amico, commentando le parole della nipote con un divertito, silenzioso cenno del capo.  
“Se sei tu a chiedermelo, _chérie_ , devo proprio continuare, mi sa.” Le sue belle labbra le regalarono un malinconico sorriso. “Ma anche tu devi farmi una promessa. Ovvero che verrai a trovarmi a Champéry con lo zio Emil, la prossima primavera. Pattineremo insieme, se vorrai.”  
“... Oh sì, ti _pregotiprego_!”  
Danička corse verso Chris, gettandosi su di lui con tutto il peso. Caddero insieme all’indietro, e mentre le sottili braccia della bimba si stringevano intorno al collo dello svizzero, Emil scoppiò a ridere.  
“Come minimo, adesso, me lo ricorderà ogni giorno fino ai prossimi Mondiali.” Il ceco incrociò le braccia, scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione. “Non hai la benché minima idea di quello che hai combinato, Chris.”  
Lui abbassò gli occhi sui lucidi capelli di Danička, il piccolo capo affondato nell’incavo delle clavicole. Non accennava a volerlo lasciar andare e lui, ormai seduto sul pavimento, le circondò teneramente la schiena con le grandi mani. Nel momento in cui cercò lo sguardo di Emil, però, incrociò inaspettatamente quello di una seconda figura, ferma pochi passi più indietro.  
“I bambini dicono sempre cose estremamente intelligenti”, disse Stéphane con un piccolo sorriso. “Dovresti _decisamente_ ascoltarla.”  
Il pattinatore ceco si girò.  
“Oh, Stéphane, ciao!”  
“Emil.”  
Chris portò le dita sulla testa di Danička, e la accarezzò con lentezza. Quando, finalmente, decise di risollevare gli occhi sul coreografo, lui si stava mordendo un labbro. Fissò i pochi metri di marmo levigato che lo separavano da Chris, quindi affondò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
“Mi dispiace non esserci stato, questa mattina.”  
Chris si staccò a malincuore da Danička. La bambina prese a rimirarlo, adorante, e lui le sorrise dandole un delicato buffetto sulla guancia.  
“Non importa”, replicò poi. Non lo guardò. “C’era Josef.”  
“A me importa, invece.”  
Emil, che era rimasto a braccia conserte, iniziò a spostare le vivaci iridi verdi dal viso dell’amico a quello del giovane coreografo. Il piccolo salotto parve piombare in un silenzio carico d’imbarazzo, e a quel punto il ceco piantò i pugni sui fianchi, schiarendosi rumorosamente la voce.  
“Bene, tesoro, adesso dobbiamo _proprio_ andare”, esclamò con un tono decisamente troppo alto. “Christophe deve riposarsi prima della gara. E Michele, Sara e Mila ci aspettano per il gelato, ricordi?”  
Le tese una mano. Danička guardò un attimo lo zio, un po’ delusa, ma dopo aver abbracciato ancora una volta Chris – lo fece con un'irresistibile, innocente dolcezza, e quando gli lasciò un piccolo bacio sulla guancia ruvida di barba lui fu certo di sentire gli occhi pungere - raggiunse subito Emil, ubbidiente.  
Il ceco salutò velocemente i due svizzeri. Mentre si allontanavano a passo spedito verso l’ingresso Danička si girò un’ultima volta verso Chris, che nel brusio della hall riuscì a decifrare un _je t’aime tellement_ 2gridato in un francese incerto ma assolutamente adorabile. Si mise in piedi, continuando ad agitare la mano con un grande sorriso fino a che non vide sparire zio e nipote oltre i vetri delle porte dell'hotel.  
“Possiamo… provare a… ricominciare da capo?”  
La voce di Stéphane raggiunse le orecchie di Christophe come un suono lontano, surrealmente ovattato. Lui ci mise qualche secondo per metabolizzare la domanda.  
“... E cosa dovremmo provare a ricominciare, esattamente?”  
Si voltò. Stéphane lo stava guardando con una dolce, mesta tristezza, i profondi occhi verde petrolio leggermente lucidi.  
“Noi.”  
  
-  
 

_Santa Maria del Mar Cafè,_  
_ore 17.58_  
 

Una coppia di sgraziati, massicci turisti americani si mosse con passo pesante tra i tavolini, urtandolo.  
Yuri si risistemò sulla sedia con un rantolo di malcelato odio, sfregandosi istericamente la spalla come se gli avessero trasmesso un'istantanea malattia mortale attraverso la giacca. Prima di ributtarsi contro lo schienale recuperò il bicchiere dal tavolo.  
Trangugiò le ultime dita di cola, nervoso. La sottile fetta di lime ricadde sul fondo, e lui prese a fissarla attraverso il vetro a lungo, come ipnotizzato. Sospirò.  
“Scusa il ritardo. Alla fine ho deciso di venire in metro.”  
Aveva sollevato la testa ancora prima di sentire la sua voce. Otabek si sedette di fronte a lui, e Yuri si stupì nel vedergli addosso una semplice camicia bianca. Buttato sulle spalle, un maglione blu scuro. In effetti, quella sera, la temperatura era incredibilmente mite. Scrollò le braccia.  
“Visto che internet non vuole saperne di ripigliarsi ho pure visitato la chiesa, qui, mentre ti aspettavo.” Lanciò un'occhiata alla bella facciata in stile gotico che si ergeva a pochi passi da loro. “E io _odio_ le chiese.”  
“... E' una Basilica, per esser precisi. Io la trovo meravigliosa.”  
“Okay, com'è che oggi avete tutti un'irresistibile voglia di correggermi?”  
Il kazako lo fissò. Sembrò analizzare con estrema attenzione i suoi lineamenti scocciati e Yuri, inspiegabilmente, si affrettò a sfilare la gamba da sotto la coscia, lasciando ricadere entrambe sotto al tavolino.  
“Perdonami. E' un mio brutto vizio. Puntualizzo ogni cosa.” Otabek iniziò a giocherellare con la cannuccia azzurra abbandonata in mezzo a loro. “Ma questa mattina, con Lilia, ti sei comportato benissimo. E hai un'elasticità incredibile. Io non sono mai stato capace di fare la _Biellmann_ , nemmeno quando avevo la tua età, o prima. Ricordo che in parte già la eseguivi al _summer camp_ di Yakov, cinque anni fa...”  
Yuri spostò nuovamente gli occhi sulla facciata della Basilica, ormai illuminata dai fari. Il cielo si era fatto di un intenso blu oltremare ed un'unica, solitaria stella – forse un pianeta – riluceva brillante sopra la torre dell'ala sinistra. Sentì risuonare nella propria testa le ultime parole pronunciate da Otabek ed improvvisamente si sentì, in qualche modo, sbagliato. E distante anni luce da lui.  
Quando le ciglia del kazako si abbassarono sulla superficie in legno del tavolino, il russo tornò timidamente a guardarlo. Aveva cominciato a fare dei nodi lungo la cannuccia, muovendo lentamente le dita. Yuri pensò che aveva delle mani bellissime.  
“Sei silenzioso.”  
Otabek lo guardò, ancora. Lui distolse gli occhi dal tavolo, imbarazzato.  
“Uh? N-no, è che...” Circondò il bicchiere vuoto con entrambi i palmi. Non sapeva dove diavolo ficcare le sue, di mani. “... Quando ricordo la differenza d'età che abbiamo, mi chiedo perché mi hai chiesto di diventare tuo amico. E se ti può consolare, è da quando lo conosco che Viktor continua a ripetermi _'tanto tra qualche anno non riuscirai più a fare la Biellmann, gne gne'_. Con quella sua vocetta petulante del cazzo.” Fece una smorfia. “Niente di che, quindi. Solo... le piccole gioie temporanee della pubertà, se sei un atleta. In mezzo al resto che rimane un immenso, grandissimo schifo.”  
Il ragazzo bruno rise. Una risata breve, e limpida. Yuri si sentì sollevato nel rivedere le sue labbra allungarsi e qualcosa, sotto il suo petto, si alleggerì.  
“Oh, che è uno schifo hai ragione. Me lo ricordo. Non che ne sia completamente uscito nemmeno io...” Otabek scosse la testa, continuando a sorridere. “... ma Yuri, non ci separano nemmeno tre anni. E comunque non m'importa nulla della differenza d'età. Conta la sintonia.”  
“... Okay. Giusto.”  
“Giusto cosa?”  
“Me lo ricordo 'sto discorso. Siamo due lucertole. Draghi, o cosa cavolo erano. Sangue di ghiaccio, stare per i cazzi nostri, sopportare il fottuto mondo, eccetera eccetera.”  
Una delle cameriere passò accanto a loro. Notò Otabek, e avvicinandosi gli chiese se desiderasse qualcosa. Mentre lui ordinava un caffè, Yuri tornò ad incrociare le gambe sulla sedia.  
“Otabek...”  
“Mh?”  
“... Ce l'hai fatta, con la camera?”  
“Oh. Già.”  
Il ragazzo si sollevò appena, portando una mano dietro la schiena. Posò tra loro un gonfio, sdrucito portafoglio da uomo rosso, e Yuri lo afferrò subito, felice.  
“Oddio, GRAZIE. Per un secondo ho pensato di averlo perso sul serio. O che me l'avesse fregato qualche stronzo.” Se lo rigirò tra le mani, aprendolo e richiudendolo un paio di volte. “Ma... ti hanno duplicato la card senza farti storie, quindi?”  
Lui increspò un angolo della bocca.  
“La ragazza della reception ci ha visto insieme in una foto sul gruppo _Instagram_ delle _Yuri's Angels_. Segue il pattinaggio, ovviamente. Per convincerla al cento per cento mi è bastato farle un autografo. Ah, aspetta anche il tuo... non ha mai osato chiedertelo, in questi giorni. Insomma, ringrazia le tue meravigliose fan, _Plisetsky._ ”  
“Oh, che culo!” Il russo si accoccolò tra i braccioli della sedia con un ghigno soddisfatto. “Però ti avrà fatto pagare. Quanto ti devo?”  
“Nulla. Avere una copia della chiave della tua stanza è già abbastanza, per me.”  
Arrivò il caffè. Otabek prese a berlo silenziosamente, non smettendo mai di guardarlo, e Yuri cambiò posizione ancora una volta. Cercò di sostenere i suoi profondi occhi a mandorla su di sé, continuando a smontare e rimontare nella propria testa la frase che gli aveva appena sentito pronunciare. In qualunque modo la leggesse, non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa commentare. In qualunque modo la leggesse, il suo cuore sembrava mancare un battito.  
Alla fine balzò in piedi, e Otabek sussultò.  
“Andiamo a fare shopping, OKAY?” Quasi gridò, e una manciata di teste si girarono di colpo a fissarlo. Sollevò meccanicamente il braccio che reggeva il portafogli, indicandolo con l'indice. “Vado a pagare, ti offro il caffè. Perché ce li ho, i soldi. Cioè, _adesso_ li ho.”  
Il kazako lo osservò ancora un momento, poi abbassò le palpebre. Portò una mano al colletto della camicia, sganciando i primi due bottoni con aria vaga. L'ombra dei suoi pettorali, appena accennata, si confuse con quelle disegnate dalle luci del tendone del bar, e quando posò la tazzina sul piatto – riprendendo a scrutarlo con la più criptica, enigmatica e sexy _poker face_ alla Altin – Yuri sentì un piccolo brivido salirgli, veloce, lungo la spina dorsale.  
“Ti aspetto.”  
Il quindicenne si girò, raggiungendo con delle lunghe, frettolose falcate l'ingresso del locale. Quando spinse la maniglia sentì una gamba cedere, e quasi inciampò. Imprecò in russo.  
La richiuse pesantemente alle proprie spalle, lasciandosi crollare contro l'anta con tutto il peso.  
Rimase immobile. Sentiva il proprio cuore risuonargli nelle orecchie, perfettamente nitido sopra i rumori del bar e – improvvisamente – si rese conto che _davvero_ aveva pensato che Otabek Altin fosse sexy.  
Cazzo, se l'aveva fatto.  
  
_-_  
  
Nella successiva ora e mezza vagabondarono per la zona affacciata sul porto, curiosando tra gli originalissimi negozi disseminati intorno alle _ramblas_. Otabek non sembrava entusiasmarsi per nulla, a differenza di Yuri che correva da una parte all'altra dei vicoli chiamandolo per entrare in qualsiasi posto vendesse articoli con stampe di felini, accessori più o meno inutili, scarpe sportive o moda punk. Alla fine si spinsero fino al quartiere _Raval_ , e nell'attraversare una bella piazza con delle palme altissime Otabek vide Yuri fermarsi sotto un'ampia tenda dove erano esposte delle giacche particolarmente elaborate. Non sembravano essere esattamente il suo genere e il kazako lo raggiunse, curioso.  
“E' quasi atroce. Cioè, lo è, ma mi piace. Un sacco.” Yuri ne sfilò una dalla stampella. Era fuxia e coi baveri lilla, bordata da strisce di paillettes scure. “E' da un po' che ho in mente una sequenza. Con degli elementi non proprio da competizione. Robe che Yakov non approverebbe mai, figuriamoci Lilia. Vorrei usarla, prima o poi, e questa giacca sarebbe perfetta per l'esibizione...”  
Se la provò. Il proprietario – un uomo tarchiato sulla cinquantina, capelli sale e pepe, esageratamente abbronzato – comparve sulla soglia, e appoggiandosi allo stipite gli lanciò un entusiasta apprezzamento in catalano pronunciato col tono arrochito di un grande fumatore. Otabek girò intorno a Yuri, squadrandolo.  
“Ti sta bene.” Piegò le braccia sul petto, chiudendo il mento tra pollice e indice. “Ma manca qualcosa.”  
“Uh?”  
Il kazako si abbassò, recuperando il pesante sacchetto dello shopping fatto con Yuuri che il russo aveva letteralmente lanciato a terra. Poi, gli afferrò il polso. Nel trascinarlo dentro il negozio passò accanto al proprietario, che li seguì accompagnandoli con un allegro, incomprensibile e fittissimo monologo dalle mille parole al secondo.  
“Okay, aspetta qui.”  
Otabek si infilò tra le relle colme di vestiti. Yuri seguì il suo sguardo che, serissimo, iniziò a passare in rassegna una lunga fila di maglie appese in fondo alla stanza. Ne selezionò un paio, le esaminò, le rimise a posto. Fece qualche altro passo. Da dov'era, Yuri riusciva a scorgere soltanto i suoi concentrati occhi scuri e i ciuffi castani che, quella sera, gli ricadevano sulla fronte più spettinati del solito, sfuggendo al gel con cui era solito tirarseli indietro. Ad un tratto sollevò le ciglia su di lui, e Yuri si sentì cretinamente colto in flagrante. Otabek lo fissò soltanto un paio di secondi, ma il russo indietreggiò istintivamente di un passo, mettendosi a contemplare il pavimento. Prese un lungo respiro.  
Il proprietario si mise a ridacchiare, commentando qualcosa in un inglese stentatissimo che Yuri decise immediatamente di ignorare.  
“Mh. Credo che ci siamo.” Il kazako percorse il dedalo di abiti al contrario, quindi dribblò l'ultima rella. Allungò a Yuri una maglia grigia, senza maniche, con scollo profondo e una grande stampa luminosa a forma di x. Aveva un discreto fascino rock anni ottanta ed era disseminata da studiatissimi tagli effetto strappato. Lui la sollevò, notando che il retro lasciava la schiena completamente scoperta.  
“ _I have the right item for you, young boy!_ _3_ ” L'uomo ridicolmente abbronzato si infilò tra due grandi espositori alla loro destra, e senza esitare pescò un paio di scuri pantaloni in pelle semilucida. Li porse a ai due giovani. Il ragazzo bruno li allargò davanti alle dubbiose iridi smeraldine del russo.  
“Ma sul serio?”  
“Mh. Prova tutto. Secondo me l'insieme funziona.”  
Yuri prese in mano i capi. Marciò nel camerino senza risollevare lo sguardo su Otabek, e quando finì di infilarsi gli strettissimi pantaloni in ecopelle restò a fissare il proprio riflesso nello specchio come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta.  
Non aveva mai pensato di poter dare un'immagine di sé che non fosse quella del ragazzino street style, punk o – sulla pista – dell'efebico angelo asessuato che Lilia tanto adorava.  
Guardò la curva delle proprie spalle che, morbida, si univa a quella dei bicipiti appena scolpiti. Era da un bel po' che non osservava il proprio corpo. Che non lo osservava _sul serio_.  
Raddrizzò la schiena, aprendo il torace più che poteva. I suoi occhi presero a seguire la linea delle clavicole, molto più ampie di quello che ricordava, poi arretrarono sul trapezio, poco più indietro. Era inaspettatamente definito.  
Lo specchio gli restituì un sorrisetto piuttosto compiaciuto. D'un tratto si rese conto che qualcosa, lentamente – _finalmente –_ stava cambiando e che per qualche, miracoloso meccanismo della crescita (complici i massacranti allenamenti dei due vecchi) il suo corpo stava cominciando a sembrare vagamente adulto.  
Scese fino al bacino, sollevando la maglia sopra lo stomaco. I pantaloni avevano una vita bassissima, e come se non bastasse il tessuto sembrava farsi più stretto proprio all'altezza del cavallo. Si mise di lato, mordicchiandosi nervosamente un labbro. Il profilo del proprio inguine gli parve improvvisamente quello di un attore del peggiore film porno, e ripensando a quella mattina sentì le guance infiammarsi.  
_Non ho mai avuto un pacco del genere. Da quando – porcaputtana – ho un pacco del genere?_  
Si girò. Si voltò ancora. Provò dall'altro lato. Infine si accasciò contro lo specchio, la fronte appiccicata alla superficie. Voleva sul serio farsi vedere da Otabek conciato in quel modo?  
_Sembro un fottuto pompinaro della fottuta periferia di Mosca._  
_E meno male che avevo detto basta roba attillata._  
“Yuri.” La sua voce, vicinissima oltre la tenda, lo fece trasalire. Lasciò ricadere la maglia sulla pancia. “Come vanno?”  
“Oh. Ehm. Un attimo.” Si rimise velocemente la giacca. Fissò la propria immagine per una manciata di secondi e decise che, _echecazzo_ , in realtà gli piaceva da morire. Tutto quanto. E che, probabilmente, doveva soltanto smettere di farsi ottomila seghe mentali.  
Aprì la tenda con un un intrepido gesto secco. Otabek, in piedi a braccia conserte, sembrò analizzarlo con estrema attenzione.  
“Direi che hai il tuo outfit” sentenziò infine. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Stai benissimo, Yuri.”  
Il proprietario annuì con decisione.  
“ _Hermoso! Beautiful!_ _4_ ” Battè le mani. “Posso farvi vedere qualcos'altro?” proseguì in inglese. Otabek scambiò un'occhiata con Yuri, e lui fece un piccolo cenno scocciato.  
“No, direi che siamo a posto, grazie.” Il kazako tornò subito a guardarlo. “Ci vuole un accessorio, però” riprese, parlandogli in russo. “So dove portarti.”

  
Arrivarono al negozio che aveva in mente Otabek dieci minuti prima della chiusura, ma furono abbastanza per dare un'occhiata e scegliere, alla fine, una spessa collana dorata con una grossa croce. Secondo Yuri sarebbe stata perfetta con gli abiti comprati dal logorroico catalano, e Otabek lo lasciò fare. Quando uscirono in strada erano appena passate le venti.  
Il quindicenne sollevò la testa oltre le mura della città vecchia, fissando il cielo tinto d'inchiostro con un velo di quella che pareva essere una sorta di malinconia. Otabek si era offerto di portargli uno dei sacchetti e gli camminava accanto, silenzioso, gli occhi nocciola persi in un punto indefinito davanti a sé.  
Yuri si schiarì la voce. Portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, e lo guardò.  
“... Otabek?”  
“Mh?”  
“Tu non hai comprato nulla.”  
“Oh. Non importa.”  
“Ma sei tu quello che mi ha chiesto di fare shopping, oggi.”  
Lui cercò le tasche dei jeans, spingendoci dentro le dita.  
“Diciamo che mi sono divertito molto di più ad osservare _te_ svuotare ogni singolo negozio di Barcellona” replicò con un basso, roco tono divertito. La luce di uno dei lampioni del vicolo gli passò sul viso, illuminandolo di un caldo bagliore ambrato.  
“Grazie del giro, Yuri.”  
Lui bofonchiò qualche sillaba di risposta, tornando a fissare la strada. Imboccarono un viale decorato con delle elaborate decorazioni festive, e mentre passavano accanto all'ennesimo albero di Natale Yuri, di colpo, si fermò.  
Otabek si bloccò qualche passo più avanti. Si girò.  
“... Yuri... ?”  
“Ma tu ti fidi di me?”  
Il labbro inferiore del giovane russo si sporse in avanti, in una buffa, corrucciata espressione a metà strada tra l'imbronciato e lo speranzoso. Gli fece quella domanda d'un fiato, addossando tra loro le parole senza quasi scandirle e Otabek restò a guardare l'amico per un lungo, quieto momento. Poi, piano, tornò indietro a coprire la distanza che li separava.  
“Certo che mi fido di te, Yuri.” Le sue impenetrabili iridi sembrano addolcirsi. “Perché me lo chiedi?”  
“Perché...” Il ragazzo spostò gli occhi sulle luminarie, quindi sull'abete. Alla fine, accigliati, si fissarono nuovamente su Otabek. “Ti ho parlato di me praticamente al minuto due dopo che ci siamo conosciuti in quel cazzo di parco, davanti a quella cazzo di lucertola”, sbottò. “Ieri hai assistito a uno dei piagnistei più patetici della mia intera esistenza, ti ho raccontato cose che non avevo mai detto a nessuno, e... e ancora mi chiedo se i _pirozhki_ che mi hai portato fossero drogati. Mi hai abbracciato, estranamentenon ti ho preso a pugni, e poi vabbè, hai pure evitato che _io_ prendessi a pugni JJ, e...”  
Otabek provò a replicare. Sollevò una mano, ma Yuri gliela afferrò, spingendogliela nuovamente in basso senza troppi riguardi.  
“... e... e dici che non conta l'età, bensì il nostro magico, _meeeraviglioso_ feeling, ma è da stamattina che hai di nuovo sulla faccia la tua leggendaria monoespressione _non-ti-faccio-capire-una-minchia-Altin_ , quindi no, non capisco mai cosa cazzo stai pensando, e quindi ecco, un grande 'fanculo al feeling. Mi chiedi di andare in giro, e ti limiti a scegliermi dei vestiti. Sei la poker face di Lady Gaga. Sai? La stracazzo di Sfinge d'Egitto è più comprensibile di te!”  
Spalancò la bocca. Riprese fiato.  
“E mi dicevi che mi avresti raccontato della tua famiglia, e non l'hai ancora fatto. Per cui mi chiedo cos'ho sbagliato, ieri sera. O oggi, o che ne so. E poi, dove cazzo è finito tuo fratello? L'hai chiuso nell'armadio della tua stanza e hai buttato la chiave?”  
Deglutì.  
“... E poi... e poi basta. Ho finito. Credo.”  
Il rumore del traffico coprì il silenzio che seguì il fiume di parole vomitato da Yuri, e Otabek lo guardò girarsi di lato, camminare in tondo, sbuffare, dargli le spalle. In questo preciso ordine. Poi, le mani affondate nei jeans, il russo si diresse verso una solitaria panchina al lato della strada. Ci si lasciò cadere. Raccolse le gambe sulla seduta, e piegandole unì i piedi.  
“Uhm.” Il kazako aspettò una manciata di secondi prima di avvicinarsi. “Capisco.”  
Gli passò davanti. Yurio si tirò su il cappuccio della felpa, torvo, e Otabek sollevò appena gli angoli delle labbra. Si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Penso sia la prima volta in cui sento di venire... _davvero_ apprezzato da qualcuno che non sia Daniar. Al di fuori del pattinaggio, intendo.” Accavallò le gambe. “E' sempre stato difficile anche per me lasciarmi andare, credimi. Anni fa ho deciso che non avrei permesso a nessuno di ferirmi. Non più, per lo meno. E qualche volta, anche se mi fido completamente di chi ho davanti, immagino che... beh, tenda a comportarmi come se avessi tutte le difese alzate. E'... automatico, ecco.”  
Yuri lo osservò di sottecchi, iniziando ad ammorbidire l'espressione offesa.  
“Che ti è successo?”  
Otabek unì le mani tra le ginocchia aperte, chinandosi in avanti.  
“Semplicemente, ho avuto l'immensa sfortuna di nascere nella famiglia Altin. Come ti dicevo ieri, non c'è molto da dire. Vengo da numerose generazioni di medici, chirurghi e specialisti di notevole fama, e la mia famiglia è parecchio benestante. Ho altri tre fratelli, oltre a Daniar, e tutti quanti hanno studiato medicina, o psicologia. Io, la pecora nera, ho fatto vergognare tutti scegliendo di fare pattinaggio artistico. E il DJ.”  
“Fai... fai il DJ?” Yuri sembrò scuotersi, e il suo sguardo si illuminò. “Cioè, proprio il DJ-DJ?”  
“Credevo di avertelo detto. Comunque, sì. Il _DJ-DJ._ ”  
“Oh.” Il russo riabbassò il cappuccio sulle spalle. “Dovrebbero essere fieri di te. Cioè, io lo sarei. Il Kazakhstan, lo è. Sei il loro eroe, no?”  
“Grazie. Ma a loro non gliene frega un granché di quello che può pensare il nostro paese. Equivalgo a un errore, per mio padre... ad un fallimento, completo. Sono l'onta della famiglia, e non esagero dicendoti che lui mi considera morto da anni. Mia madre mi telefona solo quando sa che lui non è nei paraggi. I miei fratelli, invece... credo mi odino. Non hanno mai trovato particolarmente virile che io volteggiassi sul ghiaccio. Credo che, in generale, non lo trovino _normale_. Se solo esistesse una definizione di normale, ovviamente... Ma Daniar, per fortuna, sembra adottato.” Rise debolmente. “Come me, insomma. Chi lo sa, forse lo siamo sul serio.”  
Yuri increspò un angolo della bocca, mordicchiandosela.  
“Nemmeno lui vuole farlo, il medico?”  
“Non lo sa ancora. Ma credo proprio di no. Forse, l'anno prossimo, verrà a vivere con me. Mio padre e i miei fratelli stanno cominciando ad esasperarlo. E' dalla mia parte, e loro non possono sopportarlo. Probabilmente finiranno per cacciarlo di casa. Vedrai.”  
Yuri lasciò scivolare un piede sul bordo della panchina, osservando i glitter della stringa gemella a quella di Yuuri brillare debolmente sotto le luci della strada.  
“Mi dispiace. Che grandissimi pezzi di merda.” Sospirò. “Non volevo fare il cagacazzi. Cioè, lo so, sono sempre un cagacazzi. Ma, Otabek... ”  
“Chiamami Beka, okay? E tranquillo, davvero.”  
Yuri rimase interdetto. Si limitò ad annuire, e il kazako allungò mollemente le gambe sul selciato.  
“Comunque...” continuò, “... In realtà tu non fai mai alzare le mie difese, Yuri. Piuttosto, le butti giù. Anche senza parlare, come questa mattina. Lo fai continuamente, e mi spiazzi. E io... ”  
“... YUUU-RAAAAT-CHKAAA!”  
Due belle braccia del colore della porcellana si chiusero intorno al collo di Yuri, mentre un delizioso, dolce profumo cipriato inondava la panchina. Il quindicenne trasalì, allungando schifato la testa non appena sentì l'appiccicoso lucidalabbra alla pesca di Mila Babicheva sulla guancia.  
“... ELLEVATI, cazzo!” Le afferrò i polsi sottili e tirò, tentando inutilmente di scrollarsela di dosso. Solo quando Otabek si girò a guardarla Mila lasciò andare Yuri. Lui si sfregò immediatamente una mano sulla faccia per poi pulirsela contro i jeans, sempre più nauseato.  
“Sono in giro con Sara, Michele ed Emil. Cercavamo un posto dove mangiare, e Sara ha riconosciuto la tua bella testolina bionda, _Yura_ ” ridacchiò la russa aggirando la panchina. Posò le grandi iridi azzurre sul kazako.  
“Oh, Otabek Altin, finalmente ti conosco! Ci siamo sempre visti soltanto da lontano!”  
Gli tese una mano, quasi gongolante. Lui la strinse con un piccolo, misurato sorriso.  
“Mila Babicheva. Complimenti per il piazzamento di ieri, il tuo programma è davvero interessante.”  
“Oh, grazie infinite. Anche tu sei stato notevolissimo” replicò, allegra. Mosse le lunghe gambe coperte da delle sottili calze scure, incrociandole con calcolata lentezza sotto gli occhi di Otabek. Indossava degli alti stivali al ginocchio, una minigonna color prugna e, sotto la giacca aperta, uno scollato top semitrasparente le sottolineava i bei seni incredibilmente rotondi.  
“Oi, _notevolissimo_ ” Yuri balzò in piedi. Prese a fissare Mila negli occhi, truce. “Perché non torni dai tuoi amichetti?” grugnì.  
“A dire il vero...” La ragazza gli sollevò il mento, dandogli un veloce, delicato colpetto con l'indice. “Volevamo chiedervi se vi andava di unirvi a noi. Potremmo festeggiare insieme questo... mh, record del mondo...”  
Nel pronunciare le ultime parole si voltò nuovamente verso Otabek. Il ragazzo non sembrava aver mai smesso di fissarla, e Yuri la trapassò con un'occhiata colma di puro, autentico e cristallino odio. Prima che potesse anche solo aprire bocca, però, il kazako si alzò.  
“Uhm. A te va, Yuri?”  
Lui lo fissò, impreparato.  
“I-io...”  
“Oh, allora è deciso. Ragazziii! Vengono con noiii!”, gridò Mila agitando un braccio in direzione del piccolo gruppo, fermo dall'altra parte della trafficata carreggiata a due corsie. Loro sventolarono le mani di rimando.  
La bella rossa rivolse ad Otabek un grande e – nemmeno troppo velato – seducente sorriso, quindi si incamminò senza fretta oltre la panchina. Yuri recuperò i sacchetti bofonchiando articolati insulti in lingua natia e, inferocito, affondò con violenza le mani nelle tasche. Iniziò a seguirla fissando i tacchi dei suoi stivali come se volesse dar loro fuoco con lo sguardo.  
Non si accorse che Otabek gli si era accostato e, d'un tratto, sentì la sua bella voce bisbigliargli nell'orecchio.  
“Per finire di rispondere a tutte le tue domande...” Le sue labbra gli sfiorarono la pelle appena dietro il lobo, il timbro un po' roco. “... Ho chiesto a Daniar di stare per conto suo, stasera. Volevo passare un po' di tempo con te. Da soli, intendo. Mi dispiace che... ecco, sia finita così. Ma possiamo sempre andarcene presto.”  
Yuri si girò verso il kazako. Sulle labbra di Otabek era comparso un nuovo, prezioso, piccolo sorriso e, improvvisamente, l'odio che provava per Mila scemò.  
Lo guardò infilarsi il maglione e pensò che – alla fin fine – avrebbe pure potuto abituarsi a questa cosa del non poter controllare sempre tutto.  
Forse diventare adulti non sarebbe stato, poi, così male.  
  
-  
 

_Ristorante Donizetti,  
Carrer de la Diputac_ _i_ _ _ó,__  
_ore 21.15_  
 

Un'affascinante signora bionda piuttosto formosa gli venne incontro per accompagnarlo al tavolo, e Viktor la ringraziò mentalmente per il dolcissimo, confortante suono che il 'buonasera' che gli rivolse produsse nella sua testa.  
Sfiorò le posate argentate con le dita, dando una veloce occhiata al piccolo locale. L'ambiente era riservato e informale, e gli eleganti abat-jour vintage alle pareti diffondevano nell'aria una calda, accogliente luce soffusa. In sottofondo, bassa, una famosa aria classica italiana risuonava gentilmente nell'aria e Viktor si ritrovò a sorridere con nostalgia non appena si rese conto di averci pattinato sopra per un'intera stagione. Fece un calcolo veloce. _Quasi dieci anni fa._  
Allargò lentamente il tovagliolo davanti a sé, restando a fissarlo con sguardo quasi vitreo.  
Si chiese, ancora una volta, se non avesse sbagliato a non chiamare Chris. Conoscendo Stéphane era certo che fosse andato immediatamente a cercarlo dopo il loro incontro di quella mattina, e nel ripensare alla violenta discussione che aveva avuto con lui un'improvvisa fitta gli trafisse, affilata, il torace.  
… _Sei un cazzo di egocentrico. Non eri e non sei al centro del mondo._  
_Essere Viktor Nikiforov non ti dà il diritto di avere tutto quello che vuoi senza preoccuparti minimamente delle conseguenze._  
Aprì le labbra, incamerò aria. I suoi stanchi occhi celesti si sollevarono dal tavolo per fissarsi, inquieti, sulla porta d'ingresso del ristorante.  
_Spero vivamente che adesso tu sia felice, con Katsuki..._  
La signora passò accanto all'ingresso. Intercettò il suo sguardo e, in inglese, gli chiese allegramente se volesse già ordinare.  
“Aspetto... aspetto un amico”, mormorò Viktor, scuotendosi. “Dovrebbe... stare arrivando.”  
… _E che, soprattutto, lo sia lui._  
In quel momento l'anta si aprì. Yuuri entrò nel ristorante ad occhi bassi, e soltanto il saluto della donna e del – probabile – anziano proprietario, fermo dietro al bancone, gli fecero sollevare la testa. Viktor lo osservò rispondere con un sorriso tirato, quindi mormorare qualcosa di indefinibile.  
Quando, finalmente, si voltò a guardarlo, l'uomo udì il proprio cuore accelerare dolorosamente.  
Yuuri si avvicinò al tavolo. Lui cercò di raddrizzarsi sulla sedia, unendo con una punta di nervosismo le mani davanti a sé.  
“Italiano, uhm. E'... molto carino, Viktor.”  
“Già.”  
“L'ha scoperto...”  
“... Phichit... ”  
“... Ovviamente.”  
“... Ovviamente.”  
Le loro voci risuonarono insieme, accompagnate dai romantici vocalizzi lirici di _Una Furtiva Lagrima_ di Gaetano Donizetti che, struggenti, si libravano nella stanza dando a Viktor l'impressione di avere ancora diciannove anni.  
Per un attimo si rivide, giovanissimo, sulla pista. Era quella degli Europei di Zagabria.  
_… Il gennaio in cui sono... diventato amico di Chris?_  
Yuuri rise appena. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, poi si sollevò. Mentre si sfilava il cappotto, Viktor prese a seguire i suoi movimenti come se non lo vedesse da settimane, bevendo assetato ogni suo minimo gesto e percorrendo ogni, singolo centimetro del suo corpo. Arrivò al profilo del suo viso con le iridi celesti colme di tristezza e quando Yuuri tornò a cercare le sue, lui si bagnò le labbra.  
“Mi sei mancato da morire, oggi.”  
Il nipponico schiuse la bocca. Fece per dire qualcosa, ma sembrò ripensarci.  
“Non me la sentivo di venire agli allenamenti. Scusami.” Si schiarì la voce. “E questo pomeriggio... mi sono ritrovato in giro con Yurio.”  
“Oh.”  
“E' stato... interessante, ecco.”  
“Lo... lo immagino.”  
La signora si avvicinò. Viktor si rese conto di non aver nemmeno dato una scorsa al menù e, in un discreto italiano, provò a chiederle cosa suggeriva la casa. Lei gli fece i complimenti per l'ottima pronuncia. Rise. Yuuri seguì il successivo scambio di battute con sincera ammirazione.  
Quando il compagno gli tradusse i piatti del giorno – risotto con gamberi e zucchine e tagliata al tartufo – lui annuì. Si scambiarono qualche parola in inglese, propendendo soltanto per la prima portata. La donna sorrise, soddisfatta, e dopo aver augurato loro buona serata si allontanò.  
“Esiste una lingua che non impari in cinque minuti?” Yuuri scosse la testa, sorridendo lieve. “Sei... fenomenale.”  
“Oh, no. L'italiano me l'ha insegnato Chris. Un sacco di anni fa.”  
Appena pronunciò il suo nome, Viktor sentì il respiro fermarglisi in gola. D'un tratto le vie notturne di Zagabria tornarono ad animarsi davanti a lui, brulicanti di colori e profumi, mentre gli occhi verdi di un bellissimo Christophe adolescente iniziavano ad osservarlo con una speranzosa, adorante dolcezza.  
Il russo sbatté le palpebre. Non voleva più pensare a Chris. _Parlare_ di Chris. Non quella sera. Non con Yuuri.  
“Ascolta...”  
Allungò bruscamente una mano in mezzo al tavolo. Raggiunse le sue dita, gliele strinse. Lui non si divincolò.  
“... Ci ho pensato. Sul serio ci ho pensato. Ma sono mille le ragioni per cui ho deciso di lasciare le competizioni e... farti da coach. Tu sei la principale, ovviamente, ma... non è soltanto questo.” Distolse gli occhi dai suoi, ma solo per un attimo.  
“E' che... è _complicato_.”  
Yuuri abbassò le ciglia sul suo dorso latteo. Strofinò il pollice contro il suo, stringendogli le dita prima con misurata forza, poi con una delicata, infinita tenerezza.  
“Non puoi... spiegarmelo?”  
Viktor rispose debolmente alla stretta, iniziando a giocare col suo anulare.  
“Uhm. Diciamo che... non ero più felice. Di pattinare, soprattutto. Le cose... un _sacco,_ di cose, non andavano più bene. Da qualche tempo.”  
… _Da molto prima che tu mi guardassi attraverso uno schermo televisivo_ sarebbe stata l'esatta, precisa verità, ma non osò dirglielo. Non poteva. Non ancora, perlomeno.  
“Ti ho accennato qualcosa della mia infanzia, quando eravamo ad Hasetsu, e... ecco, molte cose non le ho mai risolte.” Fece una pausa. “Mi è sempre stato difficile separare il ghiaccio dal... dolore.”  
Forse, con quella frase si era avvicinato. In qualche modo.  
“Il senso di... di tutto quello che facevo, dal dolore.”  
In quel momento la donna ritornò. Si staccarono di netto, imbarazzati e lei, scusandosi, posò velocemente tra loro una bottiglia d'acqua e un cestino con del pane. Si dileguò in tutta fretta.  
Calò un lungo silenzio. Dopo un interminabile minuto una forchetta cadde dal tavolo alle loro spalle e solo allora Yuuri riappoggiò, lento, i gomiti sul bordo.  
“... Svestilo. Svesti il pattinaggio dal dolore.”  
Tutt'intorno a loro Donizetti salì in un arioso, epico crescendo.  
“Ora... puoi dargli un nuovo senso. Perché adesso... sono insieme a te.”  
Fissò Viktor e, afferrandogli nuovamente la mano, si sporse sul tavolo. Urtò uno dei bicchieri, che rotolò sulla tovaglia.  
“Grazie a lui sono arrivato a te, e tu a me. Ma... l'amore per il ghiaccio puoi tornare a sentirlo anche dentro al tuo corpo, di nuovo, non soltanto attraverso me! Perché sei tu ad avermelo trasmesso!”  
Il russo allungò mestamente la linea delle labbra. Percorse ancora una volta i contorni del viso del compagno, piano, riuscendo soltanto a pensare soltanto a quanto profondamente, _disperatamente_ lo amava. Yuuri desiderava rivederlo in pista molto più di quanto volesse continuare a vedere se stesso sul ghiaccio e, con un immenso sforzo, mando giù il nodo che aveva cominciato a serrargli la gola.  
“Non so... se ne sono in grado.”  
“Lo sei. So che puoi tornare a sentire... _ogni_ cosa. Come se stessi ricominciando da capo” lo incalzò Yuuri. Scosse la testa, con dolcezza. “Come se... non ci fosse mai stato nient'altro, prima, ma solo... la voglia di pattinare. Di competere, _pura_. Libera da ogni etichetta, o aspettativa, o compromesso.”  
Lo sconosciuto tenore tornò a cantare. Viktor, invece, restò in silenzio.  
“Ma io... ti amerò sempre.” Il giapponese staccò le dita dalle sue. Recuperò il proprio tovagliolo, posandoselo sulle gambe. “Qualunque cosa deciderai.”  
La signora tornò con i risotti. Yuuri percepì ancora il suo disagio, netto, ma nel momento in cui cercò gli occhi di Viktor lui le rivolse il più affascinante, caloroso dei sorrisi. Ricominciò a parlarle in italiano e il ragazzo intuì che le stesse domandando il nome.  
Lei sembrò stupita, poi proruppe in una lunga risatina fra il lusingato e l'imbarazzato. Viktor doveva averle fatto un grande complimento e Yuuri sorrise, per nulla sorpreso.  
Intercettò un 'Luisa' in mezzo alla cascata di meravigliose, musicali sillabe che le sentì pronunciare e, prima di augurare loro _buon appetito_ aggiunse qualcosa che fece ridere sommessamente Viktor. Si allontanò, sfacciatamente gongolante.  
Yuuri piegò un braccio, circondando una guancia con la mano.  
“Mh. I tuoi gusti sono passati alle formose over cinquanta italiane? Potrei diventare parecchio geloso.”  
Lui increspò la bocca.  
“Mi piace farle innamorare, lo sai.” Si portò una mano sotto il mento, imitandolo. “Ha detto che sono l'uomo più bello che abbia mai visto nella sua vita, e che per questo ci offrirà il dessert.”  
Il giapponese si portò alle labbra il primo assaggio di risotto. Scosse la testa.  
“Il solito, sfacciato seduttore.”  
Mangiarono in silenzio. Yuuri notò che Viktor fece parecchio fatica a finire il proprio piatto. Lo guardò pulirsi la bocca, bere lentamente due sorsi d'acqua. Finalmente, quando anche lui si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, risentì la sua voce.  
“Nemmeno io, ti... costringerò a fare qualcosa che non vuoi. _Mai_.”  
I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla bottiglia. Piano, si sollevarono sul suo viso.  
“Voglio che tu lo sappia, ma io... io ho veramente _bisogno_ che tu continui a pattinare, Yuuri.”  
Viktor pronunciò quella frase senza davvero pensarci, rendendosi conto troppo tardi che le parole erano fluite per un odioso, egoico automatismo denso di paura. E, subito, il senso di colpa lo colpì senza pietà.  
_… lo stai facendo di nuovo. Non è cambiato niente, Viktor.  
Stéphane aveva ragione.  
Yuuri è solo una nuova droga, per te. Una nuova dipendenza. Una nuova pretesa._  
Il nodo in gola tornò, facendosi più soffocante di prima. Il nipponico si limitò a sbattere un paio di volte le palpebre dietro le lenti. Abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Non voglio parlarne, Viktor. Almeno fino alla fine del Gran Prix”, disse con voce ferma. “Ma... domani lo farò. Pattinerò.”  
Tornò a cercare le sue iridi celesti, appena lucide sotto le luci del ristorante.  
“Però... io ho bisogno del mio coach, invece. Ho bisogno... che tu ci sia per me.”  
Viktor sorrise. Con incalcolabile tristezza.  
“Sempre.”  
Passò un momento, poi Yuuri si mosse sulla sedia. Il ragazzo si era sporto verso di lui, e lo stava guardando con dei languidi, acquosi occhi scuri socchiusi. Aprì appena le labbra, come per cercare aria, e Viktor allungò il collo.  
La signora riapparve accanto a loro. Si chinò sul tavolo per raccogliere i piatti, fischiettando allegra, ed entrambi furono costretti a scostarsi. Domandò in inglese se il risotto era stato di loro gradimento e Yuuri rispose sinteticamente per tutti e due lasciandosi poi crollare, visibilmente frustrato, contro lo schienale.  
La donna si allontanò con la promessa di tornare presto con due porzioni di tiramisù della casa. Il ragazzo emise allora un veloce, profondo sospiro. Somigliò a una resa.  
“Anche tu... anche tu mi sei mancato, oggi.”  
Viktor lo fissò per qualche secondo. Con estrema lentezza portò una mano in alto, sbottonandosi appena il collo della camicia scura che indossava, quindi insinuò le lunghe dita sotto le clavicole. Yuuri le vide sparire oltre il tessuto. Mentre iniziava a seguire attentamente i loro movimenti verso il basso raccolse un altro, piccolo respiro.  
“Non ti tocco da neanche ventiquattr'ore e... e mi sembra già di impazzire, Yuuri.”  
Il timbro basso di Viktor sembrò rimanere sospeso nell'aria, e le sue parole si mischiarono con la nuova, suadente aria italiana che aveva cominciato a diffondersi nel locale.  
All'improvviso Yuuri si sollevò, i palmi aperti contro la tovaglia.  
“Io... io non ho più fame. Puoi pagare tu? Ti... aspetto fuori.”  
Si girò, recuperò la giacca. Viktor lo guardò infilarsela goffamente, azzeccando solo dopo il terzo tentativo la manica destra. Sfilò velocemente davanti alla signora che, in mezzo alla sala, si stava avvicinando con le due, decisamente invitanti porzioni di tiramisù promesse.  
Si voltò verso Viktor, confusa. Lui la guardò soltanto un momento. Piano, raccolse il tovagliolo dal proprio grembo. Lo posò con cura sul tavolo, quindi si alzò.  
“ _Arrivederci, Luisa_ ” disse in italiano. “ _Lo mangi lei, e mi pensi_.”  
Le prese un piatto, e circondandole la mano libera con la propria accostò il suo dorso alle labbra. Lo baciò, leggero. Le restituì il tiramisù. Sorrise, quindi andò verso la cassa.  
La donna restò immobile. Le sue floride guance cambiarono colore, avvicinandosi a quello scarlatto del suo rossetto, mentre la metà dei clienti degli altri tavoli prendeva a seguire gli ultimi movimenti di Viktor senza emettere suono, in un silenzio quasi contemplativo.  
Il russo pagò. Spinse l'anta e uscì, lasciando il Donizetti dei suoi diciannove anni oltre la porta.

  
Arrivato sul marciapiede si guardò in giro. Tentò di mettere a fuoco un gruppo di figure ferme a pochi passi del locale, mettendoci un attimo ad abituarsi alla penombra della strada. Improvvisamente si sentì tirare per un braccio.  
Le labbra di Yuuri si chiusero sulle sue, avide, e Viktor si sentì spingere con forza contro il muro di mattoni che divideva il ristorante da un secondo negozio. La lingua del ragazzo cercò disperatamente una strada nella sua bocca, e quando lui gliela concesse Yuuri gli circondò il viso con i palmi aperti.  
“Non... ce la facevo... più...” sillabò a fatica contro il suo mento. “Quel tavolo era... decisamente... di troppo...”  
“Mh. E anche la bella signora Luisa”, replicò Viktor con un mezzo sorriso. “Yuuri...”  
Inclinò appena il viso, iniziando a baciarlo con un'appassionata, affamata furia. Il nipponico serrò le mani ai lati della sua testa e solo dopo un lunghissimo minuto riuscì a staccarsi dalle sue labbra, ansante. Gli afferrò il polso, trascinandolo per qualche metro.  
Si addentrarono in uno stretto vicolo semibuio. Quando furono abbastanza all'interno, Yuuri insinuò una mano in mezzo a loro. Cercò con foga la cintura dei pantaloni di Viktor senza smettere mai di fissarlo e lui, docile, lo lasciò fare.  
“Sei...” iniziò a sussurrare, leccandosi le labbra umide. “... scorretto...”  
“Ti prego.”  
“Ci... ci saranno delle telecamere.”  
“Non m'importa.”  
Yuuri gli abbassò la zip. Era già notevolmente duro. Glielo prese in mano, impaziente, iniziando subito a muovere il pugno chiuso su di lui.  
“... A-ah...”  
Viktor allungò la testa contro il muro del vicolo. I suoni della strada gli arrivavano alle orecchie distanti, quasi intubati. Sentì le dita di Yuuri scendere fin sotto i suoi testicoli, stringerli delicatamente e poi risalire, veloci. Si premette le dita sulla bocca, gemendo più piano che poté.  
Tese una mano, e la passò sotto al braccio di Yuuri. Il suo cappotto aperto nascondeva, in gran parte, i loro movimenti, ma Viktor riuscì a sbottonargli i pantaloni con pochi gesti. Osservò il grosso rigonfiamento sotto i suoi slip chiari distinguendo, nonostante la penombra, qualche prima macchia pre-coito.  
“Forse... forse dovremmo tornare in alberg-ahh...”  
Yuuri iniziò a sfregargli la punta arrossata fra pollice e indice con un lento, studiato movimento. Sapeva perfettamente quanto facesse impazzire Viktor. Sorrise. Accelerò.  
“... Non prima di averti fatto venire.”  
“Sei... sei...”  
Il giapponese affondò il viso contro il suo collo. Gli leccò il pomo d'Adamo, salendo velocemente fino all'orecchio.  
“Tiramelo... t-tiramelo fuori, _Vitya_...”  
Lui rilasciò l'aria con le labbra spalancate, chiedendosi se sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi al secondo, spudorato, dannatamente eccitante volto di Yuuri.  
Gli scostò l'elastico degli slip con un gesto secco. La sua erezione svettò subito oltre lo strato di tessuto, appoggiandosi sul suo addome definito. L'uomo gliela circondò subito con il palmo, poi si leccò ancora una volta le labbra. Cercò immediatamente le sue.  
“Dovremmo... discutere più spesso, se... se dopo qualche ora separati ti ritrovo... così...”  
Yuuri si aggrappò alle sue spalle.  
“... Shhh. _No._ Silenzio.”  
Per tutta risposta il russo appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, guardandolo con occhi pieni di lussuria e di altrettanta, struggente tristezza. Con un lento bacio implorò perdono.  
Trascorsero dei lunghi minuti senza dirsi nulla, cercando con estrema difficoltà di soffocare ogni minimo ansito. Poi, Viktor iniziò a muovere le dita sempre più velocemente, e Yuuri boccheggiò. Il contrasto tra il calore pulsante della sua pelle tesa e il freddo della sera era quasi stordente, e quando iniziò a sentire l'orgasmo avvicinarsi Viktor lanciò una confusa occhiata verso la strada. Nessuno li stava guardando.  
Venne copiosamente nella mano di Yuuri, trattenendo un grido strozzato contro la sua bocca. Lui, subito, gli morse la pelle con un piagnucolio roco. Iniziò a muovere quasi disperatamente il bacino contro la sua mano, e Viktor cercò di tendere con le dita libere la stoffa del cappotto di Yuuri sempre più vicino al muro. Lo guardò, pregando che le proprie ginocchia non cedessero.  
Gli occhi scuri del compagno parevano persi in un luogo lontanissimo, annebbiati dal desiderio e da quello che sembrava essere un tormentato, intimo dolore. Viktor percepì il proprio cuore contrarsi, e Yuuri singhiozzò. Le sue braccia si sollevarono per chiudersi, possessive, attorno al suo collo.  
Rimasero immobili. L'uomo mosse la mano un'ultima, languida volta, sentendo il seme di Yuuri scivolargli, denso, lungo il dorso. Lui si accasciò sul suo corpo con tutto il peso. Prese a respirare veloce nell'incavo della sua spalla, poi spostò appena un braccio, spingendoci contro la guancia bollente.  
“Ho... dei fazzoletti, in tasca, posso...”  
“Torniamo... in hotel. S-subito”, mormorò Yuuri con un filo di voce. “ Ti prego. Non... non mi basta.”  
Viktor deglutì. Lasciò la sua giacca, sollevandogli il mento con tutta la delicatezza di cui fu capace.  
Lo baciò, pianissimo.  
_Domani... è ancora lontano.  
Lo è San Pietroburgo. Lo è Hasetsu.  
Esiste soltanto adesso.  
Noi. E questo silenzio._  
“Non preoccuparti,” sussurrò, stringendolo a sé. “Chiamo un taxi.”

  
 

_Continua...  
  
-_  
  
Non scrivo mai commenti a fine capitolo, ma questa volta è necessario che vi lasci con una domanda. Ovvero...  
Se la sua famiglia non lo supportava, chi ha pagato costosi anni di pattinaggio, studi e trasferte a Otabek?  
E sì, lo so, Yuri non gli ha dato i guanti. Per ora.  
E niente, vi mollo così. :P  
Al prossimo capitolo!  
_Leia_

_____

_1_ Il nome del coach di Otabek (nella mia testa)  
_2_ Ti voglio tanto bene.  
_3_ “Ho il giusto capo d'abbigliamento per te, ragazzino!”  
_4_ Bellissimo, meraviglioso.


	7. We're dancing all night, come close and hold on tight (La storia di Viktor & Chris – parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Siam tornati indietro di qualche anno, siamo tornati con Viktor e Chris._  
>  Finalmente le cose si evolveranno, ma… MA…  
> E’ un capitolo denso di slice of life, emozioni contrastanti, scelte, paure, desideri, nuovi personaggi (alcuni simpatici, altri non proprio :P) e di alcuni, piccoli momenti perfetti preludio a qualcosa di mooolto più… mh, piccante, che sta per arrivare ;)  
> E lo farà prestissimo, ovvero nel prossimo capitolo. Perché, in via del tutto eccezionale, anche il capitolo 8 sarà dedicato alla storia dei Vichris. La prima idea era infatti quella di far stare tutto in questo capitolo ma, scrivendo, mi son resa conto che sarebbe stato impossibile se non finendo per mettere giù qualcosa tipo trenta pagine Word totali, e non mi sembrava proprio il caso. (già sono logorroica in generale, ehm)  
> L’unica cosa che posso anticipare è che qualcuno, innanzitutto, avrà una piccola, grande(issima) vendetta, che Viktor farà un meraviglioso regalo di compleanno a Chris in una altrettanto meravigliosa capitale europa e che, appunto, le cose si concretizzeranno… e di molto! (ecco perché non ho cuore di farli aspettare un altro capitolo :P)  
> Grazie, come sempre, alle mie beta Sara e Lucia (da questo capitolo di aggiunge anche Haru <3) e a tutte voi, là fuori, che mi seguite con affetto!  
>   
> Tra l’altro: grazie a VOI la mia storia è al 21° posto tra le storie più popolari della sezione Yuri On Ice, e 21° su 627 fanfics è un risultato che, davvero, non avrei mai sperato di raggiungere. Inoltre sono prima nella stranissima classifica “più alta media di parole per recensione positiva sulle multicapitolo lunghe”. Che dire, son fiera di non essere solo io la logorroica, ma anche i miei stupendi recensori! XD  
> … Vi prego, continuate a lasciarmi commenti, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Su tutto <3 Le vostre parole sono sul serio il mio carburante <3  
> Buona lettura!  
> Leia
> 
> ps: non vogliatemene, davvero. E’ tutta colpa di Linda. E di Viktor. Cioè, una si fa il suo bello schemino di capitolo, e poi questi personaggi fanno di testa loro… :P  
>   
>  

_Canton Vallese, Svizzera,  
Val D'Illiez,  
28 luglio 2007,  
ore 8.45_

  
Chris recuperò gli occhiali abbandonati davanti alla finestra e, insofferente, si lasciò ricadere sulla sedia. Lo schermo del MacBook continuava ad osservarlo, implacabilmente paziente, il browser aperto sul più celebre social network dell'anno.  
Fissò la piccola finestra in basso a destra, rileggendo per l'ennesima volta le frasi che erano comparse dieci minuti prima.  
  
_**Viktor Nikiforov Official**_ _: Toc toc. Qualche giorno fa ho visto che hai accettato la mia richiesta di amicizia, e finalmente ti trovo online. Mi stavo chiedendo come stesse il mio sensuale infermiere svizzero... non ti sento da settimane. Preso anche tu dai nuovi programmi?_  
  
Il ragazzo allargò le mani sul viso, allungando le dita fin sotto le lenti tonde. Si sfregò gli occhi con un sospiro, poi si accostò alla tastiera.  
  
_**Christophe Giacometti:**_ _Ehi, Viktor! Scusami, non trovavo più gli occhiali. Sto bene, però sì, sono molto preso. Josef ha un sacco di idee, ma sto cercando di abituarmi al nuovo bilanciamento del mio corpo. Ogni salto ha un effetto diverso, rispetto a prima. Anche una semplice rotazione. E'... complicato. Frustrante. Mi sembra di dover sempre ricominciare da zero._  
  
Fece invio. Trascorsero solo un paio di secondi prima che Viktor riprendesse a digitare.  
  
_**Viktor Nikiforov Official:**_ _oh... come mai? Miopia? Comunque, mi piacerebbe molto vederti con gli occhiali. Ho sempre pensato fossero un accessorio tremendamente sexy ;-*_  
  
Chris distolse immediatamente gli occhi dal monitor e, facendo leva sulla scrivania con una mano, ruotò la sedia di lato, secco. Volse la testa verso lo squarcio di cielo azzurro incorniciato dalla grande finestra in legno di betulla sopra il proprio letto. Attese un minuto, poi lanciò una breve occhiata alla chat.  
Viktor non stava proseguendo. Aspettava che commentasse?  
Raccolse un secondo, profondo sospiro. Si girò. Nel momento in cui allungò le dita verso la scrivania, però, dall'altra parte arrivò un nuovo messaggio.  
  
_**Viktor Nikiforov Official:**_ _Ti capisco, credimi. Io ci sono passato due... no, tre anni fa. Quando il baricentro cambia è una piccola, grande crisi. Ma so che ce la puoi fare! Anche se pensavo ti fosse successo l'anno scorso, quando ti ho ritrovato completamente cambiato. Ma forse non hai ancora smesso di crescere, piccolo Chris. ;-)_  
  
Lo svizzero scrisse qualche parola ma, subito, comparve un nuovo blocco di testo.  
  
_Davvero, non vedo l'ora di rivederti. Mi manchi. Moltissimo._  
  
Una forte, improvvisa folata di vento fece sbattere l'anta della finestra contro il muro, e il contraccolpo la fece richiudere per metà. Chris si limitò a darle una scorsa veloce, mordicchiandosi nervosamente un labbro. Aveva la sensazione che il cuore volesse saltargli fuori dal petto, e cercò di limitarsi nel rileggere l'ultima riga soltanto tre volte.  
Nuovo 'ding', nuovo messaggio. Fece subito scorrere lo sguardo in giù.  
  
_A San Pietroburgo piove da una settimana. Sono piuttosto depresso, è un'estate orribile. Scommetto che lì, invece, il tempo è spettacolare. A volte cerco di immaginarmi l'agriturismo dei tuoi, sai? E immagino te, in mezzo a un prato verdissimo, a mungere mucche armato di antichi secchi in metallo :-D  
… No, dai. Ecco, magari vestito con una salopette a lanciare yodel dalla cima di una collina. Alla 'Tutti Insieme Appassionatamente', hai presente? Ahahah, okay, scherzavo... forse.  
In realtà preferisco immaginarti sulla pista. Ho visto le foto del Palladium di Champéry, e mi sembra attrezzatissimo.  
Mi piacerebbe pattinarci, un giorno. Magari una sera, dopo la chiusura... soltanto io e te. Un allenamento... privato, ecco. Dici che si potrebbe fare?_  
  
Chris si buttò contro lo schienale, roteando gli occhi verdi verso il soffitto. Si tolse gli occhiali, esasperato.  
“Cazzo, Viktor.” Premette i palmi ai lati del naso. Non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere o togliersi la maglia per l'improvvisa, inaspettata ondata di caldo che aveva cominciato a salirgli lungo l'addome. “Sei sempre così _fottutamente_ sleale, dio santo.”  
Si ributtò sul Mac. Digitò le frasi successive velocemente, senza rileggerle.  
Per la paura di cedere, e cambiare idea.  
  
_**Chris Giacometti:**_ _ahaha... in effetti la salopette me la mettevano, da piccolo. Ma non ero un bello spettacolo, credimi. :-P  
Comunque... piacerebbe anche a me. Sul serio. Ma in questo momento sono davvero in crisi. Non posso distrarmi, Viktor... lo Skate Canada è troppo vicino. Ci vedremo lì, e speriamo bene. Mi spiace che il tempo in Russia sia brutto. Cerca di fare un po' di vacanze, almeno tu. E non pensare troppo a Cao, mi raccomando. ;-) _  
  
Deglutì, e fece invio. Silenzio, per un lungo minuto.  
  
_**Viktor Nikiforov Official:**_ _oh... okay. Capisco. Sarà per un'altra volta. Magari, se vuoi, un giorno ci sentiamo. Mandami dei video dei tuoi salti... potrei darti qualche consiglio. Se ti va, voglio dire. Ahaha, no, non penso a Cao. Okay, forse giusto un pochino :-P per fortuna non siamo stati sorteggiati insieme, quest'anno. E non te lo becchi mai nemmeno tu. Sei felice?? (mi sa che è alla Cup of China con Stéphane, non lo invidio per niente.)  
Conto su di te per esplorare Ottawa, allora. E non preoccuparti. Sono sicuro che anche questo dicembre arriveremo in finale insieme.  
… ripeto, non vedo l'ora di rivederti. L'ultima volta abbiamo lasciato... molte cose in sospeso. Troppe._  
  
Chris fu tentatissimo di richiudere il laptop.  
E, allo stesso tempo, di scrivere a Viktor di precipitarsi a prendere il primo volo della giornata per Ginevra.  
Moriva dalla voglia di dirgli quanto avesse pensato a lui. Quanto _costantemente_ pensasse a lui. Ogni ora e ogni minuto, da San Pietroburgo. Ogni volta che indossava i pattini, e scendeva sul ghiaccio. O quando, dopo cena, sulla cima della collina sopra l'agriturismo si perdeva ad osservare il cielo screziato di turchese sopra i _Dents Du Midi_ _1_ _,_ immaginando i suoi occhi.  
Pensava a lui di giorno. Pensava a lui di notte. Perché ogni sera, quando chiudeva i propri, si ritrovava puntualmente nel suo appartamento, nella grande stanza con lo specchio. Imprigionato sotto le sue braccia, un istante prima che Yakov suonasse.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che poteva percepire, ancora, la sua erezione contro la propria. Il suo respiro contro il mento, caldo, mischiato all'eccitante profumo della sua pelle. La pressione del suo corpo su di sé, nudo e perfetto. I contorni di ogni minima curva dei suoi addominali.  
Avrebbe anche voluto dirgli che, quando succedeva, insinuava immediatamente le dita sotto l'elastico degli slip, afferrandosi e iniziando a masturbarsi con forza. Con un desiderio quasi doloroso, che _mai_ aveva conosciuto prima di lui.  
L'aveva fatto per anni, naturalmente – toccarsi, pensando a Viktor – ben prima del loro primo incontro a Lione, ma dopo gli Europei di Zagabria qualcosa era cambiato. Viktor Nikiforov era infatti diventato un pensiero meravigliosamente fisso, ma il ricordo delle sue mani su di sé un'assenza insopportabile.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, sì – tutto quanto. Ogni più intimo, lascivo dettaglio. Come, ad esempio, che il più delle volte non arrivava neanche ad immaginare di spingersi dentro di lui che già veniva con un fiotto convulso, restando poi a tremare rannicchiato sul bordo del letto per degli estatici, surrealmente dilatati minuti. Cercando di soffocare i gemiti contro il cuscino per non farsi sentire da sua sorella, separata da lui solamente da una spanna di legno e sughero.  
Avrebbe voluto raccontargli che finiva, poi, per addormentarsi così, cullato dagli strascichi di quello che risultava sempre essere l'orgasmo migliore della sua vita. Di rendersi perfettamente conto di essere più patetico di un dodicenne in piena tempesta ormonale, ma anche che l'illusione del calore del suo corpo era capace di fargli scordare – anche se per poco – quanto dolorosamente, disperatamente gli mancasse.  
Ma non lo fece.  
  
_**Chris Giacometti:**_ _anch'io non vedo l'ora che arrivi il Canada. Cioè, un po' sono preoccupato. Ma ce la farò. Grazie, magari te lo mando, qualche video! Sarebbe fantastico avere qualche tuo consiglio.  
… scusa ancora, è che non sono molto in mood. Però sì, ci divertiremo sicuramente, come a Zagabria :-)  
Au revoir, mon ami. Corro al Palladium._  
  
Richiuse il portatile, questa volta per davvero. Si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso, e mentre tentava di scacciare dalla testa l'ancora vividissimo ricordo delle natiche di Viktor scolpite dalle lame di luce che filtravano dalle persiane socchiuse, intimò al proprio flusso sanguigno di piantarla di defluire insistentemente verso il basso.  
Prese l'ennesimo respiro. Decisamente non c'era tempo, per _quello_.  
_E anche se ci fosse, forse dovrei semplicemente piantarla. Viktor non..._  
“... Chris?”  
Il ragazzo sobbalzò. Si affrettò ad accavallare le gambe, e ruotando di poco lo schienale lanciò un mezzo sorriso impacciato verso la porta. Fortunatamente aveva già addosso la tuta per l'allenamento. Quella larga _._  
“Uhm, Lin. Ciao.”  
Una bella ragazza con dei fluenti, ondulati capelli dorati fece capolino da dietro l'anta. Aveva occhi grandi dalle lunghe ciglia – molto simili a quelli di Chris – con, al centro, un bel verde bosco che si apriva in caldi, luminosi raggi nocciola chiaro. Era ancora in pigiama.  
“Mmmh, ciao. Non dovevi andare ad allenarti, stamattina?”  
“Sì, tra poco esco. Sono... sono un po' in ritardo.”  
Linda Giacometti fece un passo nella stanza. Incrociò le belle braccia appena muscolose, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite, quindi guardò il Mac in stand-by.  
“Con chi chattavi?”  
“... Cosa?”  
“Su Facebook. Ero in camera, ho riconosciuto il suono delle notifiche. Mh, fantastica invenzione, comunque. Sia lode al signor Zuckemberg.”  
“... Oh. Si sentono? Sul serio?”  
“Eh già.”  
“ _Ah_.”  
Chris puntò brevemente gli occhi verso il letto.  
… _Fantastico, quindi si sente anche solo un fottuto 'ding'?_  
Non era certissimo di voler sapere se sua sorella l'avesse _veramente_ sentito farsi seghe per, tipo, sette anni della sua vita.  
“Allora?”  
“Allora cosa?”  
“Voglio il nome, lo sai. Come sempre.”  
Linda allungò la linea delle accattivanti, turgide labbra rosate fino a trasformarle in una smorfia maliziosa. Chris scosse la testa.  
“Uf. Se te lo dico, però, non fare scenate. Okay?”  
“Oddio, ODDIO. Quindi è roba forte!” La ragazza fece un paio di saltelli a piedi nudi sul parquet, eccitata, stringendo ancora di più le braccia conserte contro il seno prosperoso. “Però okay. Niente scene. Promesso. _Credo_.”  
Lui la fissò. Era piuttosto certo che se ne sarebbe pentito.  
“... Viktor Nikiforov.”  
“COOOSA?”  
Linda si sporse di colpo verso il fratello, e quasi perse l'equilibrio. Ci mise qualche secondo per richiudere la mascella spalancata.  
“... E... e da quanto vi frequentate? Dal tuo bronzo, in Russia? OOOH, lo sapevo, medaglia chiama medaglia. Il fascino del podio, _mh_? Ma no, tu sei uno _stragnocco_ a prescindere, cioè, in fondo sei mio fratello. Viktor doveva accorgersi _per forza_ di te. E te lo sei già fatto? _Dimmi_ che te lo sei fatto. Com'è, a letto? Ce l'ha lun-”  
“OKAY, Lin, placati. NON ci frequentiamo e NO, non me lo sono fatto.” Chris guardò a lato. _Per pochissimo, a dire il vero._  
“Non è che devo farmeli... _tutti_ ” si affrettò a proseguire a bassa voce, muovendo appena le labbra. “Cioè, non... non per forza, ecco... ”  
Lei scoppiò a ridere.  
“Seee, certo. Come no. Gli sbavi dietro da quando hai tredici anni, Chris. E io, beh, non ho mai potuto biasimarti, quindi... cioè, dai, non ci credo che non gli sei ancora saltato addosso! E' assolutamente _impossibile_. E', tipo, sesso che cammina!”  
“Senti, ti assicuro che non...”  
“Va bene, va bene. Riformulo: perché allora – _di grazia –_ non siete ancora andati a letto insieme?”  
Linda strisciò la schiena lungo la parete, accucciandosi accanto alla porta e portando, trepidante, una mano sotto al mento.  
“Perché... cazzo, Lin, siamo amici, okay? Da... da poco.”  
Chris ruotò con lentezza sulla sedia, e il suo profilo arrivò a stagliarsi contro la finestra. Assottigliò le palpebre. Le lunghe ciglia bionde sembrarono sparire, per un attimo, nel riverbero del cielo estivo.  
“E poi, non... credo di essere alla sua altezza. Non lo sono mai stato. E certamente non lo sono adesso, che cado anche su... su un semplice doppio flip...”  
“Mhh.” La ragazza si coprì la bocca con il palmo aperto, fissandolo. Sembrò analizzarlo, quindi si risollevò con uno scatto.  
“Si può sapere che ti prende?”  
“In... che senso?”  
“Non è da te, Chris. Dire una stronzata del genere, intendo. Autostima e determinazione non ti sono mai mancati. Lo sai che è soltanto una fase... Josef continua a ripetertelo, no?”  
Il ragazzo rimase un lungo momento in silenzio. E quando la corrente fece nuovamente sbattere sia la finestra che la porta, anche lui si alzò.  
“... Non... non lo so. Non lo so, che mi prende.”  
Si allungò sul davanzale, spingendo il bel telaio in legno. La resistenza dell'aria quasi lo ributtò indietro, e dovette metterci una discreta forza per riuscire a contrastarla.  
Il sibilo del vento, lentamente, cessò. Nel momento in cui serrò la maniglia un breve suono acuto prese il suo posto.  
Chris ricadde sul letto, impiegandoci un attimo ad individuare il cellulare sopra il comodino. Lo prese, lo sbloccò. Un messaggio di Stéphane.  
  
_Ehi, bell'uomo, dove sei? :-) Josef ha appena ricevuto una telefonata dal suo avvocato. Deve dare all'ex-moglie molto più di quanto credeva. Immagina di che delizioso, squisito umore è... Ehm, penso proprio che faresti meglio a sbrigarti._  
  
“Senti, adesso... adesso devo proprio muovermi...” mormorò distrattamente. Mosse le dita sul tastierierino, veloce. “... altrimenti Josef mi ammazza.”  
Buttò il telefono sul letto, e corse ad aprire il primo cassetto del grosso armadio a muro alle proprie spalle. Prese tra le mani un bel paio di guanti viola scuro. Li aveva comprati soltanto il giorno prima, a Losanna. Erano identici a quelli che aveva sempre visto usare da Viktor in allenamento.  
“... Certo. Ma prima farai colazione.”  
Si voltò. Linda gli stava sorridendo, dolcemente materna nonostante i suoi sedici anni.  
“Papà ha messo in frigo le torte avanzate dalle cene del weekend. C'è anche del prosciutto, e delle uova raccolte stamattina. Mi raccomando, _mangia._ Non voglio venire a sapere che sei svenuto in pista. Non provarci nemmeno, a fare il depresso.” La ragazza gli fece una piccola, tenera linguaccia. “Vedrai che in pochissimo tempo tornerai a pattinare come sai. Ne sono assolutamente certa.”  
Chris si sciolse in una debole risata.  
“... Okay, okay. Grazie, Lin.”  
Lei circondò la maniglia con le dita, e fece per uscire. Si fermò.  
“Ah, dimenticavo...” Arretrò di un passo. “L'amico di Mathieu, Luc, gli ha chiesto di nuovo il tuo numero. Glielo può dare o no? E' una promessa dello slalom gigante e... beh, pare abbia un culo veramente _paura_.”  
“Oh, non lo so. In questo momento, io non...”  
Christophe abbassò meccanicamente gli occhi sui guanti. Li strinse tra le dita. Piano, spostò lo sguardo sul Mac.  
“... No, anzi.” Ebbe la certezza di sentire il proprio cuore torcersi. E quella, altrettanto orribile, di ignorarlo. “Dì a Mathieu di darglielo pure.”  
  
-  
 

 _Ottawa Marriott Hotel,  
Ontario  
2 novembre 2007_  
_ore 21.48_  
_Ricevimento privato – dopo il Galà di Skate Canada_  
  
 

“... Eeeehi, Patrick, non osare portarlo via, sai?”  
L'intera tavolata proruppe in una fragorosa risata, e Viktor si alzò in piedi. Con fare teatrale allungò un braccio, puntandolo lentamente oltre le sedie. Il calice che teneva tra le mani brillò, colmo fino all'orlo, sotto le calde luci dei lampadari di cristallo che pendevano dagli altissimi soffitti stuccati del salone.  
L'abbronzato ragazzo dai lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una coda bassa sbuffò. Fece un mezzo giro su se stesso, quindi si infilò tra i commensali per far ricadere seccamente la bottiglia di champagne nel ghiaccio. Si raddrizzò, a fatica.  
“Ohhh, ai suoi ordini, _Zar_... ” biascicò. Si allentò il nodo della cravatta cremisi, poi piegò di nuovo la schiena, esibendosi in qualcosa che somigliava ad un impacciato, traballante inchino. Una ragazza bruna ridacchiò. “... Anche se... potresti almeno lasciarci l'alcol come... come consolazione, _cazzo_ , visto che è impossibile avvicinarsi all'oro, con te nei paraggi...”  
“Già. Sei talmente _noioso_ ” aggiunse subito un secondo ragazzo alla destra di Viktor, il forte accento italiano. Aveva dei cerulei occhi blu incorniciati da decisi, affascinanti lineamenti tipici del sud della penisola. “Tra qualche anno ci ritireremo tutti quanti e il massimo che potremo fare fino ad allora, mi sa, sarà accontentarci di un bronzo. Ogni tanto, si intende. Tra te e Blaimel...”  
Viktor buttò giù con un sorso l'intero contenuto del bicchiere. Quando riabbassò la testa prese a guardare attraverso il vetro sfaccettato, le iridi color dell'oceano ridotte a due sottili fessure annebbiate.  
“ _Tsk._ Allora impegnatevi di più, _bellezze_ ” sentenziò con un'irriverente tono canzonatorio. Rilassò il braccio lungo il fianco. “Gli ori non li rubo mica, anche se Cao lo pensa. _Baaah._ E poi...”  
Sulla grande tavola tonda calò il silenzio. Tutti sembrarono osservare Viktor, ma lui restò con gli occhi fissi sul raffinato centrotavola composto da rami di acero, vetro soffiato e orchidee viola.  
“... io... _odio_ vincere.”  
Lo disse con voce pacata, incredibilmente seria. Come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
“Sul serio, lo detesto. _Diiio_ se lo detesto. Quindi prendetevela, quella medaglia. Vi prego. Fatelo una buona volta, _cazzo_.”  
Patrick richiuse lentamente la bocca, allibito, mentre la ragazza dai lucidi capelli neri allungò le lunghe dita laccate di fuxia sul proprio calice. Lo portò timidamente alla bocca, iniziando a sorseggiarlo con occhi bassi.  
“Viktor, credo che... ecco, che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza, stasera” disse il pattinatore italiano, rompendo il silenzio e togliendo delicatamente il bicchiere dalla mano dell'amico. “Forse...”  
“Oh, piantala, Andrea.” Viktor scostò subito il braccio, infastidito. Il calice cadde tra loro, tintinnando contro un piatto. “Sto benissimo. Devo... ”  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per il salone, mettendo a fuoco i contorni di ogni tavolo con estrema fatica. Sorvolò le teste di atleti, ospiti e coach fino a che, arrivato al soppalco, individuò un profilo inaspettatamente familiare. Sbatté gli occhi. Sembrava starsi dirigendo, senza fretta, verso le vetrate che portavano alla terrazza.  
“... devo solo... uscire... a prendere un po' d'aria. Scusate.”  
Il ragazzo spinse bruscamente indietro l'elegante sedia foderata di raso bianco, e passò dietro ad Andrea. Lui si voltò, mancando di poco le sue dita.  
“Viktor...!”  
L'italiano restò col braccio sollevato. Guardò il russo attraversare il salone con passo inaspettatamente stabile, raggiungere la grande scala che portava al secondo livello quindi, svelto, salirla due gradini alla volta.  
  
-  
  
“... Ormai pensavo che... non saresti nemmeno venuto.”  
Chinato a braccia incrociate sul profondo davanzale in muratura Christophe si girò, sollevandosi appena. La luce delle lampade ai lati delle porte a vetri raggiunse fiocamente le sue iridi che brillarono, tenui, di un felino, pallido verde dorato. Parve fissare Viktor come una visione attesa e, allo stesso tempo, sottilmente temuta.  
“Oh... Viktor. Ciao.”  
Il ragazzo avanzò lentamente, le mani affondate nei pantaloni grigio antracite di un elegante completo dal taglio italiano. Si fermò a pochi passi dall'amico, e lui provò a sorridere.  
“Io, non... non mi andava molto, a dire il vero. Ma sto... sto aspettando-”  
“... E' che speravo di vederti, una di queste sere. Passare... un po' di tempo insieme. Come avevamo detto” lo interruppe Viktor. “Ma ogni volta sparivi. Dopo gli allenamenti, dopo le gare. Josef... non sapeva mai dov'eri. Non mi hai mai risposto.”  
Lo svizzero sfuggì al suo sguardo, volgendo il proprio sull'incredibile panorama notturno della metropoli che si stendeva sotto di loro. Ottawa brillava per chilometri, vibrante di luci e suoni, fino a sfumare nelle acque del fiume alla loro sinistra e molto oltre, nel buio dell'orizzonte della notte canadese.  
“Lo so, perdonami. Avrei... avrei voluto anch'io, credimi. Vederti. Esplorare la città, anche questa volta... con te. Ma non credo sarebbe stata... una buona idea.” Si fermò, per poi scoppiare subito in una piccola, amara risata. “Anche se... alla fine, pure risparmiandomi notti brave e fiumi di drink... guarda com'è andata.”  
Tre, forse quattro secondi di silenzio.  
“Chris... riuscirai a qualificarti per la finale.”  
“Non lo sai.”  
“E invece ne sono sicuro.”  
Lui scosse la testa. Fece scivolare un braccio sul davanzale, girando lentamente il busto verso l'amico.  
“Sono arrivato sesto, Viktor. E ho fatto letteralmente _pena_. Mi hai visto.”  
Il russo avanzò di un passo.  
“Ma lo sai meglio di me che non sei questo, Chris _._ Sei _altro_. Molto altro. Conosciamo entrambi il vero Christophe Giacometti, e...”  
Viktor allungò improvvisamente un braccio, allargando le dita e posandole sul petto dell'amico all'altezza del cuore. Lui sollevò gli occhi. La luce della terrazza arrivava a sfiorare, morbida, anche quelli di Viktor, ma allo svizzero bastò per scorgere l'azzurro trasparente sotto le sue ciglia. Quello del cielo di luglio, sopra le montagne della Val d'Illiez.  
“... e so che è ancora _qui_.” Chris sentì il suo palmo premergli il torace, dolcemente. “Devi solo tornare a credere che puoi farcela. Che puoi... _esserci_. Il baricentro non c'entra. Non davvero, e lo sai benissimo.”  
Qualcuno fece scorrere una delle porte. Per un attimo i suoni del banchetto penetrarono il silenzio della notte ma, subito, tornarono nuovamente oltre i vetri della sala, seguendo la persona che li aveva fatti momentaneamente uscire. I due ragazzi non si voltarono nemmeno.  
“Viktor, perché... perdi il tuo tempo con me?”  
Christophe gli circondò il polso sottile con le dita. Cercò di spostarlo, ma l'amico non sembrava intenzionato a muoverlo.  
“... Che... domanda è, Chris?”  
Il giovane biondo si inumidì le labbra.  
“Sei Viktor Nikiforov. Da nemmeno quattro anni sei nella categoria senior e... voglio dire, hai già vinto più ori tu di qualsiasi altro pattinatore nella sua intera carriera. Ed io, invece... ”  
“... e tu sei una persona fantastica. Non pensi che mi basti?”  
Lo svizzero si interruppe. Aveva ancora gli occhi fissi sulle loro mani, e non fu in grado di sollevarli. _Non volle_ , sollevarli. Forse perché, improvvisamente, qualcosa aveva iniziato a pungerli.  
Finalmente, Viktor mosse il polso. Ma solo per ruotarlo, e catturare le dita di Christophe tra le proprie.  
“Chris, credi davvero che mi interessi? Quante medaglie vinci a stagione, o quanti salti con coefficiente di difficoltà superiore a cinque riesci ad infilare in un programma?” mormorò il ragazzo, veloce, improvvisamente più vicino. “Là fuori ci sono già abbastanza persone che mi idolatrano come un dio, e... lo sai, non ho bisogno di queste stronzate. Vorrei... vorrei invece avere accanto qualcuno che sappia che anch'io posso essere... _altro_. Ma sai anche questo.”  
Sorrise.  
“Ricordi cosa ti ho detto a Zagabria? Basta perfezione. Basta... aspettative. Per me, ma anche per te. Voglio che tu torni ad essere te stesso non per vederti collezionare il mio stesso numero di vittorie, ma perché non ce la faccio, non... _riesco_ a vederti così. Perché questo _non sei_ tu. Perché sei spaventato, da mesi, e vorrei che non lo fossi. Non quando sei insieme a me. Non... a causa mia.”  
Calò un lungo silenzio. Si guardarono, e mentre Viktor gli abbassava la mano – intrecciando le sue dita tra le proprie, poi lasciandole, quindi iniziando a percorrere il palmo di Chris solo con le punte, leggero – circondò la sua schiena con l'altro braccio, per stringerlo a sé con una dolcezza lentissima. I loro addomi finalmente si toccarono, e il diciassettenne cercò faticosamente di continuare a respirare.  
Riuscì a raggiungere il collo del russo con un palmo aperto. Glielo accarezzò, cercando la pelle oltre il tessuto inamidato del colletto della camicia. Cominciò a salire con impazienza fino alla mascella e quando arrivò a sfiorargli la bocca col pollice, Viktor abbassò a sua volta gli occhi sulle sue perfette, seducenti labbra socchiuse.  
“Viktor... ”  
Un rumore sordo. E il brusio della sala, di nuovo, che si riversava nel silenzio.  
“Questa... questa porta è difettosa, dannazione...”  
Chris fece istintivamente un passo indietro, mentre un piccolo brivido gli percorreva la spina dorsale. Allo stesso tempo qualcosa, dentro di lui, sembrò incrinarsi, spalancandosi immediatamente in una voragine che, lo sapeva, non avrebbe avuto una fine.  
Viktor sbatté gli occhi, e lasciò la mano di Chris. Uno stridio.  
“... aaaperta, finalmente. OH! Eccolo, infatti è qui! LUC!”  
Una bella donna nordica sui quarantacinque anni avanzò speditamente verso i due ragazzi, attraversando la penombra della terrazza e allargando progressivamente le labbra sottili in un sorriso allegro. Indossava un lungo abito blu notte, i capelli chiarissimi acconciati in un elegante semiraccolto.  
“Christophe, carissimo! Scusa il ritardo. Abbiamo dovuto presenziare ad un altro, _noooiosissimo_ party prima di venire qui. Ma Luc ha finalmente trovato altri sponsor, non è fantastico?”  
Coprì le mani di Chris con le proprie e lui annuì, muto.  
“... Oh, dimenticavo. Mi dispiace per il tuo piazzamento, Luc mi ha detto. Sono... certa che la prossima gara andrà meglio!”  
“Ah...” Lo svizzero guardò un momento in basso, scuotendosi. “Grazie, Anne. Ne... ne sono sicuro anch'io.”  
Viktor era rimasto ad osservare lo scambio di battute in silenzio. Il suo sguardo indugiò a lungo su quello di Chris, e quando lui se ne accorse cercò affannosamente le tasche dei pantaloni. Le trovò e, nervoso, vi affondò le mani.  
“Ecco, Anne, lui... lui è Viktor Nikiforov, ma sono certa che tu lo conosca perfettamente” riprese, impacciato. “Medaglia d'oro, ieri, con ventun punti di distacco dall'argento. Ha sfiorato il nuovo record del mondo in entrambi i programmi. E lei, Viktor... è Anne Kyllönen, oro per la Finlandia nello slalom femminile per tre Olimpiadi consecutive negli anni novanta e oggi coach e manager di Luc Aymonir, grande promessa svizzera della prossima stagione sciistica, e...”  
“CHRIS, _mon chou_ _2_ , eccoti qui!” esclamò in quel momento una profonda voce dall'accento francese. “Dentro non ti trovavamo...”  
Dalla sala si avvicinò un altissimo ragazzo dai folti capelli scuri. Aveva spalle larghe e un petto decisamente muscoloso, stretto in una cangiante camicia scura appena sbottonata. Non portava la giacca.  
Si accostò a Chris e, senza degnare Viktor di uno sguardo, lo baciò con passione.  
Lui sembrò restare immobile tentando, dopo un po', di insinuare un braccio tra loro per allentare la stretta, inutilmente. Quando finalmente si separarono, Viktor sentì Luc sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio di Chris. Lo svizzero allungò subito la linea delle labbra in un faticoso, tiratissimo sorriso.  
“Luc! Chris mi stava presentando il signor Nikiforov, la... mmh, _Leggenda Russa_ ” sillabò con enfasi Anne, aprendo il braccio e allargando le dita coperte di anelli in direzione di Viktor. “Ieri ha...”  
“Sì, sì, ho sentito” la sovrastò sbrigativamente lui, tendendo una mano al russo. “Complimenti, _fenomeno_. Pigli tutto tu ormai, _mh_? Così si fa. _Vainqueurs, toujours_ _3_. Ma ogni tanto cerca di lasciare qualcosa anche al mio povero Christophe, eeeh?”  
Scoppiò a ridere, piuttosto sguaiatamente. Viktor gli lasciò la mano. Lo fissò senza muoversi, glaciale, e Chris distolse lo sguardo da entrambi.  
“Sei... il ragazzo di Chris, mi sembra di capire.”  
“Oh, ci puoi scommettere, bello. Sono in Canada per affari, _diciamo_ , ma non potevo proprio non raggiungerlo per sostenerlo durante le gare, e...”  
“Mh, a dire il vero si sono concluse tutte ieri. Pomeriggio.”  
Luc scrollò le grosse spalle con una risatina.  
“Ohhh, lo so _Vik,_ amico. Ma sai, non ce l'ho proprio fatta ad arrivare prima. Tra un'intervista e un contratto... insomma, è sempre un cazzo di delirio. Però stasera si festeggia, e... mhhh, di sicuro recupereremo _alla grande._ Non è vero, _tesoro_?”  
Il ragazzo allungò una mano dietro la schiena di Chris. Viktor lo osservò spostarla velocemente oltre la vita dell'amico per poi stringerla, lascivo, intorno alla sua natica.  
“Non... n-non c'è molto da... festeggiare, Luc...” balbettò subito lo svizzero, affrettandosi a spostare le dita dello sciatore dal proprio fondoschiena. “Anzi, domani devo già tornare. Devo... devo assolutamente riprendere gli allenamenti in vista dell'NHK, e... ”  
“Aaah, che palle. E io che volevo andare un po' in giro.” Luc si staccò da lui, visibilmente seccato. “Mh, vorrà dire che ci rivedremo in Svizzera a fine mese. Credo che starò qui ancora un po'. Forse mi pagano un altro paio di giorni tutto compreso, sai com'è... non posso certo rifiutare, insomma, sarei idiota. E poi devo subito andare in Finlandia con Anne, lo sai... iniziamo a provare qualche pista nuova...”  
Chris non replicò. Anne, invece, osservò Luc, annuendo soddisfatta.  
“Dunque, che ne dite se rientriamo?” esclamò. “Se penso alla prossima settimana, in effetti, mi sento male. Abbiamo un milione di cose da fare, e... okay, ho _decisamente_ bisogno di bere qualcosa.”  
Si volse verso Viktor, sulle labbra un nuovo, esagerato sorriso di circostanza.  
“Signor Nikiforov, si unisce a noi?”  
Lui dondolò lentamente sulle gambe.  
“Grazie, ma credo che... ecco, vi lascerò da soli. Cioè, lascerò soli Chris e Luc, mi... mi sembra di capire che dopo stasera non si vedranno... per un po'” mormorò con voce incolore, cercando il davanzale con una mano. D'un tratto sentiva nuovamente il cuore in gola, il battito lievemente accelerato. “Meglio che... che torni da basso, ecco.”  
“Oooh, grazie, amico” ridacchiò Luc. Tornò a palpare sfacciatamente i glutei di Chris. “Ce la godremo _sicuramente_. E tu in gamba, eh? Mi raccomando. Prenditele tutte, quelle belle medaglie luccicanti. E' quello che facciamo noi campioni, no?”  
Rise di nuovo e lo svizzero lo lasciò fare, troppo a disagio per poter reagire. Tenne gli occhi fissi a terra, non osando nemmeno sfiorare quelli di Viktor. Lui restò aggrappato alla terrazza ancora per una manciata di secondi. La testa gli girava.  
“Ci sentiamo, Chris” mormorò infine, meccanico.  
Ebbe l'impressione di aver parlato da dentro una bolla e mentre ascoltava, stranito, il rimbombo delle proprie parole dentro la testa – oltre che quello del proprio cuore, appena sotto le clavicole – si staccò dal muro. Cercò di focalizzare la porta a vetri in fondo alla terrazza, ignorando i contorni della propria visuale che, improvvisamente, erano tornati a farsi annebbiati. Si impose di mettere un piede dietro l'altro.  
E mentre scendeva le scale reggendosi al corrimano in legno, Viktor riuscì soltanto a pensare allo champagne rimasto al tavolo. Si domandò se Patrick l'avesse già finito.  
E se, in caso, avrebbe potuto chiederne un'altra bottiglia. Magari due.  
 

-  
 

_San Pietroburgo,  
31 dicembre 2007,  
ore 10.05_

 

 _ **IL GHIACCIO SI E' SCIOLTO?**  
Lite tra la coppia gay più chiacchierata del giovane mondo sportivo. Christophe Giacometti rovescia cesto del ghiaccio addosso a Luc Aymonir al party di Natale di Yves Saint Laurent. Era il nuovo testimonial. La manager e coach Anne Kyll_ _ö_ _nen: invidioso, Luc ha troppo successo_  
 

Viktor rilesse un'altra volta il titolo. Poi l'intero articolo. Così come aveva fatto nell'ultima mezz'ora con altri cinque che riportavano la stessa notizia.  
Cliccò sulla galleria di foto, trovando solo pochi scatti rubati che ritraevano Luc e Chris insieme: sempre distanti, sempre apparentemente colti in mezzo a una discussione. Le scorse velocemente, senza guardarle davvero. Alla fine si lasciò cadere all'indietro con un sospiro a metà tra il sollevato e il preoccupato, allungando il braccio che stringeva il cellulare tra le lenzuola ancora sfatte.  
Makkachin saltò dietro la sua testa. Si accucciò tra i cuscini, scodinzolante, e Viktor lo scrutò sottosopra spingendo la nuca color della luna contro il materasso.  
“... Makacchin, lo faccio?”  
Il barboncino lo fissò. Inclinò la testa, emettendo un lungo, modulato mugolio.  
“Mhhh, lo prendo per un sì.” Il ragazzo sollevò il cellulare davanti a sé. Uscì dal browser, entrò nella rubrica. Scorse velocemente i nomi, e quando trovò quello che stava cercando spinse il tasto centrale.  
Restò disteso con gli occhi chiusi, il telefono accostato all'orecchio. Cinque squilli a vuoto.  
“... Viktor.”  
Li riaprì.  
“Ehi, buon anno. Lo so, sono un un po' in anticipo. Ma stasera ho promesso a mia madre che avrei passato il capodanno con lei, per la prima volta dopo... uhm, sei anni. Quindi puoi capire come le cose potrebbero farsi complicate, e lunghe. Molto lunghe.” Si portò una mano sulla fronte, tirando indietro i ciuffi argentati. “Volevo... volevo sentirti con calma, Chris.”  
Una debole risata. Bassa, malinconica, involontariamente seducente. Viktor se la gustò sorridendo.  
“Grazie. Anche a te. Scusa se non ti ho chiamato il giorno del tuo compleanno, ma...”  
“Tranquillo. So che festeggiate il Natale. E poi...” Si inumidì un labbro. “... ho appena letto. Patrick mi ha... inviato un po' di link.”  
Qualche secondo di silenzio. Un brusio di auto in sottofondo.  
“Oh. L'hai... saputo, quindi.” Ancora una pausa. “Avrei... avrei dovuto farlo molto prima. Lo so.”  
“Chris...”  
“Luc è sempre stato un indecente, inqualificabile coglione. E io un... completo idiota.”  
“... uhm, forse giusto un attimo. Per l'inqualificabile coglione, dico” rise subito Viktor. “Dio, Chris, se non l'avessi fatto tu ci avrei pensato io. Ma non sarei stato così gentile. A Ottawa volevo lanciarlo giù dalla terrazza.”  
“... sul serio?”  
“Sul serio. Oltre a riempirlo di schiaffi, naturalmente.” Il russo prese un lunghissimo respiro, cercando di controllare la voce. “Per fargli tenere a posto quelle... quelle _cazzo_ di mani.”  
Si sollevò lentamente a sedere, e Chris tacque. Dall'altro capo del telefono, per una lunga manciata di secondi, si sentirono soltanto le campane di una chiesa lontana.  
“... E' solo che...” I rintocchi cessarono. “... Chris... ma perché?”  
Un sospiro. Breve.  
“Te l'ho detto, perché sono un idiota.”  
“Non sei un idiota.”  
“Allora deve essere uscito un mio... lato masochistico che non sapevo di avere. Per forza.”  
Viktor abbassò gli occhi sul parquet, decidendo di ignorare la sua risata.  
“... Cos'è successo al party, esattamente?”  
“Mh.” Un altro sospiro. “Ho... sentito per caso Luc dire ad Anne che stava pensando di... _cambiarmi_. Come un accessorio, hai presente? Perché ormai... non ero più alla sua altezza. Perché se dovevo arrivare soltanto quinto alla finale del Gran Prix era... molto meglio se proprio non mi qualificavo.” La voce di Chris sembrò tremare. Fu soltanto un attimo. Viktor si passò il telefono nell'altro palmo, e si alzò dal letto. “Stavo iniziando a fargli fare... _brutte figure._ Mi aveva _scelto_ convinto che stessi... ascendendo come lui nell'olimpo dei giovani sportivi, ma forse... forse si era sbagliato, dopotutto...”  
Sembrò pensare se proseguire. Viktor sentì che riprendeva fiato.  
“... Anche se... un po' gli scocciava, perché ero... bravo a letto.”  
A quella frase lo svizzero si bloccò. Viktor ebbe la netta sensazione di riuscire a percepire tutta la sua vergogna, la tristezza, le spire soffocanti dei suoi rimorsi. Allo stesso tempo, rovente come brace, sentì un moto di pura rabbia salire dal fondo del proprio stomaco. Serrò le dita a pungo.  
… _Per una volta, almeno, non è quella cazzo di ansia._  
“... Quel... quel grandissimo figlio di puttana. Credeva che tu fossi un'auto? O un... ”  
“Viktor, non importa. E' finita. Lasciagli pensare quello che vuole. A lui e ad Anne.”  
Il ragazzo attraversò il corridoio, e arrivato in sala lanciò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra. Sospirò. Grosse gocce di pioggia rigavano i vetri, rincorrendosi veloci. Non troppo lontano crepitò un tuono. Improvvisamente la casa piombò nella penombra, come fosse già sera, mentre le luci delle auto giù in strada iniziavano a muoversi sfocate sul soffitto, in una danza lenta e quasi onirica. Viktor prese ad osservarle. Con altri due lunghi, controllati sospiri cercò di calmarsi.  
“... Okay, okay. Come... come stai tu, adesso?”  
“Uhm. Hai un'altra domanda?”  
“Vorrei avere una risposta a questa, Chris.”  
“Viktor, davvero... non lo so” mormorò lui. “E' che... mi sembra di aver rovinato tutto. Nella mia vita. Nella nostra amicizia. E'... è da mesi che rovino tutto, e...” Un'altra pausa. “... Non so perché.”  
“Non hai rovinato proprio nulla. Ma...” Viktor appoggiò un palmo accanto alla bella maniglia in ottone della finestra. Il vetro era gelido, sotto la pelle. “... voglio... no, _ho bisogno_ di vederti. E quando succederà... finalmente ne parleremo.” Socchiuse gli occhi, abbassando appena il tono. “ _Davvero_ , questa volta.”  
Attese. Chris sembrò respirare appena più veloce.  
“Anch'io voglio vederti. E recuperare il... tempo perso.” Il russo lo immaginò sorridere, le labbra più sfrontatamente provocanti su cui avesse mai posato gli occhi circondati dall'usuale velo di barba castana. “Ma... ma adesso tu hai i Campionati Russi, e... non so quando riusciremo a farlo. Gli Europei sono dietro l'angolo, e io devo...”  
“Mi basta questo, per ora. Mi basta saperlo.” Viktor staccò la mano dalla finestra. “Che hai... voglia di vedermi...”  
Il ragazzo cercò con lo sguardo l'orologio a parete appeso accanto alla libreria. Restò a fissarlo un istante, poi si precipitò di nuovo in camera. Recuperò il portatile, lo accese.  
“... Non ero mai riuscito a fartelo dire, Chris.”  
Sentì lo svizzero respirare ancora, forte, contro il microfono.  
“Ho... sempre avuto voglia di vederti. Ma ora sai... beh, che sono un idiota masochista.”  
Viktor digitò una stringa di testo nel motore di ricerca del browser. Fece invio. Sorrise.  
“Mi sei mancato, idiota masochista.”  
“... anche tu.” Due, forse tre secondi. “Da morire.”  
“E'... è bello sentirtelo dire. Anche questo. _Finalmente_.”  
Il russo udì un vociare indistinto. Qualche risata. Chris emise un piccolo, veloce sbuffo scocciato.  
“Viktor... Scusami, ma ora devo andare. Mi sono lasciato convincere da Linda ad unirmi a una cena che sta organizzando con i suoi amici, stasera. Li aiuto con un po' di spesa, sono sceso in paese e mi sta aspettando dall'altra parte della strada. Anche se...” Lo sentì salutare il gruppo, tiepido. “... ho la sensazione che questo sarà il Capodanno peggiore della mia vita. Vorrei svegliarmi direttamente tra altri dodici mesi. O, in alternativa, vederti subito. Ma entrambe le opzioni sono impossibili, per cui...”  
“... Chris.”  
“... Mh?”  
“Non sarà il Capodanno peggiore della tua vita.”  
“... Grazie, davvero, ma tranquillo, sto bene. Starò... starò bene.”  
“Okay. Ti chiamo domani. Buon anno, piccolo Chris.”  
“Buon... anno a te, Viktor.”  
L'ultima cosa che il russo udì dall'altra parte del telefono, prima di riagganciare, fu un'allegra voce femminile dall'accento molto simile a quello di Chris, ma dalla cadenza leggermente diversa. Non riuscì a distinguere chiaramente alcuna parola, ma fu certo che si trattasse uno strano, creativo miscuglio tra francese e italiano, e lo adorò. Posò il telefono sul tavolo, quindi guardò nuovamente fuori.  
Densi cumuli grigi coprivano il cielo di San Pietroburgo, gonfi di pioggia, rimpianti e malinconie di fine anno. L'acqua continuava a riversarsi per le strade come se il cielo si fosse squarciato a metà, ma Viktor fissò l'orizzonte come se non stesse affatto osservando la mattina invernale più triste dell'inverno russo.  
Tornò a sedersi davanti al computer, e Makacchin gli trotterellò accanto. Portò le dita sulla tastiera. Con dolcezza, sorrise ancora.

  
-  
  
_Val D'Illiez,  
ore 23.05_  
  
“Ehi, Chris! Passiamo a prendere Alexandre e Nadine e e già che ci siamo portiamo su altra legna!”  
Il ragazzo si tirò su dal prato. Fece fare un altro giro alla bella sciarpa verde che portava, lenta, sul collo del piumino, poi lanciò uno sguardo ai due amici.  
“Okay. Controllo io il fuoco.”  
Loro gli risposero con un cenno della mano, esclamando un veloce _'_ _ _à toute__ _4_ _'_ che si disperse subito nella valle mescolandosi al freddo e al vento che aveva cominciato a soffiare, gentile, da nord. Sparirono oltre il lieve declivio che portava giù in strada e Chris restò seduto sulla cima della piccola altura a fissare le fiamme che, poco più in basso, continuavano a guizzare nel buio, veloci. Si alzò solo dopo dei lunghissimi minuti e, senza fretta, ridiscese la collina.  
Era scappato dalla cena organizzata da Linda poco prima delle ventidue. Non che la compagnia fosse così spiacevole, ma quando gli amici di sua sorella avevano cominciato a raccontare di ex fidanzati, cotte impossibili e melodrammatiche storie travagliate – dopo qualche bicchiere di _Chasselas_ _5_ di troppo, tra fiumi di lacrime e fazzoletti di carta sparsi per tutta la tavolata – Chris si era sentito soffocare da una strana, subdola depressione strisciante. Era quindi uscito velocemente, giusto un attimo prima che Linda portasse in tavola il consueto Pandoro fatto da sua nonna per l'ultima cena dell'anno. Nessuno l'aveva notato.  
Scendendo le scale si era reso conto che era la prima volta che ci rinunciava in diciassette anni di vita, ma sentire l'aria della sera nelle narici l'aveva talmente, istantaneamente confortato che aveva raggiunto la strada quasi correndo dal sollievo. Per una volta, nonna Benedetta l'avrebbe sicuramente perdonato.  
Aveva poi camminato per almeno quindici minuti sotto le stelle che, brillanti, rilucevano in un cielo pulitissimo con la sola compagnia di un sottile, latteo spicchio di luna. Alla radura era arrivato senza quasi accorgersene, e solo quando Linda gli aveva telefonato per chiedergli dove fosse finito aveva notato Lucas e Thèo intenti a costruire una pira nel prato adiacente al bosco.  
_Ehi, Chris, vuoi bruciare qualcosa anche tu?_ gli aveva chiesto Lucas. _Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia lasciarti alle spalle. Quest'anno abbiamo pensato che ci voleva proprio. Non lo facevamo da anni._  
E allora si era fermato a guardarli. Accatastare la legna e accendere il fuoco, pazientemente, rispettando i tempi delle fiamme. L'aveva trovato affascinante, meditativo, misteriosamente rassicurante – gli sembrò un antico rito dimenticato e sacro, d'un tratto riconquistato. Come ipnotizzato, aveva cominciato a girare a lungo intorno al falò chiedendosi cosa avrebbe voluto regalare al suo miracoloso potere di purificazione e alla fine, per puro caso, affondando le mani nel piumino si era ritrovato tra le dita il fazzoletto di seta che Luc portava nel taschino al party di Saint Laurent. Lo sciatore glie l'aveva dato per pulirsi le mani quando un cameriere gli aveva per sbaglio rovesciato sulle dita dello champagne, ma Chris non aveva la benché minima idea di come fosse finito nella tasca di quella giacca. Forse, però, non era stato un caso.  
L'aveva quindi sollevato davanti agli occhi e, facendo un passo verso le fiamme, immediatamente lanciato tra la legna rovente. Vederlo bruciare gli aveva procurato un sottile piacere, ma nulla di più. Perché poi era arrivato il vuoto. E la sensazione, netta, di aver buttato via interi mesi della sua vita.  
“Sono un idiota. Soltanto un idiota.”  
Chris si avvicinò alla pira. Con lo sguardo seguì le scintille che salivano verso il cielo scuro. Sospirò, rumorosamente.  
“... No-ooo, non lo sei. Te l'ho già detto. O se lo sei... credimi, sei un irresistibile, _adorabile_ idiota.”  
Lo svizzero riabbassò la testa con uno scatto. Una slanciata figura dai contorni vaghi sembrava indugiare oltre il falò, seminascosta nella penombra, e soltanto dopo un po' – con esasperante, studiata lentezza – entrò finalmente nell'anello di luce creato dalle fiamme.  
“Non... non è possibile...”  
Gli occhi trasparenti di Viktor cercarono una strada verso quelli di Chris tra gli spiragli della mutevole ragnatela di lingue color dell'oro che li separava. Un piccolo sorriso beffardo gli increspò un angolo della bocca e, immediatamente, il giovane biondo aggirò il fuoco, incredulo.  
Il russo continuò ad osservarlo tra il divertito e l'intenerito, il lungo cappotto blu sbottonato fino alla vita. Accanto, un piccolo trolley. Piantò una mano guantata sul fianco.  
“... Okay, parliamone, in che razza di posto _assurdo_ vivi? Ho chiesto di te e della tua famiglia ad almeno dieci persone, giù a Champéry, per poi scoprire che in realtà non ci stai, a Champéry. Alla fine mi ha accompagnato a casa vostra tuo cugino Henri – o forse è Eric? Simpatico, risata giusto un filo inquietante, magari – che veniva su a portare ai tuoi una torta da parte dell'amica della zia di... va bè, _qualcuno_ , e quando tua sorella mi ha aperto la porta è quasi svenuta. Ragazza adorabile, davvero, nonostante le ottocento domande che mi ha fatto in meno di trenta secondi. Alcune un po' indecenti, _mmh_. E balbettando, sempre.” Viktor aveva iniziato a gesticolare. Animatamente. “Ti somiglia, sai? Gli occhi. Ce li avete _uguali,_ bellissimi. Credo mi abbia anche palpato – ama i pettorali maschili o è una mia impressione? Cioè, non che mi sia dispiaciuto, intendiamoci. Non sono attratto dalle donne ma per lei potrei fare un'eccezione, _ahaha,_ sarà che è tua sorella – e dopo avermi offerto quattro fette di... mhh, _'Pan-do-ro'_? – te lo dico, Chris, io _lo AMO,_ devi regalarmene uno ogni anno, ne ho assolutamente _bisogno_ – mi ha più o meno spiegato dov'eri. Sempre balbettando, s'intende. In realtà non ho assolutamente idea come sia riuscito a trovarti, cioè, qui è il _nulla cosmico_ al quadrato _,_ e se devo dire la verità non so nemmeno perché mi sia portato il trolley dietro. Uhm, probabilmente le rotelle sono completamente ricoperte di cacca di vacca, ormai... ”  
Sospirò, allegro.  
“... A proposito, c’è qualcos’altro, in Svizzera, oltre a prati, case di legno e mucche?”  
Chris ascoltò la voce di Viktor accompagnare il crepitio del fuoco senza riuscire a interromperlo, e solo dopo una buona manciata di secondi fu vagamente in grado di metabolizzare il suo assurdo, surreale torrente di parole. E, ancora prima, la sua presenza.  
“Mi hai... chiamato soltanto stamattina, come... cioè...” balbettò. Improvvisamente registrò anche gli imbarazzanti commenti su Linda. Perché sua sorella lo era. _Imbarazzante_. Molto, molto spesso. Li scacciò, rimandandoli a dopo. “... Quando... hai preso l’aereo?”  
Viktor allentò la sciarpa celeste che portava intorno al collo. La piega delle sue labbra si fece morbida.  
“Circa quattro ore dopo la nostra telefonata. Sono arrivato a Ginevra alle venti.”  
“Ma... ma il tre gennaio, tu...”  
“Sì, ho i Campionati. Per questo ho promesso a Yakov di tornare entro domani sera. In caso contrario... mhhh, potrei essere un uomo morto prima del due.”  
I capelli color dell'argento del ragazzo si alzarono nel vento. Rise. Qualche scintilla rossa gli passò oltre la testa, spegnendosi subito nel buio alle sue spalle.  
“Alla fine... come vedi, mi sono invitato da solo. Spero... non ti dispiaccia” riprese, il tono di voce improvvisamente carezzevole. Gli specchi limpidi delle sue iridi sorrisero insieme alle labbra. Erano mutate in una malinconica linea adorante, e Viktor guardò Christophe come se non avesse aspettato di fare altro per molto, molto tempo.  
“Per una volta... volevo essere io a salvare te, Chris.”  
Lui sbatté le palpebre. Era troppo vicino al fuoco. Sentiva il calore bruciargli la guancia, ma si limitò a fare soltanto un passo a lato. Poi, ne fece un altro in avanti.  
“... Perché, tu... salvi le persone?”  
“Mhh, qualche volta. Idea romantica di mia madre. In fondo, sono il suo eroe” ridacchiò piano Viktor. “Come sai... mhh, _perfettamente_ , succede più spesso che mi salvino gli altri, ma chi sono io per distruggerle l'idea mitica che ha di suo figlio?”  
Un ciocco di legno scoppiettò, producendo una piccola esplosione di faville che ricadde subito sulla prima brace, incandescente, alla base della pira. Le fiamme tremolarono nel vento e mentre si allungavano verso la luna in una piccola, ipnotica danza, Chris coprì velocemente la distanza che lo separava da Viktor.  
Gli gettò le braccia al collo e, stringendolo con tutta la forza che aveva, lo baciò.  
Il russo chiuse subito le mani intorno alle sue guance. Lo attirò ancora più vicino, rispondendo alle sue labbra con una lentezza languida e dolcissima. Chris, allora, si abbandonò alla sua lingua. Lasciò che il ragazzo esplorasse a lungo la sua bocca e quando Viktor inclinò il viso lo svizzero gli raggiunse la nuca, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli e spingendosi a sua volta dentro di lui.  
“Le tue labbra sono... decisamente calde, quasi bollenti...” sussurrò il giovane dai capelli color della luna con un piccolo sorriso, riprendendo fiato. “Avevi... davvero voglia di baciarmi... ”  
“... Scemo”, rise debolmente Chris. Percorse i contorni del cappotto di Viktor con le mani, e quando risalì verso la sciarpa celeste la afferrò, tirandolo a sé. “Mhh. _Questa_... la conosco.”  
“E io conosco _questa_ ” replicò subito lui sfiorando la sua. Insinuò le dita sotto la lana verde, cercando la zip del piumino di Chris e abbassandogliela, rapido, fino alla vita. Tornò subito sul suo collo. Fece scivolare il palmo sotto il bordo del maglione che gli percorreva la linea delle clavicole. “Ho aspettato questo bacio per mesi. E ho aspettato te, Chris. Ho aspettato... che ti _ritrovassi_.”  
Lui lo guardò, i grandi occhi verdi che riflettevano, lucidi, il bagliore delle fiamme.  
“Ci ho messo tanto. Troppo.”  
“A volte è necessario. Metterci tanto. Per un... sacco di cose.”  
“Ma mi sono fatto umiliare. Usare.”  
“Hai imparato cosa non vuoi. E, alla fine, ti sei ricordato chi sei.” Viktor salì fino al suo zigomo con le labbra socchiuse. “ _Christophe_...”  
Un vociare vago salì velocemente dalla strada. I due si separarono, e quando Lucas e Thèo riapparvero nella radura seguiti da un'alta ragazza dai capelli rossi e da un uomo apparentemente molto più grande, Chris si affrettò a fare le presentazioni.  
Dopo aver posato a terra le pile di legna che tenevano tra le braccia, i ragazzi strinsero allegramente la mano a Viktor. Non sembravano avere la benché minima idea di chi fosse, e il russo sembrò tremendamente compiaciuto dal lusso dell'anonimato. Chris scosse piano la testa, afferrando al volo il suo eloquente, gongolante sorriso. Nadine, nel frattempo, lasciò cadere sull'erba un sacco presumibilmente pieno di oggetti da bruciare e, ridendo, disse qualcosa riguardo al fuoco. Thèo annuì, serio, mentre gli altri due corsero a recuperare bicchieri e vino lasciati nella borsa frigo in fondo al prato. Mancavano solo venti minuti alla mezzanotte.  
“Ragazzi, io... porto il mio amico a vedere la vista sulla valle e... i fuochi, ecco. Torniamo... torniamo dopo. Voi brindate pure. E... bruciate, ovviamente” disse Chris passando un braccio dietro la schiena di Viktor. Lui sorrise, e Lucas li squadrò.  
“Mhh, nessun problema” ridacchiò il ragazzo, allusivo. “Lascia pure qui la valigia, Viktor. Ti prometto che non la lanciamo nel fuoco.”  
I due si allontanarono, addentrandosi velocemente in mezzo agli alberi. Chris tirò fuori il cellulare per fare luce. Qualche primo fuoco d'artificio multicolore aveva già cominciato a brillare dietro le fronde dei sempreverdi del piccolo bosco, ma il giovane russo sembrava rapito unicamente dai contorni sfumati del corpo di Chris che, agile, avanzava ad una manciata di centimetri da lui sullo stretto sentiero appena in salita immerso nel buio.  
Dopo qualche minuto una grossa radice si parò davanti a loro, appena prima di un dislivello piuttosto impegnativo. Lo svizzero, allora, si girò. Tese una mano all'amico, e lui la afferrò. Chris lo issò subito accanto a sé, ma sembrò scivolare. Viktor, allora, gli afferrò l'altro braccio. Barcollarono. Si strinsero istintivamente l'uno all'altro, finendo per crollare ai piedi dell'alta quercia che dominava il piccolo, incantevole spiazzo che si era aperto davanti a loro.  
“Mhh, siamo davvero dei pattinatori aggraziati, non c'è che dire” scoppiò subito a ridere Chris, rotolando goffamente contro il tronco. Viktor lo imitò.  
“Dotati di equilibrio, soprattutto. Come va il tuo baricentro, Chris?”  
Restarono abbracciati a lungo, incapaci di smettere di ridere. Alla fine Viktor si asciugò gli angoli degli occhi riuscendo, con estrema fatica, a tornare serio. Aiutò Chris a mettersi seduto. Davanti a loro la valle riluceva di piccole luci tremolanti, un bellissimo presepe lontano sotto un terso manto stellato.  
“... E'... meraviglioso qui, Chris. Davvero. Sono... felice di essere venuto. Anche solo per poche ore.”  
Lui gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita.  
“Sono felice che ti piaccia. Ma resta il fatto che...” Ridacchiò. “... sei pazzo, Viktor Nikiforov. Completamente... completamente _pazzo._ E se fossi in tua madre, decisamente non ti perdonerei.”  
“Mh, le ho detto che era una questione di vita o di morte. La faccenda dell'eroe, sai? E' bastato poco, per convincerla.” Viktor guardò Chris, sornione. “Starà benissimo anche senza di me, credimi. Come sempre.”  
L'altro tacque. Contemplò la vista per un istante.  
“... Pensi che... lo fosse davvero?”  
“Cosa, una faccenda da eroi?”  
“Una questione di vita o di morte.”  
Chris sembrò indagare nell'azzurro delle sue iridi e Viktor gli si accostò, posando mollemente il capo contro il tronco. Premette un ginocchio sulla corteccia, l'altro sul suo fianco. Delicatamente, gli accarezzò la guancia.  
“Chris... se avessi dovuto aspettare gli Europei per rivederti, credo che... ecco, sarei impazzito. Soprattutto... dopo Luc.”  
“... _Oh._ ”  
“Ora... la smetterai, vero?”  
“Di... fare cosa?”  
“Di aver paura di sbagliare, e di... non essere alla mia altezza. Di... lasciarti andare” sussurrò lui. A quelle parole Chris tentò di spostare nuovamente lo sguardo sulla valle, ma Viktor gli prese subito il mento tra le dita. “Non so perché pensavi di meritare soltanto qualcuno come... come quel coglione, ma... tu non hai nulla da dimostrare, Chris. Soprattutto a me.”  
Viktor fece scendere la mano dal suo viso alla vita, allungandola sotto il piumino aperto. Poi, sotto il maglione. Non smise mai di guardarlo e Chris, allora, percepì un improvviso calore liquido cominciare a scorrergli lungo le gambe. Nel momento in cui il russo gliele imprigionò completamente tra le proprie lui lo attirò bruscamente a sé, circondandogli il capo con un gomito piegato.  
“... La... smetterò... ” disse contro la sua bocca, la voce appena roca. “... Te lo prometto.”  
Ripresero a baciarsi, lenti, poi con crescente, appassionata foga. Chris affondò il viso nell'incavo tra il bavero del cappotto di Viktor e il suo orecchio, e quando prese fiato qualcosa gli entrò nelle narici, stordente. Cuoio, miele, forse una punta di ambra.  
“Hai... un nuovo profumo...” Affondò il naso tra i suoi capelli. “Mi piace...”  
Lui sorrise, sollevando gli occhi sui grandi rami spogli sopra le loro teste. Chris ne approfittò per posargli un umido bacio lungo il collo e, in quell'esatto istante, la montagna davanti a loro esplose di colori.  
Spostarono lo sguardo sulla valle. I fuochi si riflettevano sulle loro figure strette contro la quercia simili a un meraviglioso caleidoscopio sfumato, e Chris si ritrovò a soffocare un moto di pura, inaspettata e cristallina felicità. Si passò velocemente le dita sugli occhi, ma Viktor se ne accorse.  
“Buon anno, _mon petit_ _6_ Christophe. Questa volta... sul serio” sussurrò, chinandosi sulle sue ciglia per baciargliele. “Gli auguri di stamattina non valevano.”  
Chris sollevò la testa, e tornò ad insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca.  
“Ecco. Sappi che dovrai... farti perdonare per... tutto questo...” Continuò a staccarsi da lui e a riavventarsi sulle sue labbra, incessantemente. “... Odio quando... non mi dicono... la verità. Comunque... buon anno anche a te... forse, _mhh_ , te lo meriti...”  
Viktor frappose una mano tra i loro visi. Sogghignò.  
“Oh, ma _davvero..._ 'farmi perdonare'? Dopo che faccio San Pietroburgo – in-culo-ai-lupi andata e ritorno in meno di ventiquattr'ore, dopo due settimane di allenamento intensivo... pure il giorno del mio compleanno?” Rise ancora. “Okay, principino dei monti svizzeri. Per caso... hai in mente qualcosa?”  
Christophe si leccò le labbra, emettendo un frustrato, piccolo sospiro. Appoggiò la testa contro la fronte del russo, poi gli infilò la mano sotto il cappotto, prendendo a percorrergli il busto con il palmo aperto. Arrivò, veloce, tra le sue gambe, e dopo aver fatto scivolare le dita fino al piccolo avvallamento tra i glutei tornò subito su, percorrendo con una carezza molto più che decisa ogni centimetro del suo inguine. Aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi per tutto il tempo ma nel momento in cui li riaprì si rese conto che Viktor aveva cominciato a respirare, veloce, contro il suo mento.  
“... Vivo da solo da poco, e... h-ho un appartamento mio... ” balbettò, la bocca improvvisamente riarsa. “Non... non è lontano...”  
Il russo risollevò lo sguardo su di lui. I ciuffi gli ricadevano spettinati sugli occhi, e quando Chris vide i suoi lineamenti improvvisamente stravolti dal desiderio il mercurio bollente che aveva sentito percorrergli le gambe confluì nel suo addome, incendiandogli il basso ventre. Distintamente, percepì l'erezione dell'altro crescere sotto le sue dita. Fu vicinissimo dal tirargli giù la cerniera dei jeans.  
“... O-okay. Sempre che, voglio dire... ” Viktor spalancò la bocca, incamerando aria. Deglutì, e sorrise. “... Tu non voglia bruciare qualcosa, giù al falò. Mi sa che ho interrotto un qualche specie di rito, quando... sono arrivato.”  
Chris sollevò un angolo della bocca.  
“Già fatto. Mi sono lasciato alle spalle... beh, tutto quello che dovevo lasciarmi alle spalle. E subito dopo, come per magia... sei apparso tu.”  
“Mhhh. Cose che fanno gli eroi, sai.”  
“Oh, giusto.”  
“Ma... i famosi occhiali?”  
Chris sorrise.  
“Stasera, lenti a contatto” Gli sfiorò lo zigomo con la bocca. “Ma a casa, se vuoi... mh, me li metto. Unicamente per il mio bel russo feticista delle montature...”  
Rimasero stretti contro la quercia ancora un po'. Dopo un ultimo, lunghissimo bacio decisero di tirarsi su, cercando di ignorare la debolezza delle proprie gambe, le evidenti proteste del loro basso ventre e scartando, a malincuore, l'allettante opzione di farlo sull'erba. Erano vicini agli zero gradi e l'aria cominciava a sapere di neve, nonostante il cielo apparentemente sereno. Chris rabbrividì. Nella vallata continuava a risuonare l'eco delle decine di fuochi d'artificio che ancora costellavano le montagne simili a fiori incandescenti nel buio e il cielo, illuminato quasi a giorno, li aiutò a ridiscendere lungo il sentiero senza l'aiuto del cellulare.  
Arrivati all'ingresso della radura cercarono di sembrare il più naturali possibile. Dopo essersi frettolosamente scambiati gli auguri con Lucas e gli altri si precipitarono per la discesa che portava in strada, trascinandosi dietro il piccolo trolley di Viktor.  
Attraversarono un grande campo di erba rada in perfetto silenzio. I fischi dei fuochi sembravano sempre più lontani e Christophe, solo un paio di passi dietro l'amico, cercò con lo sguardo la sua mano sinistra, stesa lungo il fianco. Si avvicinò. Esitò. Infine, gliela strinse.  
Lui aspettò un momento prima di girarsi. Gli sorrise, quindi ricambiò la stretta. E Chris, allora, sentì un altro, limpido tuffo al cuore.  
… _Non vorrei essere da nessun'altra parte._  
Ricordò di aver fatto un pensiero molto simile a Zagabria, e d'un tratto tornò a chiedersi perché avesse aspettato tanto. Perché avesse evitato Viktor tutti quei mesi, pensando che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi coinvolgere. Perché avesse avuto cosìtantapaura.  
Non aveva mai desiderato nient'altro allo stesso modo, nella sua vita. _Nessun_ altro.  
Se non pattinare, e Viktor Nikiforov.  
… _Davvero pensavo di non essere alla sua altezza?  
E'... l'unica ragione?_  
Arrivarono sulla strada principale. Era, ovviamente, deserta. Chris trascinò il russo lungo una piccola via alla fine di un ponte, impaziente, e quando Viktor si sentì strattonare per l'ennesima volta scoppiò a ridere.  
“Mi mancava, decisamente...” Cambiò la mano che tirava il trolley. “... Questo... _fuoco_. Quello degli scorsi Mondiali. Quello che faceva... mhh, _infiammare il ghiaccio_. Non vedo l'ora di rivederlo.”  
Si fermò, lanciando a Chris una seducente, lussuriosa occhiata.  
“... Senza costumi di scena addosso, s'intende.”  
Lui avvampò. Sollevò subito gli occhi sui muri illuminati dai lampioni, calcolando che ci sarebbero voluti circa cinque minuti per raggiungere casa sua. Si era trasferito soltanto da un mese, e doveva recuperare ancora parecchie cose dalla sua vecchia stanza. L'appartamento non era nemmeno particolarmente in ordine, ma...  
… _Merda._  
Improvvisamente, un pensiero gli attraversò la testa, catastrofico.  
_Merda. Stramerda. I preservativi.  
Okay, non li avrei avuti nemmeno nel bosco, ma..._  
Viktor gli circondò la vita, facendolo lentamente voltare.  
“Stai pensando a qualcosa. Lo sento. Posso quasi vedere le rotelle del tuo cervello.”  
“N-no. Io...”  
“Sei preoccupato. _Okay._ Se non ti va, non dobbiamo per forza...”  
“... N-no! Non è questo. E' che...” Lo svizzero si inumidì le labbra. “... Ecco, è che ho dimenticato...”  
Viktor lo fissò, interrogativo, ma quando Chris abbassò gli occhi a terra tutto, d'un tratto, gli risultò chiarissimo.  
“... OH, certo.” Il russo mutò la linea delle labbra in una piccola smorfia risoluta. “Ma ce li ho io, tranquillo.”  
La smorfia si trasformò subito in un grande sorriso esageratamente ammiccante, e Chris spalancò gli occhi. Scoppiò immediatamente a ridere, iniziando a dare a Viktor dei piccoli, leggeri pugni all'altezza dello stomaco.  
“Ne eri sicuro, eh? Brutto...”  
Il ragazzo cercò di difendersi, sghignazzando. Provò a fermare Chris con un bacio, ma lui si scostò.  
“... P-prima arriviamo su, altrimenti...” mormorò, fissandolo. Si schiarì la voce, raccogliendo un lungo respiro. “Comunque siamo... davvero vicini.”  
Viktor sorrise ancora, languidamente. Fece per cercare nuovamente le sue dita, ma una voce stranamente familiare risuonò improvvisamente alle loro spalle.  
“... OHHH, ECCOVI!”  
Si voltarono all'unisono. Linda stava venendo loro incontro con un immenso sorriso giulivo stampato in faccia, le floride guance tonde arrossate dal freddo. Indossava un corto, delizioso cappotto viola, i lunghi capelli chiari sciolti sulle spalle.  
“Lucas mi ha detto che non eravate più al falò e ho pensato che, _mhhh_ , potevo trovarvi solamente sulla strada per casa tua, _fratellino_ ” esclamò a voce un po' troppo alta, il tono vagamente stridulo. Allungò il viso verso Chris, e lo fissò negli occhi. “Ora ho capito perché hai tanto insistito per andare a vivere da solo, ohohoh. Tuuuuttocalcolato, eh, _dongiovanni_?”  
Il ragazzo la afferrò per le spalle. La scrutò.  
“Lin, ma... sei ubriaca?”  
Lei esplose in una cascata di risolini. Si liberò dalla sua stretta, barcollando spaventosamente verso Viktor.  
“MHH. Un po', sì. E' taaanto buono lo _Chasselas_ , lo sai. Viktor, vuoi venire ad assaggiarlo? E' tiiipico di qui, lo facciamo noi...”  
Il russo affondò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. Ridacchiò con lei.  
“Devo dire che mi tenti enormemente, _chérie_.”  
“EDDAAAI. Lo so, lo so, sto smontando il malvagio, libidinoso piano di mio fratello attentamente ordito da meeesi, ma...” Si lasciò cadere addosso a Viktor, circondandogli la vita con le braccia. “... Basta che stiate con me un pochino. Insomma, avrete tutta la notte per... mhhh, _pattinare insieme_ , mi spiego? Con salti, trottole, sequenze di passi e _tuuuutto_ quello che volete... ”  
Christophe si coprì la faccia con una mano. Lanciò una disperata occhiata a Viktor, in cerca di supporto, ma lui scrollò le spalle. Era visibilmente, sfacciatamente deliziato dai folli modi di Linda, e lo svizzero poté soltanto restare a fissare quell'improbabile, stravagante accoppiata sentendosi miseramente sconfitto.  
“Lin, sei... sei... _oscena,_ cazzo... ”  
Per tutta risposta la ragazza affondò ancora una volta il viso nel petto del giovane russo, percorrendogli gustosamente i pettorali con i palmi aperti. Si profuse in ampie, rumorose effusioni, e lui iniziò a farle delle piccole carezze sulla testa simili a buffi colpetti. Continuò a ridacchiare, allegro. Chris ebbe l'impressione di starlo guardando coccolare una gatta in calore ubriaca.  
“... Mmhh, comunque, se prima non fossi stata chiara, intendevo _fare sess-_ ”  
“L'AVEVAMO CAPITO, LIN.”  
Lei sfregò la fronte tra le clavicole del giovane russo.  
“Ooooh, Viktor, meno male che sei arrivato a salvare mio fratello! L'hanno trattato così male, ultimamente. _Moooolto_ male, e lui non voleva proprio accorgersene... ”  
A quella frase, Chris risollevò gli occhi su entrambi. Linda gli stava sorridendo di sottecchi, eloquente, ancora appicciata a Viktor. Lui, invece, volse teneramente lo sguardo sul suo viso.  
“... Tranquilla, Linda. Non permetterò più a nessuno di trattare male Chris. Te lo prometto.”  
Una piccola corrente d'aria corse lungo la via, facendo rabbrividire l'intero trio. Lo svizzero guardò Viktor a lungo e poi, alzando le spalle, sospirò. Si tirò su la zip fino al collo.  
“ _Okay, piccola strega, hai vinto_ ” le disse in italiano. “Stiamo un po' con voi. Ma comportati bene.”  
La ragazza esultò. Prese a saltellare intorno a loro, felice, e i due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere. Ridiscesero fino alla strada principale con passo lento, godendosi l'aria frizzante delle prime ore dell'anno nuovo. Parlarono di Luc, degli Europei alle porte, della passione di Linda per lo sci e dei suoi primi risultati agonistici nello slalom speciale juniores. Viktor le fece i complimenti, raccomandandole di non mollare. Prima di entrare in casa si offrì di darle qualche consiglio su come affrontare psicologicamente le gare e lei rise, dicendogli che suo fratello non era mai stato di grande aiuto, in quel senso. Promise a Viktor di scrivergli ogni mese per tenerlo aggiornato.  
Chris, rimasto indietro, contemplò i loro profili immerso in una morbida, rassicurante sensazione di pace. Pensò che mai aveva provato qualcosa di simile nella sua vita, e quando entrarono nella grande sala da pranzo quel tiepido calore cancellò ogni traccia della vaga depressione che aveva lasciato oltre quella stessa porta soltanto qualche ora prima.  
Fu una serata bellissima. Verso le due scesero a fare un brindisi anche i signori Giacometti, e quando Chris presentò loro Viktor, sua madre – una bellissima, snella signora parigina sulla cinquantina, ricci capelli castani e carnose labbra color ciliegia – emise un piccolo, acuto strillo sconvolto. Il ragazzo accennò con grande galanteria un inchino, e lei arrossì. Linda, allora, batté le mani. Su di giri, corse ad infilare un cd dello stereo in fondo alla sala, trascinando immediatamente il russo al centro per insegnargli una ritmata, tradizionale polca del Canton Vallese.  
Per tutto il tempo Chris non smise mai di guardare Viktor. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli nulla per sapere che – per la prima volta, probabilmente, da quando era bambino – stava finalmente sentendosi di nuovo parte di una vera, autentica famiglia. I suoi occhi, più trasparenti che mai, brillavano dorati ogni volta che si avvicinava al grande camino davanti al tavolo e quando il russo fece fare una giravolta a Linda lei lo prese in contropiede, stringendolo tra le braccia e costringendolo a concludere la danza con un improbabile, goffo _casquè_. Crollarono a terra ridendo, e Viktor la abbracciò.  
Mangiarono mille cose buonissime, tutte provenienti dalla cucina dell'agriturismo. Bevvero vino svizzero e spumante italiano, e Viktor si ritrovò al centro della scena per quasi tutta la serata. Affascinati – e, forse, un po' innamorati – gli amici di Linda sembravano pendere letteralmente dalle sue labbra. Il ragazzo raccontò della sua vita e della sua carriera, e quando iniziò a coinvolgere Chris lui parlò del loro primo incontro a Lione. Arrivati al Gran Prix dell'anno prima si inoltrarono nella celebre, leggendaria saga di Cao Bin, e Viktor finì per portare l'intero tavolo alle lacrime. Morirono di risate per una lunga ora e, verso le quattro, Linda mise sullo stereo una vecchia, malinconica canzone francese.  
Erano già andati via quasi tutti. Soltanto Viktor e Chris raggiunsero un angolo della sala. Stretti l'uno all'altro, si mossero piano nella penombra senza parlare mai, illuminati unicamente dalle ultime braci del camino. Linda li lasciò a metà canzone, salendo silenziosamente in camera.  
Poco più tardi erano di nuovo sulla strada per la casa di Chris. Nella notte il cielo si era progressivamente coperto di una fitta coltre bianca e, inaspettatamente, aveva cominciato a nevicare. I fiocchi, gentili, si scioglievano subito al contatto con la loro pelle e quando, finalmente, oltrepassarono la soglia del piccolo, delizioso trilocale in legno dello svizzero, il campanile della chiesa del paese suonò le cinque. Il ragazzo mostrò a Viktor la stanza da letto e, baciandolo velocemente sulle labbra, gli disse che avrebbe fatto la doccia per primo. L'altro annuì, ma prima di lasciarlo andare lo tenne stretto per un lunghissimo momento. Chris respirò contro la sua pelle. _Aspettami_ , gli sussurrò.  
Uscì dal bagno dieci minuti dopo. La luce della camera era ancora accesa e quando entrò trovò Viktor addormentato, ancora completamente vestito, steso sulla metà destra del letto. Era rannicchiato contro uno dei cuscini, le pallide labbra appena socchiuse. Sembrava essere crollato appena dopo aver aperto la valigia, e Chris si limitò a scuotere la testa con un esasperato, tragicomico sospiro.  
“Tutta colpa tua, Lin. E poi mi chiedi perché siamo ancora a questo punto...” mormorò a bassa voce, contemplando rassegnato il profilo perfetto dell'amico. Sorrise. “Però... tutta questa storia fa quasi ridere ormai, lo ammetto.”  
Aprì un cassetto, piano. Pescò i pantaloni del primo pigiama che trovò, se li infilò. Delicatamente, sfilò le scarpe a Viktor. Fece il giro del materasso e, cercando di muoversi il meno possibile, si stese accanto a lui. Restò almeno dieci minuti ad osservarlo, studiando ogni minimo dettaglio del suo viso.  
Veloce, arrivò l'ovvio déjà vu. Ripensò alla notte in cui l'aveva vegliato, la propria paura, la sensazione insolita e spiazzante di percepirlo improvvisamente fragile. Non aveva mai davvero osato pensare ad altro, in quelle lunghissime ore. Non aveva mai davvero osato concedersi nemmeno un momento per contemplare la sua bellezza. Per rendersi conto che finalmente era accanto a Viktor, e che avrebbe potuto restarci a lungo, se soltanto l'avesse voluto.  
_“Mi fai sentire... amato, Chris.”_  
Qualcosa gli serrò la bocca dello stomaco e, prima che le lacrime gli potessero riempire gli occhi, raggiunse la sua bocca, posandogli sulle labbra un bacio lievissimo.  
Restò così, a pochi centimetri da lui, il suo respiro regolare contro la propria pelle. E, improvvisamente, si sentì un privilegiato. A cui era stato concesso, forse, un regalo che non era sicuro di meritare. Sentì un groppo salirgli in gola, dolceamaro, ma mentre fissava le sue lunghe ciglia color dell'argento seppe che tutto era in realtà perfetto, ed _esatto_.  
Gli circondò la vita con un braccio, stringendolo gentilmente a sé. I capelli di Viktor sapevano di fuoco e di erba, e Chris fece appena in tempo a spegnere la luce, oltre la testiera, prima di cadere in un sonno profondissimo popolato da meravigliosi, imprevedibili eroi russi, falò purificatori e notti senza fine incendiate di stelle e di colori.  
  
  
_Continua..._

_____

_1_ Gruppo montuoso delle Prealpi del Giffre che si trovano nel Canton Vallese (Svizzera). La montagna più alta è la Haute Cime des Dents du Midi.  
_2_ Tesoro (in francese)  
_3_ Vincitori, sempre (in francese)  
_4_ A dopo! (in francese)  
_5_ Lo Chasselas o Chasselas blanc è un vitigno a bacca bianca, da vino, dall'origine non chiaramente individuata. E' il secondo vitigno per produzione vinicola coltivato in Svizzera (prevalentemente nei Cantoni del Vallese e Vaud).  
_6_ Mio piccolo (in francese)


	8. Tonight you're all mine, we're hiding from lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una romantica capitale europea, un'importante casa di moda, una grande vendetta e tanti, tantiiiissimi ormoni a palla nell'aria. Con conseguente delirio collettivo - in questo capitolo racconto la fujoshi folle che è in tutte noi XD inoltre... Viktor sa cosa vuole, ma pure Chris, eccome! :P  
> Tanto, spudorato R-18, fluff, comicità e... un vaghissimo anticipo dell'angst che, purtroppo, arriverà. Okay, io non li so fare, i riassunti. A 'sto giro mi è uscito così. Perdonatemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono passati MESI, lo so. Perdonatemi.  
> E' stato un periodo complesso e molto stancante, e lavoro, salute, un viaggio impegnativo e alcune zine di YOI mi han tenuto lontana dalle fic (quando non scrivo disegno, ma il disegno mi porta via molte più energie della scrittura – anche se so che sembra paradossale. Btw, se qualcuno mi volesse aggiungere su Tumblr: nehart82.tumblr.com).  
> Adesso dovrei essere rientrata in un momento di relativa calma, per cui credo che mi dedicherò a lungo alle fic (entrambe) :)  
> Ma veniamo a questo (per alcune di voi) molto atteso capitolo: è stato simile a un parto trigemellare, lo ammetto. Ci ho messo il cuore, davvero, ma è stata durissima. Soprattutto perché temo sarà l'ultima parte 'idilliaca' della Vichris story prima dell'inizio dell'angst... e io già stommale. A questo proposito vorrei avvisarvi di una cosa: nello stendere questo capitolo mi sono resa conto che, inevitabilmente, la storia di Viktor e Chris diventerà molto più complessa (o meglio: veloce nel suo svilupparsi, veloce in alcune prese di coscienza dei protagonisti) di quanto avessi originariamente preventivato. In futuro, insomma, alcune cose emergeranno più esplicitamente di quanto si legga a Barcellona (e nel capitolo 1). Si tratterà di sfumature, magari, o di consapevolezze un attimo maggiori, ancora non ne sono sicura... ma sarà certamente necessario correggere qualcosina nei capitoli già pubblicati. Tranquilli, però: non modificherà in alcun modo il senso di quanto scritto finora. :) potrebbe però essere una correzione costante, in parallelo alle parti che man mano aggiungerò! (in caso vi avviserò degli editing più importanti)  
> Che dirvi... vi lascio ai nostri eroi e a una quantità INDECENTE di R-18. (corro a infilarmi sotto le molle del materasso come fa Chris – giuro che è stato Viktor a costringermi. Il vero porcello della situazione, qui, come avrete modo di leggere.) Ovviamente nel prossimo capitolo torneremo a Barcellona, e alla giornata del free program! :D  
> E quasi dimenticavo, un ringraziamento e un ringraziamento/dedica:  
> \- a Sara. Per avermi portato in pellegrinaggio/sopralluogo all'Hotel Regina di Parigi, lo scorso autunno ;)  
> \- a Stefania. Per esserci sempre, per avermi incoraggiata in questi mesi di stallo (e un po' di crisi), per amare i miei Vichris e quello che scrivo (e per essere sempre in grado di 'sentirlo' davvero, di vedermi, leggendo tra le righe, e oltre). Per essere un meraviglioso, sorprendente essere umano, oltre che una fantastica gemellina. Ti dedico questo capitolo, venuto alla luce anche grazie a te ♡

**Capitolo 8**  
_**Tonight you're all mine, we're hiding from lights**_  
(La storia di Viktor & Chris – parte III)

  
_Parigi, 13 febbraio 2008  
Hotel Regina,  
ore 13.48  
ultimo piano_  
  
  
“Viktor! Sono qua!”  
L'elegante signora che l'aveva accompagnato gli indicò Chris ancora prima che riuscisse a distinguere la sua voce in mezzo al brusio. Le porte della suite erano spalancate, fuori un semplice cartello che, in francese, vietava l'ingresso ai non autorizzati.  
Il pattinatore schivò velocemente un paio di ragazzotti piuttosto tarchiati con in mano dei cavi, oltre che un carrello carico di scatoloni, prima di riuscire a gettarsi addosso a Chris per stringerlo in un abbraccio decisamente possessivo.  
“Ehi, ehi...” gli mormorò subito lui nell'orecchio, scostandogli un ciuffo argentato con una certa difficoltà. “... Sembra che tu mi abbia appena visto tornare dal mondo dei morti.”  
“... _Fhiuohmero._ ”  
“Viktor, aspetta. Sembra che tu abbia in bocca un raviolo cinese. Cosa?”  
Lui lo tenne stretto ancora per un lunghissimo momento, il viso affondato nel suo collo. Quando infine si staccò lo fece con estrema lentezza, facendo scorrere i palmi dalle sue scapole alla vita e sollevando gli occhi azzurri fino ad incontrare un familiare, vivace verde brillante striato d'oro.  
“Più... o meno”, ripetè il russo con un mormorio. Sondò le sue iridi un'altra volta, poi lo squadrò ansiosamente fino ai piedi. “Come... come stai? La caviglia? Ti fa ancora male quando cammini? E quando invece-”  
“... Sto bene, Viktor. Davvero. Mi serve solo altra riabilitazione e, beh, tanto allenamento...” sorrise Chris sfiorandogli teneramente una guancia. “Sarò di nuovo sul ghiaccio, per i Mondiali. E' una promessa.” Scosse la testa con una piccola risata. “La nostra ultima telefonata di tre ore alle cinque del mattino non è bastata, a rassicurarti?”  
“No. Cioè, sì. Oddio... scusami.” Viktor gli coprì le dita con una mano. Le intrecciò alle proprie, riportandole delicatamente verso il basso. “E' che... Quando mi hai scritto che c'era il sospetto di una frattura e che non saresti riuscito a partecipare agli Europei io ero già a Helsinki, e...”  
“... E ti sei talmente preoccupato che sei caduto su quell' _axel_ , nello short. Lasciando a Stéphane l'oro per meno di due punti.” Chris glielo disse inclinando appena la testa, con pacata dolcezza. “Okay, okay... sono ovviamente felice che la Svizzera sia sul podio più alto, ma... Sappi che ho gridato contro il televisore. E anche Linda. Che ha aggiunto qualcosa tipo: _'e meno male che Cao non li fa, gli Europei, sennò sai che casino poteva venir fuori?'_ In italiano, tra l'altro. Quand'è su di giri cambia lingua ad ogni frase.”  
Viktor gli mostrò un breve, tiratissimo sorriso.  
“E' che senza di te, ecco... mi è sembrato tutto... _uf_ , molto più difficile.”  
“Oh, ma dai. Vincevi anche prima di conoscermi. E sei, tipo, il pattinatore psicologicamente più forte di sempre.”  
“Lo so.”  
“E allora... che è successo?”  
Christophe attese. Indagò gli occhi di Viktor, fermi sui suoi, ma in qualche modo vaghi, e improvvisamente lontani. Sentì il cuore accelerargli appena.  
… _Esattamente qual è la risposta che vorresti avere, Chris?_  
“... Io, credo che...” Il russo spostò lo sguardo sui suoi riccioli biondi, poi di nuovo giù, lungo la linea del suo viso. “... che fossi solo molto, molto preoccupato. Che... insomma, tu non potessi più tornare a pattinare. Ecco, sì.”  
L'altro fece schioccare la lingua, nascondendo la delusione dietro una smorfia semiseria.  
“ _Eeesagerato._ ” Si sforzò di ridere. “Uno scenario un po' troppo catastrofico, _signor Nikiforov_. Comunque... ora sto bene. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Sul serio. Josef mi ha già rimesso sotto a lavorare.”  
“ _Mh._ ”  
Chris si mordicchiò un labbro, esitando soltanto per un momento.  
“... Ma avrei voluto essere con te. Come sempre.”  
Un ragazzo si era fermato a pochi passi da loro e, pensieroso, sembrava star scrutando una cartellina scritta fitta. Viktor arrestò il movimento delle proprie labbra verso quelle di Chris giusto un secondo prima che alzasse gli occhi su di loro chiamando, nel mentre, una ragazza dall'altra stanza.  
“E'... piuttosto affollato, qui. Credo proprio che dovrò sforzarmi enormemente per contenere la mia felicità nel rivederti tutto intero, camminante e... mhh, sexy... _come sempre..._ ” gli fece eco con un sussurro. Ridacchiò, di nuovo di buonumore. “A proposito, il fondotinta non ti sta per niente male. Ed è _contouring_ , quello? _Wow._ ”  
Per tutta risposta Chris gli insinuò una mano sotto la giacca. Percorse con le dita i contorni dei suoi pettorali fino a trovare un capezzolo appena turgido. Lo sfregò tra pollice e indice, modulando sapientemente la pressione sopra il cotone della camicia.  
“Vedrai, non durerà molto... ” Sollevò gli angoli delle labbra. “... E la mia stanza è in fondo al piano. Suite da novecento euro con vista _Torre Eiffel_ , pagata dai miei amici, qui, per una notte, insieme a qualunque extra mi passi per la testa. La... uhm, _nostra_ stanza. Se lo vorrai, naturalmente.”  
Viktor incamerò una piccola dose d'aria con la bocca socchiusa, recuperando la mano di Chris per riabbassarla in mezzo a loro con un profondo, frustratissimo sospiro.  
“Decisamente... interessante... ” mormorò piano. I due ragazzi erano a nemmeno due metri, e chiacchieravano animatamente in francese stretto. Non sembravano far troppo caso a loro, ma Viktor abbassò ulteriormente la voce. “... Mi sembra inutile sottolineare che ti ci trascinerei adesso, in fondo a quel corridoio. Prima, però... mi vuoi finalmente dire che sta succedendo, piccolo Chris?”  
“... Quindi... non ti hanno detto proprio nulla?”  
L'altro ridacchiò.  
“Quando mi sono presentato alla signora, giù alla reception, lei mi ha semplicemente consegnato un badge visitatore scortandomi qui senza proferire parola. Ma ho ovviamente notato la...” Percorse il collo di Christophe con lo sguardo e, indietreggiando di un passo, arrivò fino ai piedi infilati in delle pantofole di velluto scuro. “... elegante... uhm, vestaglia di seta? E, beh, tutte queste luci, il trucco... _photoshoot?_ ”  
Lui corrucciò le labbra, divertito.  
“Dieci e lode, Nikiforov. Ma la vera domanda che ti devi fare è... _per chi?_ ”  
“Oh, stupiscimi.”  
Lo svizzero allargò le braccia con una piccola risata e, voltandosi con una piroetta, indicò il grosso logo dorato stampato sulla propria schiena.  
“... MA DAI.” Viktor scoppiò a ridere. “ _No!_ ”  
“Oh, sì!”  
“Cazzo. _Cazzo_. E Luc?”  
“Scaricato, direi. Oltre che da me, anche da _Saint Laurent_. Verso fine gennaio, quando ero ancora bloccato a letto per la distorsione, ho ricevuto una telefonata da un loro responsabile.” Il ragazzo controllò i movimenti nella suite al di sopra della spalla di Viktor, abbassando a propria volta la voce. “Mi ha detto che la _maison_ sarebbe stata _deliziata_ nell'avermi come testimonial per la loro nuova fragranza da uomo. Che la mia _audacia,_ e... uhm, _spirito ribelle_ al loro party di Natale li aveva colpiti, e che forse Luc Aymonir non era esattamente quello che stavano cercando, specie dopo le voci che erano arrivate loro dopo la fine della Coppa del Mondo di sci...” Si sporse verso di lui. Cosa avrebbe dato per poter urlare ogni parola, invece di bisbigliarla. “Hanno trovato Luc positivo a un metabolita della cocaina durante un controllo antidoping. Lui si è dichiarato innocente, ma è stato squalificato per diciotto mesi. Ovviamente gli han tolto il titolo mondiale. Pare che la sua storia con la cocaina duri da anni, e che sia... mh, _estremamente_ appassionata, per così dire. Ti assicuro che... beh, quando stavamo insieme, non ho mai avuto il benché minimo sospetto. E' stato bravissimo a nascondermelo.”  
Ci mancò poco che Viktor lo baciasse, questa volta sul serio. Quasi lo fece crollare addosso al bel tavolino intarsiato alle loro spalle e Chris, ridendo, gli tappò la bocca con una mano.  
“No, Vik!” sussurrò, soffocando una risata. “Ci guardano!”  
“E' che ti adoro. Ti _stra-adoro_ , Christophe Giacometti”, mugugnò lui tra le sue dita. Tentò nuovamente di raggiungere la sua bocca, invano. Chris riuscì faticosamente a farlo indietreggiare cercando, allo stesso tempo, di ignorare la piccola capriola fatta dal proprio cuore alle ultime parole che gli aveva sentito pronunciare. “Questa sì che è una vendetta servita fredda. Quel coglione ha avuto quello che si meritava. Forse abbasserà un po' il livello di spocchia, d'ora in avanti... e comunque, che idiota. Decisamente non è furbo.”  
“Oh, quello sicuro. Sai? E' stata Lin a darmi la notizia.” Lo svizzero si sistemò la vestaglia, stringendo meglio il nodo alla vita. “E' arrivata in camera urlando che si vergognava ad avere nella propria specialità quel... uhm, _'tossico imbecille dalla faccia da culo'_ , l'ha deliziosamente definito. E che dovevo farti sapere della squalifica, tipo, immediatamente. Ma ho voluto aspettare oggi.”  
“Hai fatto bene. Mi hai immensamente migliorato la giornata” gongolò Viktor. Portò le dita dietro la schiena di Chris, resistendo alla tentazione di percorrere scrupolosamente l'invitante curva perfetta dei suoi glutei. “Come se non sembrasse già... _estremamente_ promettente. Sono davvero curioso di sapere se hai addosso qualcosa, sotto questa bella seta.”  
Lui si limitò ad inumidirsi le labbra.  
“ _M-mhh_ , chi lo sa.”  
I ragazzi erano spariti. Improvvisamente, però, un affascinante uomo sui trentacinque anni arrivò con passo veloce dal corridoio alla loro destra. Aveva corti capelli castani tirati all'indietro, una camicia piuttosto aderente e pantaloni color antracite coperti da una fine trama di sottili righe scure. Fissò Viktor con una certa sorpresa, lanciandogli subito un'ulteriore, languida occhiata parecchio interessata.  
“Carissimo, siamo pronti. Vedo che... mhh, c'è un ospite...” disse in francese con tono suadente, spostando velocemente gli occhi chiari da Viktor a Chris. “E... per caso la tua manager è ancora in giro?”  
“Oh, Guillame. No, l'ho lasciata andare a riposare. Credo si sia beccata l'influenza che c'è adesso, le stava salendo la febbre. Ma aveva già concordato tutto con lo staff.” Christophe indicò Viktor. “Lui, invece... è con me.”  
“Mhh. Lo vedo, tesoro.”  
“Cioè, no, ecco, mi chiedevo se... potesse assistere allo _shoot_. In realtà avevo già chiesto a Marnie, e mi aveva detto di sì. Gli hanno preparato un badge, e tutto... ”  
Guillame si portò una mano sul fianco, piegando mollemente una gamba contro lo stipite di una delle porte.  
“Per me non c'è assolutamente alcun problema, _chouchou_. Lo sai che qui ci nutriamo di bellezza. Voglio dire, più ce n'è, meglio è. E voi due insieme... oh, beh, mi fate mancare una bella manciata di battiti al minuto.” Restò a fissarli per un istante, adorante, simile ad un bambino goloso dietro ad una vetrina di succulenti dolci colorati. Chris lo guardò mordersi un labbro coperto di abbondante burro cacao quindi, con un debole sospiro, imboccare nuovamente il corridoio illuminato da sfarzose applique dorate.  
“... Ma vediamo se anche a Jake va bene, naturalmente. Su, splendori, seguitemi. Siamo un po' in ritardo.”  
 

-

  
La stanza principale era luminosa e, naturalmente, lussuosamente arredata. Poltrone, sedie e mobili in stile Luigi XVI erano disseminati tra alte pareti stuccate di bianco e gesso e Viktor, entrando, fu rapito dalla bellezza di uno specchio dalla cornice in legno riccamente decorata, molto simile a quello che aveva scelto per l'appartamento che aveva comprato per sua madre – con l'aiuto di Yakov – quando aveva circa quattordici anni. Erano stati i primi regali che le avesse mai fatto con, ovviamente, i primi soldi guadagnati col pattinaggio. Sorrise.  
“Louiiiise! Finisci velocemente di truccare il nostro angelo, qui, che cominciamo!” gridò Guillaume guidando Christophe verso l'angolo allestito per il make up. “Jake, caro, hai detto solamente un filo di matita ancora, giusto?”  
In fondo alla sala, a pochi metri da una grande finestra con vista mozzafiato su Parigi una riccia, scompigliata testa corvina era china su una reflex dall'apparenza costosa. _Softbox_ , parabole e _snoot_ circondavano il set, libero da qualsiasi fondale ad eccezione di una piccola porzione di parete sulla destra, coperta da un telo.  
“Direi di sì. Il nostro _handsome Christophe_ non ha bisogno di altro. E' già assolutamente...”  
L'uomo si girò. Viktor lo stava fissando con un sorrisetto di sbieco, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei jeans scuri.  
“... Jake Rosenberg. Lo sapevo che eri tu.”  
“ _Oh-my-god_ ” scandì lui togliendosi gli occhiali dalla montatura in tartaruga con un lento, ampio gesto rallentato. Si stropicciò gli occhi col pugno chiuso. “ _Victorious_ Nikiforov. Sei una visione creata dal _jet-lag_ che non ho ancora smaltito o sei davvero qui?”  
Intorno a loro, sparsi per la stanza, il folto gruppo di giovani collaboratori di Jake iniziò a bisbigliare rumorosamente. Una macchina da presa pronta a riprendere il backstage dello shoot già ronzava, accesa, e mentre l'operatore si voltava a sussurrare qualcosa al robusto assistente di colore accanto a sé una ragazza dai lineamenti orientali avanzò dal fondo della suite. Quando riconobbe Viktor emise un breve, acuto gridolino. Qualcuno la zittì.  
“Oh, sono... vero, direi.” Ci volle solo un secondo perché gli occhi di Viktor ritrovassero quelli di Chris, facendosi strada in mezzo a tutti gli altri. “E' che accompagno il mio... uhm... ” Lo svizzero venne richiamato dalla truccatrice e, a malincuore, tornò a guardare il soffitto. “... ecco, il... nuovo volto maschile di _Saint Laurent_ , a quanto pare. Io e Chris siamo... _amici_.”  
“... Ma certo, certo. Due bellissimi, stupefacenti campioni sullo stesso ghiaccio. Amici ma, _mhh_ , anche avversari, presumo. Come stai, mio meraviglioso _Vitya_? Oh, e quell'argento a Helsinki... _awesome!_ ”  
Il vigoroso abbraccio di Jake gli fece quasi perdere l'equilibrio, e Viktor ricambiò la stretta riuscendo a circondare appena la metà del suo torso muscoloso. Il fotografo americano era molto più massiccio di quanto ricordasse.  
“... Ah, lasciatelo dire... sei sempre più illegale...” aggiunse poi l'uomo con una punta di malizia, scostandosi per guardarlo meglio. Indugiò un po' sui suoi fianchi, facendo quindi nuovamente correre gli occhi scuri su, fino al viso. “A scegliere le tue foto non ho dormito per tre notti, l'ultima volta. Le avrei usate tutte. Oh, non si fa.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Essere così indecenti. Sexy. Perfetti.”  
“Ma non fotografi uomini perfetti ogni giorno?” Viktor ridacchiò. “Dovresti esserci abituato, ormai.”  
“A _Victorious_ Nikiforov non ci si abitua. Christophe può certamente confermarmelo...”  
Il chiamato in causa era già sceso dallo sgabello del trucco e, poco più in là, stava osservando entrambi con un piccolo, criptico sorriso. Li raggiunse.  
“... Oh, ma è tutto fumo, Jake. Ha un bel faccino, certo, ma dopo un po' la voglia di baciarlo è direttamente proporzionale a quella di strozzarlo. Oltre che... beh, a quella di riuscire a fare almeno la metà di un suo programma. Lo ammetto.”  
Il fotografo scoppiò a ridere – forse, con fin troppo entusiasmo – e una ragazza dello staff ne approfittò per precipitarsi su di lui. Sembrò tentare di dirgli qualcosa, ma Jake la liquidò immediatamente con un veemente gesto della mano. Lei insistette, seria, e i due cominciarono a discutere a voce bassa.  
“... Ah, e così per Jake Rosenberg sei il _'suo meraviglioso Vitya_ ', mh?” Chris si appoggiò con apparente noncuranza alla spalla di Viktor. Le sue belle labbra carnose si mossero appena e, nel farlo, prese a guardarsi intorno con aria vaga. “Posso soltanto immaginare che bella sessione di foto sia venuta fuori...”  
“Oh, Chris.” Il russo si allacciò un bottone della giacca, imitandolo. Sapevano perfettamente entrambi che gli sguardi di tutti, nella stanza, erano ancora puntati su di loro. “E' giusto un pochino mio fan. Ma in realtà fa così con tutti, credimi. O meglio... uhm, con chi lo convince. _Sul serio_. Con lui non basta essere belli, famosi o preparati.” Gettò uno sguardo alla povera ragazza dello staff, impegnata a tenere faticosamente testa a Jake. “E... sì, con chi non gli mette pressione. Adora far le cose con i suoi tempi. Ma se proprio vuoi saperlo mi aveva immortalato con quattro, adorabili gattini addosso vestito soltanto con una tunica giapponese di seta rosa. Mh... aveva un cappuccio, anche. A dire il vero sembravo un... maestro Jedi appena uscito da un _gaypride_ con un’insana passione per i felini. Più coccoloso che sexy, decisamente.”  
Chris soffocò una risata.  
“Me lo ricordo, quel servizio. GQ America della... primavera del 2006, vero? Linda l'aveva ritagliato e appeso in camera. Ogni volta che lo guardavamo pensavamo che eri molto più tenero tu dei gattini...” Ruotò il viso, chinandosi appena sul suo orecchio. “... Ma, in ogni caso, sappi che già due anni fa ti immaginavo nel mio letto senza nessun tipo di strato addosso. Che fossero gattini coccolosi o tuniche rosa.”  
“... Mh, senti senti. Scusa, mi ripeteresti mica quella faccenda dello strozzarmi o baciarmi? Perché non...”  
Qualche voce, una porta che sbatteva. Una bella donna sulla quarantina attraversò la suite su alti, elegantissimi tacchi a spillo neri, avvicinandosi al fotografo con malcelata impazienza.  
“... Jake, mi dicono che dobbiamo iniziare. Adesso. Siamo _troppo_ in ritardo.”  
Lui fece una smorfia. Incassò una severa, immediata occhiata dalla ragazza con cui stava discutendo.  
“ _See-seee_ , okay” sbuffò. “Vi preoccupate tutti troppo.”  
“No, non ci preoccupiamo troppo. E' che...”  
La donna si portò dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli rossi, irritata, e risollevando gli occhi perfettamente truccati li scontrò con quelli color cielo terso di Viktor.  
“OH. Oh, i-io...”  
Il russo le sorrise, facendosi scappare un ammiccante, irresistibile occhiolino. Forse, di proposito.  
“Io... cioè... l-lei è...”  
“... Sì, Viv. Viktor Nikiforov, _lo Zar_ , eccetera eccetera. Sbava pure se vuoi, tanto ci è abituato” bofonchiò Jake recuperando la reflex e iniziando a giocherellare distrattamente con le impostazioni. “Tranquilla, non lo dirò ai tuoi capi raffinatoni.”  
“... Jake!” sussurrò subito lei, avvampando. Quando rialzò lo sguardo tentò disperatamente di non farlo naufragare nuovamente sulla _Leggenda Russa_. Dopo un piccolo, imbarazzato colpo di tosse si concentrò su Chris. “Signor Giacometti, se lei è pronto potremmo...”  
“... Viktor, quest' _affascinante_ signora è Viviane, portavoce di _Yves Saint Laurent_. Viviane, ovviamente... Viktor” la anticipò lui con un ampio sorriso, sfiorandole la vita fasciata in un elegante, aderente tailleur della maison. “E' qui ad assistere al _photoshoot_. Spero, naturalmente, che non sia un problema.”  
“NATURALMENTE N-NO. Cioè, ecco, in realtà d-dovrei chiedere...” balbettò immediatamente Viviane, presa in contropiede. Iniziò a rovistare in una piccola borsa di pelle. “Mi faccia solamente fare una telef-”  
“... _Vi_. Posso chiamarla 'Vi'?” cinguettò il russo prendendole la mano. Lei sussultò. “Ha notato? I nostri nomi iniziano entrambi con le stesse due lettere. Assolutamente delizioso, non trova?”  
“... OH, ma è OVVIAMENTE fuori discussione che devi rimanere, _sweetie_!” Jake gli passò una grossa mano tra le scapole, piuttosto voluttuosamente. Con l'altra avvicinò invece a sé Chris che, impassibile, aveva continuato a sorridere per tutto il tempo. “Perché sei ufficialmente diventato la mia seconda musa, oggi!”  
Si girò, euforico.  
“... Guillaume, iniziamo! Ragazzi, luci!”  
Metà delle persone presenti presero immediatamente posto intorno a Jake, mentre la suite veniva percorsa da un eccitato, fremente brusio d'attesa. Chris portò le dita al nodo che gli stringeva la vita e, attraversando il set, fece scivolare la seta lungo le braccia con studiata, esasperante lentezza. Guillaume era già comparso alle sue spalle e reggeva, aperta, una bellissima giacca alla coreana senza bavero, di un leggero tessuto violetto appena lucido. Lo svizzero lasciò che una delle ragazze dello staff gli raccogliesse la vestaglia quindi, giratosi, rintracciò subito lo sguardo di Viktor.  
Il russo stava gradualmente allentando la presa alla mano di Viv per voltarsi, piano, prendendo ad osservarlo come se non l'avesse mai fatto prima – perlomeno non davvero, non così, nonostante tre anni di gare e spogliatoi insieme.  
Chris lo gustò scandagliare ogni centimetro del proprio petto nudo – il pomo d'Adamo nella sua gola che scendeva velocemente giù, verso l'incavo delle clavicole una, due volte – percorrendogli subito le spalle con le iridi celesti e risalendo ancora una volta, avidi. Vagò a lungo sui suoi addominali per fermarsi, infine, appena sopra l'inguine, dove un paio di eleganti pantaloni viola scuro gli si appoggiavano sulle anche, morbidamente e pericolosamente bassi.  
Respirava con le labbra aperte, Viktor, ormai appena visibile tra il riverbero delle luci. E Chris, guardandolo, seppe che ci era riuscito.  
A disarmarlo, completamente, e a renderlo mai più irraggiungibile.  
“Esaaaatto, Guillaume, la giacca... oh sì, _perfect_!”  
Jake aveva già cominciato a scattare a raffica. Chris fissò l'obbiettivo portando il peso del corpo su uno dei piedi scalzi per farlo poi scivolare, lento, sulla moquette color panna. Accarezzò la giacca percorrendone i contorni con le dita – pianissimo, come saggiandone il tessuto – e mentre abbassava sensualmente lo sguardo verso il basso schiuse la bocca emettendo un piccolo, roco sospiro.  
“OH, proprio così, _love_. E adesso guarda a destra, verso la finestra... _Meeeraviglioso_. Scosta un po' il collo della giacca, fammi vedere quei pettorali scolpiti... Così. Oh, sì. Sei proprio da mangiare.”  
Chris si chinò appena in avanti e, leccandosi un labbro, controllò Viktor con la coda dell'occhio.  
Le braccia conserte, pareva perfettamente immobile. Continuò a muoversi.  
“Sì, esatto. _Oh my god, gorgeous_. Adesso, mhhh, vai alla poltrona...” La voce di Jake era un torrente di sillabe ammalianti, musicalmente ritmate come il clic dei suoi scatti. “Meno luce, ragazzi. Sì. Un po' più dolce. Mi piace, mi piace... ecco, siediti lì, come dicevamo... Amy, porta il profumo!”  
La ragazza che aveva discusso con Jake sfilò velocemente davanti al gruppo. Porse a Chris una bella boccetta squadrata dal tappo sfaccettato, sfumato di borgogna scuro. Sul vetro, sopra il nome della maison, la scritta _Rive Gauche_ _*_ brillava in un pulito, elegante corsivo dorato.  
Chris la osservò per un attimo, mollemente sdraiato di traverso su una sfarzosa poltrona di broccato vintage. Si inumidì la bocca, quindi la increspò in un sorriso quasi beffardo. Guardò la reflex, e rise.  
Mentre Jake continuava a scattare aprì appena le gambe, piano, distendendone una oltre il bracciolo imbottito. Dopo aver tolto il tappo lo lasciò rotolare con noncuranza lungo la curva dell'addome nudo e, sollevando il mento, portò languidamente il flacone a pochi centimetri dalle labbra. Cercò Jake con gli occhi delineati di matita scura, ancora più verdi del solito sotto le calde luci del set. Li socchiuse.  
“... _A-maaazing_. Più intenso ancora... _Oh, YES_.”  
Il ragazzo cambiò posizione. Spinse le scapole contro lo schienale e, scivolando sul sedile, sentì i pantaloni scendergli ancora più in basso. Non se ne preoccupò.  
Viktor, a qualche passo da Jake, si spostò immediatamente in avanti. Chris intravide Viviane andargli dietro tentando di bisbigliargli qualcosa con un mezzo, timido sorriso speranzoso, ma il russo non la stava minimamente calcolando.  
“Perfetto. _PERFETTO!_ ”  
E mentre allungava gradualmente una gamba sul pavimento tenendo l'altra piegata – il piede che sporgeva dal bordo della seduta e la caviglia, sottile, solo in parte coperta dai pantaloni tesi – Chris sentì gli scatti moltiplicarsi. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, spostando ancora più in avanti l'inguine. Un gomito sul bracciolo, la testa dolcemente inclinata, l'altra mano a sfiorarsi la pancia in una carezza – lentissima. Riportò il profumo alla bocca. Lo baciò.  
Il vetro era freddo e, dalle labbra, un brivido gli scese fino alle cosce. Lanciò un'altra, provocante occhiata oltre le luci.  
Viktor si era fatto ancora più vicino, e si era tolto la giacca. La stava... lasciando cadere a terra?  
“Chris, Chris... Guardami. Oh, _fuck_ , yes. Magari, puoi...”  
“... Jake.” Lo svizzero si mise in piedi. “Ho un'idea. _Mhh_. Non so, potrei...”  
Iniziò a muoversi verso la finestra, le mani che correvano sui fianchi. Scese sul proprio addome nudo e, dopo aver cercato il bottone dei pantaloni, lo sganciò. Non smise mai di guardare verso la fotocamera.  
“... fare... così.”  
Si sfilò la giacca, lanciandola sulla poltrona. Arcuò la curva della schiena in modo da portare sensualmente il bacino in avanti – la zip appena scesa, il triangolo dei suoi addominali sempre più profondo, a scoprire appena un pube quasi glabro – quindi si lasciò cadere addosso al muro. Con una mano nella tasca e l'altra che premeva la boccetta sul petto, Christophe gettò la testa all'indietro prima di tornare a cercare il suo pubblico con tutta la sfrontata, inesorabile seduzione dei suoi imminenti diciotto anni.  
Un brusio più forte. I clic di Jake vennero coperti da dei sommessi _'oh'_ bisbigliati nella stanza e dai passi di Viktor che, incurante di qualsiasi cosa, stava lentamente superando il treppiede sbottonandosi i primi bottoni della camicia. Sembrava letteralmente ipnotizzato da Chris, che prese a seguire le sue liquide iridi azzurre come se non ci fosse più nessun altro, insieme a loro.  
“OH, _OOH_.” Jake emerse da dietro la macchina, i lineamenti squadrati illuminati da una sorta di conturbante, lussuriosa rivelazione creativa.“ _Fuck, I absolutely need this.”_  
“... C-che?” Viviane si voltò a fissarlo, e con lei tre tecnici delle luci, due runner, la signora del caffè, un elettricista peruviano e il cameran del backstage che – al limite dell'inquadratura per non comparire nelle foto – stava ossessivamente zoomando su Viktor e Chris da più di un minuto. Vagamente nel panico, la donna iniziò a spostare gli occhi da Jake alla finestra. “Intendi c-che...”  
Viktor era ormai a un paio di metri dall'amico. Teneva una mano lungo il fianco, l'altra sul petto, e continuava a percorrere lentamente il profilo di uno dei piccoli bottoni in madreperla della propria camicia con la punta dell'indice. Si sorridevano, immobili, ma gli sguardi che si stavano scambiando – da soli – avevano chiaramente, vertiginosamente fatto salire la temperatura dell'intera stanza.  
“... Ma CERTO! Inseriamo Viktor nella campagna!”  
La voce eccitata di Jake risuonò improvvisamente nell'aria, altissima, e la suite piombò in un mezzo silenzio attonito. Solo la ragazza dai tratti asiatici sgattaiolò accanto all'operatore, iniziando ad emettere strani, bassi versi simili a squittii. Jake la ignorò.  
“Tanto si può fare, vero Viv?” Sganciò la camera dal supporto, velocissimo. Per poco non se la fece cadere su un piede. “Ovvio che sì. Per forza. Cioè, _CRISTO SANTO_ , guardali!”  
La donna deglutì, restando a fissare i due ragazzi con un bizzarro, inquietante sguardo tra il terribilmente deluso e lo spudoratamente lussurioso. Alle sue spalle qualcuno fischiò. Un piccolo gruppo accennò invece un applauso, accompagnato da un timido ma nitidissimo _'wow'._  
“Io, non... no, Jake, n-non credo proprio...” Mandò di nuovo giù. Portò le dita al collo della camicetta e, imitando la _Leggenda_ , se la sbottonò. Sembrava avere parecchio caldo. “N-non... è previsto un contratto anche per il s-signor Nikiforov, lo sai. Cioè, sono c-cifre di una certa importanza, non possiamo decid-”  
“Oh, ma io lo farei gratis.”  
Viktor lo disse come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Si era voltato e, serafico, aveva allungato le labbra in un sorrisetto innegabilmente compiaciuto. Alle sue spalle, Chris stava fissando la scena con una mano aperta a coprire metà viso, il gomito appoggiato sul braccio stretto al petto. L'intera stanza sembrò trattenere il fiato.  
“... Viktor, io non... ecco... ”  
La donna cercò disperatamente di mettere insieme una frase compiuta. Non ci riuscì. Jake, invece, iniziò a ridacchiare a bassa voce.  
“Sul serio, Vi. Anzi...” Il ragazzo si girò verso Chris. Si scambiarono una brevissima, eloquente occhiata. “... Chiedo solo un versamento di cinquemila... no, diecimila euro. In beneficienza. Scegliete pure voi l'ente.”  
“... S-solo diecimila?” Viv recuperò l'agenda dalla borsa. Con una mano tremante cercò di appuntare qualcosa. “P-per tutta la campagna?”  
“Certo, _chérie_. Totalmente simbolici” mormorò lui con voce carezzevole. Le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. “Non voglio nessuna _royalty_ o percentuale. Mi basta essere nelle foto con quel bellissimo ragazzo laggiù, _mmh_?”  
Il timbro caldo di Viktor risuonò soltanto un istante nel silenzio, prima che la suite esplodesse in uno scrosciante, corale applauso entusiasta. Viv sembrò crollare su Jake – chiaramente vicina a un mancamento – mentre la fangirl di Viktor, rannicchiata contro la signora dei caffè, per poco non si mise a piangere.  
“ _Oh man,_ _you're so FUCKIN' GORGEOUS!_ ” Jake si avventò su di lui, stringendoselo addosso in una morsa di pura, folle gioia. Il russo boccheggiò. Viviane perse invece l'appoggio e, per un attimo, vacillò paurosamente sugli esilissimi tacchi a spillo. “Guillaume, Louise, truccatemelo alla svelta! Amy, voglio occhiali da sole, magari dei bracciali e... un paio di pantaloni dall'ultima collezione, i più sexy che abbiamo! _C'MOOON!_ ”  
Il gruppo si ricompose in pochissimi secondi. Soltanto qualche fischio ammirato volava ancora nella sala e Viktor, con totale nonchalance, iniziò a spogliarsi davanti a tutti. Infilò i nuovi pantaloni – neri, elegantissimi, dallo stretto taglio a sigaretta – e dopo il trucco raggiunse Chris che, fermo accanto alla finestra, non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo.  
“... E' che sei pericoloso. Pericolosissimo.”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli color della luna gli si accostò, la pelle bianchissima ad una manciata di centimetri da quella, vagamente ambrata, dell'altro. Chris gli sfiorò la pancia con la punta delle dita.  
“E tu sei pazzo.”  
“Adoro ogni volta che me lo dici. Ripetimelo... ripetimelo in francese. Poi, in italiano...”  
Lo svizzero, allora, lo guardò di nuovo. Tornò a cercare un'altra volta il colore del cielo sopra Champéry negli occhi di Viktor e, quando lo trovò, si sentì invadere da qualcosa di grande, e sconfinato – forse, spaventoso. Ma, ancora, non lo sapeva.  
La mano del russo imitò la sua e, lenta, si aprì sul suo petto. Chris si chiese se fosse in grado di sentire la corsa folle del suo cuore.  
“ _T’es fou, Nikiforov. Sei pazzo, Nikiforov._ ”  
“Mhh” mugolò lui, soddisfatto. “Meglio... che non ti dica cosa cosa ti farei. Troppo pericoloso davvero. Soprattutto quando...” Fece scendere il palmo, accarezzandogli un fianco. “... sotto i pantaloni non indossi altro.”  
Alle loro spalle si alzarono nuovi mormorii. Qualcuno gridò di sbrigarsi con gli accessori, e Chris sorrise.  
“Te ne sei accorto, allora.”  
“Credo se ne siano accorti tutti, in sala. E credo anche che, tra poco, dovrai concentrarti molto, molto più di così...” Viktor arrivò sul suo inguine, non visto dagli altri. Lo sfiorò, deciso. “Ricordati che... mhh, non sei più un ragazzino in preda agli ormoni...”  
“... Ah, _quanto_ sei stronzo.”  
Trafelata, Amy arrivò con occhiali e bracciali e Viktor si scostò placidamente, dissimulando l'atmosfera piuttosto rovente con un piccolo, candido sorriso. Chris commentò con una smorfia silenziosa.  
“Okay, _meraviglie..._ ” La reflex già in mano Jake pareva, improvvisamente, l'uomo più felice della terra. Si sporse verso i due ragazzi, prendendo a studiarli da dietro la lente con febbrile, frenetica impazienza. “... _now,_ _let me see some FIRE._ ”  
Mosse le dita sull’obbiettivo. Sorrise.  
“Ve lo giuro... vi metteremo ovunque, _cazzo._ ”  
Loro si guardarono, complici. Viktor inforcò subito gli occhiali e, languido, spinse la nuca contro la spalla di Chris. Lui voltò di poco il viso. Iniziò a far scorrere una mano sulla pancia dell’amico, senza fretta, attirandolo eroticamente a sé.  
“... E comunque... Due a zero per noi, piccolo Chris” gli sussurrò il russo ritrovando i suoi occhi, mentre una cascata di clic ricominciava a riempire l'aria. “Cosa darei per vedere la faccia di Luc quando la nostra gigantografia comparirà sui palazzi di mezza Europa.”  
 

-

  
La cameriera superò velocemente la porta della loro suite. Chris aspettò però di sentire il fruscio dell'ascensore che si apriva e richiudeva prima di sgattaiolare via dall'androne delle scale trascinando con sé Viktor che, divertito, si accasciò pigramente contro la parete del corridoio decorata da bellissime piastrelle smaltate di inizio secolo. Allungò la testa all'indietro con una risatina, quindi si girò ad osservare Chris armeggiare con la card della serratura. Quando scattò, lui gli sorrise. Entrarono svelti.  
“... Ma la faccia che ha fatto il ragazzo spagnolo quando siamo scomparsi, giù al secondo piano? Mi sa che era lo stagista di Viv...” Chris inserì il rettangolo di plastica nell'alloggiamento dell'anticamera. Le luci si accesero. “Ci è rimasto malissimo. Per fortuna c'è _sempre_ un ripostiglio aperto. E', tipo, matematico. Comunque dovremmo stare tranquilli per un po'. Non c'era più nessuno dello staff, a seguirci...” Scoppiò a ridere, e qualche ricciolo biondo gli ricadde sulla fronte. Erano molto più lunghi del solito. “Nel caso potrei chiamare giù in reception e, _uhm_ , dire di cambiare il mio nome in uno pseudonimo... Tipo Julia Roberts in _Notting Hill_ , hai presente? Potrei essere Miss Mulan. No, aspetta... meglio Jasmine. E' più esotico.”  
Rise ancora, felice. Gettò la giacca su un lungo tavolo di marmo oltre la soglia del secondo ingresso, facendo ondeggiare i rami di una bellissima orchidea dalle sfumature viola e rosa.  
La suite era ricca quasi quanto quella in cui avevano scattato il _photoshoot_ e, sulla destra, una rientranza circondata dai consueti, raffinati decori in gesso dell'hotel ospitava un ampio letto a baldacchino dai tendaggi ricamati. Chris lo contemplò un momento, poi si girò.  
Ritrovare il profilo della Torre Eiffel dietro i vetri del balcone lo fece sorridere. Avanzò nella stanza fino ad entrare nel cerchio di luce di un infuocato, nitido tramonto parigino, al centro di un delizioso salotto composto da pregiati pezzi d'antiquariato francese. Due calici di champagne brillavano, dorati, accanto ad una cesta colma di frutta e ad una scatola di praline incartata con cura. Notò una busta a suo nome. A lato, delineato con un pallido argento, l'inconfondibile marchio di _Saint Laurent_.  
“Sento che... le cose andranno meglio, d'ora in poi. Ne sono sicuro.”  
Lo disse piano, più a se stesso che per farsi sentire da Viktor. Sfiorò le eleganti lettere in rilievo impresse sul cartoncino che aveva sfilato dalla busta. “Tutto quello che c'è stato... voglio lasciarmelo alle spalle. E tornerò ad essere competitivo. Lo so. Non voglio arrendermi.”  
“Non ho mai pensato che l'avresti fatto. Nemmeno per un momento.”  
La voce di Viktor sembrò una carezza. E quando Chris si voltò a guardarlo anche la linea della sua bocca parve piegarsi con la stessa, morbida dolcezza che aveva risuonato nelle sue parole. Vide la sua camicia a terra e, poco più in là, la giacca. Tornò immediatamente a coprire i pochi metri che li separavano. Lasciò che il biglietto gli scivolasse dalle dita, e lo baciò.  
Lui catturò le sue labbra con un sorriso. Lo attirò a sé percorrendogli il profilo della mandibola con le mani aperte, lento, esattamente come aveva fatto durante il loro primo bacio, due mesi prima, circondato dalle scintille incandescenti di un falò di fine anno. Arretrò sulla sua nuca per affondargliele nei capelli, poi si staccò. Di nuovo, tornò cercarlo. Quando si scostò per la seconda volta fu Chris a riavventarsi su di lui. Mordicchiò il suo labbro inferiore, avido, e Viktor rise.  
“Credevo ti fossi abituato a vedermi mezzo nudo, ormai” gli sussurrò sul mento, lasciandosi pungere dalla sua la barba rada. “Alla fine sei stato proprio bravo, là dentro. Devo dirlo, non ci scommettevo.”  
L'altro prese a seguire la curva della sua schiena con le dita. Quando arrivò al bordo dei pantaloni tentò di insinuare una mano sotto al tessuto.  
“Mhh, soltanto perché... volevo farti vedere che non ero più un ragazzino...”  
“Devo smetterla di chiamarti piccolo Chris, quindi?”  
“No. Cazzo, no. Amo quando lo fai.” Christophe allungò le labbra. Se le inumidì. “Come tu adori quando ti do del pazzo. Mh... _Le fou et le gosse._ ” Ridacchiò. “Mi piace. Mi piace da morire.”  
Riportò le braccia davanti, e senza staccare mai gli occhi da Viktor iniziò ad armeggiare con la fibbia della sua cintura. Lui fischiò, malizioso.  
“Comunque sono... certo che l'infuocato Chris dei mondiali di San Pietroburgo tornerà presto. Anzi...” Lo imitò, catturandogli delicatamente un lobo tra i denti. “... E'... già tornato, direi… ”  
Non appena Viktor gli sfiorò il retro del padiglione con la punta della lingua, Chris rabbrividì. Immediatamente lo afferrò per le braccia, e spingendolo ruvidamente verso il letto lasciò che crollasse, supino, sulla bella trapunta color crema. Con pochi gesti gli sfilò i pantaloni.  
Confuso, il russo tornò subito a guardarlo. Inginocchiato ai piedi del materasso, Chris si stava spogliando con una frenesia disordinata – quasi convulsa. Quando rinunciò a litigare coi bottoni della camicia cercando di farsela passare con un goffo tentativo su per le braccia, Viktor lo bloccò. Gliele riabbassò, con dolcezza.  
“Ehi, ehi... Piano, impaziente _Jasmine_. Lascia fare a me, _mh?_ ”  
Lui spostò lo sguardo sul letto.  
“Oh. _Uhm._ ” Prese fiato. “Okay.”  
“... Dai, vieni qui.”  
Lo lasciò fare, docile, e per un lungo momento Chris tenne gli occhi fissi sulla trasparente pelle lattea di Viktor, all'altezza delle clavicole, cercando di acuire il più possibile i sensi. Si concentrò sul fruscio del cotone, sulla fuga sorda ma morbida di ogni bottone dalle asole – i movimenti dell'altro erano languidi, gentili, permeati da una delicatezza misurata e bellissima. Percepiva il suo respiro calmo fuso al proprio, il profumo di buono della stanza mescolato a quello caldo e legnoso della fragranza di _Saint Laurent_ e, ancora, a quello vagamente salino, sommerso, della loro pelle. Fuori – oltre i vetri, oltre tutto ciò che non era _loro_ – soltanto un brusio lontanissimo. Nonostante fossero unicamente le mani di Viktor a muoversi ad un soffio da lui, Chris era in grado di sentire con nitidezza il calore del suo corpo – quantificare, quasi, lo spazio che occupava. Se avesse chiuso gli occhi sarebbe riuscito a disegnarne il profilo col pensiero, indovinare la flessione di un suo singolo dito nell'aria. Sapere se lo stava guardando, se gli sorrideva, se le sue iridi – sotto le luci artificiali della stanza o a quelle, soffuse, del tramonto – stavano virando più al turchese o al celeste. Pensò che nulla, in quel momento, sarebbe potuto essere più perfetto, esatto, e così meravigliosamente semplice. Perché Viktor era diventato questo, per lui. Una parte naturale della sua vita, un pezzetto mancante che aveva cercato, forse, da sempre. La perfezione era data dall'averlo trovato, e non da ciò che pretendeva che fosse. D'un tratto si convinse di star _davvero_ riuscendo a tramutarlo dall'etereo angelo che era stato per lui fino a Lione in un meraviglioso folle, il _suo_ folle – in un mondo che chiedeva continuamente ad entrambi di essere impeccabili, costruiti, irrealmente invincibili.  
E lui non voleva che Viktor Nikiforov fosse un dio. Non più, perlomeno.  
_… Cosa mi aspetto, esattamente, da te?_  
E poi, quella sensazione. _Ancora_. Smisurata, inquantificabile. Gli sembrò che stesse divorando ogni confine – non solo del suo corpo – cercando di abbattere ogni barriera, ogni maschera, premendo contro tutto ciò che era razionale, e ragionevolmente misurabile. Prese un lunghissimo respiro, incapace di capire se volesse tenerla il più vicina possibile al proprio cuore o scacciarla.  
Viktor, intanto, gli stava facendo scivolare la camicia lungo i bicipiti, percorrendogli le curve dei muscoli coi pollici tesi, lentamente, come a voler catturare ad ogni centimetro qualcosa della sua essenza – ad ogni secondo. Chris, allora, s'allungò d'istinto in avanti, posandogli un piccolo bacio sulle ciglia argentate. Quando Viktor risollevò il viso lui si scontrò contro la sua bocca. Spinse la lingua tra le sue labbra e, per un attimo, ebbe paura. Una paura terribile.  
_No._ _Non adesso._  
Lo fece ricadere all'indietro, imprigionandolo contro il materasso. Aprì le dita ai lati della sua testa, riprese a baciarlo con una foga che gli era decisamente estranea – si staccò solo quando Viktor pretese di guardarlo, accarezzandogli le guance con un languido azzurro liquido negli occhi. Gli sorrise.  
“Questa volta... non ci interromperà nessuno.”  
“Lo... lo so.”  
“Chris-”  
Lui lo zittì con un altro bacio. Gli afferrò i polsi, brusco, serrandoglieli subito lungo i fianchi. Viktor emise un piccolo, deliziato mugolio di resa: spinse indietro la testa, preparandosi a sentire le sue labbra anche sul proprio torace. Il fiato, però, gli si mozzò in gola.  
Chris glie l'aveva preso completamente in bocca. Una mano alla base, l'altra a tenergli gli slip abbassati, lo svizzero sembrò improvvisamente diverso, improvvisamente altrove. Tentò di raddrizzarsi, ma quando l'altro iniziò a muoversi più veloce – scendendo una volta, due, risalendo e riabbassandosi senza mai staccarsi, _Cristo santissimo se ci sa fare_ , pensò – Viktor sentì la forza defluirgli rapidamente dalle gambe.  
E mentre Chris iniziava a percorrergli l'intera lunghezza con la lingua tornò a cercare i suoi occhi, velati dalla lussuria e da un'eccitata, evidente allusione di sfida. Dopo meno di un minuto, però, sembrò cambiare un'altra volta idea. Le sue labbra risalirono, veloci, quindi si fermarono. La punta arrossata della già eclatante erezione di Viktor venne circondata nuovamente dal calore della bocca di Chris, che iniziò a succhiargliela con un ritmo crudele, fatto di studiatissime pause alternate a culmini estremi di piacere. Alla fine prese a torturargli con la lingua la piccola fessura umida alla sommità del glande – tornò a toccarlo con le mani solo all'ultimo istante, solo un attimo prima di staccare le labbra da lui – non smettendo mai di fissarlo. Viktor si lasciò sfuggire un forte gemito roco.  
“Porca... porca puttana. Non so dove hai imparato, ma sei... _a-ha,_ fottutamente... bravo...”  
“Mh-mhh. E tu dai _grandi, rapidissime_ soddisfazioni” sogghignò Chris. Si leccò le prime gocce pre-coito dell'altro dalle dita. “E questa volta... mi sono ricordato tutto.”  
Raggiunse a carponi la testiera del letto, recuperando da sotto un cuscino un pacchetto di preservativi e del lubrificante. Il russo sorrise.  
“Okay, ti sei _decisamente_ preparato al compito in classe.”  
“Voglio essere promosso.”  
Viktor prese fiato. Il fuoco incandescente che gli aveva infiammato l'inguine sembrava starsi gradualmente placando e, lentamente, allungò le dita sul collo di Christophe. Partì dal pomo d'Adamo e scese sul suo petto nudo, poi sull'addome, rinunciando solo all'ultimo secondo ad accarezzare il vistoso rigonfiamento sotto i pantaloni tesi. Cercò le sue, di dita. Se le portò in mezzo alle cosce.  
“Guadagnati il massimo dei voti, _beau gosse..._ ” Raccolse il tubetto del lubrificante con l'altra mano, lasciandolo rotolare con apparente, sensuale indifferenza sugli addominali scolpiti. Nel riappoggiarsi sui gomiti si rese conto di aver appena fatto il verso a Chris e a quello che gli aveva visto fare durante il _photoshoot._ Sorrise. Pensò all'elegante tappo del flacone di _Rive Gauche_ , probabilmente ancora incastrato nella poltrona dell'altra suite. “... Preparami.”  
Lo svizzero rimase a fissarlo, immobile. Sembrò improvvisamente, assurdamente imbarazzato e quando, dopo aver raccolto il tubetto, se lo fece sfuggire per ben due volte lasciandolo cadere sopra l'ancora solidissima erezione di Viktor, lui non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere. Si gustò una sua piccola lotta con il tappo difettoso, soffocò una seconda risata quando lo guardò rovesciarsi metà della confezione addosso. Mentre rideva ancora, però, l'altro gli afferrò i fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé con discreta violenza. Lo costrinse a piegare entrambe le gambe contro il letto e, senza troppi complimenti, insinuò un primo dito tra le sue natiche completamente esposte. Viktor soffocò un grido.  
“... So essere, _mhh_ , vagamente vendicativo... ” Chris diminuì progressivamente la pressione sulle sue cosce, iniziando a muovere con morbida lentezza l'anulare dentro di lui. Si scostò un po' e, chinatosi, si allungò contro il suo fianco. “... Non ti conviene farmi arrabbiare, Nikiforov.”  
“Me... n-ne sono accorto...” Viktor gli circondò la nuca con una mano aperta. “Ma non son certo che la tua personalità sadomaso mi dispiaccia...”  
Lo fece abbassare su di sé, guidando le sue labbra sul proprio torace. Chris sorrise. Chiuse tra i denti un capezzolo turgido, e mentre ne percorreva lentamente l'areola appena visibile cercò subito di inserire un secondo dito, che entrò nell'apertura già rilassata di Viktor senza alcuna fatica. Al suo ennesimo, lascivo mugolio spinse più a fondo.  
“Hai... _a-ha_ _,_ ancora... q-questi... ” sussurrò lui con un filo di voce, tornando a cercare il suo inguine. “A me non li hanno... lasciati. Sono... quasi invidioso... ” Afferrò la zip dei pantaloni, gliela abbassò. “C'è... stato un momento in cui ho pensato che non ce l'avrei fatta. Che te li avrei... tirati giù. Davanti a tutti.”  
“ _Oh._ E non ero mica io, il ragazzino?”  
“Sei pericoloso. Te l'ho detto.”  
Le dita di Viktor trovarono la sua erezione. Non furono in grado di circondarla completamente, e quando si accorse di mancare la punta del proprio pollice per un paio di centimetri abbondanti Chris lo vide mordicchiarsi le labbra con spudorata, lussuriosa e famelica soddisfazione.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato di superare _La Leggenda_ nemmeno in _quel_ senso e, immediatamente, una violenta scarica di desiderio gli divampò nel basso ventre per arrivargli, veloce, fino alla testa. Piagnucolò di piacere, stordito.  
“... E poi, cosa... avresti fatto?”  
Il russo spinse il bacino contro la sua mano. Chris percepì l'anello dei suoi muscoli contrarsi in uno spasmo e, subito, fece resistenza allargando il più possibile le dita a forbice. Le ruotò con forza.  
“Ti avrei... spinto contro il davanzale. E poi, io... dentro di te, senza aspettare”, boccheggiò Viktor. “Cosa... a-avrei dato per farti venire davanti a tutti...”  
Chris si sollevò. Sfilò le dita, recuperò un preservativo, strappò velocemente la plastica. Se lo infilò. Piegò nuovamente le cosce di Viktor all'indietro e, dopo aver preso la propria erezione tra le mani – era vergognosamente turgida, e dolorosamente pulsante – affondò nel suo corpo per qualche centimetro, secco. Lui soffocò un lamento, vicinissimo a trasformarsi in grido. Chris dovette far appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per riuscire a fermarsi, e nello sforzo digrignò i denti. Cercò di respirare.  
“Scusa. C-cazzo, scusami”, balbettò. Spalancò la bocca per incamerare altra aria. “Ti ho... fatto male?”  
Viktor sembrò studiarlo da sotto i ciuffi argentati, la fronte leggermente lucida di sudore. Stava sorridendo. Decisamente più divertito che dolorante.  
“Diciamo che non sei stato _esattamente_ un _gentleman_ ” mormorò. “E se avessi saputo che eri così... mhh, _cresciuto_ _bene_ , mi sarei preparato meglio in questi mesi...” Lo guardò con le palpebre socchiuse, malizioso. “... mio _non proprio_ _piccolo_ Chris.”  
Mosse lentamente il bacino, cauto. Serrò le labbra ma, a poco a poco, sembrò rilassarsi. Quando si lasciò finalmente andare ad un piccolo, deliziato sospiro di piacere allacciò le caviglie sulla schiena dell'amico. Cercò un suo ricciolo, se lo arrotolò tra le dita.  
“... Continua.”  
Chris non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Riprese a spingere cercando di rimanere più o meno in ginocchio sotto le cosce di Viktor e tentò, disperatamente, di controllare la velocità dei propri fianchi. Quando uscì e rientrò da lui per la terza volta, però, il russo si tese contro il letto. Lo sentì contrarsi, rilassarsi, quindi contrarsi di nuovo. Allora, abbassò gli occhi sul proprio sesso. Non era stato _top_ molte volte, e sentire – _vedere_ Viktor così tremendamente stretto attorno a sé andava oltre ogni fantasia avesse mai lontanamente concepito su di lui.  
Pensò a come l'aveva guardato, a quello che gli aveva detto. Che lo stava desiderando. E non capì più nulla.  
Crollò sul suo addome, tornando ad affondare dentro di lui incapace di fermarsi – una mano serrata nell'incavo del suo ginocchio, l'altra a reggersi contro il materasso.  
“ _A-HA,_ C-Chris, rallen-”  
Viktor gli artigliò la schiena, e Christophe spalancò la bocca contro la sua spalla. Gliela morse. Sembrò cercare aria ma, invece, soffocò un lungo singhiozzo. Diede ancor due rapide, violente spinte contro il suo bacino e poi, più lentamente, una terza. Infine, restò immobile.  
Per dei lunghissimi secondi la suite rimase silenziosa. Chris spostò faticosamente il viso contro le lenzuola, e ce lo affondò. I suoi ansiti, ovattati dalle coperte, presero a risuonare come un tormentato, sofferente gnaulo lontano. La risata di Viktor, invece, esplose cristallina.  
“OH, Oh. _Adorabile_ , Giacometti.”  
“... CAZZO. Cazzo, SCUSA. SCUSA.”  
“Breve ma _decisamente_ intenso. Mh, okay, per un attimo ho pensato che volessi spaccarmi in due, però...”  
Chris spinse così tanto la faccia nel materasso che incontrò una molla. Desiderò ardentemente incastrarcisi sotto.  
“Sono una frana, porca troia. Cazzo. _Cazzo._ ”  
“Mmh, ma no.”  
“E' che...” Tentennò, poi decise di ritirarsi su. Uscì da Viktor con una piccola smorfia. “... Okay, no. Lascia stare.”  
Lui cercò di arretrare verso i cuscini, indolenzito.  
“Cosa?”  
“Uhm. No, mi vergogno. Già adesso mi vorrei sotterrare. _Sparire._ ” Incrociò le braccia sul suo torace. “Anzi, meglio morto. Direttamente.”  
L'altro rise. Provò a tornare a prendergli in ostaggio un ciuffo, ma Chris svicolò immediatamente dai suoi occhi con un'imbarazzatissima, avvilita occhiata al salotto.  
“Dimmelo”, insistette Viktor. Gli girò delicatamente il mento. “Prometto di non ridere più. Giuro.”  
“Uhm. E' che...” Lui tirò indietro le labbra. “Ecco, per anni ho sognato che... la mia prima volta...” Pausa. “... sarebbe stata con te.”  
La mano del russo si bloccò sul suo zigomo. Per un istante rimase fermo, poi riprese a percorrerlo piano, ripetutamente. Ridiscese sulla sua barba castana.  
“Sono... lusingato. Davvero. Da Lione?”  
“Da... molto prima. Cioè, è che ti seguo da quando ho dieci anni. No, otto.”  
Chris nascose la bocca nell'avambraccio. Prese coraggio, e un respiro.  
“Sei responsabile di esser stato il mio... primo sogno erotico. Versione, _uhm_ , capelli lunghi... ovviamente.” Piegò il gomito e, con un dito, cercò l'incavo alla fine della sensuale, perfetta linea delle clavicole di Viktor. “ _Mpf_ , tu e la tua follia. Sappi che... beh, la mattina in cui te li sei tagliati è stata una delle più tragiche della mia vita, cazzo. Lì sì che ho sentito del dolore fisico, altro che distorsione. Scommetto che pure il povero Ilija è ancora traumatizzato. Secondo me ha conservato una ciocca dei tuoi capelli, e ogni tanto se la annusa.”  
Glie l'aveva detto. Glie l'aveva detto _sul serio._ Certo, avrebbe potuto confessargli molto peggio, ma per il momento gli sembrò più che abbastanza. Riprese a sfiorargli la pelle del collo con le dita, pregando di non esser avvampato di nuovo.  
“Ho amato quella notte, Chris.” Viktor scosse la testa, con dolcezza. “E Zagabria. Dio, se l'ho amata.”  
“Anch'io.”  
“Ma scusa un sacco per i capelli.”  
“Oh, non son certissimo di poterti perdonare.”  
“Però non sarei comunque stato la tua prima volta.”  
“Uhm, vero.”  
“Insomma, mica è colpa mia se sei così precoce.”  
“Diciamo che gli italiani sanno essere convincenti.”  
“Solo perché non conoscevi abbastanza russi. Quelli giusti. A fondo, dico. Uno, in particolare.”  
“Ma dai. Eri troppo impegnato a fare già la lotta a Cao, per notarmi.”  
“Credevo fossi ancora tenero ed ingenuo. Lo giuro.”  
“ _Mh-mhh._ ”  
“Okay. Sappi però che, in ogni caso, voglio tutti i dettagli delle tue notti alla scoperta del sesso trascorse a pensarmi.” Viktor arricciò le labbra. “Anzi, dimmelo subito. Quanto... duravi a farti una sega con una mia foto in mano?”  
Chris si allungò istantaneamente oltre la sua testa. Recuperò un cuscino, glielo schiacciò in faccia. Buttandocisi sopra con tutto il peso.  
“HAI FINITO O NO?”  
Lui si liberò subito. Riuscì a rotolare su un fianco, schivò miracolosamente un secondo attacco. Iniziando a ridere incontrollabilmente cercò di difendersi da Chris che, limitato dai pantaloni ancora calati sui fianchi, tentò di mettersi goffamente a cavalcioni sopra la sua pancia.  
“Quando Lin ti chiederà com’è andata, se non ti va di raccontarle i dettagli, dille pure di scrivermi. Mi raccomando.”  
“Ma vai un po' a 'fanculo!”  
Lottarono tra le lenzuola a lungo, disfando completamente il letto e finendo per lanciare due dei sei cuscini generosamente offerti dall' _Hotel Regina_ vicinissimi ai calici di champagne. Li mancarono per un soffio e mentre Chris, credendo di morire dalle risate, cadde malamente di traverso ritrovandosi una gamba incastrata tra quelle di Viktor, lui ne approfittò per levargli i pantaloni.  
“OH, adesso sì che si ragiona.” Si riabbassò su di lui e, tenendogli fermi i polsi sopra la testa, iniziò a fargli uno spietato, serratissimo solletico lungo l'interno coscia. Chris si contorse gridando. Le lacrime che aveva ferme agli angoli degli occhi iniziarono a rigargli le guance, finché i ripetuti assalti di Viktor portarono entrambi sul bordo del materasso. Per ben due volte rischiarono di cadere insieme.  
“Chris...”  
Il russo si era fermato e, le braccia tese ai lati della sua testa, lo stava guardando con un'incalcolabile, sconfinata tenerezza. Lui riprese fiato. Il turchese delle sue iridi era di nuovo virato al più bel celeste che avesse mai visto.  
_Déjà-vu._ Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione di essere tornato nel suo appartamento a San Pietroburgo, un anno prima.  
“... ricorda che... ecco, abbiamo... appena cominciato.”  
Qualcosa sembrò riempirgli la gola, densa, e improvvisamente Chris si rese conto di far fatica a deglutire. Quando però sentì gli occhi pungere non pensò subito che fossero nuove lacrime. Lacrime _diverse._  
“Diventerai più bravo, non preoccuparti. Lo... diventeremo insieme.” Viktor prese un respiro e gli sorrise, lieve. “Abbiamo un sacco di tempo. Ma io... ecco, sono _davvero_ al limite, adesso.”  
Lo fece girare, con delicatezza. Chris non si oppose, confuso dal calore che aveva cominciato a scendergli, dolce, fino al cuore. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma non ci riuscì.  
Solo quando, a carponi, sentì la pressione della schiena di Viktor sulla propria fu in grado di tornare a respirare normalmente. Le dita dell'amico si strinsero intorno al suo sesso, morbide. Sospirò.  
Si tese in avanti, poi indietro. Viktor era lento, esasperatamente lento. Lo stringeva alla base, con forza ma gradualmente, quindi risaliva più delicato. Quando ritornava giù si staccava soltanto per un momento, arretrando subito sui suoi testicoli. Ad un certo punto cominciò a massaggiarglieli con scrupolosissima dedizione e Chris si ascoltò lanciare un lungo, indecente mugolio di godimento.  
Si accasciò sui gomiti. D'un tratto si rese conto della lingua di Viktor tra le scapole e di quanto, repentinamente, stava scendendo verso il basso. La sentì insinuarsi tra le proprie natiche. Si irrigidì.  
“Tutto... bene?”  
“Oh. Sì. Be-benissimo.”  
“Intendo... ti va bene se faccio io il _top_ , questa volta? Sono... ecco, sono _switch_ , e pensavo che anche tu...”  
Lo svizzero lanciò a Viktor un brevissimo sguardo da sopra la spalla.  
“... Lo... sono anch’io. Tranquillo.” Aveva una sete tremenda. Si rigirò. “E' che... ecco, mi devo solo abituare. Credo.”  
“A cosa?”  
Chris riuscì facilmente ad immaginare la sua espressione interrogativa. Allo stesso tempo percepì anche qualcos'altro – una specie di indefinibile purezza intoccata, una sfumatura iridescente nella percezione di un secondo, struggente – qualcosa che, ogni volta, era capace di commuoverlo. Brillava intorno a Viktor simile a un trasparente, limpido velo di ghiaccio, luminoso ma, anche, terribilmente malinconico.  
Si passò un braccio sugli occhi, sentendosi un irriducibile sentimentale. Un po' patetico, anche. Fu decisamente felice di dargli la schiena. _I glutei_ , per essere precisi.  
“All’idea... di essere sul serio qui”, riuscì a mormorare. “Finalmente. Con te.”  
Sentì il materasso muoversi. Viktor si stava riallungando sopra di lui, delicatamente, attento a non pesargli troppo. Il suo braccio gli circondò il torace.  
“E' stato un anno lunghissimo” sussurrò nel suo orecchio, lambendolo con le labbra. “Ma è valsa la pena aspettare.”  
Scese sulla sua tempia per cercarlo, e Chris si voltò. Mentre insinuava la lingua nella sua bocca si disse di fermarsi – di non perdersi, di restare, perché improvvisamente _sapeva_ che avrebbe smarrito qualcosa nel farsi raggiungere da Viktor, e per sempre – ma quel tepore sotto il cuore stava ormai già smantellando tutto ciò che aveva creduto di volere fino a quel momento. Non gli diede un nome, però. Non volle farlo.  
Cercò la sua nuca con una mano, spingendosi ulteriormente in lui. Viktor, allora, puntellò le braccia contro il materasso. Mosse i fianchi, voglioso, sfregando la propria erezione contro l'apertura ancora rigida di Chris, quindi la lasciò scivolare tra i suoi glutei. Tornò a chiudere le dita sul basso ventre dell'altro.  
“Sei di nuovo duro.” La voce di Viktor era roca di desiderio. “Ma devi rilassarti, Chris.”  
Lui deglutì.  
“Scusa.”  
“Non scusarti, scemo.”  
Tornò in ginocchio, gli afferrò dolcemente i fianchi. Iniziò ad accarezzarlo da sopra il coccige con ampi movimenti circolari, prendendo a seguire ogni declivio del suo bacino con entrambe le mani, senza fretta, rallentando e riaccelerando a seconda della risposta che riusciva ad intuire dal suo corpo. Ad un certo punto aprì i palmi sulle sue natiche e, allargando i pollici, gliele dilatò piano.  
Nel momento in cui sentì la sua lingua, Chris rabbrividì. Quando aggiunse un dito si sforzò di censurare un gemito, ma Viktor se ne accorse. Il russo spinse immediatamente le labbra più vicine, la lingua più a fondo.  
“Voglio sentirti” mormorò poi. Ruotò il palmo, lo inclinò. Sembrò cercare un punto preciso e, quando Chris sussultò, sorrise. “Lasciati andare. Va tutto bene.”  
Lo esplorò ancora, aumentando gradualmente il ritmo. Spinse. Lui si sciolse in un lungo, estatico gemito. Viktor non aspettò, e inserì un altro dito. Spinse ancora. Il gemito diventò un debole urlo.  
“Facciamo... mh, progressi...” Il russo recuperò del lubrificante. Continuando a muovere le dita iniziò a massaggiare velocemente la propria erezione. “Ma voglio che sia tu a dirmi quando sei pronto.”  
Christophe fletté le ginocchia contro il materasso, inseguendo con un sospiro l'ultima, meticolosa rotazione delle sue dita.  
“O-okay.”  
“Okay... cosa?”  
“Puoi... puoi andare.”  
_“Mh-mm._ Se vuoi essere promosso devi dirmelo meglio.” Viktor incurvò le labbra. Se le leccò. “Ti ricordo che devi recuperare un sei tiratissimo.”  
“... S-sei veramente un-”  
Sfiorò l'apertura di Chris con la punta del proprio sesso ma, immediatamente, si ritrasse. Lui si lasciò sfuggire un guaito oscenamente, libidinosamente supplicante.  
“... dicevi?”  
“C-cazzo.” Lo svizzero affondò la testa nel materasso. Altra molla della vergogna. “E va bene. M-mettimelo dentro.”  
Viktor srotolò un preservativo fino alla base.  
“Oh, solo con questo arrivi già al sette e mezzo. Ampiamente, direi.”  
Tornò a posizionarsi davanti alla sua entrata, e spinse. Nel contempo iniziò ad accarezzargli la spina dorsale, piano, prendendo ad entrare ed uscire dal suo corpo senza smettere mai di fargli sentire le proprie mani sulla pelle, scendendo continuamente dalla sua schiena ai fianchi, fino all'inguine. Per un dilatato tempo indefinito fu dolcissimo e lento, e quando i suoi gemiti sembrarono tornare silenziosi si distese su di lui, costringendolo a premere il petto sui cuscini sparsi sotto di loro. Allargò ulteriormente le ginocchia, cambiò inclinazione. Riaffondò nel suo corpo. Chris si coprì la bocca con il palmo aperto.  
“Oh, proprio no... ” Viktor gli posò un bacio nell'incavo della spalla. Con una mano gli spostò il braccio. “Devi dirmi cosa vuoi.”  
“ _Ah-_ io.. _._ ”  
“... _Oui_?”  
“... quel... punto d-di...” Chris inspirò contro le lenzuola, ma l'aria non era abbastanza. Cercò con la fronte le labbra di Viktor, e spalancò la bocca. “... p-prima... ”  
“Questo?”  
Il russo mosse di nuovo il bacino, netto. L'altro singhiozzò. Continuò a colpirlo in profondità, in un ritmo serrato ma morbido, e quando Chris lo strinse in un violento spasmo improvviso fu lui a gemere.  
Lo prese tra le braccia e, senza uscire dal suo corpo, riuscì a metterlo sulla schiena. Restarono a fissarsi per un attimo, ansanti.  
“N-non...” Chris si leccò le labbra. Chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì. Provò a circondare la propria erezione, insofferente, ma Viktor chiuse le sue dita tra le proprie. Gli prese anche l'altra mano, bloccando entrambe contro le lenzuola. Lui, allora, mugolò. Strinse le cosce contro i suoi fianchi, sollevandole il più possibile.  
“... Non voglio che tu sia... così... g-gentile. Puoi anche essere più...”  
Riuscì ad alzare le spalle, e raggiunta la sua bocca gli rubò un bacio.  
“... v-violento”, concluse debolmente. Ricadde tra i cuscini.  
Viktor lo guardò. Sembrava stupito.  
“Voglio che...” Lo svizzero deglutì. “... c-che mi scopi. Molto più forte.”  
Lui socchiuse le labbra, le pupille completamente dilatate dall'eccitazione.  
“Wow, Giacometti. Questo è quasi nove, lo sai?”  
“Smettila con questi c-cazzo di voti.”  
“Il primo della classe per lussuria applicata.”  
Chris riuscì a liberarsi. Circondò il collo di Viktor con entrambe le braccia, e lo attirò a sé.  
“Immagina di... essere ancora di là. Con me”, sussurrò sulla sua pelle con un piccolo sospiro esasperato, dopo aver ritrovato la sua lingua. “Fammi... venire davanti a tutti. Come mi avevi detto. Davanti a Viv. Davanti a Jake.” Spostò le mani sui suoi glutei. Se li premette ulteriormente tra le gambe aperte, con forza.  
“... E pensa che, a guardarci, ci sia anche Luc.” Una bassa, erotica risata. “La seconda parte della nostra perversa rivincita.”  
Viktor, allora, sorrise. Aprì le mani ai lati della sua testa e, senza aspettare, ricominciò a muoversi con una ruvidità quasi violenta, continuando a fissare Chris con la bocca aperta, le labbra umide, in costante necessità d'aria – e di conferme. Lui prese a gemere ad ogni affondo e, quando Viktor si tirò su, si tese lascivamente verso la testiera del letto. Afferrò uno dei cuscini, lo torse. Il russo cercò di portare le sue natiche sulle proprie cosce e, nel farlo, uscì da lui un istante. Rientrò. Con uno scatto di reni Chris si spinse immediatamente contro il suo addome.  
“Sei... s-sei veramente... osceno...”  
Viktor gettò indietro la testa, iniziando a rincorrere le imploranti, quasi furiose richieste dei fianchi dell'altro con la stessa foga – se già da un po' aveva rinunciato a controllarsi, decise di lasciar definitivamente andare ogni freno. Affondò più volte nella sua carne fino alla base, al limite del brutale. Un rivolo di sudore gli percorse la mascella, gocciolando sulla lucida, gonfia erezione di Chris.  
“... Dio... non posso andarti dentro più di così.”  
Lo svizzero riallacciò le caviglie contro le sue scapole. Gli girava la testa.  
“E' c-che... mi sento...” Non riusciva più a capire dove finiva il suo corpo e iniziava quello di Viktor. “... s-strano... _A-HA-_ ”  
Singhiozzò, sprofondando un'altra volta le unghie nel materasso. Il formicolio che aveva iniziato a corrergli per il basso ventre si trasformò rapidamente in uno sconfinato lago di piacere – era ubriacante ma, in qualche modo, completamente diverso dal solito.  
Viktor, intanto, entrò ancora una volta nel suo corpo. Iniziò a venire con un lungo, rumoroso gemito, e nell'arcuare la schiena si appoggiò per un attimo sulle mani, stremato. Quando riafferrò le gambe di Chris per finire, lui farfugliò qualcosa.  
“... e-ermati.”  
Il russo provò a guardarlo, le iridi chiare annebbiate dagli ultimi, ubriacanti strascichi dell'orgasmo. Anche l'altro aveva gli occhi chiusi, i lineamenti stravolti dal piacere. Notò il suo addome contrarsi. Una, due – tre volte. Poi, lo fece la sua carne attorno alla propria.  
Riuscì faticosamente a distendere le gambe ai lati del suo corpo. Chris provò di nuovo a parlare, il bel timbro basso rotto dall'estasi.  
“... a-asp... etta. Non... ah... _AHH-_ ”  
Viktor rilasciò un lunghissimo sospiro e, affascinato, abbassò gli occhi sul sesso dell'amico. Era ancora totalmente eretto, giusto appena umido. Nonostante non stesse fuoriuscendo nemmeno una goccia di sperma pulsava, visibilmente. Improvvisamente capì.  
“... Oh- _oh_. Mi sa che siamo arrivati al dieci pieno.” Si accoccolò meglio contro il materasso e, lascivamente, ondeggiò dentro Chris, che lanciò un nuovo, forte gemito strozzato. “Un _dry orgasm_ multiplo. Senti senti come continui disperatamente a stringermi...”  
“... C-cosa?”  
Chris riaprì gli occhi. D'istinto cercò di coprirsi, ma Viktor gli bloccò immediatamente i polsi.  
“La-lasciami andare”, balbettò. “Vik, non... _A-HA-_ ”  
Inarcò nuovamente la schiena. Tremò. Lui inclinò la testa.  
“Oh, non ci penso proprio... insomma, sei uno spettacolo. Voglio guardarti per bene. Sembri una verginella appena deflorata... Dio, se sei _adorabile_.” Lo svizzero continuò a gemere, e Viktor si leccò le labbra. Se lo gustò per qualche secondo, gongolante. “Non pensavo che l'avrei mai visto in vita mia. Sul serio. Io non ci sono mai riuscito. O hai una tecnica sopraffina che mi devi _assolutamente_ insegnare, o prima hai dato tutto, mi sa...”  
Sfiorò i suoi testicoli con le dita. Sorrise.  
“E magari ieri notte, pensando che sarei arrivato, ci hai dato dentro.”  
“... P-PIANT-”  
Un gemito, ancora. Viktor si riabbassò su di lui.  
“Continui a venire. Un orgasmo praticamente infinito. Sono invidioso per la seconda volta, stasera.” Gli baciò il collo. “E che voce melodiosa, _finalmente_. Ma adesso, _mhh,_ vediamo di farti finire... per quanto, _oh beh_ , potrei tranquillamente guardarti per sempre...”  
Il russo richiuse la mano sul suo sesso. Continuava a contrarsi, turgido, ormai tendente al rosso. Si mosse su di lui per nemmeno un minuto finché, con un ultimo ansito, Chris venne ancora. Questa volta rilasciò del seme.  
“Non molto. Avevo ragione.” Viktor si assicurò di assaporare fino all'ultimo spasmo dei suoi muscoli poi, mollemente, uscì da lui. Si chinò sulla sua pancia, prendendo a pulirlo con la lingua. Chris lo fissò per un lungo momento da sotto le palpebre socchiuse, esausto. Allungò un mano. Teneramente, gliela affondò nei capelli.  
“Lo confesso, maestro. Ieri notte mi sono masturbato. Due volte.”  
“ _Mh-mhh._ Lo sapevo. Cattivo, cattivo studente. Ti metterò una nota.”  
Rise. Contemplò Viktor continuare a tracciare piccoli arabeschi sul suo addome e, quando arrivò ad un suo capezzolo, rabbrividì di solletico.  
“E' che mi sentivo... solo.” Prese tra le dita una sua ciocca argentata. La aprì a ventaglio tra pollice e indice, osservandone i riflessi platino. “Sono stati quarantacinque giorni lunghissimi. E la distorsione mi ha buttato giù. Molto.”  
Viktor posò il mento nell'avvallamento dei suoi pettorali.  
“Russia e Svizzera non sono poi così lontane, Chris.”  
“No?”  
“No. Nemmeno quattro ore d'aereo. Ricordati a Capodanno.”  
“Uhm. Okay.”  
“Dopo i Mondiali posso venirti a trovare. Puoi insegnarmi a mungere le vacche. Fare il formaggio.”  
“Sul serio?”  
“Potrebbe essere eccitante.”  
“Decisamente ai limiti della perdizione, sì.”  
“E poi, possiamo allenarci insieme.” Viktor sorrise. “Aspetto ancora di vedere la pista di Champéry.”  
“Oh, è bellissima” La mano di Chris scese sulla sua spalla. “E' di un amico di mio padre. E' da quando ho dieci anni che ho una copia delle chiavi. Ricordo ancora la prima volta che ci ho pattinato di notte... quando non riuscivo a dormire. Qualche volta lo faccio ancora.”  
“Ecco, questo è _decisamente_ eccitante. Più delle mucche. Okay, quando posso venire a partecipare ad un'esibizione notturna? Anzi, mi sa che ti avevo già proposto qualcosa di simile, l'anno scorso” Viktor gli fece una breve linguaccia. “Ma tu stavi ancora dietro ad una _certa_ persona.”  
Bisticciarono per un po', ridendo. Poi, Viktor rotolò su un fianco. Si alzò a buttare i preservativi, scomparendo in bagno un paio di minuti. Tornò a letto reggendo tra le mani i due calici di champagne sopravvissuti.  
“Se aspettiamo ancora un po' a berli, prenderanno vita” rise, porgendone uno a Chris. “Ma, uhm, ordinerei anche un'altra bottiglia. E del cibo. Ho una fame, e tu? Ah... non bisogna mai parlare di formaggio, con me.” Fece una pausa, pensieroso. “Uhm, nemmeno con Yakov, a dire il vero...”  
“Linda sarebbe perfettamente d'accordo. Lo adora. Non farlo, ma mangiarlo sì. Alla produzione ci pensa soprattutto mio padre, è la cosa che vendiamo di più all'agriturismo.” Chris si accoccolò contro la sua spalla. “Per fortuna al momento siamo in un'altra, gloriosa patria del _fromage._ Ti dirò, va anche a me. Magari con una _galette_? Ecco, _excellent._ _Galette_ _bretonne_ per due, che dici?”  
Viktor rise.  
“Oh, dico lunga vita a svizzeri e francesi.”  
Chris ebbe un improvviso brivido di freddo. Con l'aiuto di Viktor riuscì a districare il lenzuolo sotto di loro per tirarselo addosso, e mormorando _'santé'_ scontrò il bicchiere contro il suo. Bevvero entrambi un sorso di champagne, poi lui si allungò sul comodino per cercare il numero della reception. Compose il numero. Sogghignando si volse nuovamente a guardarlo.  
“... Servizio in camera per la signorina _Jasmine_ , allora?”  
 

-

  
“Ho cominciato a pattinare perché ero un bambino gracile. Ci crederesti mai?”  
Chris leccò la punta della forchetta, catturando sulla lingua l'ultima goccia di _gruyère_ fuso. Viktor riabbassò il bicchiere, sorpreso, e lui si stiracchiò.  
“Veramente?”  
“Sì. Avevamo la pista talmente vicino a casa che i miei mi ci hanno mandato su consiglio del famoso amico. Mi ammalavo davvero spesso. Il medico di famiglia disse a mia mamma che certamente mi avrebbe fortificato.”  
Allargò una mano sulla nuca, piegò il gomito. Sospirò e, pigramente, lasciò scivolare il braccio nel fresco di uno dei cuscini.  
“Solo dopo qualche anno ho deciso di entrare seriamente nell’agonismo” continuò, rubando dal piatto di Viktor gli ultimi acini d'uva. “Solo... quando ti ho visto sul ghiaccio, in tv. Credo fosse il 1998.”  
“Oh.” Il russo fece un conto veloce. “Avevo... dieci anni?”  
“Sì. Ricordo che non capivo se eri un bambino o una bambina. Ma non m’importava. Eri bellissimo, una specie di creatura ultraterrena. Ti veneravo, veramente.”  
Chris si sporse. Recuperò un nuovo grappolo dalla bacinella posata sul vassoio dietro a Viktor e, nel trascinarlo lungo le curve dei suoi addominali, si mise ad osservare il piccolo sentiero d'acqua che si stava formando sulla sua pelle. Quando salì oltre la cassa toracica staccò un paio di acini. Li lasciò cadere. Rotolarono velocemente dallo sterno di Viktor alla piccola, perfetta conca del suo ombelico.  
“Ho passato mesi a guardarmi e riguardarmi una tua registrazione su VHS ai nazionali russi juniores. L’ _Inverno_ di Vivaldi. Ne ero... ipnotizzato.” Chris rise. “Ricordo che avevo imparato a far andare il videoregistratore da solo. Studiavo al _rallenty_ ogni tuo movimento, non soltanto i salti. Potevo andare avanti pure per un'ora, due. E ricordo anche che ogni sera, prima di dormire, il mio ultimo pensiero era che avrei voluto pattinare con te. Per sempre.”  
Raccolse l'uva, se la portò alle labbra. Mentre Viktor prendeva ad accarezzargli la schiena, Chris allungò un braccio sulla sua pancia. Vi distese sopra il collo e, socchiudendo gli occhi, sembrò perdersi da qualche parte.  
“C’è un piccolo lago, a Champéry... d’inverno ghiaccia sempre, e per me è sempre stato il mio, _mh_ , luogo magico. Quando mia madre mi ci portava, da piccolo, le dicevo sempre che un giorno io ci avrei portato Viktor Nikiforov.” Distolse lo sguardo dal vuoto, nostalgico. “E che lui mi avrebbe insegnato a volare, non solo a pattinare.”  
“A volare?”  
“Te l’ho detto. Per me eri un angelo.”  
Viktor aprì le dita tra i radi capelli castani della sua nuca. Sembrò godersi la sensazione contro il palmo, percorrendola leggera.  
“Potrei mettermi a piangere. Ma non lo farò.”  
“E’ grazie a te se sono arrivato dove sono, Viktor.”  
“No. Credo che tu sia qui grazie solamente a te stesso.” Restò a guardarlo in silenzio per un lungo momento. “Un angelo, _mh_. E ora... cosa credi che sia?”  
Chris increspò le labbra.  
“Lo sai già. Un pazzo.”  
“Oh, giusto. Ma inizio a pensare che non possa _esattamente_ essere considerata un’evoluzione positiva.”  
Viktor si sistemò meglio contro i cuscini, prendendo ad osservare le mani di Chris percorrergli la pancia, lente. Quando arrivarono a sfiorargli maliziosamente i riccioli chiari del pube rabbrividì.  
“Con quanti... l’hai fatto, prima di me, Chris?”  
Lo svizzero bloccò la mano. Gli lanciò un breve, languido sguardo, quindi riprese a muoverla più ampia sulle sue anche.  
“ _Mmh._ Due persone. No, tre.”  
“L’italiano?”  
“Si. Con una storia stupida subito dopo. Uno della Val d'Illiez, il fratello della migliore amica di Linda. E poi quel coglione, a cui non voglio più pensare.”  
“Quindi… solo uomini?”  
“Già. Per ora. Ma non ho mai escluso completamente le donne.”  
“Mh, non ci facciamo mancare nulla.”  
“... E tu?”  
Viktor allungò la testa sul cuscino. Sospirò.  
“La mia prima volta... oh, sono stato più precoce di te, mi sa. Tredici anni, con uno di sedici. Si chiamava Andrey, veniva da Minsk... corpo da urlo, carattere impossibile. Credo di essere andato a letto con lui giusto perché non sapevo più come contenere una devastante, tragica esplosione ormonale. E uhm, direi... attratto solo dagli uomini. Da sempre. Ma per anni non ci ho pensato. Per anni... ho pensato soltanto a pattinare, lo sai. E a vincere. Ho avuto qualche avventura sulla pista, soprattutto negli anni _juniores_ , ma il più delle volte quelli con cui sono stato non avevano niente a che fare con lo sport. E comunque, non sono stati poi molti.”  
Sorrise. Con tristezza.  
“Sai, i miei tentativi di non essere considerato soltanto come lo _Zar?_ Credo che nessuno dei miei ex ci abbia mai... nemmeno provato, a vedermi in un altro modo. Non ho mai avuto questo lusso. O, forse... beh, non me lo sono mai permesso. Non lo volevo sul serio, in fin dei conti. E così, almeno, avevo sempre una scusa per lasciarli... o per farmi lasciare.”  
“Non volevi sul serio qualcuno che non ti vedesse soltanto come _La Leggenda_?”  
“Non volevo sul serio qualcuno che mi permettesse di essere meno che perfetto, già.”  
Chris tacque. Piano, si riarrampicò sul suo petto.  
“Quindi... sarei ufficialmente un’eccezione?”  
“Direi di si. Una sorprendente eccezione.”  
Lo svizzero posò la testa sul torace di Viktor e, per un po', restò ad ascoltare il calmo battito del suo cuore. Alla risposta che gli aveva dato aveva immediatamente distolto lo sguardo dal suo ma, ancora una volta, decise di non chiedersi nulla. L'unica domanda che si concesse fu se, davvero, avesse smesso di idealizzarlo. Se, per lui, non fosse più l'angelo de l' _Inverno_ di Vivaldi _,_ oltre che del _suo_ inverno, del suo lago. Quello della rosa rossa di Lione.  
Se non cercasse in Viktor, in realtà, esattamente ciò che il resto del mondo aveva sempre preteso, e che stava continuando a pretendere.  
Si tirò su. Stava ricominciando ad aver freddo.  
“Perché... ci stai così male?”  
La voce gli era uscita appena. Viktor, che stava osservando il soffitto, tornò a guardarlo. Sembrava malinconico.  
“In che senso?”  
“Ad essere Viktor Nikiforov, intendo.” Christophe scosse la testa, piano. “Voglio dire, ricordo quello che mi avevi raccontato a Zagabria. Di tuo padre. Del dover essere sempre primo, per aiutare tua madre. Ma adesso... ecco, ormai puoi scegliere. Puoi scegliere di essere semplicemente te stesso. Un essere umano perfettamente imperfetto.”  
Gli sorrise.  
“Non importa quello che pensano gli altri. Non importa quante medaglie vinci. Ricordi? E' quello che hai detto tu a me, a Ottawa” proseguì con dolcezza. “Sei così tollerante verso gli altri, e talmente poco con te stesso.”  
Cercò di ignorare la pelle d'oca. Non gli andava di alzarsi a cercare l'accappatoio dell'hotel.  
Si schiarì la voce, e lo guardò.  
“Viktor, cosa... vorresti, veramente?”  
Il russo rimase in silenzio. A lungo. E questa volta fu lui ad evitare le iridi verdi di Chris.  
“Sai, spesso... penso di non aver potuto essere completamente un bambino”, mormorò alla fine. “E che adesso non sia capace di essere completamente... un adulto, ecco.” Fece una bassa, amara risata. “Per cui, per rispondere alla tua domanda, credo che vorrei... permettermi di perdere. Di cadere, e fallire. Di essere in grado di rinunciare, anche. E di vincere... autenticamente felice di farlo. Ma non ci riesco. Non completamente, almeno. Non riesco a fare davvero nessuna delle due cose.”  
Lo svizzero strinse le labbra. Abbassò gli occhi sul suo petto poi, sorridendo, li rialzò.  
“... A parte quando batti Cao.”  
“A parte quando batto Cao.”  
Risero, e Chris recuperò un lembo della trapunta. Rotolò accanto a Viktor, coprì entrambi. Lui gli circondò la spalla con un braccio ma, quando sentì la sua pelle gelata contro la propria, gridò. Scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere. Il russo, allora, lo strinse di più. Gli disse di lasciar fare a lui e Chris, nell'accoccolarsi contro il suo fianco, pensò che la capacità del corpo di Viktor di produrre un tepore pressoché costante fosse assolutamente sbalorditiva. _L'evoluzione finale del pattinatore Viktor Nikiforov,_ si disse. _Non sente mai freddo. Resiste anche pattinando sui laghi ghiacciati della Siberia, nudo._  
“Sono sicuro... che ce la farai.” Erano in silenzio da almeno un paio di minuti quando lui riprese parlare, piano. “Che... riuscirai a far incontrare quel bambino col Viktor adulto, e a non pretendere più nulla da nessuno dei due. Ad amare ogni cosa del pattinaggio in maniera autentica. Pura.”  
Con l'orecchio cercò nuovamente di individuare il suo battito. Lo trovò.  
“Penso di aver visto quell'amore quando ti... sognavo pattinare con me ai margini del bosco, sul lago, vestito da principe del ghiaccio.” Rise. “Okay, ero un bambino di nove anni straperso per te, quindi... uhm, non una testimonianza particolarmente affidabile. Ma sono certissimo che sia andata così. Che fosse reale. E che mi abbia dato la voglia di continuare a pattinare.”  
Si fermò, confuso da un sottile stordimento.  
_… di che amore sto parlando, esattamente?_  
“Troppi complimenti stasera, piccolo Chris. Soprattutto dopo la mia libidinosa performance da maestro, uhm, _parecchio_ stronzo. Non so mica se me lo merito.” Le dita di Viktor gli accarezzarono pigramente l'avambraccio. “Voglio dire... _grazie_. Sul serio.”  
Chris prese un piccolo respiro. Poi, un altro. Percepì il proprio battito accelerare, veloce, non riuscendo più a distinguere quello di Viktor.  
“Ti sei...” Un terzo respiro e un vago, fastidioso fischio nelle orecchie. “... mai... innamorato di qualcuno? Intendo, di uno dei ragazzi con cui sei stato, o di... qualcun altro... ”  
Silenzio, e la stretta di Viktor che si allentava. Chris fu certo di sentire anche il movimento del suo torace arrestarsi – trascorsero due secondi prima che tornasse a respirare, forse tre. Quando lo fece, lui decise di muovere la mano sulla sua pancia. L'altro sussultò.  
Due colpi alla porta, veloci.  
“... Ah. Dev'essere la mousse di cioccolato.”  
Viktor si sciolse immediatamente dal loro abbraccio. Si sedette sul letto, recuperò l'accappatoio dell'hotel dalla sedia, se lo infilò. Appena fu oltre l'ingresso la sua voce si trasformò in un brusio, fondendosi a quella, ancora più indistinta, del ragazzo del servizio in camera. Poi, un tintinnio di stoviglie. La porta che si richiudeva.  
“Gli avevo chiesto di portarla dopo il resto, sono stati puntualissimi. Oh, sembra _davvero_ favolosa.”  
Viktor riapparve dietro i tendaggi del letto e, chinatosi, posò il vassoio davanti a Chris. Lui, nudo a gambe semi incrociate, fissò la crema con le palpebre abbassate. Sembrò assente, e non lo guardò.  
Per un lungo momento l'unico suono nella suite fu il ticchettio delle lancette della sveglia sul comodino, surrealmente assordante. Solamente quando il materasso si deformò sotto il peso improvviso del ginocchio di Viktor e i piatti cocciarono violentemente contro i cucchiai se ne aggiunse un secondo, metallico.  
Salvò il vassoio in extremis. Lo spostò con cura verso il fondo del letto, quindi tornò da Chris.  
“Non... voglio parlarne. Non adesso. Scusami.” Gli sfiorò una tempia con le labbra. Allungò una mano, gli circondò il fianco. “Cazzo, sei di nuovo gelido. Aspetta, ti trovo qualcosa di caldo da metterti addosso.”  
Chris percepì lo spostamento d'aria, prendendo a seguire i movimenti di Viktor soltanto con la coda dell'occhio. Dopo pochissimo sentì nuovamente il letto muoversi, e il tocco delle dita dall'altro sulle proprie spalle, gentile. La carezza avvolgente di qualcosa simile a lana. Era morbidissima.  
“... Oh. Wow. Grazie. Super... soffice.”  
“E' cashmere.”  
“ _Parbleu._ ”  
“Un regalo, giuro. Ho degli amici che li vendono, in Italia.”  
Chris si strinse dentro il maxicardigan, ma starnutì. Viktor lo convinse a infilarselo.  
“Comunque... okay. Cioè, non preoccuparti” Iniziò a tirarsi su la zip. “Quella di prima era... soltanto una domanda.”  
Il russo si scostò, e non disse nulla. Chris, però, continuò a percepire i suoi occhi su di sé e d'un tratto, inspiegabilmente, si sentì in colpa. Tremendamente in colpa.  
“A... a che ora hai l’aereo... domani?” farfugliò. “Io nel pomeriggio, e...”  
“... Uhm. Credo che tu debba riformulare la domanda, sai?”  
Viktor si tese nuovamente verso di lui. Gli percorse le cosce con i palmi aperti, baciandogli brevemente il collo. Recuperò il cellulare vicino al cuscino, lo guardò.  
Balzò in piedi. Chris lo osservò tirare su la bottiglia di champagne dalla cesta del ghiaccio accanto al letto e, subito, rabboccare i due calici abbandonati sul carrello della cena.  
“Dovresti dire qualcosa tipo: che cosa ti va di fare, domani? Oppure: ma lo sai che giorno è, domani? O meglio...” Controllò nuovamente il telefonino, quindi allungò le labbra. “... oggi. In questo _esatto_ istante.”  
Tornò a carponi fra le lenzuola, allegro. Chris stava continuando a fissarlo senza capire.  
“Buon compleanno...” Gli allungò un bicchiere. “... diciottenne.”  
Lo svizzero sembrò scuotersi. Fissò le microscopiche bolle inseguirsi oltre il vetro, veloci.  
“Come... lo sapevi?”  
“Tua sorella, ovviamente. Appena le hai detto che mi avevi chiesto di raggiungerti mi ha scritto.” Viktor guardò in alto, fintamente pensoso, l'indice a battere lentamente sulle labbra. “' _E vedi di fargli un bel regalo di compleanno e di darglielo, o di fartelo dare, insomma vedete un po' voi ma trombate finalmente, cazzo'_ le sue esatte, soavi parole. Uhm... mi piace come ogni volta, elegantemente, la citiamo... comunque, sarà felicissima di sapere che sono successe entrambe le cose...”  
“Ma...” Chris abbassò il calice, ancora incredulo. “Cosa significa che...”  
“Significa che domani non ripartiamo. Nessuno dei due. Perché rimarremo qui altri due giorni. Ho sistemato tutto in reception quando sei rimasto a parlare con Jake, dopo il _photoshoot._ Prima, uhm, che iniziassero tutti a stalkerarci.” Viktor bevve due lunghi sorsi di vino, visibilmente compiaciuto. “Possiamo... mhh, goderci ancora la suite, e vedere Parigi. Mangiare nei _bistrot_ di cui mi parli sempre. E tu... beh, potesti darmi qualche ripetizione di lingua francese.” Lo guardò allusivo. “... Nel modo in cui preferisci, s'intende.”  
Chris sentì le proprie labbra sollevarsi. Per la prima volta, forse, in diciotto anni si rese davvero conto di festeggiare il proprio compleanno nella stessa giornata universalmente dedicata agli innamorati. E credette – o forse _volle_ credere – che anche Viktor lo sapesse. Che ci avesse pensato, che ci stesse pensando. A quello, a molto altro. Che due giorni insieme a Parigi fossero più di un caso, più delle conseguenze di un _photoshoot_ sexy e di una lunga, interminabile castità forzata.  
Che fossero davvero l'inizio di _qualcosa_.  
Fece per aprire bocca, ma l'altro lo anticipò.  
“A Yakov ho detto che mi prendevo una piccola vacanza. Per venirti a trovare. Mh, sarà parecchio divertente quando la notizia della nostra pubblicità insieme finirà su tutti i giornali.” Viktor ridacchiò. “Insomma, abbiamo anche la scusa perfetta per esser rimasti qui due giorni in più.”  
Si allungò verso il vassoio. Chris lo seguì con gli occhi, dubbioso.  
“Però Viktor, due notti qui... cioè, sono una vera follia. Io non-”  
“Non devi preoccuparti di niente. Saranno soldi ben spesi.”  
Guardò Viktor affondare le dita in una delle coppette. Portarsele alla bocca, osservarlo, e leccarsele. Quando lo fece una seconda volta partì dal proprio torace per disegnare con la crema una lunga, sinuosa scia di cioccolato. Si fermò soltanto quando arrivò all'addome.  
“Non dirmi che sei già pieno...”  
Prese altra mousse, scese ancora. _Molto_ più giù. Si stese di traverso, seducente, e Chris sorrise.  
“Sai, credo proprio che...” Lo svizzero avanzò tra le coperte. Quando raggiunse Viktor iniziò a far correre la lingua sulla sua pelle, lenta, gustandosi il suo sapore mescolato a quello dolce e speziato del cacao. “... sarò _terribilmente_ affamato per i prossimi due giorni.”  
Risalì fino al suo viso, lo guardò. E mentre Viktor si spingeva nella sua bocca, Chris decise di dimenticarsi della domanda che gli aveva fatto, delle possibili risposte e dell'indistinto, vago senso di inquietudine che, nonostante tutto, era tornato a respirare alle spalle del proprio cuore.  
  
  
  
_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sono per un capitolo senza note. :D  
> Dai, le cosine in inglese (e le piccole cose in francese) in caso le copiate sul buon Google Translate. Beau gosse si potrebbe tradurre con 'bel faccino', 'splendore' o 'bellezza' e gosse in sé ha comunque il significato di ragazzo/ragazzino.
> 
> Per quanto riguarda il profumo Rive Gauche esiste veramente, ed è veramente di Yves Saint Laurent. L'ho preso in prestito perché l'idea legata alla Rive Gauche di Parigi si adattava perfettamente a Chris e Viktor, anche se... lo ammetto, gli ho cambiato il flacone. Quello originale non è proprio bellissimo, ecco.
> 
> E veniamo (… battuta.) al dry orgasm... :P devo dire che mi ha MOLTO ispirata A sleeping man and a loving man (parte terza), sublime e decisamente hot manga yaoi di Zariya Ranmaru, che è tipo Dio. Lo trovate su myreadingmanga ;)
> 
> Infine, il buon Jake Rosenberg. Se lo googlate lo trovate. Ma fisicamente il mio Jake è molto meno bello e molto più folle ;)
> 
> Concludo con un'invocazione piena di speranza. Per non continuare ad ammorbare un'amica che non segue YOI, porella, domando (o almeno ci provo): c'è qualcuno, là fuori in ascolto, a cui potrebbe far piacere tradurre la mia fic (questa, l'altra, o entrambe) in inglese? Cerco, se possibile, un/una madrelingua, o qualcuno capace di rendere la storia il più 'inglese-nativa' possibile. So che è una richiesta (e ricerca) quasi impossibile, ma se foste interessati, contattatemi :) mi rendereste la donna più felice del mondo!
> 
> ... ah, volete farvi un'idea dell'Hotel Regina e delle suite? Fatevi un giro :D  
> http://www.leshotelsbaverez.com/fr/regina/


End file.
